T H E R A P Y
by VikaKyura
Summary: Drama komedi romantis tentang gadis pengidap phobia lelaki yang harus berkuat hati menghadapi incaran pemuda egois nan arogan yang bersikeras ingin memilikinya. Bisakah phobia Ino sembuh hanya dengan diberi terapi oleh Sasuke? SASUINO. Sekuel dari Androphobia. Last Chapter. COMPLETED! XD. R n R ?
1. Chapter 1 - Symptoms

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. SasuIno. Absurd. Rush. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. I warned you.**

Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika ada kesamaan ide cerita. Tolong beritahu ketika menemukan kemiripan.

 **Sekuel dari Androphobia** , VikaKyura fully present :

* * *

 **THERAPY**

 **-** _Symptoms_ _-_

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, _pig_ , lagipula ini bukan akhir dari hidupmu." Hibur Sakura.

* * *

"Kau yakin rahasiaku masih aman?"

Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang kepada sahabatnya, sambil menatap gerbang sekolah dengan ragu-ragu.

"Mungkin," Si sahabat menjawab tak pasti, permata hijaunya ikut ditujukan ke arah gedung sekolah. "Aku sudah bilang padanya sih, bahwa itu rahasia."

Keduanya masih berdiri gamang di persimpangan jalan.

"Sakura!" Si gadis pirang memutar badannya lalu mulai mencengkram bahu sahabatnya yang bernama Haruno Sakura, mata birunya membidik tajam wajah gadis berambut _pink_ itu, "Kau fikir dia akan bungkam hanya karena kau bilang begitu?!"

Sakura menepis cengkraman di bahunya, "Kau sendiri yang mengaku duluan padanya, Ino! Jangan salahkan aku, dong!"

Yamanaka Ino hanya bisa merengut, lalu meremas puncak dahinya dengan satu tangan. "Aku keceplosan karena panik." Si gadis mendesau, "Jika sampai dia membuka mulut, tamat sudah riwayatku, _jidat_."

Sakura yang merasa kasihan melihat rajukan sahabatnya, segera menepuk pundak Ino untuk mencoba menenangkan. "Jangan terlalu khawatir, _pig_ , lagipula ini bukan akhir dari hidupmu." Hibur Sakura.

Mendengar itu, Ino malah tambah manyun sambil menenggelamkan wajah pada kedua tangannya. Gadis berwajah ayu itu bergeleng, membuat surai pirang panjangnya bergoyang. "Tentu saja hidupku akan berakhir," suaranya yang biasa lantang berubah lirih, "Aku bisa mati kejang-kejang, kan."

Sakura tak tahu harus merespon apa lagi, ia hanya bisa memandang sahabatnya sambil bermimik ngeri. "Mari berdoa saja, semoga Sasuke- _kun_ tidak sebodoh itu sampai percaya pada pengakuan konyolmu," jeda sejenak saat Sakura menelan ludah.

"Meski sebenarnya, kau _memang_ mengidap androphobia akut, Ino."

. . .

Sejauh ini, tak ada yang berubah dengan suasana di dalam Konoha Gakuen, masih keadaan yang sama seperti waktu kemarin-kemarin dan tidak ada yang aneh.

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan sejenak, agak keheranan sebentar, lalu bersorak berbarengan. Barangkali benar kata Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke yang stoik dan terkenal cerdas itu tidak akan menganggap serius pengakuan Ino, meski sebenarnya pernyataan mengenai phobianya itu memang benar adanya. Lebih beruntung lagi jika lelaki itu bersikap acuh dan mengabaikannya. Lagipula akan konyol sekali jika pangeran sekolah yang biasanya irit bicara tetiba berkoar tentang penyakit aneh yang diidapnya. Sasuke punya reputasi yang harus dijaga. Haha.

Tapi tetap ada yang mengusik pikiran Ino. Kenapa lelaki paling dingin sejagat sekolah yang biasanya selalu mengabaikannya itu tiba-tiba menempatkan minat kepadanya? Tentu saja Ino yakin tindakan Sasuke tersebut tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan.

Mungkin kemarin ia hanya sedang iseng karena sudah muak dengan sikap Ino yang selalu melibatkan nama dan _image_ nya sebagai tameng. Atau barangkali Sasuke mulai merasa jangar dengan perhatian lebay Ino dan berniat untuk balas dendam. Ino bergeleng ngeri. Gadis berparas cantik itu harus mulai memposisikan diri dalam situasi waspada dari sekarang.

Hari itu, Ino menjadi lebih sering mengabaikan kontak yang dilakukan para _fanboy_ nya dan memilih untuk membatasi dirinya untuk tampil di depan umum.

Ino juga sudah tidak bernapsu lagi untuk terlibat dalam pertarungan ghaib tiga kubu besar yang menjadikannya sebagai pusat permasalahan, sehingga ia lebih sering memilih untuk menghindar sebelum terjadinya perseteruan. Tentu saja alasan utamanya adalah, Ino sudah tidak ingin berurusan ataupun bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia lelah berakting sebagai salah satu pemuja pemuda Uchiha itu. Sudah cukup satu bulan ini Ino bersikap seperti sedang kegilaan padanya. Si gadis sudah tidak sanggup berpura-pura, terlebih setelah kejadian tak terduga yang dilakukan oleh lelaki tampan nan dingin itu kemarin.

Jika mengingat-ngingat adegan ajakan sepihak Sasuke untuk memacari si gadis, tubuh Ino langsung berkeringat dingin dan merinding.

Ino bergidik ngeri. Ia sudah tidak dapat membedakan lagi apakah dirinya sedang pusing-pusing karena terlalu memikirkan masalah ini atau mual-mual akibat kebanyakan membayangkan sosok Sasuke. Yang jelas, tubuh Ino menjadi terasa sempoyongan, mungkin akibat kurang makan.

Bel masuk jam siang sudah berdentang nyaring daritadi.

Ino memang berniat untuk telat masuk kelas, sengaja berlama-lama di ruang kesehatan untuk menunggu sampai jalanan di koridor sepi. Sakura yang selalu bersamanya untuk makan siang kini sedang ada rapat komite kelas sejak jam istirahat, membuat Ino tidak punya pilihan selain bersembunyi. Disamping itu, Ino memang sedang merasa tidak enak badan, mungkin akibat belakangan ini ia sering muntah.

Sudah satu bulan Ino bermain kucing-kucingan dengan penggemar-penggemarnya, semenjak mereka mulai berani mendatangi si gadis setelah kapten tim basket putra, Gaara, menembak Ino di depan umum. Sejak saat itu pula Ino tidak mau ditinggal sendiri untuk menghadapi para _fanboy_ nya. Keadaan diperburuk oleh sang ketua Osis sekolah, Sai, yang tidak mau kalah.

x x x

Uchiha Sasuke tidak biasanya termenung di bangkunya, sambil memandang datar koridor kosong di luar jendela kelas. Ia sedang merasa bodoh. Pemuda itu masih belum percaya dirinya setuju mengikuti hasutan Naruto untuk mengajak Yamanaka Ino, gadis tercantik di sekolahnya, untuk berkencan.

Yang lebih tidak bisa dipercaya lagi, gadis yang dimaksud telah menolak ajakan kencannya dengan cara yang konyol, hampir mengenaskan. Bisa dibilang, Sasuke sedang mengalami syok mental sekarang. Ia tidak pernah sedikit pun menduga mengenai respon mengejutkan yang diberikan gadis itu. Tidak pernah membayangkan gadis yang sebulan ini telah mengaku-ngaku memujanya akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Phobia katanya, huh?

Sasuke mendecak. Mana bisa ia percaya dengan alasan semacam itu. Apa gadis itu belum puas mengusik hidupnya? Si gadis sendiri yang telah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pemujanya, lalu sekarang gadis itu pula yang berkata benci padanya.

' _Aku memujamu bukan berarti suka padamu_.'

Kalimat elakan gadis itu serasa terus mendengung di telinga Sasuke. Terlebih bayangan saat gadis itu menahan muntah ketika didekati olehnya atau saat si gadis meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa penjelasan yang pasti, telah sukses membuat Sasuke kepikiran.

Sial.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya si Uchiha muda mengajak seorang gadis berkencan, yang berarti pertama kalinya juga dirinya ditolak. Apalagi alasan penolakkannya sangat tidak masuk akal. Sasuke tidak bisa menerimanya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak bilang-bilang pada siapapun, bahkan Naruto, tentang kejadian ini.

Di tengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba kedua _Onyx_ milik Sasuke membulat lebar saat maniknya itu menangkap sosok gadis pirang yang sedari tadi dipermasalahkan benaknya. Ino tampak sedang berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor dan hendak menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

 _BRAK._

Tanpa sadar Sasuke bangkit mendadak dari kursinya, membuat seisi kelas terkejut dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah," Sasuke mulai sadar dengan aksinya, "Aku ada perlu sebentar."

Tanpa banyak gaya lagi, pemuda itu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan tergesa. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak biasa bagi pemuda stoik yang biasanya kalem itu.

Entah mengapa, sesuatu dalam dirinya mendorong Sasuke untuk ingin cepat-cepat menemui gadis itu.

. . .

Ino berjengit di tempat, tepat setelah safir birunya menangkap sosok pemuda jangkung berambut hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di perempatan koridor.

"Sa-Sakuke- _kun_?" pekik Ino gelagapan, matanya melebar. _Sedang apa lelaki yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya itu berada disini?_

Si pemuda mengernyit, tidak terbiasa dengan mimik kaget yang diciptakan si gadis. _Ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya_ , pikir Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ingat kejadian kemarin. Tanpa basa-basi, ia melangkah mendekat.

Segera saja Ino berjalan mundur dengan gerakan cepat. ' _Mau apa lagi dia_?' Ino semakin waspada.

Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, berharap untuk menghadang si pemuda, tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Pemuda itu malah melangkah lebih cepat. "Tu-tunggu dulu!" Ino mulai dilanda panik.

Dibalik topeng stoiknya, Sasuke memperhatikan gelagat Ino lamat-lamat, ingin memastikan. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat tidak senang di dekati olehnya. Kejadian langka. Selama ini gadis-gadis selalu mengerubunginya, berusaha menempel, seperti lalat. Ganggu!

Tanpa ada penjelasan, Sasuke yang tetap bungkam malah semakin menutup Jarak.

Ino mulai menangkupkan satu tangan di mulutnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Tangannya yang lain masih dibiarkan terentang, gemetaran. "Berhenti!"

Wajah Ino membiru, "Kumo- HUWEEK!"

Dan benar saja, rasa mual sudah mulai meluap.

Baru saat itu Sasuke berhasil dibuat berhenti. Untuk kedua kalinya pemuda itu kembali tercengang melihat pemandangan ini. Ia agak menarik badannya ke belakang, "Jadi kau serius tentang itu?" Pertama kalinya Sasuke bicara.

Huh?

Ino mengerjap dua kali.

Gadis itu sedang berusaha keras menahan untuk tidak muntah tepat ke arah wajah tampan si pemuda saat itu juga–meski ia memang ingin sekali melakukan itu. _Jadi dia sedang mengetesku, ya_? batin Ino.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat melangkah mundur. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sudah berada cukup jauh dari tempat Sasuke, Ino mendongak dan melempar tatapan tajam pada pemuda itu. "Kau pikir aku bercanda? Sudah kubilang kan, aku benci padamu."

Gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandang ketika dirinya kembali merasa mual-mual, tidak sanggup memandang wajah tampan Sasuke lama-lama, rupanya.

Sasuke kembali termangu. "Kau lebih terlihat seperti sedang jijik daripada benci padaku." Timpal si pemuda.

"Oh, memangnya beda?" ucap Ino polos.

Sasuke memicingkan netra gelapnya dan kembali berjalan menghampiri Ino.

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan mendekat!" Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya, memelas.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu, memelankan langkah. Gerak-gerik dingin nan angkuhnya yang biasa.

"Aku tidak akan meminjam namamu lagi." Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Janji."

"Terlambat. Yamanaka Ino. Kau fikir sudah berapa jauh kau melibatkanku akibat tindakan bodohmu itu?"

Ino menggeleng cemas. "Aku . . umm, maaf." Sahutnya setengah hati.

Sasuke menatap datar gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya membuang nafas dan . . . menyeringai?

"Jadi pacarku." Ucap pemuda itu sambil membalik badan.

Ino melongo.

 _Tat. Tet. Tot. TENG!_

"Hah?" gadis itu mengerjapkan _aqua_ nya.

"Tak akan kukatakan pada siapapun." Sasuke menoleh. "Rahasiamu."

Si gadis mengernyit. "K-kau! Kau tau aku punya phobia dan kau masih memintaku untuk mengencanimu? Kau sedang mengancam?!"

Pemuda yang kini memunggungi Ino itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau sampai serepot itu untuk menyembunyikan phobiamu. Sepertinya penting, huh?"

Ugh. Ino meremas jemarinya yang kini terkepal. Tentu saja penting, semua ini dilakukannya demi menjaga kesuciannya. Wajah ayu gadis itu mulai memucat.

"Apa gunanya buatmu?" si gadis berdesis karena merasa terpojok.

Guna? Sasuke tertawa hambar, membuat Ino semakin gugup. Seperti rencananya sejak awal, aksinya ini bertujuan untuk mencemooh dua pemuda yang telah berani menantangnya, juga untuk membungkam fansnya yang sudah mulai anarkis. Tapi Sasuke tidak merasa wajib menjelaskan.

" _Who knows_?" respon sasuke dengan enteng, sembari mulai beranjak.

Jengkel, Ino mulai nyeroscos. "Kuberitahu ya, phobiaku hanya akan menyusahkanmu. Aku bahkan tidak akan merasa bersalah jika sampai sengaja muntah tepat di wajahmu."

Sasuke menahan langkah, menimbang sesuatu.

"Tidak peduli. Yang penting kau jadi pacarku." Ujar Sasuke keukeuh. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dirinya menjadi seniat ini. Awalnya Sasuke memang enggan mengikuti hasutan Naruto untuk memacari Ino, namun setelah mengetahui kenyataan tentang si gadis yang menggelikan ini, sepertinya Sasuke sudah berubah pikiran.

"TIDAK SUDI!"

Jeritan Ino membuat Sasuke tersentak. Ia segera memutar kembali tubuhnya ke arah gadis itu. Dilihatnya Ino sekarang berjarak sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya, sudah bersiap untuk berlari.

"Beberkan saja kalau kau bisa," Tantang Ino, "Memangnya siapa yang akan percaya padamu?"

Ergh.

Ucapan si gadis seakan menohok si pemuda. Benar juga, apa kata dunia jika tiba-tiba seorang Sasuke Uchiha berkoar berita demikian?

Melihat pemuda itu membatu, Ino menaikan satu alis dengan angkuhnya.

" _See?_ " Kali ini Ino yang menyeringai . "Weeeek!" Cemoohnya, sambil menjulurkan lidah sesaat sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke melongo sempurna setelah ditolak dan ditinggal sendirian dengan mengenaskan oleh gadis yang sama, untuk kedua kalinya.

Punya nyali juga, ternyata.

Pemuda itu mengangkat punggung tangannya sampai ke mulut, barangkali untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya sekarang. Tapi bukannya kesal atau marah, Sasuke malah terlihat sedang . . mesem-mesem?

 _Keh_.

' _Gadis ini . . ._ ' batin Sasuke sambil menahan seringaian.

Sasuke masih betah memandangi Ino yang sedang berlari ceria dengan bunga-bunga berwarna ungu dan merah jambu bermekaran di sekeliling kepala pirangnya, emm, yang sayangnya itu hanya halusinasi Sasuke semata.

 _Twitch_!

Sasuke menangkupkan tangannya yang lain di dada. Ada sensasi geli saat dirinya berhadapan dengan gadis tercantik di sekolah itu. Barangkali karena parasnya? Atau tingkah konyolnya? Oh, entahlah.

Ya ampun, kenapa selama ini Sasuke tidak sadar, betapa menggemaskannya gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Catatan : _androphobia_ adalah sejenis ketakutan terhadap laki-laki, tapi dalam kasus Ino menjadi 'phobia terhadap lelaki ganteng'.

Maafkan karena gaje.

Thanks, review? :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Syndrome

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. SasuIno. Absurd. Rush. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. I warned you.**

Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika ada kemiripan ide cerita. Tolong beritahu ketika menemukan kesamaan.

VikaKyura mempersembahkan :

* * *

 **THERAPY**

 **-** _Syndrome_ -

"HAAA?! JADI KAU SERIUSAN DITOLAK OLEH YAMANAKA INO, SASUKE?!" teriak Naruto dramatis, ia sampai mendadak berdiri dari kursinya.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino berjalan mengendap-endap saat memasuki pintu depan gedung sekolah sambil mulutnya berkomat-kamit merapalkan mantra yang entah bunyinya apa.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati, _aqua_ nya diedarkan menyelidik seluruh sudut ruangan Konoha Gakuen.

' _Bagus, sudah sepi._ 'batinnya.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi 1 menit 31 detik lalu, tetapi Ino sengaja datang terlambat. Ia meneruskan langkah.

Ruang loker, cek. Koridor, cek. Ruang kelas?

Ino menyembulkan kepalanya ke celah kaca yang ada di pintu kelas, mengintip ke dalam untuk mendeteksi keberadaan seorang pemuda yang sedang dihindarinya. Cek.

Terakhir, ia mengecek kehadiran guru, yang ternyata belum ada disana.

Aman.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat membuka pintu geser kelas, berjalan masuk dengan berakting normal, sempat menjadi pusat perhatian seperti biasa, dan terakhir melenggang anggun untuk menghampiri bangkunya dan duduk manis disana.

Dadanya mengempis saat mulutnya menghembuskan kelegaan, yang hanya sementara ini.

Setidaknya pagi ini tidak diawali dengan kejadian menyebalkan.

 _Duk_.

Ino menoleh saat Sakura sengaja menyikut sikunya dari sebelah samping. Dilihatnya gadis berambut merah jambu itu sedang meringsutkan dirinya merapat ke arah Ino.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berperilaku seperti ini?" Sakura bisik-bisik.

"Ssst!" Ino mendiamkan. "Kau tidak bisa bayangkan seberapa ngerinya saat makhluk itu terus menerorku." Rutuknya pelan-pelan.

Sakura mengesah, "Jangan lebay, _pig_!Lagipula kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ gigih sekali mengincarmu?"

Benar. Hari-hari yang seharusnya damai di Konoha Gakuen, -setidaknya menurut Yamanaka Ino-, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mengerikan bagi gadis tercantik di sekolah itu.

Penyebabnya adalah : Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu pangeran terpopuler di sekolah, sudah beberapa hari ini membuntutinya.

"Mana kutahu, tanya dia!" sahut Ino malas.

"Sudah 3 hari kau menghindarinya. Keadaan tidak akan berjalan seperti ini selamanya." Sahabat bermata hijaunya bertanya penasaran.

"Aku tahu, makanya aku cemas."

"Kenapa kau tidak bicarakan baik-baik saja dengannya, sih?"

Ino sontak memelototi Sakura, "Kau gila?!"

Sakura mengernyit saat melihat ekspresi gadis bermanik biru itu.

"Kalau perselisihan dapat segampang itu diselesaikan dengan _hanya_ pembicaraan, maka perang dunia ke-2 tidak akan pernah terjadi, _jidat_!" keukeuh Ino.

Euhh.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. "Tapi kau ha-"

 _Krek_!

Suara pintu berderit terbuka pertanda seorang guru memasuki kelas, yang telah sukses memotong pembicaraan serius sepasang sahabat itu.

. . .

Di waktu istirahat siang . .

 _BRAK._

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri ke sebuah bangku kosong di samping Naruto, tangan dilipat di atas dada sambil bermimik sinis. Aksinya sontak membuat orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul di salah satu meja kantin itu beranjak pergi, kecuali si pemuda berambut kuning cerah.

Naruto yang sempat bengong beberapa detik langsung berpaling ke arah pemuda tampan berambut gelap itu.

"Kau kenapa sih, _teme_?! Akhir-akhir ini _mood_ mu jelek sekali!"

Sasuke merespon dengan memalingkan muka, membuat Naruto sewot.

"Heh. Dengar Sasuke." Geram Naruto, ia mencengkram satu bahu kaptennya. "Kau menyemprot siapa pun yang mendekatimu tanpa alasan jelas. Semua orang jadi takut untuk bertanya apa masalahmu!"

Sasuke meringsut untuk menangkis cengkraman itu. "Bukan urusanmu, _dobe_." Timpalnya, acuh.

Naruto tambah sewot. "Tentu saja urusanku!Tim _football_ kita jadi tidak kondusif karena KAU sebagai KAPTEN sudah 3 hari bersikap uring-uringan seperti ini! Kau tiba-tiba bete tidak jelas, sebenarnya ada apa sih?!"

Sasuke tanpa minat mendengarkan omelan wakil kaptennya itu. Ia memang sedang kesal jadi pemuda itu tidak _mood_ untuk menjawab lagi. Sasuke tambah kesal saat ia diceramahi oleh Naruto tentang sikapnya, yang memang itu benar adanya.

Belakangan ini, Sasuke yang biasanya dingin, stoik dan kalem, bersikap tidak seperti dirinya. Dan pusat dari perubahan sikapnya itu adalah gadis tercantik di sekolah alias Yamanaka Ino alias gadis yang sudah dua kali menolaknya. Gadis pertama yang bilang benci padanya dan terus-terusan menghindarinya selama 3 hari ini. Juga gadis yang sama yang terus-terusan berlarian di benaknya.

Tapi kejengkelan Sasuke bukan disebabkan oleh rasa kesal pada gadis itu. Malah sebaliknya. Ia kesal karena terus-terusan melewatkan keberadaan Ino, sehingga ia tidak bisa bertemu ataupun berbicara dengan si gadis, padahal Sasuke ingin sekali melihat tingkah polos gadis itu saat berhadapan dengan dirinya lagi. Hatinya terasa nyut-nyutan akibat diabaikan, namun emosi mengkonversikan rasa itu menjadi kekesalan.

 _Ck_. Sasuke mendecak.

"Kau dengar aku tidak, Sasuke?!"

Teriakan Naruto membuatnya sadar kembali. "Berisik kau! Semua ini gara-gara saran bodohmu itu, tau!"

"He?" Naruto sempat cengo, tapi otaknya merespon cepat jika sudah berhubungan dengan urusan beginian. "Ah! Maksudmu yang berhubungan dengan si _barbie_ itu?" sewot di wajah pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu berubah menjadi cengiran.

Alis hitam Sasuke berkedut saat menyadari julukan itu merujuk pada si gadis.

"Eh tapi kok kau malah kaya yang jengkel? Jangan bilang kau ditolak?"

Sasuke melempar pelototan.

"Haha. Aku bercanda." Naruto menggoda. "Jadi nona cantik itu sudah jadi pacarmu belum?" Naruto kepo.

Kali ini bibir Sasuke yang berkedut, ia tak menjawab.

Naruto menunggu, penuh ekspektasi.

Sasuke masih diam.

Naruto menaikan alisnya, menatap Sasuke lama-lama sampai pemuda berambut gaya pantat ayam itu merasa ngeri sendiri dipandang intens seperti itu olehnya dan memutuskan untuk menjawab.

Sasuke mendesah sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Ditolak."

Naruto bengong sepersekian detik, lalu tertawa hambar. "Ha . . ha . . kau jangan bercanda."

Pemuda Uzumaki itu menatap Sasuke, mencari tanda-tanda sahabatnya itu sedang bercanda, namun tidak ada. Senyum Naruto sirna.

"Kau bercanda?" tanyanya sebelum menelan ludah.

Sasuke menggeleng.

 _Tak. Tik. Tuk. TEEEEEET._

"HAAA?! JADI KAU SERIUSAN DITOLAK OLEH YAMANAKA INO, SASUKE?!" teriak Naruto dramatis, ia sampai mendadak berdiri dari kursinya.

 _PLETAK_!

Segara saja Sasuke menggampar puncak kepala pirang Naruto.

"Aduduhh!" Naruto kesakitan sebentar, lalu segera celingak-celinguk melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Ia sadar dengan aksinya barusan. "O . . ow . . "

Suasana kantin yang selalu riuh di siang bolong itu mendadak berubah senyap. Ratusan pasang mata kini terpusat ke arah mereka.

Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke, sambil tertawa canggung ia bergumam, "Apakah itu . . . seharusnya menjadi . . rahasia?" tanya Naruto polos.

Ugh. _Si bodoh ini . ._

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga.

"KYAAAAAAA!" / "YEEESSS!"

Entah kenapa para siswi dan siswa disana langsung bersorak histeris dengan serentak.

Benar-benat sudah telat. Berita itu segera saja menyebar secepat kilat pada menit itu juga, membuat satu sekolah menjadi heboh.

x x x

Hari-hari damai Yamanaka Ino di Konoha Gakuen, benar-benar telah berubah menjadi mengerikan.

Berita tentang dirinya yang telah menolak tiga pangeran sekolah sekaligus, sudah terlanjur menyebar di siang itu juga.

 _Drap. Drap. Drap._

Langkah cepat Sakura mengantarkan gadis itu untuk mencari tempat keberadaan sahabatnya saat ini.

"Ino!" panggilnya, gadis bermanik hijau itu langsung menyambar lengan Ino saat ia sedang berlari menghindari kerumunan siswa yang mendadak terlihat hendak mengerubunginya.

"S-sakura? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka mendadak mendatangiku? Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba menanyai hubunganku dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

"Sepertinya satu sekolah sudah tau berita tentang kau yang menolak Sasuke- _kun_ tempo hari."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" kaget Ino.

"Entahlah." Sakura mulai terengah. Sepanjang jalan, para siswa dan siswi menontoni mereka berlari sambil heboh berkasak-kusuk. "Yang penting sekarang kau pergi ke tempat aman dulu sebelu-"

Ah, telat.

Dua rombongan yang dipimpin oleh seorang ketua osis berambut hitam dan seorang kapten tim basket putra berambut merah tengah berlomba menghampiri mereka dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Sial." Gerutu Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

Mereka terkepung.

Beruntung, kubu Sai dan Gaara saling menghadang satu sama lain sehingga masing-masing kelompok itu tampak kesulitan untuk mendekat.

"Yamanaka- _san_ , benarkah kau menolak Uchiha- _san_?" / "Yamanaka Ino, benar kau menolak lelaki Uchiha itu?"

Sai dan Gaara bersitatap sesaat setelah menyadari mereka telah mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sama secara bersamaan.

 _Drrrt Drrtt!_

Sebuah garis berelemen listrik muncul menghubungkan tatapan sengit dari mata keduanya –yang lagi-lagi hanyalah imajinasi orang-orang di sekitar mereka saja–

Keduanya serentak berpaling dan berkata dengan sama-sama tak mau kalah, "Jadi pacarku saja!" / "Jadi pacarku saja!"

Sepertinya baik Sai maupun Gaara sudah hilang minat persoal berita yang menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke lagi dan mengabaikan persoalan bagaimana bisa Ino menolak Sasuke disaat sang puteri sendiri merupakan penggemar pemuda itu.

" . . ."

"Maaf, Sai- _kun_ , Gaara- _kun_ , aku tidak bisa."

Alis keduanya berkerut.

"Kenapa, Yamanaka- _san_?"

"Kau sudah tidak berminat pada lelaki itu kan?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangan ke samping. Ia menelan ludah, "Aku tidak suka pada laki-laki."

. . .

Hening. Sementara Sakura meremas kepalanya. Tentu saja mereka tak akan percaya alasan bodoh seperti itu kalo kau tiba-tiba mengatakannya begini.

"Lalu? Aku tidak masalah." Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Aku dapat menerimamu apa adanya." Sai pun ngotot.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi sedangkan Sakura menatap mereka datar.

Yang benar saja, mereka percaya? Tapi kok jadi seperti salah paham?

Ah.

" _Bodoh, mereka jadi nyangka kamu l*sbi tuh_ , lagian mereka niat banget." bisik si gadis Haruno.

Ugh.

Saat Gaara dan Sai hendak melangkah mendekat, Ino menghentikan.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa."

Dua pemuda itu menaikan alis.

 _Kalau sudah begini . ._ Ino berfikir cepat dan segera menarik Sakura mendekat padanya.

"Karena aku hanya berminat pada Sakura- _chan_ seorang."

 _Cup_.

Ino mencium kilat pipi Sakura, lalu segera membalikan badan dan pergi menerobos kerumunan, meninggalkan semua orang yang sedang terkena syok mental akibat perbuatannya.

Sementara Sakura yang masih berdiri diam ditengah kerumunan itu juga ikut ditimpa syok, sambil meremas wajahnya. _Sialan kau, Ino._

. . .

Ino berjalan cepat dan berbelok di sebuah persimpangan. Ia menengok ke arah belakang, tak ada yang mengejar.

 _Maafkan aku, Sakura._ Jerit _inner_ Ino.

Ino merasa bersalah, tapi ia juga tidak dapat memikirkan cara lain untuk kabur.

Sepertinya gadis itu harus segera meninggalkan sekolah untuk hari ini, sebelum lebih banyak orang lagi yang mendatanginya. Lalu setelah ini ia tidak akan masuk sekolah lagi, setidaknya sampai kekacauan ini reda. Seminggu cukup, mungkin?

Ino terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang dirinya sedang keluar dari persembunyiannya, sambil melewati sebuah koridor yang tidak biasanya sepi jika mengingat kericuhan yang sedang terjadi.

Ino menengok lagi, memastikan dirinya masih aman. Lalu . .

 _BRUK._

Ia lengah dan menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf ak- AAARGH!" Jantung Ino terasa hampir copot dari rongganya. Si gadis langsung menjerit dan terjengkang 4 langkah ke belakang saat tahu siapa yang barusan ditabraknya. "Kau!"

Ino segera saja merasa tubuhnya merinding saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di depannya.

"Sst." Orang itu malah dengan kalemnya mendiamkan. "Ikut aku."

"HA?" Ino berjengit dengan tidak elegannya.

"Kubawa kau ke tempat aman."

Si gadis memelototi Sasuke dengan tatapan sengit sekaligus tidak percaya. Ingin rasa Ino menimpuk kepala tampan itu dengan baskom. Sayangnya tidak ada baskom di dekat sana.

"Atau, barangkali kau lebih memilih menghadapi mereka?" Sasuke melirik ke arah belakang tempat si gadis berdiri.

Benar saja. Suara-suara orang terdengar semakin mendekat. "Kau pikir jalanan ini akan kosong terus? Orang-orangku tidak bisa berjaga selamanya."

Ino berjengit ngeri. Sial. Jadi ini sudah direncanakan. Dirinya seolah memang sengaja digiring melewati tempat ini.

"Aku tidak akan menjebakmu." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Si pemuda seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ino. Mendengarnya berkata dengan kalem seperti itu, membuat Ino tambah ngeri dan curiga.

Ck. Tapi Ino tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Awas saja kalau kau berbuat macam-macam!" Ancam gadis itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sebelum berbalik untuk memandu si gadis. Senyum mautnya itu membuat Ino merasa menggigil.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan kosong.

Alis pirang Ino berkedut. Ini sepertinya . . Markas tim _football_?!

"Kau bisa bersembunyi disini."

Kalimat itu mengiang di telinga Ino. Yang benar saja? Ia kabur dari serbuan Harimau dan Singa, hanya untuk masuk ke kandang serigala?

Tim _American football_ kan isinya laki semua! Ino hampir pingsan saat membayangkan dirinya dengan mudah dijebak dan sebentar lagi akan disergap oleh serigala-serigala lapar.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan berani masuk. Perintahku." Lagi-lagi Sasuke seakan bisa membaca pikiran Ino.

 _Aquamarine_ menatap _onyx_. "Kenapa menolongku?"

"Jangan geer. Siapa yang berniat begitu?" timpal Sasuke.

Ino mengernyit. Huh? Tuh kan dia memang berniat jahat!

"Aku hanya ingin membersihkan namaku." Lanjut si pemuda.

"Apa?" Ino bingung, tapi tidak lama. Dua detik kemudian ia paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan pemuda itu. Pasti mereka sedang membicarakan berita tentang dirinya menolak Sasuke yang sedang menyebar saat ini. Jadi Sasuke menganggap nama baiknya sedang tercemar.

"Dengar ya, bukan aku yang menyebarkan berita ini. Jadi kekacauan ini bukan salahku. Lagipula bagaimana caranya menghapus berita yang sudah terlanjur menyebar?"

Sasuke tertawa hambar.

"Kau," Sasuke menunjuk Ino. "Jadi milikku." Ia mengukir senyum tipis lagi. "Itu satu-satunya cara menepis berita ini."

Akh. Ino jadi merasa diingatkan. Beberapa saat lalu saking paniknya ia sampai lupa.

Ino langsung berusaha menjauh dengan mundur 7 langkah.

"Huweeek!" Dan ia kembali mual-mual.

Ergh. Wajah Sasuke membiru. "Kau, lagi-lagi ka-"

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali sih?" Ino menjerit diantara rasa mualnya.

"Kau pikir aku punya pilihan? Tidak ada cara lain." Sasuke berusaha tetap kalem.

"Pasti ada cara lain!" Ino histeris.

"Kau hanya perlu jadi pacarku, apa susahnya?" Sasuke jadi ikut menggeram.

Benar. Apa susahnya mengiyakan untuk jadi pacarnya? Selama ini gadis-gadis berdoa agar bisa mendekatinya, kenapa gadis yang satu ini diminta berkali-kali saja susahnya minta ampun?

"TIDAK MAU!" Ino menjerit lagi.

Sasuke tidak tahan rasanya ingin membekap mulut gadis itu, sehingga ia mulai melangkah maju.

Ino menggeleng ngeri sambil lanjut mundur. Sudah menebak apa yang akan dilakukan si pemuda.

Mengerikan. Ini sungguh mengerikan. Selama ini banyak lelaki yang sudah ditolaknya, tapi tidak ada yang segigih Sasuke. Ia sangat berbahaya.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan mendekat!" Ino panik, ia yakin pemuda sialan itu tak akan berhenti. Dan Ino sedang terjebak sekarang, ruangan ini buntu. Teriak pun percuma, makin ada banyak masalah menunggu diluar.

"B-baik, ayo kita bernegosiasi."

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke menahan langkah. Ia menaikan alis. Apa gadis ini akhirnya akan menyerah dan mengikuti rencananya?

"Aku akan pindah sekolah." Ucap Ino.

Rahang Sasuke jatuh menganga.

"Dengan begitu hidupmu akan kembali tenang, hidupku juga. Masalah terpecahkan."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Kau tidak boleh keluar dari sekolah ini!" Tahan si pemuda.

"Apa?! Kenapa? Keberadaanku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, kan?" Tuntut Ino.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tahu pasti bahwa dirinya tidak mau gadis itu pergi jauh. Tapi Sasuke tak mau bilang. Gengsi.

"Karena aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku."

"Ha?! Aku sudah bilang kan phobia ini membuatku tak bisa dekat-dekat denganmu! Kenapa kau ngotot sekali?"

"Phobia bisa disembuhkan. Aku akan membantumu." Ujar Sasuke.

Ino menggeleng "Itu tidak bisa. Sudah kuputuskan." Yakin Ino. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari kantong roknya. "Aku akan bilang ayah dan ibu untuk segera mengurus kepindahanku."

Lagipula tak ada lagi yang bisa Ino harapkan dari sekolah ini. Keputusan yang tepat, kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin?

 _Onyx_ si pemuda Uchiha melebar.

Ino sibuk menggulir layar _handphone_ nya, mencari kontak sang ayah. "Setelah ini aku akan bilang pada pak guru,"

 _Ck._ Saat Ino tak melihat, Sasuke melangkah maju lagi.

"Jadi kau tak perlu re-"

 _Greb._

Sasuke meraih lengan Ino, menghentikan gerakan gadis itu.

Safir biru Ino melebar, ketika melihat Sasuke sedang berada tepat di depannya sekarang.

"Kau tak perlu pergi, karena aku akan menyembuhkan phobiamu itu." ucap si pemuda, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino.

Si gadis menegang, ia mencoba berontak tapi gagal. Ia hendak menjerit, namun bibir Sasuke sudah membungkam teriakan di mulut gadis itu.

Dan semuanya . . sudah terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Wew, ini maksa.

Halo, terima kasih atas review (maaf belum bisa balas), fav dan follownya.

Thanks, review lagi? :)

 **Updated : 01/08/16**

 **Bye, July :( Welcome, August :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Disorder

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. SasuIno. Absurd. Rush. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. Lebay. I warned you.**

Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika ada kemiripan ide cerita. Tolong beritahu ketika menemukan kesamaan.

 **Ditulis sebagai hiburan semata.**

* * *

 **THERAPY**

 **-** _Disorder_ -

"Dia hamil." / . . . / Empat pasang mata serentak kembali berpaling ke arah Sasuke.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino dijuluki sebagai kembang sekolah-nya konoha Gakuen.

Bak bunga yang akan jauh lebih indah jika dibiarkan tumbuh subur tanpa gangguan, pun gadis cantik berpermata biru itu yang hanyaBOLEH dipandang dari kejauhan. Tak boleh ada yang memetik bunga terlangka dengan maksud untuk memiliki semata. Kecantikan gadis _barbie_ itu pun adalah untuk dinikmati bersama, bukan dengan egoisnya dimiliki oleh satu orang saja.

Itu adalah paham yang dianut dan aturan yang telah ditetapkan turun-temurun oleh siswa-siswi penghuni Konoha Gakuen dari semenjak pertama kali sang puteri memasuki sekolah sebagai murid baru sampai sekarang ia sudah menjadi _senpai_ di tingkat akhir.

Itulah sebabnya Ino bisa menyimpan rahasianya dengan aman karena tak pernah ada yang berani mendekat. Namun semua kestabilan itu berubah semenjak negara api, ehem, seorang pangeran sekolah menyerang. Sabaku Gaara, kapten basket tim putra lah yang mulai menyulut perseteruan dengan berani melanggar aturan tak kasat mata itu. Seolah tak mau kalah, jejak tersebut diikuti oleh sang ketua osis, Shimura Sai yang mempericuh keadaan.

Dan yang terakhir, semua diperburuk oleh pemuda paling populer dan paling dingin seantero sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang sedang nekat memburu gadis bersurai indah itu.

Seperti yang sedang dilakukan pemuda tampan tersebut saat Ini . .

Bola mata Ino membebalak lebar, seluruh tubuhnya mengejang, napasnya tercekal, saat si gadis merasakan mulutnya sedang disumpal.

Ya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir manis gadis berparas cantik itu.

Ino sempat tercengang, kemudian langsung merasa mual bukan kepalang. Kepalanya pusing tidak karuan dan tubuhnya bergetar karena panik. Tapi sayang, gadis malang itu tidak punya energi untuk meronta, apalagi untuk muntah.

 _Apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda ini sekarang?_ batin Ino dipernuhi horor.

Si gadis berniat mendorong tubuh Sasuke tapi sayang penglihatan Ino malah mulai mengabur . . kepalanya pening, benaknya berputar dan semesta terasa menjadi . . . gelap.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi sedang khilap, akhinya menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Pemuda itu segera melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan otot-otot di wajah gadis itu menegang –menduga Ino sedang nahan muntah-, dan merasa dirinya sudah bertindak kelewatan. Sasuke hendak mengambil langkah mundur karena mengira ia akan disembur oleh sebuah muntahan. Namun apa yang sudah dibayangkannya tidak pernah terjadi.

"Hee?"

Si pemuda mematung untuk beberapa saat.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke yang malah menemukan tubuh si gadis melemas. Gadis berambut pirang itu kini tengah lunglai dan hampir jatuh terjengkang. Beruntung, Sasuke dengan sigap menarik tubuh Ino ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Gadis itu baru saja pingsan.

Sontak si pemuda menjadi panik. "H-hey," digoyang-goyangkannya tubuh Ino dengan lembut, berharap si gadis akan menjawab panggilangnya, tapi nihil jawaban.

Sasuke langsung merasa bersalah. _Separah itukah phobia yang diidap gadis ini_?

 _You have no Idea_ , Sasuke.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Ino dalam gendongan dan gadis itu segera dibawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

. . .

 _Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?_ Sasuke meremas puncak kepalanya sambil menyenderkan diri pada dinding.

Dari sela ruangan yang tirainya sedang tersibak, ujung irisnya dapat melirik sosok si gadis pirang yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, mengapa dirinya sampai nekat mencium gadis itu?

Ia memang gemas pada tingkah laku Ino dan bermaksud ingin menyumpal aksi gadis itu. Ia juga kesal dengan penolakan Ino sampai-sampai si gadis bersikukuh berkata akan pindah sekolah demi menghindarinya. Membuat pemuda itu menjadi khilap dan berbuat tak sesuai kehendak. Tapi tak perlu sampai main cium segala kan?

Sasuke tak pernah mengira efek perbuatanya akan seburuk ini. Ino tidak main-main dengan phobianya, ternyata.

Sasuke tidak punya pengalaman mencium orang. Sekalinya ia lakukan, gadis pertama yang diciumnya malah pingsan. Membuat Sasuke frustasi.

Pemuda tampan itu jadi tidak bisa menikmati indahnya rasa ciuman pertama, kan.

Sasuke membuang napas dalam-dalam.

Si gadis sudah dilumuri oleh 2 botol minyak aromaterapi, tetapi ia tak kunjung sadar. Pemuda itu jadi khawatir.

Kini Sasuke sedang disuruh untuk menjaga gadis itu sendirian. Barusan tadi ia ditinggalkan oleh perawat yang katanya akan pergi mengambil minyak kayu putih atau sejenisnya di gudang karena sudah kehabisan persediaan.

Baru kali ini Sasuke merutuki akibat dari perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya pada seorang gadis. Biasanya pemuda itu selalu cuek-cuek saja pada nasib makhluk bernama perempuan, tapi tidak kali ini, terhadap gadis ini. Terutama saat kejadian ini -bisa dibilang- memang salahnya.

Sasuke menatap wajah Ino lama-lama. Baru kali ini ia melihat raut damai yang diciptakan oleh paras cantik Ino. Biasanya gadis itu selalu bermimik nista dan terkesan menjijikkan saat dulu si gadis memuja wajah tampannya –yang tidak terlalu pemuda itu pedulikan- atau berekspresi panik saat didekati olehnya belakangan ini.

Jadi saat kini si gadis sedang tertidur tenang, Sasuke betah sekali memandangi wajah ayu Ino. Bening-bening gimana gitu. Cantik sekali. Pemuda itu dibuat terpesona. Lagi-lagi hatinya terasa berdenyut-denyut tidak normal.

Mungkin, ada baiknya juga gadis itu pingsan sekarang.

Hn?! Sasuke langsung menepuk pipinya dan bergeleng. Lalu kembali menatap sosok Ino.

Uuhh. Desiran-desiran aneh kembali terasa menggelitik hati pemuda itu.

Membuatnya tergoda untuk melangkah mendekat. Naluri lelaki.

Ino sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan semenjak dibawa ke tempat itu, membuat Sasuke merasa makin cemas.

Awalnya, Sasuke hanya berniat untuk mengecek apa masih ada nyawa pada diri gadis itu atau tidak. Ah, alasan. Tapi niatnya malah teralihkan saat pemuda itu lagi-lagi terjebak dalam pesona wajah ayu Ino.

Sasuke jadi teringat pada dongeng putri tidur yang menjadi favorit ibunya, cocok sekali dengan imej Ino saat ini. _Pantas saja ibunya kegilaan pada dongeng itu, ternyata putri dalam cerita tersebut bisa secantik ini_.

Perlahan tapi pasti, langkah membawa Sasuke makin mendekat.

Seingatnya -karena diceritakan ratusan kali oleh sang ibu sewaktu Sasuke kecil-, putri yang tertidur panjang itu dibangunkan oleh ciuman seorang pangeran. Apa Ino juga perlu dicium agar bangun?

Hm. Patut dicoba.

Alasan! Modus!

Bah. Sasuke seakan tidak sadar bahwa ciumannya _lah_ akar dari semua kesialan yang menimpa Ino saat ini.

Dan pastinya Sasuke tidak pernah sadar kalau dirinya sedang bertingkah gila sekarang karena kelakuannya sudah mulai menyerupai ibunya yang percaya dengan dongeng _princess_ itu. Tapi otaknya yang biasanya cerdas sedang agak terganggu sekarang. Jadi, kerasionalan sedang tidak berlaku padanya.

Pelan-pelan pemuda itu mendekat ke ranjang. Ia memandang Ino lekat-lekat . .

Ah.

Tapi sayang, baru saja Sasuke tiba di pinggiran kasur, mulut Ino mulai bergetar sambil bergumam.

"Um . ." lirih si gadis. Perlahan kelopak mata Ino terbuka, menampilkan sepasang safir birunya. Di saat yang sama, maniknya menangkap wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertunduk melihat ke arahnya.

Sementara Sasuke berhenti bergerak, mematung saat dirinya kepergok memandangi gadis itu dengan penuh minat.

Ino mengerjap dua kali.

"Ekh!" pekiknya.

Reflek, Ino menarik tubuhnya ke dalam posisi duduk dengan sekaligus, sambil melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Sasuke, yang sukses membuat pemuda itu mundur menjauh.

"Aw," keluh Ino saat merasakan kepalanya pening karena mendadak bangkit. Gadis itu memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Sasuke bertanya, sedang berdiri kaku sambil memegangi bantal yang tadi dilempar.

Ino segera mendongak ke arah si pemuda, menatapnya sebentar, lalu dengan spontan mulutnya membuat gerakan ingin muntah. "Owee!"

Ugh. Sasuke jadi agak terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini. "Hey!"

Ino meremas mulutnya sambil memekik, "Sedang apa kau disini?!"

"Ha? Um . ." Sasuke bingung mau jawab apa.

Eh? Ino mulai celingak-celinguk melihat sekitar lalu memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang duduk di kasur. Sadar ia sedang berada di ruang kesehatan, gadis itu bergumam, "Loh, kenapa aku ada disini?" Ino bingung sendiri, barangkali efek linglung akibat baru bangun.

"Kau pingsan." jelas Sasuke, singkat.

Ino menoleh lagi. "Hah?"

Jawaban Sasuke seolah mengembalikan ingatan Ino, membuat gadis itu menganga lebar.

Si gadis terpaksa mengingat memori sebelum dirinya hilang kesadaran . . "Kau . ." Ino menelan ludah. "Kau menciumku . . ?" tanya si gadis melanjutkan, ekspresinya syok.

Tuhan, semoga barusan Ino hanya bermimpi buruk.

"Aku kelepasan, maaf." Sahut Sasuke, jujur.

Raut wajah si gadis menegang, ia terpaku. Pengakuan Sasuke mengguncangkan mentalnya.

 _Yang benar saja_? batin Ino terpukul.

Perlahan-lahan, Ino kembali mengangkat tangannya sejajar wajah.

Sasuke menduga gadis itu akan menjerit histeris, atau yang paling buruk akan muntah-muntah dengan tidak elegannya, sehingga pemuda itu mencoba mempersiapkan mental untuk tidak kaget saat melihat semua itu.

Namun, apa yang diduga si pemuda kembali tidak terjadi. Sebaliknya, begitu kagetnya Sasuke saat kini ia melihat gadis itu malah . . meneteskan air mata?

 _Onyx_ Sasuke membulat lebar. Ia termangu. _Gadis itu menangis?_

"K-kau . . " ucap Ino, ekspresinya masih diliputi syok. Kini pipi ranumnya sudah dibasahi air mata.

Sasuke masih membatu, dilanda syok karena tak pernah menyangka seorang Yamanaka Ino akan menangis, sekaligus tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

.

 _Hiks._

 _._

Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa Ino mengidap androphobia. Ia tidak bercanda saat berkata benci pada lelaki rupawan. Ia juga serius dengan tekadnya untuk menjaga kesucian. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja . . kejadian ini menimpa dirinya.

Yamanaka Ino selalu menyangka bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang gay. Habisnya, pemuda itu selalu bersikap dingin pada semua perempuan dan tidak pernah terlihat berminat untuk berkencan. Apalagi Sasuke selalu mengabaikan gadis secantik dirinya dan terang-terangan menunjukkan sikap tidak suka padanya. Karena itu Ino berani meminjam imej Sasuke yang super acuh tersebut.

Karenanya, sadis itu tak pernah berpikir si pemuda akan melakukan hal yang tidak tertuga seperti ini . . Tak tanggung-tanggung mencium bibirnya.

.

 _Hiks._

 _._

"Kau sudah merenggut kesucianku!" jerit Ino pada akhirnya.

.

Hening.

.

"Ha?" Sasuke terasa seperti sedang dihantam pantat panci tepat di puncak kepala.

Kini si gadis sudah menangkupkan dua tangannya di wajah, menolak untuk memandang rupa lelaki nista di depannya. Ino mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"H-hey," Sasuke gelisah.

"Aku kotor." Rengek Ino.

. . .

Hening 5 detik.

" _What_?!" Apa yang sedang dibicarakan gadis ini? Sasuke _has no idea_.

"Apa – _hiks-_ yang harus aku lakukan – _hiks_ \- sekarang aku ternodai, _hiks_ " Gadis itu mulai ngelantur.

Sasuke bertambah keder menghadapi kelakuan Ino. Ia hanya bisa menatap si gadis sambil _sweatdrop_. "Hey, tenanglah,"

Tapi Ino malah merengek makin menjadi.

Sasuke dibuat bingung. Oh Tuhan, gadis ini sungguh tak bisa ditebak.

"Oke, maafkan aku," Oke. Sasuke tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi.

Ino tetap menangis, kini meraung. "Aku pikir kau jijik padaku . . Tapi . . tega sekali kau malah menodaiku . . "

"Yamanaka Ino, berhenti mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat orang salah pa-"

"DIAM KAU! KAU SUDAH MERUSAK KEHORMATAN YANG TELAH SUSAH PAYAH KUJAGA! KAU TAK PERNAH TAHU SEBESAR APA USAHAKU MEMPERTAHANKAN KESUCIAN INI!" Teriak Ino sambil histeris, masih membenamkan wajah pada kedua telapak tangannya.

Sasuke makin _speechless_ , sekaligus _sweatdrop_.

 _PRAAK!_

Suara nampan plastik dan isinya yang terdengar jatuh berserakan di lantai membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan tersebut. Dilihatnya _Miss_ Shizune -sang perawat- sudah kembali, dan sekarang sedang menatap mereka. Ia berdiri kaku di ambang pintu sambil memasang ekspresi kaget.

"A-apa yang se-sedang kalian . . bicarakan?"

Sasuke mengernyit ngeri. Tuh, kan. Sepertinya ada yang sudah salah paham. Pemuda itu langsung berinisiasi untuk menjelaskan, sebelum situasi ini bertambah pelik.

"Jangan salah paham, aku bisa jelaskan." Ucap si pemuda sambil mencoba tetap tenang.

Tapi Shizune malah menggeleng. "Uchiha- _kun_ , jelaskan nanti saat orang tuamu sudah disini."

Hah? Kenapa bawa-bawa orang tua segala?

Kemudian wanita berambut cokelat pendek itu membalik badan secepat kilat dan hendak melangkah pergi entah kemana dan mau apa, namun perasaan Sasuke langsung berubah tidak enak.

"Tunggu suster!"

Terlambat, si perawat sudah keburu meninggalkan ruangan.

Sasuke tidak biasanya dilanda panik, ia langsung berbalik menghadap Ino. "Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" ucapnya pada gadis itu.

Tapi Ino tampak tidak peduli, ia masih terfokus pada tangisannya. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang sedang dan hendak terjadi.

"Uweeeee."

Tangisannya malah bertambah nyaring.

Sasuke mendesah panjang dan menepuk jidatnya. "Ah, sial."

x x x

Yamanaka Ino masih terdengar sesenggukan, meski tangisannya telah reda.

Gadis itu kini malah bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, apa ia sudah melewatkan sesuatu?

Ada dua orang asing selain suster sekolah dan Sasuke, yang sedang berada di ruang kesehatan itu sekarang. Siapa? Kenapa? Sedang apa?

Ada apa?

"Uchiha Sasuke- _kun_ , tolong jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi." Shizune mendikte.

Sasuke tak menjawab, alih-alih memandang tajam Ino yang sedang terbengong disana.

"Suster tiba-tiba memanggil kami untuk segera datang, tolong jelaskan sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi, anakku?" Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang mulai berkata.

Sementara, pria yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya berdiri dan menyaksikan semua dalam diam.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada gadis itu?" tanya wanita itu sekali lagi, suaranya masih terdengar selembut sutera, tapi intonasinya sedikit dinaikkan.

Sasuke masih terdiam.

Memangnya ia harus jawab apa? Mengaku bahwa dirinya sudah mencium paksa gadis yang mengidap androphobia sampai membuat si gadis pingsan? Hanya akan terdengar seolah Sasuke sedang mencari-cari alasan saja. Lagipula mengaku tidak akan menyembuhkan gadis itu dari penyakitnya dan menyelesaikan situasi ini kan? Tidak akan mencegah Ino pindah sekolah pula.

Hanya akan membuat Sasuke terlihat konyol. Tapi jika sudah begini . . mengelak pun percuma saja.

"Ano,"

Tiga kepala plus Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah Ino yang mulai bersuara.

Ino yang sedaritadi meramal situasi ini, bermaksud untuk ikut andil dalam percakapan. "Tadi ak-"

"Dia hamil."

. . .

Empat pasang mata serentak kembali berpaling ke arah Sasuke.

"Oh," wanita yang Ino yakini sebagai ibu dari Sasuke segera menangkupkan satu tangan di mulutnya, begitu pun Shizune. Mereka kaget.

Sedangkan lelaki yang terlihat seperti ayah Sasuke tetap berdiri bergeming.

Sementara rahang Ino jatuh menganga mendengar pernyataan tak masuk akal yang datang dari pemuda itu, "HA?" Gadis itu terbelalak. "Apa yang kau uc-" Ino baru saja akan protes, namun Sasuke sudah berjalan cepat untuk menghampirinya.

Segera saja Ino merasa mual-mual. "Janga- Huweek,"

"Lihat?" Sasuke yang sedang bediri tepat di sebelah Ino menunjuk ke arah si gadis yang kini sedang membuat gerakan menahan muntah, "Kurasa dia sedang mengandung anakku." Ucap Sasuke dengan kalemnya.

Ketiga orang dewasa yang sedang menatap mereka langsung dilanda kaget.

Sementara Ino yang barusan mendengar pernyataan Sasuke langsung mendongak ke arahnya sambil melotot penuh kengerian. _APA_?!

Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan itu.

"Ja-" Ino hendak menyanggah namun kembali dibungkam oleh rasa mual saat Sasuke mulai mencoba merangkulnya.

Sasuke tidak punya pilihan. Keadaan sudah membawa mereka pada situasi ini. Lagipula jika rencananya ini berjalan lancar, ia jadi punya alasan untuk dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu. Dasar.

Ino yang malang, ia tak mampu menyanggah karena sedang kesulitan mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Astaga, DRAMA MACAM APA INI?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Bahhhh makin lebay aja cerita ini! tolong maklumi dan jadikan hiburan saja. XD

Thanks, review lagi? :)

.

.

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

Pertama, arigato buat semua yang udah review!

 **itakun** : iyaa multichap, diusahakan ya XD

 **Kazusa Touma** : kalau one shot sepertinya ga akan muat ceritanya~

 **xoxo** : makasih yaa :) yosh!

 **blonde8** : yeay sama-sama :) okee

 **miavita** : hehe iyaa nih biar agak panjang XD

 **sasuino23** : makasiih, okee

 **Guest** : Yosh :)

 **-Baca terus yaa-**

* * *

 **Updated : 12/08/16**


	4. Chapter 4 - Malady

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. SasuIno. Absurd. Rush. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. Lebay. Gila. I warned you.**

Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika ada kemiripan ide cerita. Tolong beritahu ketika menemukan kesamaan.

 **Anggap sebagai hiburan semata.**

* * *

 **THERAPY**

 **-** _Malady_ -

"Karena aku yakin, obat yang paling ampuh untuk menyembuhkan _phobia_ mu itu adalah . . dengan membuatmu jatuh cinta."

* * *

Sore hari di ruang kesehatan Konoha Gakuen,

.

"Dia hamil. Kurasa dia sedang mengandung anakku "

Tiga pasang mata orang dewasa memandang lekat ke arah sepasang muda-mudi yang salah satunya baru saja memberikan pengakuan menggemparkan tersebut.

Suasana hening.

"Oh Tuhan," gumam seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang, yang pertama memecah keheningan.

Disampingnya, sang suami belum berkomentar.

Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto sudah sangat terkejut saat mendapat sebuah panggilan telepon dari sekolah yang meminta keduanya untuk datang. Ini bersangkutan dengan kabar anak bungsunya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Segera saja panggilan yang tidak biasa itu membuat keduanya menghentikan segala aktivitas yang sedang mereka kerjakan dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung melesat menuju sekolah di sore itu juga.

Panggilan yang tidak biasa. Benar.

Karena tidak biasanya Sasuke membuat masalah di sekolah sampai-sampai orang tuanya dilibatkan.

Apalagi yang berurusan dengan seorang gadis, yang ternyata kini sedang mengandung jabang bayi milik si bungsu Uchiha itu, katanya. Orang tua Sasuke tambah syok.

Begitu pula dengan Miss Shizune, sang suster sekolah yang sedaritadi belum bisa sembuh dari syoknya. Dibuat kalap oleh tangisan si gadis kembang sekolah sebelumnya, Shizune sampai-sampai tidak sempat melapor pada pihak sekolah terlebih dahulu melainkan langsung nekat menghubungi orang tua murid yang bersangkutan.

Kini mereka bertiga tengah fokus menatap bergantian dua siswa SMA di depannya.

Yamakana Ino masih kehilangan kata-kata. Sepertinya gadis itulah yang paling kaget akan pengakuan tersebut.

Hamil?

Jika orang tuanya sampai tahu kalau anak gadisnya tiba-tiba hamil apalagi di luar nikah, Ino sudah pasti akan langsung dipecat sebagai anak keluarga Yamanaka. Ia merinding saat memikirkan pasokan uang jajannya dihentikan dan ia diusir paksa dari rumah, demi menjaga kehormatan.

Selain itu satu sekolah akan gempar dan ia pun harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib masa depa- Tunggu.

Ino menggeleng. Bukan itu pokok masalahnya disini.

Ia tidak sedang hamil betulan!

Lelucon konyol macam apa itu? Seumur hidupnya saja ia tak pernah disentuh oleh makhluk bernama lelaki yang bukan mukhrim –sebelum barusan dicium paksa oleh pemuda laknat itu-, bagaimana bisa ia sampai berbadan dua?

Sementara Uchiha Sasuke masih berdiri disampingnya dengan sikap kalem dan _so cool_ nya yang biasa.

Mengingat itu saja, Ino kembali merasa jijik dan mual-mual.

Malangnya Ino tidak bisa segera menyanggah akibat rasa mual yang sedang melandanya itu, ia yakin dirinya akan kelepasan muntah jika mulai membuka mulut.

Saat sedang sibuk menahan muntah, manik biru gadis itu melebar ketika Mikoto tiba-tiba mulai terlihat berjalan menghampirinya. Refleks, Ino segera menyondongkan punggungnya ke belakang, merasa ngeri.

Ibundanya Sasuke itu kini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan si gadis.

Ino menelan ludah. Meski sebenarnya sang ibu hanya sedang salah paham, tapi gadis itu sudah bisa membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan ditampar dan dikata-katai sebagai gadis murahan atau dicaci maki dan dibentak habis-habisan karena sudah berani-beraninya menggodai anak mere-

 _Grep._

Kedua tangan Mikoto mencengkram kuat bahu Ino, membuat si gadis yang masih terduduk di atas kasur berjengit. Manik hitam wanita berparas cantik itu dipancangkan tajam pada safir biru milik si gadis.

Seketika Ino lupa akan caranya bernapas.

"Ma, biar kujelaskan," Sasuke mencoba menahan apapun yang akan dilakukan ibunya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi." Tegas Mikoto.

Si pemuda dan si gadis sama-sama mengernyit ngeri.

Firasat buruk semakin menggentayangi fikiran Ino. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Disaat seperti ini apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Sepertinya akan percuma jika ia mencoba ikut menjelaskan disaat Sasuke yang notabene adalah puteranya saja diabaikan.

"Benarkah apa yang dikatakan anakku?" Mikoto memulai, "Kau hamil?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang tetap nampak cantik itu.

Ino menggeleng ngeri. Tidak ada yang datang di benak Ino pada saat krusial seperti itu selain dirinya harus meminta maaf duluan. "Maa-"

"KYAAAAA! AKHIRNYA AKU AKAN MEMPUNYAI SEORANG PUTERI!" Jerit Mikoto dramatis seraya merengkuh Ino ke dalam dekapannya, mengabaikan sangkalan rusuh si gadis barusan.

.

.

Ino berkedip dua kali.

.

.

Hee?

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali memandang Ino yang masih mematung dan kentara sekali sedang kebingungan. Satu tangan nyonya Uchiha itu menangkup pipi ranum Ino.

"Dan lihatlah, kau cantik sekali seperti seorang puteri dari negeri dongeng." Gumam wanita itu dengan suara lembut, sungguh kontras dengan jeritan berusan. Tangannya yang lain menangkup mulutnya saat _onyx_ nya mulai berair karena menahan tangis.

"Rambut pirang dan mata biru . . Papa!"

Mikoto berpaling ke arah suaminya yang masih belum bergerak satu sentimeter pun dari tempatnya. "Bukankah gadis ini mirip sekali dengan Puteri Aurora dari kisah _sleeping beauty_ yang sering kita tonton itu?"

Tanyanya pada sang suami, penuh harap dan menuntut persetujuan.

Tanpa ragu Fugaku mengangguk. "Dia mirip sekali dengan _heroin_ dari kisah favoritmu itu."

"Benar kan!" Mikoto bersorak, lalu kembali memandang Ino dan sekali lagi meraih tubuh gadis yang belum lepas dari bengong itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Ah, aku senang sekali~"

Sementara Ino masih tercengang, diikuti dengan Sasuke yang hanya bisa melihat adegan itu sambil _speechless_. Sudah pasti si pemuda tidak pernah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Apa yang sedang berlangsung saat ini? Ino merasa otaknya dijungkir balik sekaligus pada satu waktu.

Berita baiknya adalah ia tidak jadi dimarahi, tapi berita buruknya adalah . . kesalah pahaman ini terus berlanjut.

Tidak ingin euforia kekeliruan ini berlarut, Ino segera menarik tubuhnya dan berkata, "Maaf Tante, sepertinya Anda-"

Satu jari ibundanya Sasuke ditempatkan pada mulut Ino, "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Mama," tukasnya sumringah.

Ino hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

Disisi lain, dengan tak disangka kepala keluarga Uchiha mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri tempat anak lelakinya berdiri sekarang.

Kini, Sasuke lah yang mulai merasa tegang.

Selama ini si pemuda selalu berusaha untuk menjaga sikap, tidak berbuat onar, dan menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah, semata-mata untuk bisa membuat sang ayah bangga padanya. Tapi kali ini, situasi memaksanya bertindak sedikit nekat. Meski tahu apa konsekwensi yang akan ia terima, Sasuke tidak bisa mundur. Ia tahu tindakannya sudah kelewatan, dan mungkin mampu mencoreng nama baik keluarga besarnya.

Terlepas dari kelakuan sang ibu yang malah tampak senang, pemuda itu selalu yakin ayahnya tidak akan sehalus ibunya. Ia tahu percis seberapa tegas dan ketatnya Uchiha senior itu.

Sasuke memandang lekat netra gelap sang ayah yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia siap menerima apapun yang akan datang. Keduanya saling menatap intens.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mulai bicara, "Maafka-"

 _Tap_.

Fugaku menepuk bahu Sasuke. Gerakan sederhana itu mampu membungkam si pemuda.

Ayah dan anak tersebut masih bersitatap cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Sasuke melihat sorot mata ayahnya melembut seraya sang ayah mengangguk.

Apa? Melembut? Mungkinkah ini cuma halusinasi Sasuke semata?

Sepertinya bukan.

Pemuda stoik itu hampir dibuat menganga tapi ia langsung mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Pemuda itu mulai paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ya Tuhan, Sasuke merasa seakan ayahnya sedang berbicara padanya tanpa bersuara, ' _Well done_ , Nak. _Good job_! Papa bangga padamu.'

Cara sesama lelaki berkomunikasi, bisa saling mengerti tanpa harus bicara.

Kini gantian Sasuke yang berhasil dibuat tercengang.

Rupanya sang ayah yang sudah berumur itu diam-diam ingin memastikan garis keturunannya berlanjut dengan kehadiran seorang cucu di tengah keluarga besarnya yang bisa menjadi penerus pengemban darah Uchihanya. Namun, ia tidak bisa lagi menyimpan harap pada anak sulungnya yang _workaholic_ itu –a.k.a abang Itachi- untuk segera merealisasikan cita-citanya tersebut. Disuruh menikah saja susahnya minta ampun, bagaimana mau memberi keturunan.

Bersyukur, nampaknya kini Fugaku sudah tak perlu risau lagi karena ia bisa mengandalkan anak bungsunya (?)

"Siapa namamu, nak?" Suara sang ibu mengakhiri momen ayah-anak itu.

"I-Ino. Yamanaka Ino." Jawab si gadis tergagap, dan entah mengapa pula ia refleks menjawab.

Mikoto menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Baiklah Ino- _chan_ , mulai saat ini kau harus banyak istirahat."

Nasihat si ibu sambil tersenyum hangat.

Ino tidak tahu lagi harus merespon apa selain mengangguk.

Kini Mikoto beralih menghadap Sasuke dan mengelus lengan atas milik anaknya itu. "Jaga pacarmu baik-baik ya, sayang." ucap sang ibu senang.

HA? PACAR? _WHAT THE_ . . Ingin rasanya Ino berteriak kencang tapi ia ingat kini dirinya sedang tidak kuasa berkomentar, jadi ia hanya diam.

Sasuke ketularan mengangguk.

Merasa semuanya telah _clear_ , dengan perasaan bahagia Mikoto memberi isyarat pada suaminya untuk segera pamit darisana.

"Papa dan Mama ada urusan, setelah ini kau antar Ino- _chan_ pulang ya."

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, titah sang ibu tersebut segera disanggupi oleh puteranya.

Setelahnya, tuan dan nyonya Uchiha menghampiri suster sekolah yang sedaritadi belum bersua entah karena masih tenggelam dalam syok atau takjub menyaksikan semua momen bahagia itu.

Shizune baru tersadar saat Mikoto berucap kepadanya.

"Suster, tolong rahasiakan keberadaan bakal cucu kami ya." ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Fugaku mengangguk, ia ikut mendelik tajam ke arah Shizune. "Aku tidak ingin keselamatan cucu- _ehem,_ janin dan ibunya terganggu selama gadis itu masih bersekolah disini."

Intinya : rahasiakan semua ini dari dunia, ya!

Shizune tidak tahu lagi apakah kalimat itu berisi permintaan, peringatan atau . . ancaman, yang jelas ia hanya ikutan mengangguk. Paham bahwa ia tidak bisa asal menolak pesan dari keluarga donatur utama sekolah yang mempekerjakannya itu.

"Yeay, aku akan segera mempunyai seorang puteri dan kau akan mempunyai cucu. Dan menantu kita punya rambut pirang, mata biru dan wajah yang cantik sekali~" Mikoto bersenandung riang sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut dada suaminya, sambil keduanya berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Seketika itu pula tubuh Shizune ambruk terkulai di lantai, berusaha mencerna seluruh kejadian yang barusan disaksikannya.

Di sudut lain ruangan, saking terguncangnya Ino saat ini, sampai-sampai ia lupa bagaimana rasanya ingin muntah dan hanya menatap kosong udara di depannya saja.

Sementara Sasuke, ia sedang menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan seraya wajahnya memerah seolah menahan haru –masih mendapat efek dari interaksinya dengan sang ayah-.

Seharusnya, ini menjadi sore yang damai di Konoha Gakuen sebab jam sekolah telah usai sedari tadi. Seluruh siswanya telah bubar dan berlomba untuk pulang ke kediaman masing-masing. Namun, sebuah insiden di ruang kesehatan yang terjadi barusan . . telah sukses memecah kedamaian itu.

x x x

 _Ting Tong. Ting Tong. TING TONG!_

Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dengan rusuh dan tidak sabaran memencet bel kediaman Yamanaka sebanyak tiga kali.

Pintu dibuka, dan gadis bermata hijau itu buru-buru masuk tanpa perlu di persilahkan.

"Nona sedang berada di ruangannya." Ucap Santa, yang sedang membukakan pintu.

"Ok, thanks." Sahut Sakura melambaikan tangan seraya menaiki tangga.

Dengan gesit gadis itu berlari menuju kamar Ino dan segera membuka pintu kamar sahabatnya itu dengan perasaan cemas.

Saat daun pintu terbuka, segera saja Sakura melihat Ino sedang meletakkan kepalanya di meja duduk yang berada di tengah kamar, tampak sudah tidak ada nyawa.

Sontak Sakura menjerit, "Astaga Ino kau kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Tidak menunggu lama lagi, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Namun baru dua langkah gadis itu berjalan, ia langsung memekik dan tersadar. Ada banyak gumpalan tisu memenuhi hampir seluruh lantai kamar.

Sakura mengernyit. Paham gundukkan apa itu. Ia merubah cara jalannya dengan berjinjit, melangkah pelan menghindari bongkahan yang diyakininya sudah terlumuri ingus sahabatnya.

Setelah sampai di tempat Ino, Sakura segera mencengkram kedua belah bahu gadis pirang itu.

"Ino!" Sakura mengguncang tubuh gadis Yamanaka yang sedang lunglai itu dengan keras. "Musibah besar apa yang sedang terjadi padamu sampai membuatmu hampir tewas seperti ini, _pig_?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Kau sampai membuat Santa _ojisan_ meneleponku karena khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang nyaris tak bernyawa ini." teriak Sakura lagi, mencoba membawa kembali Ino ke dunia, "Jawab aku Ino! Kuatkan dirimu! Jangan mati!"

"Uhn," lirih Ino mulai terbangun. Gendang telinganya terasa hampir pecah dan badannya tidak bisa menahan guncangan hebat Sakura lebih lama.

Gadis berpermata biru itu mengusak kepalanya dengan dua tangan, dan mulai membuka mata. Ia berkedip tiga kali untuk menyadari siapa yang kini sedang berada di hadapannya, dan langsung menjerit seraya menangis sesenggukan.

"SAKURAAA!"

Yang namanya disebut sontak menganga. Ino terlihat menyedihkan. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa tertata rapi kini acak-acakan dan manik birunya yang biasa terlihat indah kini sedang sembab. Terlebih wajah ayunya yang biasa terlihat cantik kini tampak . . masih cantik saja.

"Ya ampun Ino, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Yang ditanya sedang sibuk merintih, "Sakuraaa apaa yang harus akuu lakukaaan?" Air mata komikal mengalir deras keluar dari kedua rongga mata Ino.

Sakura tambah bingung, "Apa? Memangnya kau kenapa?"

"Aku . . _hiks . . "_

"Ya?" Sakura memandang Ino dengan serius.

.

aku . . _hiks,"_

"YA?!" Sakura sudah tidak sabar, "CEPAT KATAKAN!"

.

"Aku HAMIL!"

.

.

JLEGEERR!

Langit di atas atap kediaman Yamanaka tiba-tiba menghitam dan memuntahkan beberapa pasang kilat yang menyambar-nyambar -meski hanya bayangan author semata-.

"A-apa, Ba-bagaimana bisa kau, kau-" Pernyataan itu membuat Sakura dilanda syok luar biasa. Mulutnya menganga dan mengatup secara bergantian.

Tapi lima detik kemudian, _PLAK!_

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" bentak Sakura sambil mengeplak tempurung kepala sahabatnya itu.

Ino kembali merintih, kali ini karena kesakitan.

" _Geezz_ , kau membuat jantungku hampir copot!"

"Aku serius, _jidat_!"

Sakura menatap datar Ino. Mana mungkin ia akan percaya dengan berita gila semacam itu. Seumur hidupnya Sakura sudah tahu tabiat sahabatnya yang mengidap _androphobia_ itu. Mana bisa ia percaya Ino hamil disaat didekati lelaki saja gadis itu langsung alergi.

Tapi gegara Ino terus ngotot, akhirnya Sakura menghela nafas pendek, "Baiklah, ceritakan." Titah gadis itu mulai serius, "Kenapa tadi siang kau tiba-tiba menghilang?"

Ino masih sesenggukan tapi ia mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Setelah berpisah denganmu, aku terus berlari tanpa tujuan." Ino memulai.

Sakura mengangguk, dan mendadak merasa jengkel karena teringat adegan Ino yang seenaknya mencium pipinya. Tapi ia tidak berniat menyela, khawatir Ino akan _pundung_.

"Lalu tidak sengaja aku menabrak Sasuke- _kun_ ," si cantik Yamanaka menenuskan.

Sakura menaikkan alis, "Lanjutkan."

"Dia berkata akan membantuku kabur, dan karena tidak ada pilihan lain aku terpaksa mengiyakan."

"Apa? Kau gila? Bagaimana kalau dia menjebakmu?"

Ino mengangguk tak rela, membuat Sakura mengernyit. "Jadi kau dia-"

"Dengarkan ceritaku dulu," Ino memotong. " Lalu aku dibawa ke sebuah ruangan kosong, dan . . "

Sakura melonjak kaget, "Apa?! Jangan bilang dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?!"

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ino mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu?!"

"Aku . . " Air mata Ino kembali mulai mengalir.

.

"Aku dicium." Rengek Ino.

 _DUARR_. Sakura mau meledak rasanya. "SERIUS?"

Ino mengangguk dramatis sembari menahan tangis.

"Astaga," gadis berambut merah muda itu menangkupkan dua tangan di mulutnya. Ia menelan ludah, mulai mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk mendengar apapun setelah ini. Jika begini kejadiannya, Sakura bisa saja percaya dengan berita kehamilan ini.

"Terus, habis itu kau diapain lagi?" ia memberanikan diri bertanya, kedua tangannya terangkat sambil mengepal.

Ino menaikan alis, karena melihat Sakura yang malah jadi tampak bersemangat (?)

"Umm, sudah itu saja." Tutup Ino.

"Ha? Hanya dicium? Tidak ada lagi?"

Dilihatnya Ino mengangguk, membuat Sakura membuang napas berat. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduga, hal-hal yang lebih ekstrim dari ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Loh, kenapa Sakura malah jadi tampak kecewa?

"Oiya, habis itu-"

Sakura langsung mendongak lagi dan memotong, "Habis itu?"

"Aku pingsan." Ino mengaku.

 _Glek_.

"Ha?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi sebelum kembali memandang Ino dengan ekspresi datar. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa bilang kalau kau hamil, hah?" Tidak tanggung-tanggung ia menoyor kepala pirang Ino. "Sudah cu- eh? Tunggu dulu, Jangan bilang kau diapa-apain saat kau pingsan?"

"Hah?" Ino tersentak karena baru sadar dengan kemungkinan tersebut, "Benar juga, itu bisa terjadi." Ino panik dan langsung menggigiti kuku jarinya. "Bagaimana ini? Ya ampun,"

Sakura lebih dibuat bingung oleh gelagat yang ditunjukkan Ino sekarang.

"KALAU KAU SENDIRI TIDAK TAHU APA YANG TERJADI KENAPA KAU BILANG DIRIMU HAMIL? CIUMAN SAJA TIDAK AKAN MEMBUATMU HAMIL, _PIG_!" Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ingin rasanya ia menjungkir-balikan meja, tapi ditahannya sekuat hati karena pasti akan tambah mericuhkan keadaan ini.

"Ha-habisnya, Sasuke- _kun_ bilang begitu di hadapan orang tuanya. Katanya aku hamil dan mengandung anaknya." Ucap Ino, kembali merengek saat mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Belum juga Sakura pulih dari rasa syoknya, Ino malah semakin menambahnya. "Hah? Kenapa bawa-bawa orang tuanya segala?"

Ino mengangkat bahu, "Sadar-sadar, tiba-tiba aku sudah dikelilingi mereka."

Sakura tetiba merasa lemas. "Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kau menyanggahnya kan?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ino menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Sakura mengernyit lagi.

"Aku mual-mual hebat jadinya . ."

Euuhh.

"Lagipula orang tuanya-"

"Benar! Apa tanggapan orang tuanya Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura menelan ludah, memprediksi sahabatnya yang malang telah dimaki-maki dan dianggap murahan, yang menjadi alasan Ino kini menangis sampai sesenggukan.

"Mereka terlihat senang." jawab Ino polos.

Hening beberapa detik.

"Apa?" Sampai Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya. "Oh Tuhan, aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi." Ia merasa benar-benar telah dibuat mati gaya.

"Jadi bagaimana nasibku setelah ini Sakuraaaaa!" kali ini Ino lah yang mengguncang keras tubuh sahabatnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Ergh. Sakura memalingkan muka. Ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Hhhhh." Gadis bermarga Haruno itu mendesah panjang, lalu kembali menatap Ino dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ino. Aku tahu suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan kena batunya. Tapi tak pernah kubayangkan karma yang kau terima akan jadi sepelik ini."

Ino memandang Sakura dengan tatapan memelas. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Hanya kau yang mengerti kondisiku, kau harus memberiku saran!"

Sakura merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Ino, tapi rasanya sudah tidak ada saran lain yang bisa ia berikan. "Sebaiknya kau terima saja dia jadi pacarmu."

Benar. Lagipula kenapa Sasuke kaya ngotot sekali gitu sih?

"HAAAHH? Kau bercanda? Aku tidak sudi!" Tolak Ino.

"Memangnya kau mau melajang seumur hidup?" tanya Sakura sambil melotot. "Lama-lama kau bisa betulan jadi l*sbi tau!" gadis itu merinding.

"Uhh,"

"Coba saja dulu, mungkin dengan berpacaran dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , kau bisa sembuh."

"Lah kenapa begitu?!" gerutu Ino heran.

"Karena aku yakin, obat yang paling ampuh untuk menyembuhkan _phobia_ mu itu adalah . . dengan membuatmu jatuh cinta." Tutur Sakura, bertaruh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Oke segini dulu.

Tolong jangan tiru kelakuan ayah dan ibunya sasu ya, lol Maafkan jika tambah gaje~

.

.

Thanks, review lagi? :)

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

Pertama, terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah review!

 **sasuino23** : sippoooo

 **itakun** : sepertinya gak bakal dikeluarin kok XD

 **xoxo** : asiik makasih kalo bisa menghibur, okeey

 **key yg lagi mager login** : haha author pura-pura ga ngeliat adegan itu, biar jadi rahasia mereka berdua saja (?) huaaa, okeey

 **amay** : iya yaah ooc banget XD siip

 **sasuino** : makasiih, haha inonya kalo panik jadi gitu sih~ walopun ooc sasu masih cool tamvan gitu kan yaa XD

 **Sasuke** : makasiihh

 **Nila** : makasiih, ini udah lebih panjang yaaaa XD

 **JelLyFisH** : kasian inonya tapi nanti jadi tersiksa terus XD

 **-Baca terus yaa-**

* * *

 **Updated : 22/08/16**


	5. Chapter 5 - Injury

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. SasuIno. Absurd. Rush. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. Lebay. Gila. I warned you.**

Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika ada kemiripan ide cerita. Tolong beritahu ketika menemukan kesamaan.

 **Jangan terlalu serius, jadikan sebagai hiburan saja.**

* * *

 **THERAPY**

 **-** _Injury_ -

Kau terlanjur mengakui dirimu sudah TERNODAI kan, kenapa tidak SEKALIAN hamil saja?!

* * *

"Nona, makan pagi-"

"Tidak perlu Santa- _jiisan_."

"Tapi-"

"Kalau tidak cepat nanti Sakura keburu datang." Ucap puteri sulung keluarga Yamanaka itu sambil melangkah cepat menuju pintu.

 _Percuma sarapan, hanya akan aku muntahkan lagi._ Begitulah kata hati kecil remaja tanggung kelas tiga SMA bernama Yamanaka Ino itu.

"Jika begitu, mohon hati-hati di jalan." Ujar Santa, akhirnya mengalah tanpa ada perlawanan berarti.

Disamping cemas dengan keadaan nonanya yang dari semalam tadi hanya mengkonsumsi bubur ayam tak sampai setengah porsi sebagai makan malam –itu juga setelah diancam dan dijejal paksa oleh sahabatnya-, Santa paham bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menang dari kekeras kepalaan nona pirang itu.

"Uhn." Si gadis mengangguk, "Aku berangkat." pamitnya sambil menutup pintu depan.

 _CEKIIITT._

Baru saja si gadis mengambil satu langkah keluar rumah, sebuah motor besar semerek Ninja berwarna hitam legam tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumahnya.

Ino mematung sejenak, sampai si pengendara membuka helm yang melindungi kepalanya sembari menoleh ke arah si gadis.

"Yo." Sapa si empunya motor.

Sontak saja Ino terkesiap seraya terhentak mundur ke belakang sampai punggungnya menabrak daun pintu, saat ia menyadari siapa yang datang. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang kemarin telah menjebaknya lalu menodainya dengan menciumnya paksa lalu mengklaim telah menghamilinya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Oke, setelah perdebatan sengit dengan Sakura malam tadi, akhirnya dengan berat hati Ino menyetujui rencana gadis berjidat lebar itu. Tapi sungguh tidak pernah disangka oleh si gadis pirang, bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke secepat ini. Hatinya masih belum siap.

"Apa-apaan tingkahmu itu?" Sasuke kentara kesal melihat reaksi si gadis saat ini. Seperti sedang lihat setan di pagi bolong saja.

"K-ka-ka-kau!" penyakit gagap yang tidak pernah Ino idap kini tetiba saja menyerang. Oh Ino, cukuplah _phobia_ lelaki tampan saja yang kau idap, jangan serakah. Gadis itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke pintu dan mencengkram erat pegangan marmernya, seakan menggantungkan hidupnya disana. "M-mau apa kau kemari?!"

Sasuke berusaha keras untuk terlihat sekalem mungkin saat berhadapan dengan gadis itu, padahal kentara sekali ia jengkel dengan tingkah Ino sekarang, _as always_.

"Kau tidak lihat aku datang untuk menjemputmu?" jelas Sasuke ketus, malas basa-basi lagi.

"HAH?" Ino jelas dibuat syok. "K-kau datang untuk MENCULIKKU?" dan jelas pula gadis itu sedang salah dengar.

Sasuke mengernyit. Sempat heran bagian mana dari kata 'menjemput' dan 'menculik' yang terdengar sama oleh gendang telinga si gadis. Positif sudah pemuda itu yakin memang ada yang salah dengan otak gadis yang satu ini.

"Kau tuli?! Aku datang untuk MEN-JEM-PUT-MU!" Imbuh pemuda tampan itu, dieja jelas dengan pelafalan yang sempurna. Tapi meski sudah dikatakan sejelas itu, Ino masih tak bergeming dan malah terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mendapat serangan asma mendadak. Sasuke melihat gadis itu seolah sedang kesulitan bernapas, sampai dua detik kemudian berganti menjadi tampak tersedak-sedak.

"Bodoh! Cepat naik!" titah si pemuda yang sedaritadi masih menunggangi motor gedenya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tingkah konyol Ino demi kesehatan mentalnya sendiri.

Melihat Ino yang kini sedang memberi gelengan histeris seolah menolak untuk masuk ke sarang ular, membuat Sasuke menyimpan helmnya di kaca sepion dan bersiap turun dari motornya. "Apa perlu aku menyeretmu untuk naik?" Ancamnya.

"HUH?" Ino langsung merentangkan dua tangan ke depan seraya mengibas-kibaskannya, "Tidak. Terimakasih." Tolaknya mantap. "Kenapa pula aku harus menuruti ajakan orang mesum sepertimu, hah?!"

Sasuke terpaku di motornya. O-orang mesum?

"H-hey, siapa yang kau panggil ORANG MESUM?!" Bentak Sasuke sewot, jelas saja pemuda itu tidak terima.

Seumur hidupnya, pasti baru kali ini ada gadis yang berani mengatainya dengan sebutan demikian. Lagian, perempuan waras mana coba yang akan mengatai makhluk seganteng dan sekeren Uchiha Sasuke dengan julukan macam itu? Selama ini gadis-gadis lah yang berebut untuk menggodainya, _so_ mau akhirnya dia cium-cium, grepe-grepe bahkan sampai menghamili anak gadis punya orang pun Sasuke yakin tak akan ada cewek yang mengatainya sebegai lelaki hidung belang! Malah bakal meladeninya dengan sukarela (?)

Yah, ganteng mah bebaaaaas.

"Tentu saja kau! Memangnya kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin adalah sebuah tindakan kejahatan seksual?!"

"Hah? Kau hanya kucium kena-"

"Hanya? HANYA, kau bilang? Jangan lupa kau sudah memfitnahku hamil! Keterlaluan!"

"Lantas?" Sasuke menantang, "Kau terlanjur mengakui dirimu sudah TERNODAI kan, kenapa tidak SEKALIAN hamil saja?!"

Jleb.

"A-a-apa . ." Ino kembali dibuat gagap.

Sekarang mereka sedang saling meneriaki satu sama lain dengan hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah pagar rumah. Untung saja tak ada yang bisa mendengar jelas apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan karena gonggongan anjing-anjing milik tetangga berhasil membuat isi percakapan konyol keduanya samar dan aman dari kupingan orang sekitar.

Sasuke menyeringai licik saat mendapati Ino yang tak bisa berkata balik. Kini pemuda yang wajah tampannya sedang tersinari cahaya mentari pagi itu sudah sepenuhnya turun dari motor dan hendak menggeser pagar besi rumah Ino yang berwarna hitam.

"Jangan masuk!" Sepasang _aquamarine_ Ino melontarkan _deathglare_.

Sasuke sempat menahan gerakannya sampai Ino berucap lagi, "Kau tahu kan aku akan muntah-muntah lagi kalau kau sampai mendekatiku!"

Dilihat si gadis, Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya seraya menepis santai, "Jangan geer, memangnya siapa yang mau mendatangimu?"

"Hah?"

Karena si gadis tak kunjung mau ikut dengannya, akhirnya Sasuke punya ide.

"Kau sudah membuat orang tuaku terlibat kini saatnya aku yang melibatkan orang tuamu." Tuturnya kalem sambil meneruskan langkah yang ternyata mempunyai itikad baik, yaitu untuk bertamu dan menemui pemilik kediaman yang hendak diinvasinya ini. Oh, ternyata selain tampan, pemuda itu adalah seorang _gentleman_ tulen (?)

"HAH?!"

"Kenapa kau malah terlihat tidak senang saat aku bermaksud untuk bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Sasuke dengan gaya maskulinnya. Kini ia tinggal berjarak satu setengah meter dari tempat Ino.

"A-apanya yang bertanggung jawab?" Ino bergumam ngeri. Tubuhnya masih terpaku kaku pada pintu.

"Bukannya kau bilang aku sudah merenggut kesucianmu?" lanjut Sasuke menyamarkan seringaian jahilnya. "Kau mau tetap kotor?"

 _Hiii_ , Ino dibuat merinding saat ia diingatkan begini. Safir birunya melebar sambil gigi putihnya menggigit bibir.

Si pemuda terus berjalan dengan langkah _manly_. Dua tangannya masuk ke saku celana.

"Aku memang tidak bisa mengembalikan kehormatanmu, tapi aku bisa menjaganya mulai sekarang."

Uuuuhhh.

Ucapan _oh so sweet_ itu pasti akan terdengar menjanjikan dan melegakan bagi banyak perempuan diluar sana yang sudah terlanjur ternodai. Juga bisa sukses membuat banyak hati wanita normal melayang tinggi ke awan, terutama saat lelaki yang mengatakannya selevel bungsu Uchiha itu.

Tapi sayang, Ino tidak terkena efek yang sama. Gadis itu hanya berkedip dua kali sambil masih menatap ngeri.

Ino memindahkan pandang ke samping, "K-kau tidak bisa menemui orang tuaku. Mereka tidak ada."

Sasuke menahan langkah, "Kau tidak bisa mengelabuiku dengan bualan recehan seperti itu."

"A-aku tidak bohong." Ino mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menutupi mulut. Dengan lirihnya ia berkata, "Kedua orang tuaku sudah tidak ada."

 _JEDEERR_.

Sasuke sepenuhnya berhenti bergerak. _Onyx_ nya melebar.

Apa?

Jangan bilang kini dirinya sedang memaksa seorang gadis tanpa orang tua? Tak ada yang pernah bilang pada Sasuke kalau primadona Konoha Gakuen itu ternyata seorang yatim piatu.

"Oh, um, maaf aku tidak bermaksu-" pemuda itu hanya bisa bergumam tidak enak karena dikiranya ia sudah menyinggung hal yang sensitif.

Tapi tiba-tiba Ino melanjutkan, "Karena mereka mendadak pindah ke luar negeri begitu saja tanpa mengajakku-oweek!" aku Ino dengan polosnya sambil menahan muntah saat menyadari si pemuda sudah berjarak kurang dari setengah meter darinya.

"Ha?" Sasuke melongo. Sia-sia sudah dirinya sempat merasa bersalah tadi.

Sasuke menduga tadi si gadis sedang menahan haru, padahal sebenarnya Ino hanya sedang menahan mual yang mulai muncul sambil meratapi nasibnya yang ditinggal secara sepihak oleh sang mama papa.

"K-kau, sudah kubilang kan jangan seenaknya mengucapkan hal yang bisa membuat orang salah paham!" Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah marah sambil mengelus dada, sedikit lega karena kisah hidup Ino ternyata tidak sesuram itu.

Ino kembali meluruskan lehernya. Ia memicingkan mata birunya ke arah Sasuke. Gadis itu berusaha keras mengabaikan rasa mualnya dan terus memandang sengit ke arah si pemuda sambil menggunyam bibirnya. Tangannya mengepal. Entah mengapa suasana di sekitar mereka jadi terasa berat.

Sasuke merengut. Kini si gadis mau apa lagi?

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku itu . ." Ino mulai bicara dengan nada serius, "JAHAT!" ungkapnya, mencoba menggertak.

Euuhh. Berhubung Sasuke bukanlah Rangga*, maka kata-kata menusuk itu tidak menginggalkan efek sama sekali. Sasuke hanya menatap datar gadis itu.

"Sudah cukup dengan semua kekonyolan ini." Tak banyak gaya lagi Sasuke segera maju dan menarik lengan kiri Ino, "Ayo pergi!" titahnya.

Ino memekik, "Hey lepask- uwwekkkk!" gadis itu kembali membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.

Sementara Sasuke mengabaikan kibasan heboh lengan kiri Ino yang seolah menyiratkan bahwa disentuh olehnya itu haram, sehingga si pemuda lekas menarik si gadis menuju motor sebelum sempat Ino memuntahkan sesuatu yang nista dari mulutnya. Saat keduanya sampai di pinggir kendaraan roda dua tersebut, Sasuke cepat-cepat mengambil sebuah helm berwarna ungu –yang memang telah sengaja disiapkannya, ehem niat banget- lalu dipakaikannya paksa pada si gadis.

Ino hanya bisa cengo saat merasakan sebuah helm _full-face_ kini melindungi kepalanya bahkan berhasil menghalangi mulutnya untuk tidak muntah.

"Jangan protes lagi karena aku bahkan sampai repot menyiapkan helm dengan warna dan corak bunga kesukaanmu." Ungkap Sasuke.

Ino hanya memandang bengong pemuda itu. "I-itu . ." si gadis menelan ludah, "Itu bukan masalahnya! Kau bodoh!" teriak Ino sembari mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke. Tetapi sayang dorongannya sama sekali tidak berefek pada pemuda itu yang kini balik menatapnya intens.

"Naik sekarang!" gertak si pemuda.

"Mana bisa! Sudah pasti aku akan kejang-kejang jika sampai harus boncengan denganmu!" Ino tetap menolak, suaranya teredam helm meski tetap bisa terdengar walau samar-samar.

"Kemarin kau baik-baik saja tuh." Timpal si pemuda santai sambil mengingatkan kembali kejadian kemarin saat Sasuke mengantarkan Ino pulang dengan menggunakan kendaraan yang sama.

Terlihat dari balik kaca, Ino melebarkan mata, "Kemarin nyawaku tidak sedang berada di raga! Jadi itu tidak masuk hitungan!"

 _Geezz_. Gadis ini. Sasuke benar-benar sukses dibuat gemas. Si pemuda memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi lagi ocehan Ino. "Kau pilih naik sendiri atau ingin kupangku supaya cepat naik?"

Euuh. Ino mengernyit meski ekspresinya itu tertutup helm.

Saat Sasuke hendak mengangkat dua tangannya untuk meraih pinggang Ino (?), si gadis segera saja menyahut, "Oke-oke aku naik!"

"Bagus." Ujar Sasuke puas lalu ia segera berbalik, cepat-cepat menaiki motor dan memasangkan helm hitamnya sendiri. Lalu pemuda itu menoleh ke arah si gadis lagi. "Naik." Titahnya.

Ino mendengus sebal sebelum terpaksa menuggangi kuda gagah bermesin itu. Tapi . . karena joknya ketinggian, Ino jadi sempat kesusahan.

"Pakai bahuku!" kata Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabaran ingin melesat. Ia sedikit merendahkan bahunya.

Uhh, Ino meragu. Oke, ia mengakui memakai helm telah sukses menyamarkan mualnya. Apalagi saat pemuda itu juga menutup wajah tampannya dengan helm _full-face_ berwarna hitam, membuat Ino merasa sehat-sehat saja sekarang. Lagipula saat dalam keadaan tertekan seperti ini, mungkin phobianya jadi samar-samar. Atau Ino saja yang sudah mulai terbiasa berinteraksi dengan Sasuke, barangkali?

"Cepat!" gertak Sasuke lagi, membuat Ino melonjak.

"Ah, Sial!" gerutu Ino sambil memijak tumpuan dan mencengkram bahu lebar Sasuke untuk mengangkat tubuhnya naik.

Ergh, Ino merasa ada sensasi asing yang menggerayangi jari-jari dan telapak tangannya, baru kali ini gadis itu menyentuh bagian tubuh seorang lelaki –kecuali kerabatnya-, dan rasanya . . ternyata kokoh. Benar-benar bahu yang tegap. Apa semua bahu lelaki seperti ini?

"Sudah?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke menyadarkan Ino dari lamunan singkatnya. "I-iya," gumamnya setelah posisinya sudah duduk sempurna. Cepat-cepat Ino melepaskan bahu si pemuda, baru sadar barusan mata birunya menatapi punggung lebar Sasuke lumayan lama. Pipinya terasa sedikit memanas, mungkin karena helm?

Tapi Sasuke belum juga tancap gas. Ada apa lagi?

"Pegangan."

"Huh?"

"Lingkarkan kedua lenganmu di perutku."

"Hah?"

"Kalau tidak kau bisa jatuh." Ah, modus.

"Hah?" Ino mengerjap sekali, "Tidak terimakasih." Tolak Ino mantap.

"Yasudah," ucap Sasuke enteng sambil mendadak memutar gas.

"Ekh," pekik Ino yang merasakan tubuh semampainya tiba-tiba ditabrak angin kencang dan terhentak ke belakang.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Sudah kubilang, pegangan." Ucapnya dengan suara yang sedikit dinaikkan agar gadis itu bisa mendengar, sembari sengaja menambah kecepatan motornya.

Ck. Ino sempat mengernyit ngeri sebelum akhirnya menurut. Ia tidak mau jika tubuhnya sampai diterbangkan angin, lalu terhempaskan sampai mendarat keras di trotoar dan mendapat luka-luka. Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya pelan-pelan.

Ino berjengit ketika merasakan tubuhnya mulai merapat pada punggung Sasuke, ia sempat berhenti untuk mempertimbangkan aksinya. Tapi saat motor melewati belokan gang dengan akselerasi yang cukup ekstrim, tanpa ragu Ino segera menautkan jemarinya untuk memeluk tubuh pemuda itu. "Kyaaa!" jerit Ino saat motor berbelok kencang.

Ino tak peduli lagi dengan tubuhnya yang kini menegang dan kedua lengannya yang sedang terasa kaku akibat friksi sentuhan tubuhnya dengan tubuh pemuda itu, yang penting pagi ini nyawanya selamat. Tak pernah diduganya bahwa Sasuke akan mengendarai motornya secara ugal-ugalan begini –yang memang disengaja sih-.

Sementara Sasuke, hanya menatap lurus ke jalanan sambil menyeringai dengan penuh arti, menikmati momen tersebut.

Dasar pemuda tampan yang licik!

. . .

Sebuah motor gede berwarna hitam yang sedang ditumpangi sepasang siswa dan siswi SMA melesat memasuki gerbang besar Konoha Gakuen. Tetapi, baik motornya maupun penumpangnya bukanlah benda dan orang-orang yang berasal dari kasta biasa.

Seluruh siswa yang sedang berada di area sekitar gerbang utama sekolah itu sukses dibuat terperangah. Semua kegiatan sempat terhenti saat siswa-siswi itu tetiba berhenti bergerak dan langsung memancang tatapan mereka pada motor ninja 4 tak tersebut.

Jelas mereka mengenali motor punya siapa itu dan siapa yang sedang mengendarainya. Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa lagi murid yang selalu sukses meraup perhatian banyak orang oleh detik-detik kedatangannya setiap pagi?

Dengan menaiki motor super keren idaman seluruh lelaki sambil mengenakan pose terkeren yang mampu mencekal napas seluruh gadis yang melihatnya (?) –padahal posenya kaya orang naik motor biasa, tapi karena itu Sasuke, jadi beda ceritanya-, kekerenannya memang selalu sukses menghipnotis perhatian semua orang.

Segera saja halaman sekolah itu menjadi riuh. Jika memang benar Sasuke lah yang baru saja datang itu, lalu siapa gadis yang sedang di boncengnya? Untuk perhatian, tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke datang ke sekolah sambil membonceng seorang perempuan.

Lalu tebakan seluruh siswa langsung tertuju pada satu orang. Yamanaka Ino. Iyalah siapa lagi? Mungkin helm memang berhasil menutupi seluruh muka Ino tapi tetap tidak akan bisa menutupi bagian lain dari tubuh aduhainya, terutama rambut pirang panjangnya yang terurai indah itu.

Oke. Pemandangan tersebut kini sukses menggegerkan seisi sekolah.

Disamping tercengang, seluruh siswa langsung memprediksi apa yang telah terjadi diantara Sasuke dan Ino, dan segera saja halaman sekolah menjadi gaduh, gempar dengan teriakan bahagia dan kecewa yang bercampur menjadi satu. Para siswa lelaki jelas kecewa. Siswa perempuan pun sama, ada yang kecewa tapi mayoritas terlihat bergembira, karena satu kesimpulan :

Mereka yakin kini Sasuke dan Ino sudah resmi berkencan. Yeay.

Bukannya dibuat sedih, kesal, sebal, marah, jengkel dan semacamnya pada sang kembang sekolah, ternyata tidak sedikit juga gadis SMA tersebut yang menyamakan perjalanan kisah cinta puteri sekolah itu dengan game _otome_. Pasangannya adalah [InoXGaara], [InoXSai], [InoXSasuke], dan ternyata saat ini takdir memenangkan pasangan yang terakhir.

Sehingga saat melihat Sasuke dan Ino datang sambil boncengan ke sekolah –yang sekalipun TIDAK PERNAH terjadi selama dua tahun lebih mereka sekolah-, banyak siswi yang jiwa _fangirl_ nya kumat dan langsung bersorak.

"Kyaaaaa! _MY SHIP IS OFFICIALLY SAILING_!"

Dan sisanya . . _fangirl_ dari pasangan perahu yang lain, terutama para _fanboy_ merasa . . galau, patah hati dan tenggelam. Mereka memang sadar dengan jelas bahwa pangeran atau puteri primadona sekolah itu TIDAK AKAN pernah berakhir dengan mereka, hanya saja . . tetap mereka merasa . . kalah.

Angan-angan yang hanya berani mereka bayangkan di dalam mimpi . . telah hilang. Rasanya nyesek. Senang melihat mereka berakhir bahagia, tapi juga merasa sedih karena penantian panjang mereka telah berakhir. Seperti yang dirasa saat film/sinetron/serialnovel/anime/manga terpanjang favoritmu yang sudah kau ikuti dengan sabar selama bertahun-tahun . . akhirnya mencapai _ending_. Serasa kosong gimana gitu. Memang sedikit sakit, tapi mereka harus belajar menerima fakta bahwa segala sesuatu pasti akan mencapai akhir.

Halah, malah curhat.

Akhirnya para penggemar fanatik itu hanya bisa berusaha tegar.

Tunggu saja, tidak sampai lima menit, berita jadiannya Sasuke-Ino akan sukses tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

. . .

Sasuke baru selesai memarkir motornya dan ketika berbalik, ia mendapati sosok Ino kini sudah tidak berada dimana pun di sekitar parkiran itu. Sejenius-jeniusnya si pemuda seperti yang dikata orang-orang, ternyata ia masih punya sisi bodoh juga. Dengan dungunya Sasuke percaya Ino mau menungguinya selesai parkir, yang ternyata dirinya memang sudah dikelabui mentah-mentah oleh gadis itu.

Benar, si gadis dengan cerdiknya kabur saat Sasuke lengah. "Sial." Gerutu pemuda itu.

Sementara Ino, dengan tergesa ia berjalan menuju pintu depan gedung lalu bergegas memasuki ruang loker. Ia mengabaikan seluruh siswa yang terus-terusan memberinya ucapan selamat sepanjang jalan tadi. Sepertinya, karena sudah melihat bukti kejelasan hubungan Sasuke dan Ino dengan mata kepala sendiri, para _fanboy_ maupun _fangirl_ itu sudah tidak perlu repot lagi menanyai Ino secara langsung.

"Ino!"

Yang dipanggil berbalik dan menemukan Sakura baru memasuki gedung.

"Jadi benar kau datang boncengan dengan Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura _to the point_ seraya menghampiri Ino.

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar. "Kau. kemana. saja. Jidat?" jika saja tadi Sakura datang lebih cepat ke rumahnya, mungkin semua adegan penculikan ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Huh? Kau yang kemana?!" Sakura balik sewot. "Saat aku keluar dari pelokan gang kau sudah pergi dibonceng seseorang! Aku memanggil-manggilmu tapi kau tak nyahut, aku pikir salah liat!"

"Umm, begitu ya?" gumam Ino tidak enak.

"Jadi kau sudah resmi pacaran dengan Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura kembali pada topik awal.

"Aku-"

"Benar itu? Kau pacaran dengan si Uchiha itu?" sebuah suara bariton dari arah belakang tiba-tiba menyela perkataan Ino, membuat kedua gadis itu melonjak dan menoleh.

Dilihat mereka, salah satu pangeran sekolah sudah berada di belakang mereka. Sambil bersidekap, Sabaku Gaara memusatkan perhatiannya pada si gadis pirang. Argh. Masalah baru datang lagi.

Suasana tempat itu berubah hening. Tak ada yang bersuara.

Ino mengelus telinganya yang mendadak terasa berkedut, ia tidak tahu harus jawab apa karena gadis itu pun masih belum yakin bagaimana status hubungannya dengan Sasuke sekarang, kan masih belum jelas. "Umm, itu . ."

Melihat Ino menjawab ragu, Gaara melangkah mendekat, _Jade_ nya memancang _aqua_ Ino tajam. "Kau pasti dipaksa olehnya kan?"

Ino mengatupkan bibirnya, karena jika tidak, pasti daritadi ia sudah berteriak, 'Iya itu benar!' Tapi Ino mempunyai firasat nasibnya akan memburuk jika dirinya kelepasan bicara begitu. Kini pemuda berambut merah itu berhenti tepat di hadapan si gadis.

"Kau tidak akan mungkin berpacaran dengan lelaki manapun."

Ucapan Gaara itu membuat Ino terkejut. Apa _phobia_ nya sudah diketahui sampai kapten tim basket itu sa-

"Bukannya kau lebih berminat pada _dia_ daripada si Uchiha itu?" lanjut Gaara dengan ekspresi yakin sambil menunjuki Sakura.

Eh? Ino menelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara Sakura yang merasa tersinggung -karena Gaara menunjuk tepat ke arah jidat lebarnya- langsung menggertak, "Hei!"

"Pyuuhh." Bukannya memberi sanggahan atau penjelasan, Ino malah mendesah lega, membuat Sakura memelototinya. Cakep-cakep ternyata Gaara mudah dikibulin juga.

Sepertinya androphobianya masih aman. Sekarang Ino harus melakukan sesuatu. Gadis itu ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sebelum Sasuke berhasil mengejarnya lagi. Tapi belum juga Ino sempat memikirkan cara untuk bisa kabur dari situasi ini, Gaara sudah bicara lagi.

"Jadi aku benar kan? Dia telah mengancammu kan?" tanya pemuda bertato di dahi itu lagi.

Ino berjengit saat ia menyadari kali ini Gaara mulai menjulurkan satu lengan ke arahnya, entah apa yang akan dilakukan tangan kekar milik pemuda itu kepadanya. Safir biru beningnya melebar. Tangan pemuda bermanik _jade_ itu bergerak terlalu cepat, membuat Ino tak sempat menghindar. Ino mengernyit sembari menahan nafas.

 _Plak._

Belum sempat jemari Gaara menyentuhnya bahu Ino, sebuah tangan kekar lain menghempaskan tangan Gaara. Tepat waktu.

Ino menoleh dan dibuat terperangah saat sepasang _onyx_ kini menatapnya. ' _A-apa dia tadi menolongku_?'

Sakuke menatap Ino sejenak lalu berpaling ke arah Gaara yang sedang memelototinya garang. Kapten tim basket itu mengelus-ngelus punggung tangannya yang tadi ditepak Sasuke dengan cukup keras.

"Jangan ganggu cewek orang." Ujar Sasuke sinis dengan nada mengancam.

Seluruh siswa yang sedang menghuni ruangan itu menarik napas bersamaan, memberi efek dramatis. Jelas sudah hubungan Sasuke dan Ino sekarang. Pemuda Uchiha itu sudah mengklaim Ino sebagai miliknya.

Tak perlu banyak gaya lagi, Sasuke langsung menyeret Ino pergi, meninggalkan tempat itu dan semua orang yang sedang melongo melihat keduanya, termasuk Sakura dan Gaara yang belum sempat mengeluarkan reaksi apapun.

. . .

Puluhan pasang mata memandang serius ke arah sepasang pangeran dan puteri sekolah yang sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor. Tak ada yang berani mengganggu, hanya mampu memandangi keduanya dari jauh.

Semua orang dibuat terpesona oleh pasangan yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan penuh kebahagiaan itu. Mereka seolah terbius oleh interaksi yang sedang dilakukan pasangan kekasih baru tersebut.

Si pemuda memandangi si gadis dengan penuh minat dan perhatian, sedangkan si gadis dengan malu-malu memalingkan muka sambil menangkup mukanya dengan satu tangan, untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang bersemu di wajahnya. _How lovely_.

Tapi sayang pemandangan penuh cinta itu hanya imajinasi semua orang yang melihat dari satu sudut saja.

Karena yang sesungguhnya sedang terjadi adalah . . Ino sedang berusaha menahan mual dan Sasuke yang sedang memelototinya tajam.

"Aku bilang tunggu di depan parkiran." Gerutu Sasuke dengan suara yang ditekan alias bisik-bisik.

 _TENG TONG!_

Bel sekolah yang berdering keras terasa bak nyanyian penyelamat bagi Ino. Sementara Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar bunyi yang baginya mengganggu itu.

Keduanya berhenti tepat di depan kelas si gadis. Mereka masih menjadi pusat perhatian, santapan bagi mata-mata yang lapar kasih sayang.

Sasuke menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino. Membuat gadis-gadis yang melihat langsung menangkup mulut mereka dengan dua tangan, sedangkan para pemuda penggemar Ino hanya bisa pasrah melihat interaksi mereka yang katanya 'semakin mesra saja'.

Dikira orang-orang Sasuke hendak memberi kecupan perpisahan pada pipi Ino, namun yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, si pemuda hanya berbisik, "Temui aku istirahat nanti."

Ino hanya bisa merinding memikirkan nasibnya setelah ini.

Sasuke kembali menarik dirinya, lalu melemparkan sebuah senyuman maut ke arah Ino. Membuat banyak insan yang melihatnya tercekat. Catatan, Sasuke tidak pernah memamerkan senyum seperti itu di depan umum sebelumnya.

"KYAAAA! ROMANTIS SEKALIIIII!" begitulah sorakan yang seolah memberkati hubungan keduanya.

.

Jam istirahat sudah berlangsung sejak 13 menit yang lalu, namun Sasuke belum juga menemukan gadis yang ia cari dimana pun. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Apa gadis itu masih betah bermain kucing-kucingan dengannya?

"Heh _teme_ , kau sedang apa daritadi mondar-mandir tidak jelas?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Sasuke ketus saat menyadari siapa yang menyapanya.

"Heeehh," Naruto nyengir.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai menjijikan seperti itu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah menggodai, "Baru ditinggal pergi pacarmu sebentar saja kau sudah uring-uringan begini?" ledek pemuda berambut kuning itu. "Kau tak pernah terobsesi pada seseorang sebelumnya, jadi ini pemandangan langka."

Kening Sasuke berkedut, ia memang menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini dirinya serasa agak OOC. Tapi kalau dikatai secara langsung begini . . Sasuke hanya memalingkan muka. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa menimpali godaan wakil kaptennya itu.

"Hahaha," Naruto tertawa geli melihat tingkah kaptennya, "Kalau kau mencari si gadis _barbie_ , tadi kulihat dia sedang bersama Hinata."

Sasuke menahan langkahnya, lalu kembali berbalik ke arah Naruto sambil mengangkat alis.

"Jadi kau tahu artinya apa? Hm, Hmm?" Naruto sengaja mengedut-kedutkan sebelah mata dan mulutnya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak paham dengan kode menjijikankan itu, ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan muka datar. Akhirnya pemuda berambut kuning terang itu menyerah. "Ah, kau tidak asyik. Itu berarti anggota OSIS membawa pacarmu pergi!"

"Ha? Kenapa?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Kau pikir dengan kau memacari gadis itu, orang akan berhenti mengincar dia?" pemuda bermata biru itu menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Kau masih harus menunjukkan pada dunia bung," ia menyeringai lebar, "Siapa pemilik tunggal si puteri sekolah itu."

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya, paham dengan apa yang diucapkan sahabat seperjuangannya dalam tim _American Football_ itu. Tak perlu lama lagi, ia segera memutar badan sambil mengepalkan tangan, sudah tahu direksi mana yang akan ia tuju sekarang.

' _Sialan. Setelah tadi pagi si mata panda, sekarang si kulit pucat itu mau apa_? _Ck_.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Ah, maafkan vika yang memang ga mahir bikin komedi romantis. Yaudahlah ya yang penting mereka ada kemajuan (?)

*Rangga adalah nama aktor di film AADC.

Thanks, review lagi? :)

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **itakun** : iyaa om fuga kan sayang istri haha okeey

 **gabisalogin** : siaap ini udah panjang yaa hehe asik makasih udah dibilang seru XD

 **JelLyFisH** : iya ino udah dapet restu nih, haha maafkan vika yang emang masih amatiran ini. baca terus yaa

 **xoxo** : tenang ino mah kuat dan tegar selalu kok meski digituin (?) haha okey makasih moga ga bosen baca yaa

 **sasuino23** : sekarang mah banyak kan adegan merekanyaa. Sippooo

 **amayy** : okaaaay

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 31/08/16**


	6. Chapter 6 - Remedy

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. SasuIno. Absurd. RUSh. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. Lebay. Gila. I warned you.**

Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika ada kemiripan ide cerita. Tolong beritahu ketika menemukan kesamaan.

 **Entah kena angin apa Vika jadi ada** _ **mood**_ **buat update cepet tiap di akhir/awal bulan kek gini. Oke, langsung saja.**

 **Jadikan sebagai bacaan ringan.**

* * *

 **THERAPY**

 **-** _Remedy_ -

"Apa phobia itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja untuk menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, suaranya ditekan.

* * *

 _Tak. Tik. Tuk. Tak. Tik. Tuk._

Suara detak jarum jam yang terus bergulir dengan bunyi berulang itu terdengar menyebalkan.

 _Tuk. Tuk. Tuk._

Ditambah lagi suara ketukan ujung pena yang berulang kali dihantamkan pada permukaan meja yang keras, sukses membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino mati gaya.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu alasan kau dipanggil kesini kan, Yamanaka- _san_?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, seulas senyum terukir menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Ino balik tersenyum simpul, "Sudah kubilang, kehebohan yang terjadi kemarin bukanlah salahku, Sai- _kun_. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa." Sanggahnya, sambil menyamarkan kedongkolan yang bersarang di benak gadis itu semenjak tadi, dengan sebuah topeng senyum manis.

Sepertinya senyum yang dilemparkan Ino berhasil menyebabkan efek salah tingkah pada pemuda di depannya, membuat sang ketua OSIS itu mundur dan menyenderkan punggung ke kursinya.

Senyum Ino memudar, ia kembali memandang salah satu pangeran sekolah yang kini sedang 'menawan'nya itu dengan raut datar.

Beberapa menit lalu, tepat setelah bel istirahat berdering, dirinya tiba-tiba diajak pergi oleh Hinata yang merupakan seorang sekretaris OSIS. Gadis berkarakter lembut itu memberi tahu Ino bahwa dirinya dipanggil ke ruang OSIS tanpa diberitahu kenapa dan untuk apa.

Jelas Ino terkejut, ia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun, kenapa tiba-tiba dipanggil begini? Apalagi secara eksklusif. Tak pernah dalam sejarahnya sejak bertahta menjadi puteri Konoha Gakuen ia melakukan tindakan yang melanggar hukum sekolah. Tapi, sebagai warga sekolah yang baik dan merasa pede tak pernah terjerat masalah, Ino mengiyakan saja.

Dan penjemputan itu kini mengantarkannya pada situasi ini, disaat dirinya dikunci berdua saja dalam salah satu ruangan sakral sekolah yang disebut sebagai sarangnya para elit, terjebak bersama sang ketua OSIS sendiri.

Malangnya Ino yang tidak sadar, padahal semua itu hanya akal-akalan sang ketua saja yang menyalahgunakan kewenangannya untuk bisa berduaan dengan si gadis sekarang. Bisa licik juga dia.

Sai kembali bicara, "Lantas, mengapa kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa jejak? Bisa kau katakan dimana tepatnya posisimu kemarin siang, dan apa yang kau lakukan?" Sai berhenti mengetuk-ketukan penanya –yang merupakan efek grogi- dan beralih dengan pura-pura mencatat meski tatapan _onyx_ nya masih ditusukkan pada _aquamarine_ milik si gadis.

Kini Ino mempertanyakan, sebenarnya ini ruang OSIS atau kantor polisi sih? Kenapa dirinya seperti sedang diinterogasi kaya tahanan begini?

Rupanya, alibinya sedang dipertanyakan. Tapi, Ino tidak bisa membeberkan kejadian cium paksa-pingsan-hamil kemarin begitu saja kan? Gadis itu musti jeli mencari alasan.

"Apa kau masih meragukan pernyataanku barusan? Sudah kubilang, di sisa jam pelajaran kemarin aku berada di ruang kesehatan akibat tidak tahan nyeri datang bulan."

Sai tak bergeming, tetap menatap wajah cantik Ino dengan penuh minat.

"Kau perlu bukti? Kalau begitu biar kuperlihatkan." Ujar Ino ambigu. Apa yang mau diperlihatkan, eh?

Kali ini Sai memberi reaksi dengan berkedip sekali, " _Ehem_ ," ia berdehem, "Tidak perlu, aku percaya." Ucapnya kalah.

Ino tersenyum senang sambil menautkan kedua tangannya di depan, "Jadi, aku sudah boleh pergi?"

Sai menggeleng cepat, mengundang kernyitan di dahi mulus Ino.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Ino tak sabaran.

Sai kembali bicara, "Seperti yang kau tahu, OSIS terbuka bagi siswa yang ingin mengadukan masalah. Karena itu, Yamanaka- _san,"_ pemuda berkulit pucat itu kembali mengumbar senyum hangat yang mengundang, "Kau diterima kapan pun disini jika ingin curhat, terutama mengenai kebenaran gosip yang merupakan sumber dari semua kehebohan ini. Kami berharap bisa memberi solusi."

Ino mengangkat alis. Hei, hei, kenapa sekarang ruang OSIS ini seperti sedang beralih fungsi jadi tempat bimbingan konseling?

"Atau," Ternyata Sai belum selesai, "Jika seandainya kau sedang mendapat paksaan dari seseorang di lingkungan sekolah ini untuk melakukan hal yang benar-benar diluar kehendakmu, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu kami. OSIS akan siap untuk bertindak dan membela hakmu."

Refleks Ino tertawa hambar. Yang benar? Jika begini, gadis itu sempat tergoda untuk mengadukan kisah penculikan yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya pagi tadi. Tapi setelah pikir-pikir, mending tidak usah saja. Karena saat ini Ino sedang meragukan, ini OSIS atau KOMNAS HAM sih?

Beruntung Ino bukanlah gadis polos yang tidak peka, ia paham apa yang dibicarakan sang ketua OSIS itu pasti merujuk pada kejelasan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, Sai- _kun_." Ino kembali mengulum senyum, yang jelas bisa membuat Sai degdegser hanya dengan melihatnya. "Aku tidak sedang ditimpa masalah seperti itu, jadi aku sudah boleh per-"

Sai kembali memotong, "Tunggu dulu, Yamanaka- _san_ ,"

Ino menghela nafas dan menggerutu dalam hati, mau apa lagi sih ini orang?

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan inti dari pemanggilanmu kesini."

"Eh?" Ino melongo. Jadi sedari tadi itu mereka hanya sedang basa-basi saja? Pelipis Ino sudah berkedut-kedut, jelas sudah ingin mengeplak kepala orang usil di depannya. Tapi karena sadar akan ribet urusannya jika dirinya sampai melukai ketua komite sekolah, si gadis berusaha menahan diri.

"Ini bisa dikatakan sebagai hak istimewaku sebagai ketua OSIS," Sai berbicara dengan raut serius.

Hei, hei, insting Ino mengatakan ini akan berakhir buruk.

"Kami bisa memberimu fasilitas," Sai berhenti sejenak untuk terbatuk kecil, seolah tidak nyaman mengatakan ini, "untuk mengatasi _kelainanmu_ supaya kau bisa _sembuh_. Disamping tetap menjaga rahasiamu itu."

 _CTAARR_!

Ino melebarkan safir birunya, jelas ditimpa syok. Hah? Fasilitas? Kelainan? Sembuh?

"A-apa . . M-maksudmu . ." ia terbata. Apa Sai sedang membicarakan ANDROPHOBIAnya?

Sai mengangguk mantap dan menyondongkan badannya mendekat ke meja, membuat Ino refleks mundur menjauh. "Kumohon, biarkan dirimu direhabilitasi sebelum terlambat, Yamanaka- _san_."

Benar-benar deh, ini ruang OSIS atau panti rehabilitasi?

Ino menelan ludah, ia mulai tegang. Suara sorakan yang tiba-tiba terdengar berasal dari luar ruangan menambah efek dramatis pada suasana tersebut.

"Umm,"

"Aku masih berharap kau bisa . . mulai menaruh minat pada lelaki!" kata Sai menggebu.

". . ."

He?

Ino berkedip tiga kali, mencerna keadaan. Lalu ia paham.

"Ahahaha," Ino tak tahan ingin tertawa. Sama seperti Gaara, sepertinya Sai masih percaya bahwa dirinya menyukai Sakura. Gadis itu langsung merasa lega. Si pemuda berkulit pucat hanya bengong melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan tawa seperti milik ibu-ibu saat menang arisan, sambil tetap merasa terpincut oleh kecantikannya yang seolah tak pernah pudar.

Ino terkekeh, entah mengapa dirinya merasa geli, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, Sai- _kun_. Hoho-."

 _BRAK!_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu dibuka, membuat keduanya melonjak dan langsung menoleh. Suara sorakan yang tadi sempat Ino dengar sekarang semakin jelas. "Tidak! Tolong jangan masuk sembarangan!" begitulah kiranya bunyi tersebut.

Ino yang masih melanjutkan tawa anehnya, langsung mengernyit dan spontan memelankan suara tawanya. "Ho . . ho . ."

Dilihat Ino, kini Sasuke sedang berdiri kaku di ambang pintu dengan mata yang melotot. Dibelakangnya, Hinata terlihat sedang mencoba menghalangi pemuda itu masuk namun sepertinya usaha si gadis telah sepenuhnya gagal.

Sementara Sasuke, kentara dibuat kaget saat ia melihat gadis yang ia cari ternyata sedang berbincang riang berduaan saja dengan pemuda yang merupakan saingannya. Dikiranya gadis itu kini sedang tersiksa mual-mual, namun ia salah paham. Ino tampak sedang duduk disana sambil tertawa santai. Apa-apaan gadis itu, sedang selingkuh di belakang punggungnya, huh?! batinnya.

Sontak pemandangan ini membuat Sasuke kesal. Ia melangkah masuk.

Ino menggigit bibir, sudah benar-benar menyelesaikan tawa gajenya. Sasuke menempatkan tatapannya tajam pada Ino yang kini sedang terduduk kaku di tempatnya.

Datang lagi deh masalah baru! Ino mengutuk dalam hati. Dibuat pusing deh kepala _barbie_ nya.

Sang ketua OSIS -yang jelas tidak terima kebersamaannya dengan sang puteri sekolah diganggu- langsung menghalangi kelanjutan acara tatap-tatapan pasangan itu.

"Bukankah tidak sopan memaksa masuk tanpa izin ke dalam ruangan orang lain, Uchiha- _san_?" Imbuh Sai yang jelas kini sedang memasang senyum palsunya.

Teguran tersebut membuat Sasuke menengok ke arah Sai. "Tak usah basa-basi, ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cara lelaki, Shimura." Tantang Uchiha bungsu itu _to the point_. Ia terus berjalan mendekat, kini mulai melipat kedua lengan bajunya, ditarik sampai siku.

Sai yang paham Sasuke sedang menantangnya, langsung menyahut. "Siapa yang takut, Uchiha- _san_." Sang ketua OSIS beranjak berdiri dan mulai mengacak kerah _blazer_ nya dan melonggarkan dasinya.

Ino hanya melongo di tempat saat kedua pemuda itu mulai saling berjalan mendekat sambil memasang ancang-ancang masing-masing, entah mau apa. Sebenarnya ia tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi diantara kedua pangeran sekolah itu, tapi pekikan orang-orang –yang Ino yakini sebagai para anggota OSIS- yang sekarang sedang berkumpul memenuhi mulut pintu itu membuatnya terganggu. Ekspresi mereka dipenuhi horor.

"T-tolong hentikan, _Kaichou_." Didengar Ino, Hinata berkata dengan mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya, "J-jangan berkelahi disini,"

Ino menaikkan alis. Berkelahi? Bagus. Jika mereka berkelahi sekarang, ia jadi punya kesempatan untuk kabur dari ruang OSIS yang ternyata bisa jadi tempat serbaguna ini.

Sasuke dan Sai berhenti melangkah tepat ketika keduanya sudah saling berhadapan. Masing-masing dari mereka berdiri tegap dan saling bertukar tatapan sengit.

 _Drrrtt. Drrrtt!_

Sebuah garis listrik imajinasi seolah sedang menghubungkan kedua pasang _onyx_ milik keduanya yang sedang saling tatap.

Orang-orang disekeliling mereka merasakan sesuatu berubah di aliran udara. Suhu terasa meningkat dan suasana berubah memanas. Kipas angin yang menempel di dinding berdesir kencang menerbangkan pakaian dua pemuda itu, memberi efek dramatis.

Ino mulai berdiri, bersiap-siap. Tapi, disaat gadis itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri, bukannya langsung menerjang satu sama lain, Sasuke dan Sai malah menoleh bersamaan ke arah Ino, Dua pasang _onyx_ yang entah kenapa terlihat identik itu sedang menatapnya tajam.

Huh?!

Ino terhentak kaget. Mau apa lagi mereka? Kalau mau berkelahi, tak usah pake acara liat-liat dia dulu dong!

"Memang tidak ada cara yang lebih jantan selain bertanya langsung kepadanya siapa diantara kita berdua yang akan dipilih!" ucap Sasuke dan Sai bersamaan. Keduanya mengangguk tanda saling setuju.

". . ."

Ino masih bengong. Tidak jadi pakai kontak fisik nih?

Terdengar helaan lega dari mulut pintu yang sekarang telah dikerubungi banyak siswa yang penasaran, bukan para anggota OSIS semata.

"Yamanaka- _san_." Ino berjengit saat Sai mulai melafalkan namanya, "Kau memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersamaku-"

Sasuke memotong, "Atau ikut pergi denganku?"

Si gadis hanya bisa mengerjap sambil cepat-cepat menjawab, "Aku ingin cepat pergi dari sini."

Mendengar itu, dua pasang _onyx_ milik dua pemuda itu langsung melebar. Para hadirin menarik nafas bersamaan. Dua detik kemudian, ucapan tersebut langsung memberi efek :

Sai terjatuh di atas lututnya sambil menangkup dada, sementara Sasuke langsung membuat pose 'yes' dengan gerakan memompa siku tangannya. Padahal Ino sama sekali tidak menjawab satu pun dari pertanyaan keduanya.

Catat, Ino hanya bilang ia ingin pergi dari ruangan sumpek itu. Titik.

Tapi entah apa yang eror dengan otak dua pemuda yang sama-sama ganteng itu, sepertinya baik Sasuke maupun Sai telah sama-sama gagal paham. Begitu pula dengan para penonton.

Namun Ino tak begitu peduli, tak perlu lama lagi ia langsung mengambil langkah cepat menuju pintu.

Sasuke yang merasa telah menang, langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sai. Sambil mengangkat dagu dan berjalan angkuh, pemuda Uchiha itu berkata, "Semuanya sudah jelas. Dia milikku. Jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi." Tekan Sasuke.

Sai yang masih tersungkur di tempatnya hanya bisa meratapi nasib naasnya, seraya melihat kepergian gadis pujaannya. Sementara orang-orang yang masih berkumpul di ambang pintu, sempat merasa haru sekaligus iba melihat keadaan menyedihkan ketua OSIS mereka. Tapi semuanya langsung bergeser dari pintu, memberi jalan untuk Sasuke dan Ino pergi dan kemudian langsung berhambur menuju sang ketua untuk memapahnya bangkit dan mendudukannya kembali di singgasana.

Duel siang itu memberikan satu hasil, yakni kemenangan mutlak Uchiha Sasuke. .

. . .

 _BRUK_.

Ino merasa tubuhnya dihempaskan pelan ke tembok markas tim _American Football_ yang sedang kosong itu. Satu kaki jenjang milik Sasuke sedang diangkat dan telapak kakinya dipijakkan ke tembok tepat di samping pinggang si gadis, sedang memenjaranya. Sementara kedua tangan pemuda itu masih di simpan di saku. Tubuh tegapnya sengaja condong ke depan.

Ino tidak begitu ngeh dengan ekspresi yang dipasang wajah pemuda yang biasanya beraut datar itu. karena saat ini ia tengah memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menolak untuk memandang paras tampan Sasuke dari jarak sedekat itu. Satu tangan Ino membekap mulutnya sendiri, sementara tangannya yang lain diangkat sejajar muka Sasuke, menghalangi wajah pemuda itu untuk tidak mendekat lagi.

Tapi jelas terdengar dari suaranya, bahwa Sasuke sedang jengkel.

"Pertama dengan kapten tim basket, barusan dengan ketua OSIS," Sasuke berbisik dengan suara berat, membuat Ino berjengit. "Kau bisa bicara normal pada keduanya, dan tetap terlihat baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku dan menurunkan paksa satu tangan Ino yang sedang menghalangnya pandangannya, "Tapi kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini saat berhadapan denganku?!" Seolah ia najis saja.

Pemuda itu terengah, menahan emosi yang terasa memuncak. Atau akibat cemburu, barangkali?

Sasuke menangkup dagu Ino dan memalingkan paksa wajah gadis itu yang sedang setengah tertutup oleh tangan, membuat _aquamarine_ si gadis terpaksa menatap dua obsidian gelap miliknya. "Apa phobia itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja untuk menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, suaranya ditekan.

Ino menahan ludah, menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kengerian.

Tubuhnya gemetar, mimiknya tegang, manik birunya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman sambil mulai . . tergenang. Jelas Ino sedang ketakutan.

Sasuke melihat reaksi Ino dengan _onyx_ yang melebar. Tangannya yang sedang menangkup dagu Ino beralih menggenggam pergelangan tangan si gadis yang sedang membekap mulutnya. Diturunkannya tangan itu dari tugasnya menutupi muka si gadis, memperlihatkan wajah Ino yang sedang tampak agak membiru.

Sasuke syok ketika melihat ekspresi gadis itu sekarang, maka ia bertanya. "Kau . . apa ini juga hanya aktingmu saja?" Suaranya direndahkan. Ia mulai menurunkan kakinya dari tembok.

Ino tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk merasa mual, apalagi untuk berontak. Juga tak ada lagi yang bisa ia muntahkan karena gadis itu memang melewatkan sarapan. Kepalanya sedang terasa pening sekarang, tapi Ino berusaha keras untuk bisa tetap sadar. Ia menolak jika sampai kehilangan kesadaran lagi terutama saat Sasuke bersamanya, nanti bisa-bisa dirinya bahkan tubuhnya (?) dimanfaatkan lagi.

Ino menggeleng lemah.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Gadis itu mengeluarkan permohonan sederhana dengan suara lirih, "Menjauh dariku."

Karena gadis itu terlihat benar-benar tersiksa, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melepaskan kedua tangan Ino dan mengambil dua langkah mundur. Segera saja Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Haaaaaahhhh . . "

Merasa udara kembali memenuhi paru-parunya, Ino segera mendongak sembari mendorong tubuh si pemuda jauh-jauh, yang berhasil membuat Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah lagi. Si gadis menggerutu, "Kau sakit jiwa ya! Aku nyaris kehabisan nafas!" teriak gadis itu yang ternyata telah menahan nafas sedari tadi.

"Ha?" Sasuke yang barusan ekspresinya sempat melembut, kini kembali dialiri emosi. "Suruh siapa kau menahan nafas?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku bernapas, saat wajahmu itu berada tepat di depanku!"

"Berhenti berakting, kau sedang pura-pura saja kan? Lagipula, kenapa phobiamu itu seolah hanya kambuh saat kau berhadapan denganku saja?!"

"Enak saja! Kau pikir aku tukang tipu? Aku juga tidak tahu! Hanya saja efeknya terasa berbeda-beda untuk setiap orang." Aku Ino.

Sasuke menekukkan alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lagipula, jangan geer. Phobia ini juga akan membuatku menggigil atau gemetar hebat saat disentuh oleh lelaki serupa Gaara- _kun_ atau Sai- _kun_. Sudah kubilang kan aku tak suka cowok sejenis kalian!"

Ugh, Sasuke terasa dadanya ditikam.

"Lalu kenapa hanya dengan melihatku atau bicara padaku kau sampai mual-mual? Bahkan sampai nyaris muntah segala!" gerutu si pemuda.

Kali ini, Ino hanya menatap ketus Sasuke, "Tidak tahu."

Benar. Ino sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dirinya diserang rasa jengkel dan enek berlebihan hanya saat melihat wajah Sasuke saja, membuat tubuhnya dijangkiti mual-mual hebat.

"Ha? Mana bisa begitu." Sasuke tak terima, seolah hanya dirinya saja yang dianggap sebagai kuman.

"Mungkin, karena wajahmu yang paling menyebalkan?" ucap Ino polos.

Sasuke melongo. Ucapan Ino barusan . . membuatnya mematung.

.

 _W-wajahmu yang paling tampan? Paling tampan. Tampan. Ampan. Mpan. Pan. pan. pan._

 _._

Kata-kata itu menggema di telinga Sasuke, mengiang berulang kali. Seketika membuat Sasuke tersenyum salah tingkah sam- Tunggu. Tersenyum salah tingkah? Ya. tidak ada yang sedang berhalusinasi, karena Sasuke yang biasanya berwajah ketus dan datar malah terlihat sedang tersipu merah sekarang.

Pemuda itu sadar bahwa dirinya tampan, ditambah ribuan orang sering meneriakinya begitu, tapi jika gadis itu sendiri yang mengatainya tampan secara langsung begini . . rasanya jadi . .

Ah tapi sayang sekali. Sasuke yang malang, rupanya ia hanya sedang salah dengar.

Ino yang keheranan, hanya memandang tingkah Sasuke datar. "Kenapa kau jadi mesem-mesem menjijikan seperti itu?"

Sasuke memalingkan muka, masih belum sadar Ino memang tak mengatakan apa yang diputar benaknya barusan. Sepertinya ia memang tidak akan sadar. "Lupakan saja," alihnya, sedikit grogi, "Yang penting sekarang kau sudah jadi pacarku."

"Hm?" Ino mengangkat alis. Tapi ia tidak terlihat untuk menyanggah. "Oke. Asal kau mau mengikuti syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku."

Mau pacaran atau daftar operator, non?

Sasuke tertawa garing, "Ha ha ha, ya ya aku sudah menduga kau tidak akan meneri- HAH?" pemuda itu kembali meluruskan kepala ke arah Ino, melongo.

"Huh?" gadis itu ikut bengong.

"Katakan lagi. Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Sasuke tidak percaya saat seperti ini akan datang dengan semudah ini.

"I-iya," Ino mengalihkan pandang, ekspresinya menyiratkan keterpaksaan.

"SERIUS? Kau setuju?"

"IYA. Kau tuli?" Ino berkata setengah hati, sebenarnya ia masih tak rela jika harus berkencan dengan Sasuke. "Tapi kalau tidak jadi yasu-"

" _Hell_ ," Sasuke memotong. "YEAAHH!" sorak pemuda itu sambil melakukan pose kemenangan.

Ino melonjak, jelas terkejut. Kenapa Sasuke terlihat sesenang itu? Apa ini akan melancarkan aksi balas dendam pemuda itu padanya? si gadis menatap bingung si pemuda.

"Oh, _crap_." Sasuke langsung menata diri ketika sadar ia sedang dipandang. Wajahnya dipalingkan dengan satu tangan terangkat untuk menutupi malu di mukanya. "Tapi . . kenapa tiba-tiba? Aku 100% yakin kau membenciku. Kau merubah pandanganmu tentangku, huh?"

" _Hell NO_!" Ino langsung menyangkal, "Aku 100% masih membencimu." Ucap gadis itu tanpa ragu.

Jleb.

Kini Sasuke memalingkan lagi mukanya ke arah Ino, sambil agak dongkol ia bertanya, "Lalu kenapa?"

"Memangnya kalau aku menolakmu kau akan berhenti menggangguku?"

"Tentu tidak." Jawab Sasuke yakin.

Euhh. Ino menatap pemuda itu datar. Memang, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, selain dirinya dipaksa Sasuke, phobia ini adalah hal penting yang tetap harus ia jaga. Jika Sasuke sampai membuka mulut dan membeberkan rahasianya itu . .

"Katakan apa syaratnya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Pertama," Ino memulai, membuat Sasuke mengangkat satu alis. Ada lebih dari satu, huh?

"Tidak boleh ada kontak fisik." Lanjut gadis itu.

"Ditolak."

 _Aqua_ Ino melebar. Hei, hei- Ini baru syarat pertama dan pemuda itu langsung tidak setuju?

"Huh? Tapi-"

"Kalau kontak fisik dilarang, bagaimana aku bisa menyembuhkan phobiamu?"

Ino menelan ludah, memangnya pemuda itu mau menyembuhkannya dengan cara apa?

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa denganku" tegas Sasuke.

Ino mengernyit. "Aku tahu ini sedikit kontradiktif tapi-"

"Tak ada tapi. Kau harus cepat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Lanjutkan."

Ugh! Ino memelototi Sasuke dengan sebal.

"Kedua, jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang phobiaku selain kau dan Sakura. Jika jumlahnya bertambah, kupastikan _loe-gue end_!"

"Gampang. Hanya dua orang yang ta- HUH?"

"Apa yang huh?"

"Hanya dua orang yang tahu?" Sasuke mengulang ucapannya. Ino mengangguk. "Terus orang tuamu? Jangan bilang . ."

Ino memindahkan pandang. "Mereka tidak tahu."

"Ha?" Sasuke syok. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mereka . . tidak perlu tahu."

Demi apapun, bukan itu masalahnya. Bagaimana bisa kedua orang tua gadis itu tidak tahu anak gadisnya yang super cantik mengidap phobia yang mengenaskan ini?

"Hoo, jadi karena itu kau berubah pikiran mengenai kepindahanmu. Orang tuamu ya, nanti mereka curiga." Sasuke menyeringai paham.

"Bukan masalahmu." Sanggah Ino cepat. "Ketiga, HENTIKAN DRAMA KEHAMILAN INI!"

"Oke." Jawab Sasuke enteng. "Cuma itu?"

Sikap acuh si pemuda membuat Ino naik pitam, "Hey! Kenapa kau bersikap masa bodoh begitu? Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan barusan kan? Bersihkan namaku dari kesalah pahaman ini!"

"Ya ya. Nanti kita pikirkan caranya." Ujar Sasuke, dengan nada kalem lagi.

"A-apa k-kau se-"

 _TING TONG!_

Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Jadi kita sudah sepakat." Sasuke mengakhiri percakapan di siang itu, "Temui aku pulang sekolah." Ucapnya sambil mulai berlalu.

"Hei! Kita masih belum selesa- AAARGH!"

Ino mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan meninju udara kosong di depan, ketika melihat pemuda itu sudah berjalan dengan _cool_ nya untuk keluar dari ruangan, seenaknya saja pergi dan menyanggupi persetujuan satu pihak ini dengan setengah hati saja!

x x x

 _TING_.

Sebuah suara notifikasi terdengar berdering di ponsel Ino. Gadis itu mengangkat benda tersebut, dan pelipisnya langsung berkedut ketika melihat isi pesan di salah satu aplikasi _chatting_ nya.

 **Uchiha Sasuke : Sekarang kita pacaran.**

Begitu bunyi pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya, yang juga menampilkan siapa pengirimnya.

Ino hanya menatap isi _chat_ itu dengan malas. Lalu mendengus sebal. Ia tak perlu diingatkan. Membuat _mood_ nya turun saja. Dilemparnya ponsel pintar itu ke kasur, Ino kembali membaca majalah fesyen yang sedari tadi sedang berada di pangkuannya.

Sementara di sebrang sana, Sasuke sedang tiduran di atas kasur sambil mengangkat ponsel pintarnya di atas muka. _Onyx_ nya mematri lekat layar ponsel berwarna hitam itu, yang menampilkan sebuah kolom _chat_.

". . ."

Masih tidak ada balasan.

Cukup lama menatap pemandangan yang sama, dahi Sasuke mulai berkedut-kedut dan muncul sebuah perempatan jengkel disana. Matanya memicing pada layar.

' _Hm. Jadi begini rasanya saat seseorang membaca pesanmu tapi tak kunjung ada balasan_.' Batinnya kesal. ' _Rasanya lebih menjengkelkan dari yang kukira ternyata_.'

Sasuke memperhatikan ruangan _chat_ yang masih polos itu. Hanya ada satu pesan saja disana, itu juga yang dikirimnya tadi, tanpa ada balasan lagi dari si penerima. Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang.

 _Onyx_ nya pindah ke kolom profil. Gadis itu tidak memampang wajah ayunya, melainkan berisi gambar sebuah daun _four-leaves_ _clover_. Sasuke merengut, _Ah sayang sekali_. Pikirnya. Pemuda itu jadi tidak bisa nge _save_ foto gadis itu, kan.

Sasuke tak sadar bahwa foto profilnya sendiri berisi gambar ular aneh berwarna ungu.

Merasa bosan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengetuk pilihan 'RESEND' dan kembali menilik _room chat_ milik Yamanaka Ino itu.

 **Sekarang kita pacaran.** Tulisnya lagi.

 _Clik_.

Bunyi tanda pesan terkirim. Lalu dilihat Sasuke, notif dibawah pesan kembali menunjukkan tampilan 'READ.'

Kini ujung bibir Sasuke ikut berkedut. Masih tidak ada jawaban padahal pesannya jelas sudah dibaca, dua kali. _Gadis itu . . Benar benar ya._

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Sasuke mengirim pesan yang sama. Kali ini beruntun.

 _Ting_. Ino mengecek singkat ponselnya, lalu kembali dihempaskannya ke kasur empuk di sampingnya.

 _TING_!

Bunyi notif masuk lagi, entah mengapa bunyinya terasa lebih mengganggu sekarang.

 _TING! TING! TING!_

AAARRGH. Ino melempar majalahnya. Diambilnya ponsel yang berwarna putih itu, lalu diketuknya _chat room_ yang diatasnya menampilkan nama Sasuke, lagi.

 **Sekarang kita pacaran.**

 **Sekarang kita pacaran.**

 **Sekarang kita pacaran.**

 **Sekarang kita pacaran.**

 **Sekarang kita pacaran.**

Ada lima pesan tambahan, dengan isi yang percis sama. Ck.

Kali ini Ino memilih untuk membalas, mukanya masam.

 _Bzz. Bzz._

"OH!" _handphone_ Sasuke akhirnya bergetar. Sasuke bangkit duduk, merasa bersemangat untuk membaca balasan dari gadis itu.

 **Yamanaka Ino : YA.**

Sasuke terdiam, menunggu kali saja masih ada tulisan yang akan datang. Setelah cukup lama tak bergerak, Sasuke melonjak, "Sudah hanya itu saja?!" gerutunya.

Geezz. Pemuda itu jengkel karena balasan yang ia terima hanya dua huruf saja ditambah tanda titik. Tapi meski begitu, entah mengapa bibirnya malah membentuk lengkungan ke atas menyerupai senyuman. " _Keh,_ "

Sasuke kembali mengetik, lalu mengetuk pilihan 'SEND'.

 _Ting_.

 _Handphone_ Ino berbunyi lagi. Ck. Si gadis kembali mengangkat benda itu.

 **Uchiha Sasuke : Jadi, katakan suka padaku.**

Sontak dahi Ino berkerut dan berkedut sekaligus. Ia benar-benar dibuat kesal sekarang. Jarinya mulai mengetik cepat, lalu dilemparnya lagi ponsel malang itu ke atas kasur. Ino memilih mematikan _mobile data_ nya sekarang. Huh, bikin bete saja!

 _Bzz. Bzz._

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar lagi. ' _Kali ini cepat balas, heh_.' Seringai pemuda itu yang sedang berharap-harap.

 **Yamanaka Ino : MATI SAJA KAU!**

Itu isi pesan yang datang ke kolom obrolannya barusan. Sasuke mengerjap dua kali.

Dua detik selanjutnya, gelak tawa memenuhi petak kamar si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Demi apa? Ada seorang gadis yang menyuruhnya mati hanya karena disuruh bilang suka? HAHAHA. Ini pengalaman pertama bagi pemuda yang sudah tampan dari lahir itu. Obsidian gelapnya masih dilekatkan pada layar ponsel pintar itu, sekali lagi membaca tiga kata yang dikirim pacarnya itu. **MATI SAJA KAU!** Mana ditulis pakai CAPSLOCK lagi, HAHAHA. Sasuke kembali tertawa melengking bak orang gila.

Lalu si pemuda menarik nafas, mulai menenangkan diri. Tapi tak berhasil.

"Keh," Sasuke tertawa lagi, entah kenapa pesan 'yang menyuruhnya bunuh diri' tersebut malah meningkatkan _mood_ nya di malam itu. " _Heh_ , sungguh gadis yang menarik." Gumamnya, sembari kembali menghantamkan punggungnya ke atas kasur empuk dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan penuh minat. Tapi pikirannya sedang melayang sekarang. Pemuda itu masih mesem-mesem gaje.

Sementara diluar ruangan, Itachi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menangkupkan handuk di rambut hitam panjangnya yang basah dengan air yang masih mengucur-kucur -uuch seksi- itu, berjalan melewati kamar adiknya dengan mental yang tetiba ditimpa syok. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa tertawa cetar membahana seperti demikian?

x x x

Dua hari berlalu semenjak Ino resmi menjadi pacar Sasuke. Meski orang-orang masih suka heboh jika pasangan itu terlihat sedang bersama, namun tak ada gangguan berarti dalam hubungan mereka. Tetapi malang bagi Ino, phobianya menjadi sering kali kambuh sekarang.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti kau mampir ke rumahku." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ha?" Ino kaget.

"Ibuku mengundangmu," jelas pemuda itu singkat.

Tapi penuturan tersebut tidak membuat kekagetan Ino reda. "Tapi untuk apa? Kenapa? Ada apa? Mau apa? Aku salah apa?" Gadis itu panik, "Aarrgh jika mendadak begini aku tidak mau! Bagaimana kalau ibumu tiba-ti-"

"Hanya sekedar informasi," Potong Sasuke, "Ibuku tidak akan berhenti sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi. Jika kau menolak datang sekarang, dia akan mengundangmu besok dan besoknya dan besoknya lagi sampai kupingmu bosan. Atau jika kau tetap menolak, dia yang akan datang ke rumahmu."

"Hah? R-rumahku?" Ino menelan ludah, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Jelas ia tak boleh membiarkan itu sampai terjadi.

"Jadi gimana, ikut tidak?"

"Oke, aku ikut."

Untuk kesekian puluh kalinya Ino tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut saja. Gadis itu meringis dalam hati, mau ada perlu apa ibunya Sasuke dengannya, omong-omong?

"Bagus." Sasuke menyeringai tipis penuh arti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

OUCH, SASUKE! Reallyyyy, GAHH! kau selalu bikin author yang satu ini kesemsem! Huaaa padahal udah ada niatan pengen insaf dari dulu-dulu :( :(

* _inhale, exhale_ *

Yeay. Sudah chapter 6 nih. Sekarang udah lebih ke romancenya, makanya harus tahan (?) yaa

Terimakasih atas semua dukungan dan komentar yang diberikan, Vika senang XD

Baca dan review lagi yaaa? :)

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **Shinji gakari** : okeeeey diusahakan

 **xoxo** : Iyaa dia emang gemesin banget bikin pengen cubit *plak/

 **itakun** : Gitu ya? haha iyaa emang belum ada feelnya kan mereka belum resmi terikat. Baca terus aja yaa mungkin di chapter next next bisa dapet feelnya

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 02/09/16**


	7. Chapter 7 - Clarity

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. SasuIno. Absurd. Rush. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. Lebay. Gila. I warned you.**

Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika ada kemiripan ide cerita. Tolong beritahu ketika menemukan kesamaan.

 **Jadikan sebagai bacaan ringan.**

* * *

 **THERAPY**

 **-** _Clarity_ -

"Ternyata kita bisa ngidam hal yang sama!" jerit Mikoto senang.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah, tepat saat dirinya berdiri di depan pintu utama Kediaman Uchiha. Gadis itu menelan ludah seraya safir birunya menatap gamang daun pintu berwarna putih elegan itu.

Uchiha Sasuke yang menyadari gelagat gadis -yang merupakan pacarnya- tersebut langsung berkomentar, "Sedang apa kau? Cepat masuk."

Ino menolehkan lehernya kaku. "Bagaimana jika Mamamu berubah pikiran?"

Alis hitam Sasuke terangkat.

Si gadis kembali terlihat gusar, "B-bagaimana jika Mamamu tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan kandungan?"

Benar. Seluruh drama kehamilan ini membuat Ino resah sekali. Terlebih, ketika bayangan tentang ibundanya Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya sengit sambil berseru tajam, 'GUGURKAN!' dengan mimik menyeramkan tiba-tiba terbersit di benaknya. Membuat Ino bergidik.

"Ha?" Sasuke mengernyit.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginannya? apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya?" Gadis itu menghembuskan kegalauannya lewat napas panjang. "Aku tidak akan bisa menggugurkan kandungan ini karena aku memang tidak sedang hamil betulan!"

". . ."

Sasuke menatap datar Ino. "Hentikan imajinasi konyolmu itu." ujarnya remeh sambil melanjutkan langkah.

Tidak mungkin ibunya mendadak berubah sikap, di saat nyonya Uchiha itu selalu bersemangat dan kelewat sumringah jika sudah membicarakan tentang Ino. Wanita berkarakter lembut itu bisa sampai memaksa, meneror, bahkan mengancam Sasuke hanya untuk membawa si gadis datang ke rumahnya.

KRIEETT.

Pintu di buka. Kini giliran Ino yang mengernyit.

"Aku pulang." Seru si bungsu Uchiha ketika mulai memasuki rumahnya.

Di belakangnya, tampak gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang itu tengah mengekor.

"S-selamat siang." Ucap si gadis bermata biru ketika berdiri di mulut pintu, sedikit sungkan dan kebanyakan cemas.

Baru kali ini ia diundang masuk ke dalam rumah seorang 'teman' lelaki. Semenjak memijakkan kaki di kediaman Uchiha ini, mau tidak mau seluruh indera Yamanaka Ino dipaksa untuk berfungsi dalam keadaan waspada penuh.

"Ah! Selamat datang." Sambut Uchiha Mikoto yang segera muncul di ruang depan itu dengan kecepatan fantastis, mau tak mau membuat Ino melonjak.

"Aku sudah menunggu sejak tadi." Ucapnya riang sambil menepukkan dua tangan saat _opal_ hitamnya menangkap sosok si calon mantu.

Ino termangu, antara merasa lega dan seram melihat reaksi senang wanita dua anak itu.

"Ah, eh, T-terimakasih telah mengundangku, Tan-"

"Mama." Potong wanita paruh baya yang tampak seperti 20 tahun lebih muda itu. "Panggil aku Mama, Ino- _chan._ " Koreksinya dengan wajah masih dipenuhi senyum.

"Hm," Ino tersenyum kikuk.

"Mari masuk~" ajak sang Mama dengan senang hati seraya merengkuh Ino dan menuntun gadis itu memasuki rumah.

Sasuke mendelik singkat ke arah pacarnya dan ibunya itu. Bukannya merasa jengkel karena dirinya kini benar-benar sedang diabaikan dan kedatangannya sama sekali tidak disambut oleh sang Mama, Sasuke malah tersenyum tipis sambil menatapi dua orang yang berbeda warna rambut tersebut. Warna pirang dan hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh punggung kedua perempuan di depannya itu terlihat kontras bersebelahan, namun terasa begitu wajar saat disandingkan bersama. Seperti kehangatan mentari di pagi hari dan kedamaian suasana di awal petang yang saling melengkapi.

Tak perlu disuruh, Sasuke ikut membawa dirinya melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Bagus kan jika ibunya nampak merestui, kelewat sangat merestui malah. Dalam hati, Sasuke tertawa girang mendapati pasangan calon mertua dan calon mantunya itu akur, sama sekali tak ada perselisihan berarti seperti yang sering ditunjukkan di televisi.

Sementara Ino masih menerka-nerka ada kepentingan apa dirinya sampai di undang datang, bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa merasa tenang. Firasat buruk yang menggenangi benaknya membuat gadis itu jauh dari merasa nyaman. Terlebih saat Ino merasa dirinya sedang ditatap dengan penuh minat oleh sepasang mutiara hitam milik Mikoto Uchiha sedari tadi.

Ketiganya sudah melewati ruang tamu. Ino kini telah berada di sebuah ruangan yang diyakininya sebagai ruang keluarga. Sebuah Televisi LCD berukuran besar tergantung di dinding, lengkap dengan satu set sofa santai berwarna kelabu yang diletakkan di pusat ruangan.

"Oya, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Mikoto, memecah atensi Ino terhadap dekorasi ruangan.

Ino mengangguk.

Ia tidak bohong. Beberapa hari terakhir ini gadis itu sukses dicekoki berbagai macam makanan yang dijejal paksa ke dalam mulutnya, oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu bahkan memonitori jadwal dan menu makan Ino secara ketat dan mengerecoki si gadis tentang makanan mana yang boleh dan tidak boleh dikonsumsi. Ya ampun, sudah seperti emak-emak saja!

Seperti halnya siang tadi, si pemuda mengajak Ino mampir di kafe favoritnya. Sebenarnya, selain Sasuke memang sengaja ingin pamer punya pacar super cantik, pemuda itu juga ingin memastikan si gadis mendapat asupan makan yang cukup terutama saat gadis itu punya phobia yang membuatnya jadi sering-sering muntah. Sasuke juga tidak mau kan, orang-orang menyangka Ino tidak sejahtera saat pacaran dengannya.

Tapi malang bagi Sasuke. Sebaik-baik niatnya, tetap aja Ino berfikir bahwa pemuda itu hanya sedang doyan menyiksanya saja.

"Hmm, sayang sekali padahal aku benar-benar ingin masak-masak dengamu." Mikoto memiringkan kepala sembari mengerucutkan bibir, terlihat agak kecewa.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian wanita itu tersenyum lebar. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," sang mama mengitari Ino sambil memasang ekspresi yang sulit di artikan, membuat si gadis bertanya-tanya ia mau apa. "Kita jadi punya banyak waktu selama menunggu Papa dan Kakak pulang. Jadi, ayo siap-siap!"

Ino menaikkan pelipisnya. Papa dan Kakak? Belum pulang? Siap-siap? Memangnya mereka mau apa?

"B-bersiap?"

Mikoto mengangguk cepat dan berkata, "Tunggu sebentar." Pintanya sebelum tergesa pergi memasuki sebuah kamar.

Ino melirik ke arah Sasuke dan melempar tatapan tanya. Si pemuda hanya merespon dengan kedikan bahu, membuat Ino mendengus.

Lalu Sasuke berjalan ke arah lemari es, hendak mengambil segelas air. Dari luar, pemuda itu memang nampak kalem dan bersikap tenang seperti pembawaannya yang biasa. Padahal, dalam hati Sasuke sedang merasa nerves tidak karuan. Rupanya Sasuke sendiri tidak dapat menerka sikap ibunya yang selalu sulit ditebak. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Mikoto kali ini, mau tidak mau ia harus mempersiapkan diri.

Sejurus kemudian, Mikoto sudah kembali sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi setumpuk garmen. Ino hanya melongo. "Tadaa!" disodorkannya nampan itu ke hadapan Ino.

Si gadis memiringkan kepala dan berkedip dua kali. " . . . ?"

"Pakai ini~" Sambung Mikoto.

"Hm?" Ino sedikit bingung tapi memutuskan untuk meraih nampan tersebut. Jika diperhatikan, kain berwarna merah dengan corak putih yang diserahkan mamanya Sasuke kepadanya itu terlihat seperti lipatan baju tradisional. "Ini . . ?"

Mikoto tersenyum riang dan menjawab, "Itu disebut _Uchikake_."

Ino masih membuat mimik bingung. " _Uchi . . kake?_ "

Mikoto mengangguk. "Yup. Dengan kata lain itu adalah . ."

"Gaun pengantin."

.

.

BLEDAARRR!

.

.

Safir biru Ino langsung membulat lebar disertai mulut yang membuka. Genggamannya terhadap nampan melonggar, membuat benda dan isinya tersebut hampir lepas dari tangan Ino.

Hah? GAUN PENGANTIN?

Di sudut ruangan, Sasuke yang tengah mengangkat gelas untuk meneguk minum langsung menyemburkan isi mulutnya tatkala mendengar kata 'pengantin' yang diucap oleh sang mama. Pemuda itu langsung menengok dengan spontan sembari memukul-mukul dadanya karena tersedak.

 _Hap_.

Untung refleks Ino bagus sehingga nampan yang nyaris jatuh itu bisa kembali disanggapnya. Tetapi tubuh Ino masih mengejang, sementara ekspresi Sasuke sedang menegang.

MAU APA MENGELUARKAN GAUN PENGANTIN SEGALA? Teriak _inner_ keduanya.

Ino mengerjap-ngerjap sembari memandang wajah cantik wanita di depannya lekat-lekat. Si gadis menelan ludah, lalu tersenyum kaku dan berkata basa-basi. "G-gaun yang cantik sekali . . tapi m-milik siapa?"

Mikoto mesem-mesem sambil menatap gadis itu intens, membuat bulu kuduk Ino berdiri semua. Jangan bilang . . dirinya akan dinikahkan sekarang? Ino merinding ngeri.

Mikoto tertawa malu-malu, kemudian bergumam, "Milikku."

.

Eh? Ino dan Sasuke sama-sama melongo.

.

"L-lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau memakainya. Umm, untuk semacam mengenang masa mudaku. Kyaa." Ujar Mikoto yang sedang menangkup kedua pipi sambil bernostalgia. Lalu ia menggapai pundak Ino, "Aku memang sudah berniat ingin memakaikannya pada menantuku suatu saat nanti. Akhirnya penantianku tercapai juga~ Ah, kau pasti akan terlihat sangat mempesona dan, oh! Biar kuperlihatkan foto pernikahanku padamu dulu." Ucap sang Mama lalu pergi menuju kamarnya lagi.

Mikoto kembali meninggalkan dua orang yang kini sedang mematung di ruang tengah tersebut.

". . ."

Ino dan Sasuke sempat saling melempar pandang.

Pyuuhh.

Ino yang akhirnya kembali menemukan puing-puing kesadaran di antara syoknya, segera ambruk ke sofa. Gadis itu bernafas ngos-ngosan sambil mencengkram kuat nampan yang kini sedang dipangkunya.

Demi apa. Barusan otaknya seperti terkena serangan mental mendadak. Ia sudah berfikir macam-macam dan nyaris menyangka dirinya akan dinikahkan dengan Sasuke sekarang juga. Ino menghela napas panjang sambil menyeka satu bulir keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba keluar dari pori-pori di dahinya.

Sementara Sasuke sempat mengelus dadanya sebelum bergerak refleks mengambil lap untuk menyeka tumpahan air yang disemburkannya tadi. Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia memang tidak pernah tahu apa yang diinginkan ibunya dari Ino. Yang jelas, sang mama terus merengek meminta dipertemukan dengan gadis itu.

Tapi, apakah mereka bisa bernapas lega sekarang?

.

.

Mikoto tengah menyisir lembut surai _blonde_ panjang milik Ino. Wanita itu sedang merasa puas sekali karena bisa memolesi wajah cantik Ino dengan dandanan sesuai keinginannya. Berkebalikan dengan Ino, karena gadis itu sedang terduduk tidak nyaman di tempatnya sekarang.

Kenapa harus pakai dandan cantik segala, coba? Katanya kimono itu cuma untuk dicoba saja?

Kalau begini, Ino jadi berfikir dirinya memang akan benar-benar dinikahkan, kan. Diam-diam Ino mendesah pelan. Bagaimana ini, apa ia kabur saja sekarang? Atau mengaku saja bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak sedang hamil jadi tak perlu sampai nikah segala? Perang batin di otaknya terus bergejolak. Tapi entah kenapa, Ino merasa tidak tega mengungkap kebenaran itu, terutama saat Mikoto kini sedang membelainya penuh sayang.

"Maafkan aku karena tiba-tiba memintamu melakukan ini, Ino- _chan_." Ujar sang Mama. "Kau cantik sekali sehingga rasanya tidak tahan untuk tidak 'bereksperimen' saat melihatmu."

Eksperimen?

"Umm, tidak apa-apa, tan- _ehem,_ Ma. Aku pun senang berdandan kok." Sahut Ino tidak enak.

Lalu gadis itu merasa Mikoto tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, membuatnya sedikit terkesiap.

"Aw, kau manis sekali." ujar Mikoto. Ia tidak segera melepas tubuh Ino, alih-alih malah tambah erat dekapannya. "Aku hanya punya anak laki-laki disini, jadi rasanya senang sekali saat akhirnya aku akan punya seorang putri."

Ah. Ino tambah bergerak tidak nyaman di duduknya. Wanita yang sedang memeluknya itu sudah menyambutnya hangat, membuat si gadis entah mengapa jadi merasa bersalah . . karena sudah membohonginya.

Mikoto menarik diri, dan kembali menata rambut indah Ino. "Kau tahu, baik Kakak dan Sasuke, sifat mereka mirip sekali dengan Papa. Serius, _cool_ dan tak banyak bicara. Mungkin karena keduanya laki-laki." Sang mama mulai curhat, kini ia mulai menggulung rambut Ino, membentuknya menjadi sebuah sanggul longgar. "Ingin rasanya sesekali aku bisa mendandani mereka dengan penampilan yang kumau, memakaikan mereka baju sesuai mode, mengajak belanja _bla bla bla_ , tapi mereka selalu menolak." Mikoto menghela nafas berat.

Ino hanya merespon dengan tertawa canggung, tidak tahu harus bereaksi atau berkomentar apa. Dikelilingi tiga lelaki yang bersifat 'kaku dan tidak asyik', pasti berat bagi sang mama.

Kini Mikoto tengah memberi sentuhan terakhir pada rambut Ino, yaitu dengan menusukkan sebuah konde merah dengan gantungan dua buah kipas -lambang keluarga uchiha- yang menggantung di ujungnya.

"Jadi, aku harap kita bisa jadi pasangan 'mama dan putri' yang kompak ya, Ino- _chan_." Lanjut Mikoto, disertai anggukan kaku dari Ino. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus merespon apa, jadi ia mengangguk saja.

Wanita yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Sasuke itu bersorak, "Yeay, janji ya!"

"I-iya," gumam Ino, entah mengapa harapan Mikoto itu membuat pipinya menghangat.

Mikoto tersenyum senang, kemudian ia meraih sebuah cermin tangan dan membungkuk dari belakang gadis itu, hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan kepala Ino. "Aku ingin sekali seorang putri." ujar sang mama. Diangkatnya cermin itu, yang segera memantulkan bayangan wajah Ino yang sudah terpolesi oleh _make up_. "Terimakasih sudah mengabulkan keinginanku, Ino- _chan_." Bisiknya lembut.

Ah, Ino memejamkan mata, merasa dadanya sedikit sesak.

"Sudah selesai." Bisik Mikoto lembut.

Ino kembali membuka mata dan segera terpana melihat bayangannya di cermin. Riasan di wajahnya itu terlihat jauh lebih _natural_ dari riasan khusus untuk pengantin, tapi tetap saja terlihat wow saat dipadukan dengan busana yang dipakainya, beserta tatanan dan ornamen rambutnya. Meski tidak pernah memakai _make up_ tebal, tapi Ino memang cukup mengagumi riasan. Bibir gadis itu langsung membentuk senyuman.

"Bagaimana, kau suka?" tanya Mikoto yang wajahnya berada tepat disamping Ino.

Ino menoleh. Sambil mengangguk bersemangat dan tersenyum lebar, ia berkata tulus, "Suka sekali." Seru Ino senang, lalu dengan spontan dua tangannya menggapai pundak Mikoto. Ia refleks membawa tubuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukan, sambil gadis itu berbisik. "Terimakasih, Mama."

Mikoto sempat melebarkan _opal_ nya, lalu ia tersenyum bahagia sambil balik memeluk Ino erat. "Syukurlah kalau kau senang."

.

.

Mikoto menuntun Ino kembali ke ruang keluarga yang entah semenjak kapan interiornya sudah dirubah menjadi bergaya jepang. Terdapat sekat bambu sebagai latar, juga pot tinggi berisi pohon Sakura berukuran mini yang menghiasi sebagai dekorasinya. Katanya itu untuk sesi pemotretan.

"Sasuke-ku~n, kau sudah selesai belum?" panggil Mikoto, "Cepat keluar kita akan mulai foto-fotonya."

Eh? Sasuke ikutan juga ?

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke muncul dengan mengenakan hakama berwarna hitam, pasangan dari gaun pengantin yang sedang Ino kenakan. Pemuda itu terlihat gagah memakai baju tradisional tersebut dan ketampanannya nampak meningkat tiga kali lipat. Tetapi, raut wajahnya sedang sulit diartikan, antara tidak rela harus berpakaian seperti itu tetapi tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibunya. Atau dengan kata lain, kentara sekali ia sedang merasa terpaksa.

"Aw, kau terlihat percis seperti Papa waktu muda!" Mikoto kembali bernostalgia. "Lihat dia, Ino- _chan_."

Ino berbalik, dan perlahan menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Menampilkan wajah ayunya yang sedang di _upgrade_ itu.

Seketika itu pula . . Sasuke berhenti melangkah. _onyxnya_ melebar saat melihat penampilan gadis itu sekarang. Untuk sesaat pemuda itu seolah lupa akan caranya bernapas. Ia terkesima dengan pemandangan di depannya. Oh, Tuhan. Si gadis memang sudah super menawan secara natural, tetapi ketika paras ayu itu kini dipoles riasan . . kecantikannya seakan naik lima tingkat. Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Ah!" pekikan Mikoto tersebut membuat Ino kembali berbalik. "Aku lupa membawa kamera." Ucap wanita itu sambil menepuk jidat.

Ino memandangi Mikoto yang langsung beranjak pergi untuk membawa benda tersebut. Dalam hati gadis itu bertanya-tanya, kenapa ibundanya Sasuke itu serasa sering sekali bolak-balik kamar.

Sementara Sasuke belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Sadar tidak sadar, ia masih memandangi Ino lekat-lekat.

"Cantik." Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Ino menoleh ke arahnya. Ups, Sasuke sadar ia sudah keceplosan. Refleks pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak sedang gatal, tiba-tiba merasa grogi sendiri. Selintas, mata keduanya sempat berpandangan.

Sasuke sudah menduga Ino akan kegeeran. Tetapi yang dilihat Sasuke, Ino tidak sedang menunjukkan reaksi atau ekspresi apapun sekarang. Wajah cantik gadis yang sedang dipolesi _make up_ itu masih bermimik datar-datar saja. Ino kembali meluruskan lehernya, seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Padahal, jelas-jelas Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'cantik' tadi dengan volume suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Ini membuat pelipis Sasuke berkedut. Meski ia tidak ingin Ino menangkap basah dirinya sedang terang-terangan kagum, tetap saja rasanya aneh saat ia sama-sekali tidak ditanggapi begini.

"Kau, senang sedikit kek saat ada orang memuji." Komen Sasuke dongkol.

Ino yang sedaritadi sebenarnya sedang menyayangkan kenapa Sasuke harus ikut ganti baju segala jadi dibuat menengok lagi. Alisnya terangkat. "Hm? Kau bicara padaku?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa lagi?" Tidak ada orang lain disana kan.

"Oh, err . . iya," Ino menundukkan kepala dan mengelus-elus gaun yang sedang dipakainya.

"Kimono ini memang cantik."

Glek.

Sasuke merasa kepalanya terjengkang ke belakang.

"Bukan kimononya, tapi kau!" imbuh Sasuke, gregetan.

Ino menekukkan alis, "Maksudnya aku?" Gadis itu berkedip.

". . ." Hening.

"Oh."

Ino kembali meluruskan kepalanya, tetap tanpa perubahan emosi yang berarti.

Gubrak.

Sasuke mematung. Sudah itu saja ekspersi si gadis? Bukankah reaksi wajar bagi para gadis saat dipuji akan langsung merasa kegeeran, atau tersipu malu-malu, atau gerak-gerak grogi, atau loncat-loncat girang, atau melayang sampai ke awan, atau hidungnya kembung kempis? Apalagi saat orang yang memuji itu seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi gadis itu malah . . tetap datar-datar saja.

Ini membuat Sasuke tambah gemas, sehingga ia kembali bicara. "Hei, 'oh' bukanlah jawaban yang tepat saat ada orang yang memujimu, kan?"

Ino kembali menoleh, "Terus aku harus bilang apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Berterimakasih kek atau apalah."

"Hm, . . " Ino terlihat tidak ikhlas. "Terimakasih deh." Ucapnya asal cepat.

Kini ujung mulut Sasuke ikutan berkedut. "Sudah CUMA itu aja?"

Ino mengerutkan kening, masih menatap hambar Sasuke. Orang ini mau apa lagi sih?

"Setidaknya kau balik memuji penampilanku kek!" lanjut Sasuke jengkel.

"Ha? Apa yang harus kupuji?" Ino malah terlihat bingung.

"Kau terlihat sama saja seperti biasa."

.

Jleb.

.

Astaga, Sasuke refleks menangkup dadanya, mendadak merasa ditikam. Sumpah terlihat biasa saja? Ia yang memiliki wajah super tampan ini sedang mengenakan hakama hitam yang seharusnya terlihat gagah di tubuh tegapnya, dan gadis itu bilang BIASA SAJA? Oh Tuhan, seharusnya gadis normal sudah pingsan sambil _nosebleed_ dari tadi karena tak mampu menampung pesonanya. Apa yang salah dengan mata gadis itu sih?

Sasuke mendengus dan memalingkan muka. Sudahlah lupakan saja.

Ino mengernyit lagi saat melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Kenapa lagi sih itu orang?

Akhirnya, tak ada yang bicara lagi sampai kedatangan Mikoto.

"Yeay, ayo kita mulai pemotretannya!"

.

.

.

"Jangan sentuh, atau aku muntah ke kimono berharga milik ibumu ini." desis Ino mengancam.

Sasuke langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk merangkul bahu Ino. Ia melirik gadis itu yang sedang memaksa tersenyum, memang kentara sekali menahan mual. Tapi Sasuke berhasil dibuat kagum, hebat juga saat kini Ino bisa tahan berdiri berdekatan dengannya selama hampir setengah jam. Ada kemajuan. Rekor baru.

Mikoto yang sedari tadi mondar mandir ke berbagai sudut untuk memotret dengan _angle_ yang tepat, semangat sekali mengabadikan momen 'coba baju pengantin' itu sampai-sampai nyaris lupa waktu dan lupa diri.

Nyonya Uchiha itu terus meminta keduanya untuk berpose semakin dekat, makin dekat, tambah dekat, sampai minta Sasuke dan Ino berpelukan sekarang. Ino yang sudah berusaha mati-matian nahan mual daritadi, kini merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Ia mengacungkan tangan dan melambai-lambaikan jemarinya tanda menyerah. Sayangnya, Mikoto nampak tak paham dengan kode itu.

"Huweek."

Terlambat. Gadis itu kini sudah menangkup mulutnya sambil merintih.

Mendapati itu, Sasuke jadi lumayan dibuat panik dan refleks melepas pelukannya. Sementara Mikoto tercengang sambil masih menggenggam kamera.

Ugh. Ino menoleh canggung ke arah wanita yang sedang terpaku memandangnya itu. "Uum anu . . aku-"

"Akh!" Mikoto memekik lalu segera berlari ke arah Ino dan merangkulnya. "Oh Tuhan, Maafkan aku Ino- _chan_. Mual-mualmu kambuh? Seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu kelelahan." Ucapnya panik sambil mengelus-elus punggung Ino. "Karena keasyikan, aku sampai lupa kau sedang hamil! Ayo kita ganti baju dan istirahat saja sekarang."

Ino yang melongo. Ia menurut saja saat mamanya Sasuke itu menuntunnya.

Terdengar helaan napas.

Sasuke yang ditinggal sendiri langsung mengacak rambutnya. Syukurlah . . tampaknya rahasia mereka masih aman-aman saja.

.

.

Ino memandangi cerminan dirinya di depan kaca. Ia menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan, sambil mengelus-elus pipinya. Ah. Sayang sekali riasan secantik ini harus dihapus. Mau bagaimana lagi. Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa _selfie_ di depan cermin besar kamar mandi itu. Yah, biar _hitz_ gitu, nurutin gaya cewek-cewek kekinian.

Setelah ber _selfie_ sedikitnya sepuluh _take,_ tak perlu banyak gaya lagi Ino segera mengaplikasikan _make up remover_ ke wajahnya. Setelah beres, gadis itu mengganti kimononya dan memakai baju _two piece_ , yang telah sengaja disiapkan ibundanya Sasuke. Niat sekali memang _hot mom_ yang satu itu. Sebuah atasan kemeja polos berwarna _lavender_ kalem yang dipadukan dengan rok pendek warna kelabu tua bermotif bunga-bunga merah kini sudah bertengger di tubuh semampai Ino. Gadis itu kini mengangkat rambut pirangnya ke atas dan mengikatnya dalam sebuah _messy bun_ yang terkesan trendi dan remaja sekali. Ah, pokoknya menggemaskan sekali penampilan Ino sekarang.

Merasa telah selesai berbenah, gadis itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar mandi.

 _Ceklek_. Pintu dibuka.

Dan . . Ino berkedip.

Bahu tegap. Dada bidang. Perut kotak-kotak seperti . . Roti sobek?

Deng deng deng.

Ino melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di samping lemari dekat pintu kamar mandi –yang berarti tepat di hadapan gadis itu- sambil bertelanjang dada.

ASDFGHJKL?!

Ino memekik. Refleks Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

 _Aquamarine_ Ino melebar. Segera saja ia kembali terjengkang ke pintu sambil megap-megap.

"KYA-" jeritan Ino tertahan. Rupanya dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu dan segera membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan teriak, bodoh. Ibuku bisa dengar." Ujar Sasuke mengingatkan.

Ino mengerjap-kerjap kan matanya. Lalu cepat-cepat ia menghempaskan lengan Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu ke belakang. Si gadis segera membalik badan dan langsung menangkup kedua safir birunya.

Ino merintih panik, "Ngh . . hhhh . . Tidak! . . Mataku . . ."

Gadis itu terengah seperti baru melihat setan. "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!"

"Mataku terkotori!" lirihnya.

"Hah?"

"Oh tidak, bagaimana ini, aku terlanjur melihat . . melihat . . PEMANDANGAN MENJIJIKAN ini!" ucap Ino panik.

Rahang Sasuke jatuh menganga. "A-apa kau bilang?"

Si pemuda jelas dibuat syok. Baru kali ini Sasuke menemukan ada orang terutama seorang GADIS yang tidak menjerit-jerit kagum dan lupa diri sambil ileran saat memandangi bentuk tubuh proporsionalnya. Memang, proporsi tubuhnya itu selain bisa membuat para wanita berfantasi liar, juga sukses bisa membuat pria-pria merasa iri. Bisa dibilang, bentuk tubuhnya itu adalah tubuh idaman para lelaki. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ada yang mengatai penampilannya menjijikan.

Ino mengabaikan pemuda itu. Ia sedang fokus mengucek matanya dengan telapak tangan, berusaha mengenyahkan pemandangan mengerikan tersebut.

"Heh, Yamanaka Ino!" Sasuke memutar paksa tubuh gadis itu. "Apa yang kau bilang barusan?"

"Kyaa! Tidak! Jauh-jauh dariku kau mesum!" pekik si gadis, kembali mendorong Sasuke.

Ugh.

Sasuke berhenti bergerak, "Apa katamu? Tadi kau mengatai tubuhku menjijikan dan sekarang memanggilku mesum?"

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini sambil buka-buka baju kalau tidak mesum hah?"

"Ini kamarku!" klaim Sasuke.

"Hah?" Ino syok.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau yang masuk kamarku seenaknya, bukannya kau yang lebih mesum?"

"A-apa? Aku hanya- Ibumu menyuruh-"

"Alasan. Bilang saja kalau kau memang mau ngintip."

"Hah? IH AMIT-AMIT!"

Ergh. Perempatan jengkel mulai berdenyut di kening Sasuke. Tapi bukannya terpancing emosi, pemuda itu malah tertawa. Ah. Gadis itu benar-benar bikin gemas. Seharusnya gadis normal sudah menjerit-jerit klepek-klepek ketika melihatnya sedang berpenampilan seksi seperti ini. PEDE! Tapi saat tubuh _SO HOT_ nya tereksposseperti ini saja, sama-sekali tidak mempan terhadap gadis itu.

 _Blugh._

Sasuke menyudutkan tubuh Ino ke pintu.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Ino gelagapan.

"Jangan bilang amit-amit begitu bisa-bisa kau jadi balik suka sekali padaku, Ino." bisik Sasuke dengan suara _oh so_ _sexy_ nya..

Ino mengernyit. Ngomong apa nih orang? Gadis itu memalingkan muka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit. "Idiiihhh."

Sasuke menyeringai lagi. Ia meraih dagu Ino dan meluruskan kembali kepala gadis itu. _Aqua_ dan _Onyx_ berpandangan. "Kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini, jadi ingin kucium saja, Ino." Godanya.

Ino menahan napas. APA? Ia langsung mendorong keras tubuh pemuda itu sambil menjerit nyaring, "Kau ingin aku MUNTAH-MUNTAH atau PINGSAN lagi? Sudah kubilang kan aku BENCI padamu? Aku selalu merasa MUAL-MUAL tiap kali MELIHATMU! Jadi ENYAH KAU DARI HADAPANKU!" jerit Ino kelepasan.

 _BRAK._

Suara pintu kamar yang tiba-tiba dibuka membuat Sasuke dan Ino sama-sama menoleh.

Keduanya langsung terpaku di tempat ketika melihat Mikoto sedang berdiri syok di mulut pintu.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" ujar sang ibu.

Refleks, Sasuke dan Ino saling melepaskan diri. Keduanya langsung bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat.

Ah. Tentu saja Mikoto dengar ucapan barusan.

Sasuke berubah tegang, semenatara Ino menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana ini? Mikoto sudah terlanjur dengar. Apa kali ini mereka harus mengaku? Sasuke berusaha berfikir, tapi otak jeniusnya sekali pun seolah tidak bisa mencari solusi apapun.

Alhasil, keduanya tidak ada yang mampu menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak percaya ini . ." ucap Mikoto lagi, yang kini sedang berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Lalu wanita bernetra gelap itu meraih lengan Ino.

Si gadis berjengit. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata selain bergumam acak, "Umm, ah, itu-"

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mirip sekali denganku!" seru Mikoto sambil menarik tubuh Ino ke dalam pelukan.

Eh?

Ino dan Sasuke sama-sama mengerjap.

"Ternyata kita bisa ngidam hal yang sama!" jerit Mikoto senang.

.

N.g.i.d.a.m?

.

Ino melongo.

"Saat hamil muda dulu, aku pun sama denganmu, Ino- _chan._ Ngidam benci melihat Papa." Mikoto terkikik. "Ah, jadi semakin bernostalgia."

Ha . . .?

Mikoto menengok ke arah putranya. "Lagipula kau juga jangan nakal, Sasuke- _kun_." Ia menepuk jahil lengan Sasuke. "Jangan memaksa Ino- _chan_ , Apalagi sekarang dia sedang kelelahan."

Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau sedang hamil begini, wajar jika kadang-kadang Ino- _chan_ ngidam benci melihatmu. Apalagi saat kau menyerangnya sambil bertelanjang dada begini. Nakal." Mikoto mencubit jahil pinggang putranya, membuat Sasuke melonjak.

"Ayo kita jauh-jauh dari anakku yang nakal itu," Mikoto masih terkekeh sambil membawa Ino pergi.

Ino yang masih bengong, menurut saja ketika dibawa pergi.

Oh Tuhan, Ino tidak tahu lagi harus berekspresi bagaimana sekarang.

Ia sempat menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat masih _speechless_ , lalu ikutan terkikik. Rasanya ingin gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawai kondisi pemuda itu sekarang, tapi sekuat hati ia tahan-tahan.

Akhirnya, ia hanya berbisik 'nakal' ke arah pacarnya itu dan melambai manis sambil memeletkan lidah. HAHA.

.

.

Insiden ngidam tadi cukup menyita waktu dan menguras mental Sasuke. Lain halnya dengan Ino, yang malah kelihatan senang karena kini sudah memiliki sekutu dalam mengolok Sasuke, yaitu mamanya sendiri.

Sasuke masih bisa mendengar gadis itu tertawa renyah sekali saat Mikoto menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu ketika dirinya ngidam dulu. Sang ibu kini melarang Sasuke berada dekat-dekat, minimal harus ada jarak dua meter antara tempat anaknya itu dengan calon menantunya. Rupanya, Mikoto pun senang sekali menjahili anak bungsunya itu. Oh, Ino suka sekali gayamu, Ma!

Sesekali, Ino melirik ke arah Sasuke sambil sengaja menertawainya. HAHAHA. Pemuda itu hanya bisa memandangnya keki sambil memikirkan puluhan cara untuk membalas gadis itu nanti.

Setelah cukup lama, Mikoto yang sudah berpenampilan rapi itu melirik kembali arlojinya. Ia mendesah panjang. "Hmm, seharusnya Papa dan Kakak sudah pulang."

Setelah Sasuke dan Ino selesai berbenah, mereka memang sengaja duduk dan bercengkrama di ruang keluarga untuk menunggu kepulangan penghuni rumah yang lain. Tapi entah mengapa Mikoto pun sudah berganti baju, seolah mereka hendak pergi ke suatu tempat setelah keluarga Uchiha itu berkumpul.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kita bisa telat." Keluh Mikoto.

"Umm, memangnya mau pergi?" Ino tidak tahan lagi ingin bertanya daritadi.

"Yup." Mikoto mengangguk.

"Pergi kemana?" Sasuke nimbrung, merasa waspada.

"ke Dokter." Jawab sang mama.

Ino terkejut. "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk periksa rutin."

"Eh? Memangnya ada yang sakit?

Mikoto menggeleng.

"Jika tidak ada, lalu siapa yang akan diperiksa?"

Kali ini Mikoto malah tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja kau, Ino- _chan_."

"A-aku?" Ino kaget. "Tapi ke-"

"Memangnya mau pergi ke dokter apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini merasa curiga.

"Dokter kandungan."

Ino dan Sasuke sama-sama melebarkan mata.

APA?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Sasuke OOC tapi unyu-unyu gemesin kan yaaa bikin pengen nyulik TvT

Buat yang nunggu romance, sepertinya ada di chapter depan (?) mohon sabar bentar lagi huhu XD

Makasih udah baca, fav, follow dan review, bikin vika senang dan bersemangat loh :)

 **Review lagi yaa** ~

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **itakun** : okeey ini udah lanjut XD

 **xoxo** : kujuga mauuuu ayo culik karungin dia! XD

 **sasuino23** : yeaay makasih~ ini udah chapter 7 sekarang hihi

 **minami22** : sama-sama, makasih juga udah baca dan review yaaa :) aku juga sukaa aaaa sasuke yang badboy XD sabar dulu yaa, mesra-mesraannya ntar di chap2 depan hehe

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 14/09/16**


	8. Chapter 8 - Medication

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. SasuIno. Absurd. Rush. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. Lebay. Gila. I warned you. Typo.**

Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika ada kemiripan ide cerita. Tolong beritahu ketika menemukan kesamaan.

 **Jadikan sebagai bacaan ringan saja.**

* * *

 **THERAPY**

 **-** _Medication_ -

Dilihatnya, wajah cantik Ino sedang ditelan raut tegang. Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Kenapa kau? Jangan bilang sekarang kau phobia pada psikiater juga?"

* * *

Yamanaka Ino memandang Uchiha Mikoto dengan tatapan horor.

"K-ke dokter kandungan? Mau apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk cek kehamilanmu, Ino- _chan_." Ujar sang Mama.

"C-CEK KEHAMILAN?" Ino kelagapan. Tes hamil maksudnya? Ia tambah merasa horor saja. Kalau tes keperawanan Ino siap ikhlas ridho dan pede melakukannya, tapi tes hamil? Helow, Ino masih ting-ting, yang ada drama hamil mereka langsung terbongkar.

Uchiha Sasuke segera mengambil alih percakapan. "Mama tidak percaya dia hamil?" protesnya, berakting seolah tersingging dan tidak terima.

Tapi Mikoto malah merespon dengan kekehan, gemas dengan tingkah muda-mudi yang belum berpengalaman itu. "Maksud mama, Ino- _chan_ harus periksa kandungan supaya kehamilannya lancar." Jelasnya.

Ino hanya bisa gigit bibir.

Lalu sang mama melanjutkan, "Biar sekalian cek jenis kelamin bayinya juga. Mama sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu~"

ETDAH! Sasuke kejengkang.

"Mama tidak lihat perutnya masih rata begitu?" sela Sasuke sambil menunjuki Ino, refleks si gadis menangkup perutnya. "Bagaimana bisa tahu jenis kelamin kalau ukuran bayinya sebesar anak cicak saja belum!"

"Apa?" Mikoto langsung melempari anak bungsunya itu dengan tatapan galak. "Kau bilang apa?! Kau menyamakan calon cucu mama dengan anak cicak? CICAK?!"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Bu-bukan begi-"

"Pantas saja Ino- _chan_ ngidam benci padamu, bahkan anak saja sampai dikatai. Itu benci bawaan Orok! Kau benar-benar calon Papa yang buruk!"

Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop._

"Iya kan Ino- _chan_? Bukan hanya nakal, ternyata Sasuke- _kun_ tidak bisa diandalkan!" omel Mikoto. "Bisa-bisanya kau rela dihamili anak bungsuku itu." ia terus menggerutu.

Sasuke megap-megap. Kenapa mama kandungnya sendiri mengatainya seperti itu? _YaLord,_ Sasuke salah apa? Ia langsung merasa dianak tirikan.

Tapi bukannya ikut mengolok dan menertawai pemuda itu seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Ino hanya memandangi Mikoto dengan muka terguncang. Ia sudah tidak ada minat untuk membully Sasuke.

Gadis itu tidak mau ikut dalam pertikaian mama dan anak yang sedang membicarakan janin dalam perutnya tersebut, karena si jabang bayi yang digadang sedang dikandung Ino nyatanya sedari awal memang tidak pernah ada. Akhirnya, si gadis hanya bisa menatap Mikoto dan Sasuke bergantian sambil _speechless_.

Dilihatnya, Sasuke yang biasa bertingkah ala diktator di depannya kini seperti sedang menciut saat dipelototi mamanya. Sang mama jadi terlihat seperti ratunya diktator. Tapi Ino sedang tidak punya _mood_ untuk menertawakan.

Si gadis membasahi tenggorokannya yang mengering.

Ino mulai menerka-nerka, seseram apa ekspresi garang yang bisa muncul menggantikan raut lembut nyonya Uchiha itu? Saat ia tahu bahwa Ino sebenarnya tidak sedang mengandung bakal cucunya.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menelan ludah.

Separuh hati Ino memang merasa ingin segera mengakhiri drama nista ini, tapi ia juga tidak ingin tertangkap basah sedang berbohong terutama diungkap sendiri oleh ahlinya nanti. Mereka tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi, ataupun mencari-cari alasan konyol lain. Bisa-bisa androphobia Ino sampai ketahuan juga. Duh.

Apa ia mengaku saja sekarang, bahwa kehamilannya hanya rekayasa belaka?

"T-tapi," Dengan memasang raut bimbang Ino mulai bicara, "I-itu,"

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, mulai merasa curiga. Ino berucap lagi, "S-sebenarnya aku-"

"Dia punya phobia." Potong Sasuke.

Ino dan Mikoto langsung menoleh bersamaan ke arahnya.

BLEDAAAR.

ASTAGANAGA! Apa yang dia katakan? Bola mata Ino keluar dari rongganya, mulutnya mangap lebar. Sedangkan Mikoto terlihat sedikit kaget dan banyak heran.

Sasuke melirik selintas ke arah Ino, lalu melanjutkan. "Phobia dokter."

Ha?

Ino sontak mengatupkan mulut, tangkupan tangannya pindah dari perut ke dada. Ia tidak jadi terkena _heart attack._ Dikiranya Sasuke akan membocorkan androphobianya.

Mikoto mengerutkan kening, lalu menoleh ke arah Ino. "Benar itu? Kau punya phobia?"

Si gadis lantas mengangguk cepat. Mikoto terlihat menahan napas.

"Ya ampun, menantuku yang malang. Maaf mama tidak tahu." Ucap Mikoto, sambil memeluk Ino. Kepala pirang gadis itu dibelai-belai sayang.

Si gadis hanya bisa gigit bibir sambil kehilangan kata. _Aqua_ nya melirik Sasuke. Ia tidak sedang bohong kan? Ino memang punya phobia. Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu," Mikoto melepas rengkuhannya lalu menatap Ino dalam-dalam, "Ayo kita pergi ke bidan saja. Kau tidak ada masalah kan?"

GLEK.

Sasuke merasa seseorang menoyor kepalanya dari belakang. Euhh, ITU NAMANYA SAMA SAJA.

Sementara _aqua_ Ino membesar. TERUS SEKARANG IA HARUS BILANG APA? Ia melempari Sasuke dengan tatapan minta pertolongan.

Pemuda itu memutar otak lagi. "Tidak bisa sekarang, Ma."

Mikoto kembali menoleh ke arah putra bungsunya itu. "Kenapa?" Tanya sang mama sedikit kaget, alis hitamnya naik.

"Kami akan pergi kencan sekarang."

Kening mulus Mikoto mengerut lagi, sementara _aqua_ Ino membesar. APA? KENCAN? Xhljkhsh. Ingin ia menampik keras-keras tapi sayang tidak bisa. Batin hayati sudah lelah, sedang ingin ditenggelamkan di rawa-rawa saja. Jadi, gadis itu hanya diam.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kenapa tidak nanti malam minggu saja?" tanya Mikoto.

"Malam minggu kelamaan. Dia ngidamnya ingin kencan sekarang."

Lagi-lagi dalam hati, _inner_ Ino meraung-raung tidak rela.

"Ngidam?" Mikoto merengut. "Benar itu, kau ngidam ingin kencan sekarang?" tanyanya pada si calon mantu.

Ino cepat-cepat mengangguk lagi, walau sebenarnya batinnya terasa pedih karena mereka harus terus melakukan kebohongan berjamaah ini.

Mikoto mendesah, memasang raut kecewa. Hati Sasuke langsung terasa perih-perih gimana gitu saat harus membohongi sang mama lagi, tapi mau dikata apa untuk meyakinkannya. Mereka sudah terlanjur tenggelam. Tenggelam dalam dosa.

"Mama mau cucu mama nanti ileran?" si bungsu Uchiha itu berucap lagi.

Mikoto terkesiap, mimiknya berubah ngeri. Ia adalah penganut kepercayaan yang mengatakan setiap perempuan hamil sedang ngidam, seaneh apapun keinginannya harus dituruti.

"Tidak-tidak, kalian pergi kencan saja sekarang!" Responnya cepat.

Sasuke dan Ino langsung menghembuskan nafas lega. Untung sang mama bisa mudah diyakinkan.

"Tapi . ." gumam Mikoto. Pasangan itu mendongak lagi.

Mikoto kembali merengut, "Kenapa harus sekarang?"

Memangnya kenapa kalau sekarang? Heran keduanya dalam hati.

"Ini kan malam jumat!" Mikoto mengingatkan.

TSAAHHH!

Sasuke dan Ino baru ingat.

"Emm, tidak apa kan. Dia memang ngidamnya _anti-mainstream._ Katanya kencan malam jumat akan mengasyikan _."_

Ino langsung meriang. Sontak ia melempar tatapan protes. Sasuke hanya mendelik ke arahnya.

 _Kriiik_.

Hening yang ganjal.

Sasuke tahu itu alasan konyol, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berdalih apa lagi. Ia hanya berdoa semoga ibunya bisa pengertian.

". . ." Hening lagi sejenak.

"Ah." Mikoto mengedip sekali. "Benar itu Ino- _chan_? Kau ngidam ingin kencan malam jumat?"

Ino merenung dahulu sebelum mengiyakan.

Dipikir-pikir, ia juga baru sadar malam ini malam apa. Mungkin bagi gadis lain malam jumat itu horor, tapi bagi Ino berduaan dengan Uchiha Sasuke saja sudah termasuk pada kategori horor, apalagi di malam jumat. Tapi Ino yakin, akan lebih horor lagi jika ia harus terus berada disini.

Jadi, kali ini Ino mengangguk lagi.

Lalu, si gadis dibuat keheranan saat ibundanya Sasuke itu malah ketawa-tawa geli.

"Ya ampuuun." Mikoto mencubit pipi Ino dengan gemas, menahan geli. "Yang lain malmingan, kalian malah maljum'atan, greget deh. Mama jadi penasaran nanti cucu mama gedenya bakal jadi apa? Hahaha." Syukurlah, ia malah terlihat senang.

Ino hanya bisa menyengir kaku.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, biar mama telpon dulu Papa supaya melanjutkan rapatnya saja daripada pulang cepat. Hihi." Ujarnya sambil beranjak sendiri, dengan polosnya masih ketawa-ketiwi.

Wow. Reflek Ino mengelus dada.

Tapi, baru saja Ino akan menyender lega ke sandaran sofa, Mikoto mendadak menengok lagi. Si gadis kembali menegakkan punggung. "Tapi, lain kali harus jadi periksa. Janji ya?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ino terpaksa mengangguk.

Mikoto melempar senyum, lalu segera melangkah menuju meja telepon rumah untuk menghubungi sang suami tercinta.

Ino memandangi wanita itu dengan dada kembung kempis. Benar-benar rasanya seperti sedang diterapi mental saja. Setelah itu, Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke, yang ternyata sedang memandanginya juga.

Mereka saling tatap-tatapan.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Mau dihalalin?" celetuk Sasuke.

Ino langsung keselek. YALORD, SIAPA YANG LIHAT-LIHAT DULUAN, SIH?

Tapi mentalnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menimpali. Kalau orang sinting diladeni, yang ada ia bakal ikutan sinting, pikir Ino. Jadi ia hanya memalingkan muka.

Yah, Sasuke memang tidak berharap gadis itu akan menjawab, 'Mau dong kak, halalin adek sekarang! Sekalian dihamili juga adek rela~' sambil menggeliat-geliat seperti tante girang. Hmm. Kalau diingat-ingat, dulu Sasuke sampai kenyang melihat pemandangan nista seperti itu yang pernah menjadi santapan sehari-harinya saat si gadis masih berakting jadi _fangirl_ nya. Ia jadi nostalgia, duh. Sekarang? Bisa-bisa langit pecah.

Entah mengapa, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke agak merasa menyesali hidup.

Kemudian, Ino bergumam. "Sasuke- _kun,_ mamamu itu . . ," ucapnya pelan. "sedikit unik, ya?"

Menanggapi komentar tersebut, bukannya menampik, Sasuke hanya merespon dengan desahan pelan. Seharusnya mental Sasuke sudah terbiasa, memang. Tapi ia juga heran, kenapa dirinya yang minim ekspresi ini selalu sukses disulap menjadi pakar ekspresi jika sudah bersangkutan dengan sang mama.

"Aku tahu, kau tak usah bilang." Pungkasnya.

Buruknya lagi, Sasuke punya perasaan bahwa gadis yang sedang menjadi pacarnya itu positif punya potensi untuk tumbuh menjadi wanita seperti sang bunda. Dasar nasib.

. . .

Kenapa rasanya, mampir ke kediaman Uchiha lebih menyeramkan daripada uji nyali?

Ino melangkah cepat mengekor Sasuke ke parkiran. Ingin segera meninggalkan tempat yang dirasa angker itu.

Setelah sampai di motor besar milik Sasuke, Ino kembali berbalik ke arah Mikoto. Sang mama -yang sedang menahan tangis karena harus berpisah dengan menantunya itu- sedang dadah-dadah cantik sambil memberi _kiss bye_. Ino tersenyum sambil balik mendadahi, lalu ia membungkuk sopan untuk pamit pergi.

"Jadi bagaimana ini, lain kali kita tidak akan bisa lolos seperti ini lagi . . " lirih Ino.

Benar. Jika sampai suatu hari nanti Mikoto kembali mengajak mereka untuk menemui dokter kandungan atau bidan, si gadis tidak yakin mereka bisa menolak dan mengelak lagi. Terlebih, perut Ino tidak akan membesar, disumpal dengan bantal pun percuma, nanti akan ketahuan juga.

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan entengnya. "Berarti, tidak ada cara lain lagi selain benar-benar membuatmu berbadan dua."

PRAK!

Ino menjatuhkan helm yang sedang dipegangnya dan segera mundur lima langkah menjauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri, kedua mata birunya membulat lebar.

"A-apa? Kau bilang mau mengapakan a-aku?"

Sasuke menoleh dan memandang gadis itu. Seringaian jahil muncul tipis di bibirnya. "M-e-m-b-u-a-t-m-u hamil betulan," godanya.

Ino merasa dihantam langit runtuh. "Kau mau menghamiliku?!" jeritnya tertahan.

Tentu saja Sasuke mau- ups, inginnya sih ia bilang begitu. Tapi Ino pasti akan semakin kelagapan jika sampai ia suarakan. Padahal, mereka sedang kehabisan waktu. Jadi, Sasuke hanya terkekeh.

"Bercanda," kilahnya. "Ayo naik, mamaku masih melihat tuh. Jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh." Ujarnya seraya menunggangi motor. "Kau mau dia berubah pikiran?"

Ino masih terpaku di tempat. Bercanda, katanya? Pemuda itu bisa bercanda dengan muka datar seperti itu? Ingin rasanya si gadis tepuk tangan.

Namun, ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Tapi aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu lagi! Terbukti sudah pikiranmu itu cabul! Berada dekat denganmu saja bisa-bisa aku jadi hamil betulan!"

Glek. Sasuke terjengkang.

Setelah mesum, sekarang Sasuke dikatai cabul pula? Lengkap sudah hidupnya. Yasudah deh, ia sudah cape mengelak. Uhuk. Ia memang sudah berpikiran agak mesum barusan.

"Makanya cepat naik kalau tidak mau aku hamili sekarang!"

Ino berjengit, otaknya terguncang. Ancaman macam apa itu?! _Dear lord._ Ingin rasanya Ino menjerit pada semesta.

Tetapi ia hanya menggeretakkan gigi, menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit wajah Sasuke yang kelewat tampan itu. Fufu, tapi reaksi ngambek Ino tersebut hanya membuat Sasuke semakin gemas saja. Akhirnya Ino mendengus kesal dan memutuskan untuk setuju.

Ia segera mengambil helm yang tergeletak di tanah aspal, memakainya, lalu ikut menaiki motor. Tak perlu lama lagi, mereka sudah melesat cepat keluar pagar utama, mengundang bungkukan dari satpam rumah yang menjaganya. Kini mereka telah sepenuhnya pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

Ino langsung mematung tepat ketika dirinya turun dari motor. Mata birunya menatap kaku sederetan plang berwarna putih yang terpampang di sebuah tiang tinggi, menjadi ciri khas penanda tempat yang sedang mereka datangi sekarang.

Bukannya diantar pulang, Ino malah dibawa ke tempat itu.

Setelah kenyang melongo selama sepuluh detik, Ino akhirnya berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Klinik? Kenapa kau malah membawaku ke KLINIK hah?!"

Sasuke melirik ke arahnya, "Kau perlu diperiksa." Jawabnya santai sambil turun dari motor.

"Ha?" Ino mengerjap, "Kau waras? Aku harus periksa apa? Kandungan? Aku kan tidak hamil! Otakmu sakit, ya?"

Sasuke berjalan menghadap Ino sambil berdecak. Ia membuat gerakan mengetuk kepalanya dengan dua jari, kemudian menunjuk Ino tepat dimuka. Seolah menjawab 'kepalamu yang sakit' dengan bahasa isyarat.

Ino mengernyit. "Ap-"

"Sudah ikut saja." Ucapnya sambil melewati Ino, dengan gaya diktatornya yang biasa.

ARRGGGHHH!

Jerit Ino dalam hati. Ia hanya bisa meremas jemarinya yang sedang mengepal, menahan diri untuk tidak mencakar-cakar wajah tampan pemuda berwajah datar tersebut saat itu juga. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa ia ikut mengekor.

Mereka mulai memasuki pintu depan klinik tersebut, lalu _check in_ sebentar sebelum terus berjalan melewati koridor yang cukup dipadati orang-orang.

Sepanjang jalan itu Ino merengut, sebal karena tidak diberitahu mau kemana dan mau apa. Kesal juga, karena dipaksa untuk mengekor saja. Setelah berbelok di persimpangan, mereka mulai memasuki area ruang praktek dokter. Ujung iris biru Ino terus menangkap tulisan yang tertera pada plang di atas pintu saat mereka melewati ruangan itu satu persatu.

Dokter ahli kandungan, lewat.

Ino mendesah lega.

Dokter ahli penyakit dalam, lewat.

Dokter bedah, masih lewat.

Dokter ahli THT, juga lewat.

Dokter Jantung, masih lewat juga.

Lama-lama Ino dibuat penasaran, kan.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" akhirnya ia bertanya.

Tapi Sasuke mengabaikan. Ia masih terus berjalan ke depan. Ino ber _huft_ ria. Dalam hati ia sibuk menyumpah serapah. Ganteng-ganteng kok budeg toh mas.

Ck. "Kau tuli ya? Kita mau ke-"

Kalimat gadis itu terpotong saat manik birunya melihat sederet plang putih yang dipasang berjajar ke bawah dalam satu tiang.

SARAF DAN NEUROLOGIST.

REHABILITASI MEDIK / MEDICAL REHABILITATION.

JIWA / PHSYCIATRIST.

Ketiga plang tersebut disertai dengan tanda panah merujuk pada ruangan yang mengarah masuk ke persimpangan depan. Entah mengapa, Ino langsung merasa meriang. Batinnya mendadak resah. Apa jangan-jangan dirinya akan dibawa ke . . .

Tapi alangkah leganya Ino, saat Sasuke berbelok ke persimpangan lain dengan arah yang berlawanan. Gadis itu menghela nafas dalam. Akhirnya, mereka tiba di depan ruangan dokter dengan plang bertuliskan :

SPESIALIS AHLI GIZI.

Ino memandang tulisan tersebut dengan alis terangkat dan muka jelas kebingungan. Lalu ia menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Masuk." Titah pemuda itu, tangannya menunjuki pintu.

"Ha?" Ino bengong.

Sasuke berdecak. "Kau tidak dengar? Cepat masuk." Ucapnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku dibawa ke ahli gizi? Kau pikir aku kurang gizi?" tanyanya, merasa tersinggung. "Kau melede-"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menepuk lembut kepala pirangnya, membuat Ino mematung. Tapi, apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu selanjutnya lah yang membuat Ino hampir tercengang.

"Jangan kira aku tidak sadar dengan kondisi kesehatanmu." Sasuke mengacak lembut puncak kepala si gadis. Kepalanya sendiri tertunduk, kedua _onyx_ nya tepat mengarah pada _aqua_ Ino. "Akibat sering muntah, kau jadi gampang lemas kan?"

Ino hanya bisa berkedip-kedip.

"Jika terus dibiarkan," jeda sejenak, Sasuke mungkin tidak sadar wajah stoiknya hampir melembut sekarang. "Kau bisa mati kehabisan nutrisi."

Ino sendiri tidak sadar ia kini sedang menahan nafas.

"Aku jadi khawatir." Aku si pemuda.

Kedua safir biru Ino melebar.

Itu pertama kalinya, ia membiarkan tangan seorang lelaki mengelus puncak kepalanya.

.

.

Sore sudah hampir menggelap. Akhirnya, hasil pemeriksaan Ino sudah keluar.

Sasuke ikut masuk ke ruangan dokter.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya, Dok?" tanya Sasuke.

Kini ia terlihat seperti seorang suami yang sedang mengantar istri kesayangannya untuk kontrol. Tapi sayang, itu hanya khayalan Sasuke semata. Sementara Ino hanya diam saja.

"Hmm," gumam seorang dokter wanita cantik yang sedang duduk di depan mereka.

Keduanya menyimak lekat-lekat saat Dokter Tsunade mulai membuka berkas hasil pemeriksaan yang diserahkan oleh asistennya barusan. Tsunade membaca isi lembaran itu, ekspresinya berubah-ubah. Setelah selesai memahami hasil tes tersebut, Tsunade kembali mendongak ke arah pasangan muda-mudi yang tampak masih begitu belia itu.

"Ini aneh." Ucap sang dokter. "Tadi keluhannya, Yamanaka- _san_ mengalami mual-mual dan muntah-muntah sampai-sampai semua makanan yang dimakan sering ia muntahkan, begitu?"

Ino mengangguk, merasa miris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi hasil _chek up_ mengatakan, kau tidak didiagnosa mengidap gejala maag atau penyakit lambung lainnya, radang usus dan gejala tipes juga tidak, tidak punya alergi makanan dan kau juga tidak sedang kekurangan asupan gizi. Gejala anoreksia pun tidak ada. Semuanya negatif. Yamanaka- _san_ sehat-sehat saja."

Ino mengambil nafas lega.

Tsunade jeda sejenak, ia sempat melihat pada Sasuke sebelum kembali memandang Ino. Kalimat selanjutnya yang ia katakan berhasil membuat Ino berjengit, "Kau pun tidak sedang hamil."

Astaga, dokter gizi saja tahu dirinya tidak sedang berbadan dua, apalagi ahli kandungan nanti.

"Apa kau tahu asal dari rasa mualmu itu?" lanjut Tsunade.

Dengan polosnya, Ino langsung melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dalam hati ia menjerit, ini makhluk yang menjadi sumber alerginya! Tapi sayang, Dokter Tsunade tidak akan paham dengan kode itu dan juga tidak bisa mendengar jeritan ghaibnya.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar si gadis dan sang dokter bergantian.

"Tuliskan saja resep obat yang harus ia konsumsi dan daftar makanan untuk meningkatkan nafsu makannya. Juga berikan dia suntikan obat penghilang mual paling mujarap agar dia berhenti muntah-muntah. Obat lambung atau obat alergi pun terserah Dokter." Pinta Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sontak Ino melemparinya pelototan, tapi Sasuke abaikan.

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Baiklah," ucapnya sambil beranjak. Ia sempat memanggil asistennya agar membawa Ino kembali ke dalam ruangan bertirai, untuk diberi suntikan.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis saat melihat Ino kembali melotot dan mendengar gadis itu mengucap sederet kalimat kutukan sampai ia menghilang ke balik tirai.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang akan menunggu bosan sendirian.

.

.

Hari sudah sepenuhnya gelap di luar.

"Sudah puas sekarang?" geram Ino. Mereka sudah meninggalkan ruang dokter.

Ia paham sekali ini adalah bentuk balas dendam Sasuke karena siang tadi Ino sudah bersekongkol dengan mamanya untuk ikut membully. Padahal tidak, Sasuke betulan cemas saja.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu dengan santainya, "Sepertinya belum."

"Ha?"

"Kita salah dokter. Seharusnya kau periksa ke psikolog atau psikiater, bukannya dokter ahli gizi."

Ino terdengar memekik.

"Yang sakit itu kondisi kejiwaanmu, bukan tubuhmu. Kau harus diterapi." Lanjut Sasuke. Dilihatnya, Ino sedang membeku.

"Ah. Ide bagus." Si pemuda mendadak manggut-manggut. Ia menyeringai. "Pengidap androphobia memang butuh diterapi, kan?"

JEDAAARRR.

Skakmat.

Ino sempat mengernyit, "A-apa yang kau katakan tiba-tiba?" tanya si gadis pura-pura polos. "Kau pikir aku sakit jiwa?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Jiwamu itu memang sedang sakit." Seringaian pemuda itu bertambah dalam. "Ayo." Titahnya sambil berbalik.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Ino menghentikan, "K-kau tidak bermaksud membawaku kesana kan?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Tapi Sasuke bukannya menjawab, ia malah terus berjalan ke persimpangan sebrang. Tempat yang diarahkan plang tiga orang dokter yang Ino baca sebelumnya.

Ino langsung merasa ngeri.

"TIDAK!" Jerit gadis itu tiba-tiba, satu tangannya meraih lengan baju Sasuke.

Aksinya itu membuat si pemuda tersentak dan langsung menoleh, sedikit syok karena Ino mendadak pegang-pegang. Tapi ekspresi yang sedang dipasang gadis itu sekarang lah yang membuat Sasuke semakin syok.

Dilihatnya, wajah cantik Ino sedang ditelan raut tegang. Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Kenapa kau? Jangan bilang sekarang kau phobia pada psikiater juga?"

Sambil menggigit bibir dengan muka menyedihkan, Ino mengangguk tiga kali berturut-turut.

"Ha? "Kau serius?"

"Serius." Jawab Ino miris sendiri.

Gubrak.

Refleks Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. "Pantas saja kau tidak sembuh-sembuh!" tangannya mulai mengacak rambut gaya pantat ayamnya. "Yaelah." Ia jadi ikutan stres sendiri.

"Makanya kumohon Sasuke- _kun_ ," lirih Ino, tangannya masih meremas kain lengan baju si pemuda. "Apapun itu asal jangan psikiater, psikolog, atau ahli jiwa lain." mohon Ino lagi, Sasuke dibuat mengerjap.

Pemuda itu menatap miris Ino yang kini sedang berwajah cemas, gundah dan gelisah. Mata birunya bergerak-gerak acak. Keringat mulai mengucur-ngucur dari sela-sela rambut pirangnya. Ia juga seolah sedang menahan muntah, tapi masih memaksakan diri untuk menarik-narik dan meremas kuat kain lengan baju Sasuke seakan minta untuk segera dibawa pulang.

Tapi . . duh, paras cantiknya itu masih tetap sanggup menggoyahkan iman.

Ino nampak tidak seperti sedang bercanda. Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya, dosa besar apa yang sudah diperbuat gadis itu sampai-sampai bisa membuat kondisinya sekonyol ini?

Akhirnya, Sasuke menyerah saja. "Oke." Pahamnya.

Ino mendesah lega. Ia hendak melepaskan genggamannya dari baju si pemuda, tapi Sasuke keburu menangkap lengannya.

Gadis itu berjengit dan sontak mendongak lagi. Dilihatnya, Sasuke sedang memandangnya sambil tersenyum licik. Si pemuda berkata lagi, "Kalau begitu, cukup aku saja yang akan memberimu terapi. Paham?" bisiknya.

Si gadis mengernyit ngeri. Tubuhnya merinding.

Tatapan licik _onyx_ Sasuke seperti sedang mengancamnya. Seolah jika Ino sampai berani menolak maka dirinya akan dijebloskan paksa ke dalam sel tahanan orang yang mengidap penyakit jiwa. Gadis itu bergidik. Bukannya ini namanya, Sasuke sedang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Oh, Ino yang malang.

Alhasil, gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, membuat Sasuke tertawa puas dengan songongnya. Satu lagi, rahasia Ino yang diketahuinya.

Ino hanya bisa gigit jari sambil mengutuki semesta dan seluruh isinya.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan itu, Sasuke masih saja terkekeh. Ino tahu pemuda itu sedang menertawai kondisinya. Ia masih sibuk menyumpah dalam hati.

Sampailah mereka di parkiran.

"Jadi, kau mau kencan kemana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Ino langsung mendongak sambil _drop jaw_. "Apa?" Kali saja ia salah dengar.

"Kau bilang pada mamaku kita akan pergi berkencan, kan?"

Manik biru Ino membulat, "Tapi itu kan hany-"

"Kita tidak boleh membohongi orang tua, nanti bisa kualat."

Ergh.

"Heloow. Kau perlu kaca, Sasuke- _kun_? Kau sendiri yang pertama kali bohong tentang drama kehamilan ini, jika teori kualat berlaku seharusnya kau sudah ditimpa kualat pangkat tiga sekarang!"

Jleb.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebelum mulai menarik tubuh si gadis mendekat ke arahnya. Ino memekik.

Bukannya berkilah atau apa, pemuda itu malah memindahkan topik pembicaraan. "Sudah pernah kubilang kan, mamaku itu keras kepala. Kau pasti akan terus ditanya tentang hasil kencan kita sekarang. Kau mau menjawab apa nanti? Mengarang bebas? Aku yakin kau tidak ada pengalaman!"

Ino mengernyit. Pemuda itu selalu berhasil membuatnya kalah telak. Mental dan emosinya sukses dibuat naik turun.

"OKE!" teriak gadis itu tidak rela.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi, mau karaoke?"

"NO!" Ino langsung memasang raut ogah. "Aku menolak berdua-duaan denganmu di tempat sempit yang sepi dan remang-remang begitu!"

"Ck. Kalau begitu nonton saja, gimana?"

"Ogah! Aku pun menolak terjebak bersamamu di tempat luas dan gelap yang dipenuhi orang!"

"HAH? Terus kau maunya apa? Tempat sempit yang sepi tidak mau, tempat luas yang ramai juga tidak mau. Jadi kau mau pergi kemana? MAU LANGSUNG DIBAWA KE KAMAR?!" Akhirnya Sasuke merasa sewot juga.

Seketika itu Ino tersedak hebat. Hiks. Ia sudah cukup menderita.

"Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku . . atau ayahku, bang." Gumam Ino pelan sekali. Sementara benaknya malah asyik menyanyikan tembang kenangan dengan lirik itu sebagai _background_.

Tapi ternyata Sasuke masih bisa dengar, "Abang abang, kau kira aku abang tukang bakso mari mari sini!" Eeeeh, pemuda itu malah membalas dengan lirik nyanyian juga. *abaikan*

Ino ber _hiks_ sekali lagi.

Lalu tiba-tiba, sebuah bohlam imajinasi meletup nyala di atas kepala pirang Ino.

"Oh, aku tahu!" jeritnya dengan senyum merekah. "Ajak aku ke taman kota saja."

.

.

"Ha?"

x x x

"Woahh. Banyak orang!"

Ino menatap kagum taman yang berada di pusat kota itu. Sebuah air mancur di tengah taman, jam besar di sudut taman, kursi-kursi santai di pinggiran taman, dan pepohonan beserta semak-semak indah yang mengelilingi taman. Pemandangan yang selalu ia idam-idamkan untuk dilihat.

Sementara Sasuke masih mematung.

"Kenapa dari semua tempat, kau malah mengajak datang kesini? Kau sedang mengolokku?" tanya Sasuke bete. Dikiranya ia pemuda kere apa, sampai kencan saja ke tempat gratisan yang _mainstream_ seperti ini?

Tapi Sasuke langsung dibuat mengerutkan kening, saat kini Ino terlihat sedang tersenyum riang memandangi sekitar. Si gadis tampak bahagia, tapi kenapa . . satu tangan gadis itu malah memegangi kain bajunya kuat-kuat seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan?

"Apa ini? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak pernah datang kemari saja." Tanya si pemuda lagi.

Ino mengangguk. "Jika dipikirkan lagi, aku tidak pernah pergi kesini semenjak sekolah dasar." Ucapnya polos.

Benar. Ino ingin sekali jalan-jalan seperti gadis normal. Tapi ia tidak bisa terus mengandalkan Sakura mengekorinya kemana pun untuk bisa melindunginya. Ide yang bagus kan, memanfaatkan Sasuke jadi _bodyguard_ nya sekarang?

"Hah? Kau ini apa, anak pingitan?"

"Habisnya . . terlalu banyak orang. Aku tidak bisa sembarangan pergi sendirian." Jujur gadis itu.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke mendadak melebar, seakan-akan ia paham apa alasannya. Gadis secantik Ino pasti akan mengalami banyak kesulitan jika berjalan-jalan di tempat umum sembarangan seperti ini. Sosoknya terlalu mencolok dan akan mengundang banyak perhatian, seperti sekarang.

Puluhan pasang mata sedang mengarah ke arah mereka, seolah keduanya adalah artis dadakan saja.

Sasuke merasa Ino menarik bajunya lebih kuat. Ck. Ia tetiba merasa kesal.

"Bilang dong kalau kau benci keramaian!" pahamnya. Lalu, Sasuke menarik lengan Ino untuk digandeng.

"Eh?" Ino terkesiap. Ia langsung menghempas tangan si pemuda.

"Akh!" pemuda itu memekik, lalu refleks memelototi Ino yang sedang mengelap-elapkan tangannya ke rok.

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut, "Kau kenapa sih? Kaya disentuh olehku haram saja!"

"Tanganmu penuh dosa aku tak mau ternodai lagi!"

Ukh, Sasuke merasa hatinya ditancap pisau dapur yang sudah karatan. Sejak kapan tangan kekarnya -yang sudah mendapat predikat sebagai tangan yang paling ingin digenggam oleh seluruh gadis di sekolah- menjadi terlumuri dosa?

"Lalu kalau tidak mau dipegang, kau mau apa? Tubuhmu saja gemetaran seperti itu. Mau pergi saja?"

Ino menjawab dengan gelengan. "Kain bajumu saja sudah cukup."

Ergh, bibir Sasuke ikut berkedut. "Ck. Kau mau dibawa kemana memang?"

"Mmm," gumam Ino merenung, ia bingung.

Sasuke mengernyit. Gadis ini betulan kurang piknik ya? Taman kota cuma segitu-gitunya, masih mikir juga mau pergi kemana.

 _Tep_.

Tiba-tiba Ino mengacungkan selembar kertas. "Bagaimana kalau kesini saja?"

"Apa itu?"

"Selebaran kembang api." Jawab Ino.

Sasuke menaikkan alis, terheran-heran darimana Ino mendapatkan kertas tersebut. Lalu dilihatnya, gadis itu sedang terlihat malu-malu kucing, membuat pemuda itu nyaris tercengang. "Aku . . ingin lihat." Ucap si gadis.

Uhhh, gadis itu terlihat manis sekali. _Ehem_. Si pemuda berdehem untuk mengontrol kembali mukanya. Ia meraih kertas selebaran tersebut dan meniliknya singkat. Setengah jam lagi acara tersebut dimulai. Sebelumnya si pemuda sempat bingung, aneh juga tempat itu bisa seramai ini apalagi di malam jumat. Oh, pantas saja, ternyata ada festival kembang api toh.

"Oke. Ikut aku." Ujarnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengungsikan gadis itu ke tempat yang lebih sepi dulu.

.

.

Jalanan disana ramai dipenuhi orang yang sedang lalu lalang.

Si gadis tampak tidak nyaman berada di antara kerumunan. Ia berjalan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tas sekolah yang masih dibawanya dari siang. Satu tangannya yang lain masih memilin punggung baju Sasuke. Ia masih saja menolak untuk digandeng, membuat Sasuke agak gregetan.

Alhasil, si pemuda berjalan memimpin di depan dengan si gadis mengekori dari belakang.

Meski takut-takut, Ino merasa bersemangat sekarang. Sudah lama sekali semenjak ia berjalan-jalan di tengah kerumunan seperti sekarang. Apalagi gelap-gelapan di malam hari seperti ini . . di temani seorang lelaki pula. Plak. Bagian itu tidak penting.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Ino memperhatikan jemarinya yang sedang meremas kain baju si pemuda, lalu perlahan mendongak untuk memandangi punggung pemuda itu.

Ia menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa . . Ino berakhir dalam situasi seperti sekarang? Padahal, selama ini androphobianya selalu melarang gadis itu untuk berada dekat-dekat dengan seorang pemuda.

"Kenapa ya?" gumam Ino di tengah keriuhan.

SREKK!

Eh?

Tiba-tiba Ino merasa tubuhnya terjengkang ke belakang. Tasnya sedang ditarik kencang. "Ah!" Pekiknya. Safirnya melihat siluet Sasuke yang masih terus berjalan di depan. Genggamannya akan kain baju Sasuke . . terlepas, saat tubuhnya terseret masuk ke dalam sebuah gang. Ino hilang dari jalanan besar itu.

Si gadis dihempaskan ke dinding di sudut gang. "Ap-"

"Akhirnya hanya ada kita berdua," Kedua safir Ino membulat lebar ketika melihat seorang pria tak dikenal sedang berdiri di sebrangnya sambil bicara padanya, "Angelicaku tersayang."

Si gadis mengerjap, tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. "Angelica? Kau salah orang-"

"Ah, benar juga." Ucap si pria. "Kau mirip sekali dengan Angelica Kenova. Meski kau terlihat jauh lebih muda, tapi tetap saja sama mempesonanya dengan dia. Manusia _barbie_ dari Rusia."

A-apa yang dikatakan orang itu? Ino mulai ketakutan. Tidak ada orang lain di lorong yang sedikit dijangkau cahaya tersebut.

"Ah!" jerit dramatis pria itu, membuat Ino melonjak. "Saat aku melihatmu berjalan di tengah kota seperti ini, aku sangat kaget. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Ini pasti yang dinamakan takdir!"

Pria itu berjalan mendekat. Ino melangkah mundur.

"A-apa maksudmu? K-kau mau ap-?"

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, gadis _barbie_ yang sangat menawan . . " ujar si pria, satu tangannya direntangkan ke depan sambil menggenggam . . sebuah boneka _barbie_.

Ino memekik tertahan. Seorang maniak? Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Hidup terkukung di dalam wadah pastik pasti sangat melelahkan, benar kan? Hidupmu pasti juga terkekang, sama seperti Angelicaku tersayang." Pria itu mengulurkan satu tangannya lagi, "Lupakan semua itu. Meski _barbie_ adalah boneka yang disukai banyak orang, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menatapimu sembarangan. Gadis _barbie_ sepertimu hanya boleh jadi milikku seorang."

Manik biru Ino masih melebar.

"Mari hidup bersama!" ajak si pria yang sudah mulai mendekat.

Idiiihhh!

Ino menahan napas. Kepalanya menggeleng patah-patah.

Gadis itu terus melangkah mundur, namun ' _bugh_ ' punggungnya menabrak tembok. Si gadis langsung merasa panik, terlebih saat melihat pria maniak itu mulai menjulurkan tangan untuk menjangkaunya.

Ino memekik lagi, "Ti-tidak . . tolong aku . . Sasuke- _kuuuun_!" jeritnya sambil memejamkan mata.

 _Grep_!

Tapi tepat sebelum tangan itu bisa menggapai Ino, tangan kekar milik seseorang menangkapnya.

"Jangan sentuh gadis itu!" geram Sasuke sedingin es batu. "Dia milikku."

Si pria melonjak dan langsung menengok ke arah si pemuda. Mendengar suara yang dikenalinya, Ino segera membuka mata. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berdiri diantara ia dan pria maniak itu sekarang. Si gadis langsung menangkup mulutnya, merasa sedikit lega.

"Siapa kau?!" syok pria itu.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya, membuat si pria memekik dan mengaduh kencang. "Pergi kau." Gertaknya.

Pria jalanan itu menghempaskan tangan, mencoba melepaskan diri. Lalu ia cepat-cepat mundur ke belakang. "Apa kau Ken?" teriaknya.

Sasuke menaikkan alis, tidak tahu Ken itu siapa.

"Ken bukan pemilik Barbie lagi! Sekarang dia jadi milikku!" teriak si pria sambil melemparkan boneka _barbie_ yang digenggamnya ke arah Sasuke. Miniatur replikanya Ino? Pemuda itu sempat syok. Oh, hanya boneka _barbie_ toh. Membuat si pemuda baru paham.

Pria yang tidak diketahui identitasnya itu terus mengoceh, sekarang disertai tawa bak orang gila. "Jika kau Ken maka AKU adalah JOKER! Akan ku ubah gadis _barbie_ yang manis itu menjadi wanita _villain_ selevel HARLEY QUINN. Ya! Hahaha! BARBIEKU YANG MANIS MENJADI PACARKU HARLEY QUINN!"

Sasuke dan Ino sama-sama mengernyit.

BUSETDAH, situ mimpi?

Barangkali, setelah ini Ino bisa berganti nama dari Ino barbie menjadi INO QUEEN?

"Bodoh."

Satu komentar nyelekit yang diucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya membuat pria itu berhenti tertawa. "APA KAU BILANG?"

"Kau menjijikan. Enyah sana." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Kau . . " si pria tampak geram, "Beraninya mengataiku!" lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari balik jaketnya. Membuat Ino memekik.

Tapi . . tiba-tiba Sasuke juga mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah pistol.

Ino terkesiap. P-pistol?

Si pria pun bereaksi sama, ia melonjak kaget. Pisaunya terlepas jatuh ke tanah.

"Pergi sekarang." ancam Sasuke.

Pria itu masih tercengang.

"Kau mau langsung kutembak di kepala atau kulumpuhkan pelan-pelan?" tanya Sasuke.

Setelah cukup sadar dengan situasi ini, pria tak dikenal itu langsung berbalik dan lari terbirit-birit sambil menjerit, "AMPUUUUUN!"

". . ."

Semudah itu? Sasuke berdecak. Dasar mental kacangan. Lalu ia berbalik ke arah Ino. "Apa-apaan sih kau? Baru saja jalan sebentar langsung menghila-"

"A-apa itu p-pistol?" Ino terlihat syok, wajahnya memucat.

"Oh. Ini hanya pistol mainan yang kudapat dari pedagang mainan di depan." jawabnya santai sambil melempar benda itu ke tempat sampah di pojokan.

Kemudian, Sasuke kaget ketika mendapati gadis itu seketika ambruk ke permukaan keras jalanan sambil membuang nafas keras-keras. "Oh Tuhan,"

Ino menangkup mukanya dengan dua tangan, "Aku pikir orang itu akan menculikku," lirihnya.

Dilihat Sasuke lagi, gadis itu sedang gemetaran hebat.

"Kau benar, disini terlalu banyak orang . . Aku . . aku . . " suara Ino mulai bergetar.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu ikut berjongkok.

Plok.

Ino merasa puncak kepalanya ditepuk lembut. Si gadis mendongak, melihat wajah Sasuke berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Sudah aman sekarang." Ucap Sasuke meyakinkan. Lalu ia mengelus-elus kepala gadis itu. "Ada aku disini."

 _Aquamarine_ Ino melebar lagi. Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya berpandangan. Manik biru Ino mulai berkaca-kaca. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, si gadis menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Dicengkramnya kain baju pemuda itu kuat-kuat. Tangisnya pecah. "Huwaaaaa!"

Ekspresi muka Sasuke saat itu . . sontak tercengang. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, Ino akan memeluknya duluan. Refleks tangannya yang tidak sedang mengelus kepala si gadis, langsung merengkuh pundak gadis itu. Matanya masih mengerjap-kerjap tak percaya, sambil tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala dan bahu gadis itu dengan lembut, untuk menenangkan.

Tapi entah mengapa, saat ini Sasuke juga merasa . . dirinya sedang butuh ditenangkan.

x x x

"Sudah kubilang gandeng tanganku kan!" Sasuke lanjut menggerutu.

Ino hanya diam saja. Matanya masih memandangi tangan mereka yang kini sedang bertautan.

Akan sangat mencolok memang jika seorang manusia _barbie_ berjalan sendirian di tengah kota. Sasuke harus benar-benar waspada sekarang, agar kejadian seperti tadi tidak terulang.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Ino.

Gadis itu menaikkan pandangannya pada kepala belakang si pemuda. Ia masih sedikit sesenggukan. Jika tadi Sasuke tidak datang, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Bagi seorang gadis normal saja, kejadian seperti tadi termasuk pada kategori mengerikan. Apalagi bagi gadis yang mengidap androphobia seperti Ino. Bisa kalian bayangkan lah ya . .

Tapi saat ini, ketika Sasuke menggandengnya kuat seperti ini, bukannya merasa takut, mual atau ingin muntah . . entah mengapa Ino malah merasa . . sedang dilindungi. Hatinya perlahan kembali tenang.

Kini mereka sudah tiba di tempat kembang api akan diselenggarakan. Meski kejadian tadi sempat mengganggu, tapi Ino berkata masih ingin melihat acara itu, jadilah mereka tidak langsung pulang. Namun tampaknya, mereka terlambat datang. Sudah banyak sekali orang berkumpul di tempat itu. Mereka tidak akan kebagian tempat yang aman. Terlebih, kerumunan yang sangat ramai itu, akan berbahaya bagi si gadis.

Benar saja. Ino memang sedang merasa tidak nyaman. "Sasuke- _kun_ , aku ingin . ."

Sasuke menoleh.

"Memanjat pohon." Lanjut si gadis.

"HA?"

.

.

Sasuke masih belum percaya saat ia memandangi gadis itu yang tengah memanjati sebuah pohon rindang. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan mata. Spiderwoman? Ia pikir Ino sedang bercanda saat tiba-tiba berkata ingin memanjat pohon. Tapi ternyata . . ide yang bagus juga untuk menghindari keramaian sambil masih tetap bisa mendapatkan _view_ yang bagus untuk kembang api.

Setelah sempat mencari-cari tempat yang aman, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah sudut taman yang tidak dipadati orang.

"Kau bisa memanjat pohon?" Sasuke masih tidak bisa mempercayai matanya, maka ia bertanya lagi ketika ia sampai di atas dan menduduki dahan pohon yang sama yang sudah duluan diduduki si gadis.

Ino menoleh ke arahnya, lalu mengangguk. "Kembang api pasti akan terlihat lebih jelas dari sini."

Itu memang benar. Tapi bagaimana bisa gadis itu mahir memanjati pohon seperti sekarang? tanya _inner_ Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak ingin merusak suasana jadi mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya demikian.

Sekarang keduanya sudah duduk nyaman di sebatang dahan pohon rindang.

Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum kembang api ditembakan ke langit dan pecah di angkasa malam. Mereka menunggu dengan sabar.

Si gadis yang pertama membuyar keheningan dengan helaan nafas. Matanya memandang ke depan, menatap gelap malam.

"Aku tidak suka pada kerumunan. Kemana pun aku pergi, semua mata selalu memandangiku. Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Sasuke nyaris terjengkang saat mendengar curhatan tiba-tiba itu. Beruntung, ia masih bisa menahan diri dan langsung menata nafas. "Mereka hanya mengagumimu," sahut Sasuke. Ia sempat menelan ludah sebelum lanjut berkata, "Karena kau cantik."

Ino menoleh. "Semua orang menyebutku gadis _barbie_. Menganggapku layaknya benda yang bisa dijadikan sebagai bahan rebutan. Aku bukan mainan."

 _Onyx_ Sasuke sedikit melebar. Sepertinya ia paham apa yang menimpa gadis itu, karena dirinya pun sering diperebutkan. Nasib muda-mudi yang dilahirkan rupawan. Namun memang, karena ia bisa menanganinya dengan cara lelaki, jadi Sasuke tidak akan terlalu paham. Apalagi ia tidak pernah mengidap androphobia, eh atau dalam kasusnya, phobia pada perempuan barangkali?

Ia pun tidak pernah diperlakukan sebagai gadis _barbie,_ err atau setidaknya dianggap sebagai seorang Ken, pacarnya Barbie. Jadi ia hanya menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang tidak terasa gatal. Merinding pun sama sekali tidak, padahal ia masih ingat bahwa ini adalah malam jumat.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengidap androphobia?" akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa bertanya demikian, berharap si gadis akan lanjut curhat.

Lalu Ino menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum kembali meluruskan lehernya ke depan untuk kembali memandangi malam. "Semua lelaki menyebalkan." Jawabnya singkat tapi ngena.

Ukh, Sasuke tidak terima. "Barangkali itu hanya anggapanmu saja!"

Ino menggeleng. "Riset sudah membuktikan. Lelaki itu . . yang jelek suka merasa kegantengan sedang yang tampan suka kebanyakan gaya. Membuat eneg saja."

Ugh, Sasuke hendak protes lagi tapi Ino keburu melanjutkan, "Playboy! Mereka hanya bisa menyakiti . . dan mempermainkan. Perempuan selalu jadi korban."

Kini Sasuke melebarkan netra gelapnya selagi ia berasumsi, "Apa itu pengalamanmu . . kau pernah dipermainkan?" tiba-tiba hati si pemuda merasa cenat-cenut, sesak.

Si gadis menoleh lagi, lalu menggeleng. Dengan polosnya ia menjawab, "Itu kata ayahku."

Gubrak.

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya ke dahan pohon. Apa itu alasan si gadis bisa alergi pada lelaki, apalagi yang tampan? Karena ia menganggap semua lelaki tampan itu playboy dan suka mempermainkan? Padahal Sasuke kan adalah pengecualian. Huh, PEDE!

"Ck. Kalau gitu jangan seenaknya mengatai dong!" protes si pemuda.

"Cih."

Sasuke menganga saat mendengar decihan gadis itu.

"Banyak riset yang sudah membuktikan!" timpal Ino. "Kau tidak pernah nonton tv? Tidak pernah baca cerita? Tidak pernah dengar curhatan gadis-gadis yang tersiksa?"

Pelipis Sasuke naik, kenapa sekarang ia jadi merasa katro mendadak?

"Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau laki-laki adalah makhluk dengan otak kotor!" Ino memulai.

"Apa?" sontak Sasuke menanggapi.

"Mesum! Cabul! Hidung belang! Mata keranjang!"

Jleb.

"Hey! Tidak semua lelaki begitu kan!"

"Tetap saja kebanyakan dari kalian itu adalah buaya!"

Jleb. Sasuke merasa tertikam lagi.

"Kadal! Kucing garong! Tokek belang!"

Jleb. Jleb. Jleb. Sekarang dadanya terasa tertusuk bertubi-tubi.

Tapi Ino masih melanjutkan, "Serigala! Ular!"

Glek. Kali ini kepalanya terasa ditoyor dari depan dan belakang.

Hei hei, bukannya ular itu adalah julukan untuk wanita? Si gadis tambah mengoceh tidak karuan. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu mengatai kejelekan lelaki langsung di depan hadapan Sasuke yang notabene adalah seorang lelaki tulen.

"Sudah cukup." Si pemuda menghentikan. Jika dibiarkan, Ino bisa menyebutkan nama semua penghuni kebun binatang. "Kau tidak punya hak mengatai kaum lelaki seperti itu." tekannya.

Ino mengernyit. "Ke-"

"Mencoba satu lelaki pun kau belum pernah, bagaimana kau bisa menghakimi seluruh lelaki begitu saja?!"

Euuhh. Ino merasa sebuah balon pecah tepat di depan wajahnya. benar juga sih. Tapi kan . .

"S-sudah kubilang kan itu pengalaman orang-orang,"

"Kau tidak bisa mengandalkan itu sebagai pedoman," Sasuke menatap gadis itu intens. "Dunia ini luas. Lelaki pun ada banyak jenisnya. Masih ada lelaki baik-baik yang akan benar-benar menjagamu. Karena terlalu larut dengan keyakinanmu sendiri, kau jadi tidak sadar saat kau menemukan lelaki itu."

Ino melebarkan mata lagi, merasa tertelan oleh tatapan si pemuda. "Kutemukan di . . mana?"

Sasuke meraih tangan gadis itu, lalu disimpankan tangan itu di dada bidangnya sendiri, "Disini." bisiknya.

DUAAAAARR.

Kembang api meledak. Orang-orang heboh berwoah.

Tapi baik Ino dan Sasuke masih belum memalingkan pandang, masih bertatapan. Letusan kembang api yang sedaritadi ditunggu-tunggu itu . . terabaikan.

Si gadis berkedip. Akhirnya Ino tersadar duluan, "Ap-"

Eh?

Ino tercengang. Ia merasa tubuhnya oleng ke depan.

Eeh?

Sasuke merasa gadis itu tiba-tiba menubruknya, membuat tubuhnya sendiri perlahan terjengkang ke belakang.

EEHH?!

Keduanya mulai kehilangan dudukan dan . . mereka terjatuh dari dahan pohon.

"Kyaaaaa!" refleks Ino menjerit.

Sementara, meski kaget Sasuke masih sempat merengkuh tubuh si gadis, membawanya ke dalam pelukan untuk melindunginya.

KRUSAAK!

Mereka melesak melewati dedaunan semak sebelum akhirnya . .

BLUGH.

Jatuh menghantam tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

Keduanya memekik. Setelah sempat mematung beberapa saat karena syok, akhirnya Ino yang pertama mengerjapkan mata. Alangkah kagetnya Ino saat melihat Sasuke sedang terbaring di bawahnya, tertimpa oleh badannya.

Ternyata, gadis itu sedang menindih tubuh si pemuda dan menjadikannya sebagai bantalan.

"Oh Tuhan," Ino langsung beranjak bangkit turun dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya gadis itu, menilik kondisi Sasuke yang masih terkapar. "Sasuke- _kun_?" si gadis mulai mengguncang tubuh Sasuke pelan. Tapi masih nihil jawaban. Pemuda itu masih terbaring tenang sambil menutup mata.

"Oh tidak, Sasuke- _kun_ jawab aku! Apa kau pingsan?" Panik Ino.

Si gadis langsung merasa ngeri. "Kepalamu terbentur?" Diguncang kembali tubuh si pemuda yang masih belum merespon. "Kumohon jangan matiiiiii!" si gadis kelagapan. "Bisa-bisa aku ditangkap polisi!"

Euhh, ternyata yang Ino khawatirkan adalah . . dirinya sendiri.

Lalu, Ino melonjak kaget saat ia mendengar pekikan. Si gadis mengerutkan kening, khawatir. Dilihatnya sepasang _onyx_ milik Sasuke sedang memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" panggilnya, "T-tubuhmu, apa ada patah tulang?"

Pemuda itu masih memandang Ino, belum ada jawaban.

"Sasuke- _ku-"_

Kemudaian, Sasuke tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa, sampai terpingkal-pingkal. "Kau . . Haha . . benar-benar . . Hahaha."

Ino melebarkan mata, jelas kaget. "K-kau kenapa? Kepalamu benar terbentur? Apa kau jadi amnesia?" lalu ia mengernyit ngeri, "Apa kau jadi gila? Atau, APA KAU KERASUKAN?"

Mendengar itu, bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah dibuat tertawa semakin kencang.

Ino menaikkan alis, kini ia jadi merasa keheranan. Apa otak pemuda itu keseleo ya?

Si gadis panik sendiri. Bagaimana ini? apa ia harus telepon polisi? Atau memanggil ambulan? Atau cari paranormal saja? Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bergerak untuk mencari pertolongan. Ino hendak beranjak, "Tunggu disini, aku aka-"

Tapi Sasuke menghentikan. Tawanya sudah reda. Satu tangan menggenggam lengan Ino. Dilihatnya, gadis itu terkesiap dan langsung menunduk ke arahnya.

Sasuke memandang Ino dengan tatapan serius. "Yamanaka Ino,"

Si gadis berkedip. Balik memandang dengan tatapan tanya. Alis pirangnya naik. Mungkin hanya perasaan gadis itu saja, tapi sekilas ia melihat raut wajah pemuda itu melembut.

Lalu tiba-tiba, satu tangan Sasuke yang lain terangkat untuk menggapai tempat dimana wajah si gadis berada. Ino berjengit ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke itu kini sedang menangkup pipinya.

Si pemuda tersenyum. Untuk perhatian, Sasuke . . BENAR-BENAR SEDANG TERSENYUM LEMBUT.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

Seketika itu, kedua safir Ino . . . melebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Teori yang sewaktu di dokter itu, cuma karanganku saja.

Angelica Kenova adalah model 'barbie hidup' dari Rusia. Harley Quinn adalah tokoh dari film Suicide Squad. Menurutku, keduanya punya rambut pirang dan mata biru yang sama seperti Ino~ *sekilas info*

Makasih udah mampir kesini, baca juga kisah mereka di -BLEND X BOND- yaa *promosi*

 **Review lagi** ~

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **xoxo** : hehe senang bisa menghibur

 **Shinji gakari** : ini udah lanjut yaak

 **Juwita830** : okeey

 **sasuino23** : hihi makasiih. Keep reading juga yaa!

 **Kiku-chan kawaii** : makasih juga udah baca, baca lagi yaa

 **Shizuka-chan** : makasih~

 **Nameinori** : makasiih, ini udah up yaa

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 06/10/16**


	9. Chapter 9 - Proximity

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. SasuIno. Absurd. Rush. Lebay. I warned you. ROMANCE DETECTED!** Hati-hati meledak.

Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika ada kemiripan ide cerita. Tolong beritahu ketika menemukan kesamaan.

 **Ditulis untuk hiburan.**

* * *

 **THERAPY**

 **-** _Proximity_ -

"A-aku tidak mengerti cinta-cintaan. Aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Ha-habis, hatiku masih suci." / "Kalau begitu, kau sudah membuat hatiku sudah tidak polos lagi, Ino."

* * *

Jeritan gadis-gadis membuat sore itu berubah sibuk.

Hampir seluruh siswi Konoha Gakuen sengaja untuk pulang telat demi menyaksikan kegiatan klub olahraga paling populer di sekolah. Saat ini mereka sedang mengitari sisi belakang pagar lapangan tempat berlatih klub _American Football_ sambil menjerit-jerit girang.

Seluruh penjuru lapangan sedang dikerubungi para gadis yang kebanyakan menamai dirinya sebagai SasukeSTAN, sebutan bagi fansclub Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka sedang saling berebut untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian si pemuda tampan dengan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil mengacungkan berbagai macam _banner_ bertuliskan nama dan foto _candid_ sang kapten yang seringkali dicuri secara diam-diam.

Namun sayang, rupanya Sasuke sama-sekali tidak akan peduli pada kebarbaran _fans-fans_ nya tersebut. Menggelikan. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan para gadis itu sekarang, ini kan bukan konser _boyband_. Melainkan hanya latihan rutin biasa bagi seluruh anggota klub. Kenapa perlu serusuh itu? Ah, sudahlah. Ini memang pemandangan yang sudah tidak aneh lagi.

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang tidak biasa di sana.

Ada seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang sedang duduk cantik pada sebuah _bench_ kosong yang terletak di dalam salah satu sudut lapangan. Benar. Dengan hak istimewa sang kapten, hanya Yamanaka Ino-lah satu-satunya gadis –selain manajer tim- yang telah mengantongi izin untuk memasuki tempat yang dianggap keramat oleh sebagian besar siswa di sekolah itu.

Bahkan sang pelatih pun membolehkan dengan senang hati. Karena menurut pria berumur 30an itu, atmosfir di sana terasa jauh lebih segar dengan kehadiran sang putri sekolah. Terlebih, keberadaan gadis cantik tersebut dapat menyulut semangat para pemain, terutama sang kapten yang tidak biasanya terlihat sangat ceria dan bergairah. BAH.

Tentu saja keberadaan Ino menimbulkan tatapan _envy_ dari sejumlah besar gadis, juga mengundang sorakan senang dari anggota tim _football_ Amerika tersebut. Tapi Ino sama sekali tidak peduli dengan reaksi yang mereka tunjukkan. Pikirannya sedang disibukkan mencari berbagai cara untuk bisa menyelinap kabur dari tempat itu, dan batinnya juga sedang sibuk mengutuki pemuda yang beberapa hari ini telah resmi menjadi pacarnya.

Safir biru Ino kini tengah menatap sebal ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil mengenakan kostum lengkap _American Football_. Si pemuda baru selesai melakukan _high five_ dengan rekan setimnya karena barusan mereka habis mencetak angka.

Saat itu juga, sorakan di belakang Ino semakin terdengar nyaring membahana. Bukannya Ino sedang mencuri dengar, tapi jeritan-jeritan tersebut memang terdengar sangat jelas di gendang telinganya yang malang. Teriakan yang menyatakan Sasuke terlihat kereeeeeen, tamvan, sempurna sekali, bercahaya bagai peri, _husbando material, boyfriend goals_ bahkan 'makhluk yang pasti bukan manusia'~, katanya. Cih.

Tentu saja Ino berpikiran lain. Dengan muka mencibir ia hanya mendelik malas ke arah sang pacar yang sedang diagung-agungkan tersebut sambil merutuk dalam hati. 'Jersey kotor, lusuh, keringatan, bau badan, udik begitu, apanya yang bagus sih? Idiih.'

Ino jadi heran dengan selera gadis muda zaman sekarang.

Ha. Sebenarnya Ino sendiri lah yang memang otaknya agak mahiwal **.**

Seharusnya, para pemuda anggota tim _American football_ pasti sedang terlihat seksi dan mengagumkan di mata gadis-gadis normal, terutama sang kapten yang selalu tampak bersinar di tengah lapangan. Pemuda populer itu sedang mengenakan _jersey_ bernomor punggung angka 99 lengkap dengan perlengkapan _Protective Gears_ yang berfungsi untuk melindungi dirinya dari benturan, membuat tubuh Sasuke yang memang sudah tegap dari sananya tampak lima kali lebih gagah sekarang. Seharusnya, wanita manapun akan langsung luluh dan meleleh hatinya hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Sayangnya, Ino punya selera yang sungguh unik dan tidak mainstream di antara kalangan gadis normal, karena para pemain itu –terutama Sasuke- malah sedang terlihat kumuh dan dekil di matanya. Ralat. Sasuke sedang terlihat kotor, lusuh, kumal, kumuh, dekil dan udik di matanya. Euuhh.

Tapi bukan penampilan kotor para pemain atau sorakan gaduh para _fangirl_ yang membuat Ino merasa sebal sekarang, melainkan si gadis sedang dongkol karena melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berlari-lari ceria di tengah lapangan.

Benar. Ia kesal karena melihat Sasuke yang sedang tampak sehat-sehat saja. Malah kelewat enerjik begitu.

Ino menggeram. Alasannya?

Baru saja siang tadi si pemuda memaksa minta disuapi oleh Ino saat makan siang, dengan alasan tangannya cedera akibat jatuh dari pohon saat mereka kencan kemarin malam. Merasa bertanggung jawab karena tubuhnya lah yang menjadi penyebab cedera si pemuda -karena sudah menindih Sasuke saat jatuh dari pohon-, Ino jadi terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan konyol tersebut dengan hati yang sama sekali tidak rela. Ia juga terpaksa menemani Sasuke selama kegiatan klub ini. Sekali lagi, karena ia merasa bersalah.

Tapi apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang? Ternyata Ino sudah dibohongi mentah-mentah.

Lihatlah apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda tampan itu saat ini. Sasuke sedang bergerak lincah di tengah lapangan saat mengejar bola yang sedang dibawa lari lawan.

Jadi, bagian mana dari diri Sasuke yang sedang cedera? Otaknya? Atau, mentalnya barangkali?

Rugi sudah rasanya Ino percaya bualan Sasuke mengenai kedua tangannya yang konon sedang terluka. Mana pasangan paling hitz di sekolah itu tadi sempat menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kantin yang heboh menontoni adegan suap-suapan mereka, dengan sangat _excited_ melihat adegan penuh kemesraan pasangan tersebut. _Scene_ yang terbilang langka, bahkan tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Kini batin Ino sedang sibuk merapalkan serangkaian sumpah serapah untuk mengutuki si pemuda. Ia sudah dipermainkan.

Gadis itu masih memandangi Sasuke yang kini sedang tertawa riang gembira sambil kembali meng- _high five_ beberapa rekan satu timnya dengan antusias, karena dirinya sudah berhasil mencetak angka lagi. Padahal Sasuke memang sedang caper saja karena sadar sedang diperhatikan gadisnya. Fufu.

Ino menjadi tambah kesal. Apa perlu ia benar-benar mematahkan sepasang tangan kekar milik pemuda Uchiha itu?

Si gadis mendengus.

Merasa tidak tahan lagi ingin meluapkan kejengkelan, Ino meraih sebuah pelindung kepala yang sedang tergeletak nganggur di atas bangku di sampingnya, dan melempar keras benda malang itu ke tanah lapang di depannya.

GRATAAAKK!

Kaget, teriakan gadis-gadis di belakang Ino sontak mereda. Beberapa pemain cadangan yang berdiri di dekat sana sempat menoleh.

Bunyi gelindingan helm yang terdengar nyaring tersebut sukses membungkam jeritan para _fangirl_. Mereka langsung diam untuk beberapa saat, dan refleks menatap ngeri ke arah Ino. Dengan memasang raut bersalah di muka, mereka menggigit bibir sekaligus menelan ludah secara serentak. Hm, rupanya para _fangirl_ itu sedang salah mengira.

Bahwa Ino marah akibat mereka menjerit-jeritkan nama sang pacar. Ternyata, Ino bisa posesif juga? Ah, padahal bukan begitu kenyataannya.

Hening beberapa saat.

Ino hanya mengerjap saat sadar ia sudah kelewatan. Dengan polosnya, ia beranjak bangkit dari kursi untuk memungut helm tersebut. Sebelum kembali mendudukkan diri, Ino sempat menengok ke arah gadis-gadis yang sedang tercengang, lalu memberi senyuman super manis tanpa dosa.

Uuuuhhhh. Segera saja khal layak kembali riuh, kali ini jatuh pada pesona kecantikan sang putri sekolah yang memang tiada tandingannya. Sama-sama mereka bersorak lagi, tapi kali ini malah meneriaki nama Ino.

"AAAAA CANTIK SEKALI!" / "INO-SENPAAAAIIII, I HEART YOUUUUUU!" / "INO-SAAAAAAN~"

Para _fanboy_ yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana ikutan nimbrung tak mau kalah, "INO-CHAAN~" / "INO-SWAAAN~~" / "MARRY ME PLEASEEE!"

"BARBIE IS LOVE! BARBIE IS LIFE!" kedua _fandom_ beda gender itu menjeritkan yel-yel bersamaan. Nah, begitu dong. _Peace is treasure, no fanwar please._

Ino tidak merespon, masih duduk kalem. Ia hanya menyapu dahinya dengan punggung tangan sambil mendesah pelan. Ah, lama-lama lelah juga mentalnya.

.

.

Mentari di penghujung sore itu mulai tertelan kegelapan petang.

Kegiatan klub sudah usai sedaritadi dan kebanyakan siswa telah bubar. Kini hanya Ino yang tersisa sedang menunggui Sasuke yang masih akan berganti pakaian. Rupanya pemuda tampan itu sengaja membiarkan anggota timnya untuk berbenah terlebih dahulu karena tadi ia sempat berbincang dengan pelatih klub. Konon, kapten memang harus selalu mengalah.

Ah, padahal semesta juga tahu itu hanya modus Sasuke saja. Agar bisa berduaan dengan Ino.

Si gadis kembali merutuk.

Kenapa ia mau-maunya menemani pemuda itu sih? Ngeri juga kan maghrib-maghrib begini Ino masih gentayangan di sekolah. Apalagi cuma berduaan dengan Sasuke saja. Duh.

Sekarang ia sedang duduk di salah satu bangku markas tim _football_ yang sudah kosong itu. Ino tengah menunggui Sasuke yang sedang berganti baju di ruang loker tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Lima menit kemudian pemuda itu muncul dari balik loker di sebrang sana.

Ebuset, cepat sekali! Pikir Ino sambil mengernyitkan kening. "Kau tidak mandi dulu?" gadis pecinta kebersihan itu refleks bertanya.

"Kenapa harus mandi segala kalau ujung-ujungnya akan pulang ke rumah?" pemuda itu membalikkan.

Euhh, untung tampan.

Saat Sasuke nyaris menghampiri tempat Ino, gadis itu segera berdiri dan refleks melangkah mundur. Si pemuda menaikkan alis.

"Diih dasar jorok!" gerutu Ino sambil meleos pergi.

Tapi langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke. "Kau tahu kan gerakanku terbatas karena sedang cedera? Harusnya kau membantuku . . mandi." dalihnya. Seringaian jahil mengintip dari balik mulutnya.

Hah, dia sedang minta dimandikan? Okey, Ino bisa membuatnya bermandikan darah.

Ino mendengus sambil melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke depan, sebagai gerakan mengancam. "Tak usah berakting lagi deh, kau ingin kubuat cedera betulan?"

Sasuke malah merespon dengan tawa, membuat Ino semakin sebal. Hanya melihat seringaian songong di muka si pemuda saja, yang seakan menyiratkan ekspresi 'Duh, mau dong dicederain~' sudah membuat Ino ingin nampol pakai pantat gayung.

Tapi karena ia tak menemukan keberadaan benda tumpul dan keras disana, kali ini Ino benar-benar bermaksud untuk melancarkan tinju ke rahang pemuda yang masih menyeringai gemas itu. Namun gagal, karena Sasuke segara menangkap lengan si gadis dan menggenggamnya erat.

Si pemuda masih terkekeh sambil _onyx_ nya menatap intens _aquamarine_ si gadis. Lalu sambil melempar seutas senyum maut dan menepuk pelan kepala Ino, Sasuke berkata, "Terimakasih sudah menemaniku latihan." Bisiknya lembut sambil menarik lengan gadis berambut pirang itu untuk menuntunnya pergi ke luar dari ruangan.

GAAHH SASUKE TAHU SAJA KALAU DIAM-DIAM INO SUKA KEPALANYA DITEPUK SAYANG BEGITU!

Ino sempat tercengang. Matanya melebar karena hampir tidak percaya karakter Sasuke bisa berubah menjadi selembut itu jika si gadis tidak menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sial. Sasuke makin sering dan semakin berani menggodainya seperti sekarang.

Entah sampai kapan imannya, eh, androphobianya akan bertahan.

"Ayo kuantar pulang." Pungkas Sasuke, masih menggandeng tangan gadis itu mesra.

Baaaaaahhh Ino merasa sebaaaaaal karena entah mengapa rasanya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekaraaaaaaang!

Lama-lama Ino bisa tidak kuat iman. Bisa goyahlah pula kepolosannyaaaa, _yalord_.

x x x

Beberapa hari berlalu dan Sasuke masih saja lengket menempeli Ino seperti perangko. Si gadis merasa disiksa pelan-pelan.

Satu-satunya waktu dimana gadis itu bisa terbebas dari jeratan si pemuda adalah selama jam pelajaran memasak, karena Sasuke tidak mengambil mata pelajaran itu. Haha. Makanya Ino harus menikmati jam-jam sakral itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Namun sayang, hal-hal yang menyenangkan selalu berakhir cepat.

Bel istirahat berdering nyaring. Ino merasa malas meninggalkan ruang memasak yang masih ditempatinya sekarang. Sakura yakin sahabatnya itu tidak akan pergi jika ia tidak mengeluarkan paksa si gadis pirang dari ruangan berbau harum kue tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur Ino, karena sekarang kau sudah punya _bodyguard_ pribadi." Ucap Sakura. Kini mereka sudah berjalan menyusuri koridor, hendak pergi ke kelas untuk menyimpan barang bawaan mereka.

Ino menyikut pinggang gadis berambut _pink_ itu, membuatnya memekik. "Kau tidak lihat aku tersiksa begini?" ujarnya mendramatisir keadaan.

Sakura menatapnya datar, lalu membuang napas. "Sepertinya kau tidak sadar kalau keadaanmu sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan."

Ino menoleh malas ke arah gadis bermata hijau itu. Sambil menaikkan satu alis, ia bertanya, "Ha? Kemajuan apa?"

"Kuperhatikan, kau sudah bisa bermesraan dengan Sasuke- _kun_ tanpa perlu ada masalah lagi sekarang." jawab Sakura polos.

Ino tersedak. BERMESRAAN? Ia langsung menggeplak kepala si sahabat dengan spontan. "ASTAGA JIDAT LEBAR! Jangan mengatakan hal yang bisa membuatku mati keselek begitu dong!"

Sakura yang baru selesai mengaduh langsung menimpali, "JANGAN BERKELIT LAGI INO- _PIG_! Kenyataannya dia sudah menyembuhkan androphobiamu kan?!"

"HUH?" Ino terjengkang. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Tanpa kau sadari kau sudah berhenti mual-mual sekarang Ino! Sepertinya phobiamu sudah hampir sembuh!" Keukeuh Sakura. "Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah . ."

"Hah?" Manik biru Ino melebar. Ia baru sadar.

Dipikir-pikir, Ia memang sudah jarang merasa mules mual ingin muntah saat melihat Sasuke sih. INO YAKIN INI KARENA PENGARUH DARI OBAT MUJARAB PENGHILANG RASA MUAL YANG DIKONSUMSINYA BELAKANGAN INI. Ia juga sudah berhenti menggelinjang saat disentuh oleh pemuda itu. INO YAKIN IA HANYA SUDAH TERBIASA DENGAN SASUKE. INO YAKIN IA HANYA SUDAH TERBIASA DENGAN SASUKE. INO YAKIN IA HANYA SUDAH TERBIASA DENGAN SASUKE. Batinnya terus mengulang kalimat itu sampai 10 kali. "Tapi-"

BRUK.

Karena sibuk mengobrol, dua gadis itu sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan, sampai Ino menabrak seseorang.

"Duh,"

Tubrukan yang lumayan keras itu membuat Ino nyaris terpental. Tubuh gadis berambut pirang itu hampir jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

Heee?

Ino yang sadar tubuhnya sedang oleng, segera membelalakan mata.

Greb.

Beruntung, seseorang yang tadi ditabrak oleh gadis itu segera menangkap lengannya. Ino memekik saat melihat seorang pemuda yang ternyata ia kenal, kini sedang menahan tangannya agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh.

Yang ternyata adalah kapten tim basket putra, Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu ikut terkesiap saat melihat siapa gadis yang kini sedang dibantunya. "Yamanaka Ino?" Kagetnya. Entah mengapa lelaki stoik itu mendadak terlihat langsung ber _blushing_ ria sekarang. Um, disini Gaara bisa manis juga ternyata.

Bukannya segera menarik Ino untuk menegakkan tubuh gadis itu, Gaara malah sibuk tercengang menatap kecantikan Ino sambil tetap menggenggam tangan mulus si gadis. Alhasil, kini mereka sedang saling tatap-tatapan dengan mata yang sedang sama-sama melebar.

Di samping mereka, Sakura hanya berkedip-kedip menyaksikan adegan 'tahan-menahan supaya tidak jatuh' yang tampak seperti salah satu _scene_ di film-film. Ah, gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu tiba-tiba merasa seperti sedang menonton drama korea saja.

Ino mengerjap. Ia sadar tangannya sedang digenggam sekarang. Oleh Gaara. Seorang lelaki. Jika benar androphobianya sudah mulai sembuh, maka seharusnya efek dari phobianya tidak akan timbul lagi kan? Seharusnya gadis itu sudah bisa dipegang-pegang oleh lelaki, begitu?

Tapi Ino salah besar. Phobianya masih bekerja. Segera saja setelah ia berpikir demikian, Ino merasa sengatan lisrik ber _voltage_ cukup tinggi sedang menyetrum tangannya, dan hawa dingin kutub utara mendadak menghantamnya, membuat ia menggigil.

"Aaakh!" Ino menjerit dan langsung menarik tangannya. Menyebabkan tubuhnya benar-benar akan jatuh karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang menahan.

Gaara terkesiap, ia hendak kembali menangkap Ino namun gadis itu jelas-jelas menampik lengannya. Ino memejamkan mata. Lebih baik ia jatuh menyakitkan daripada harus disentuh oleh lelaki -mental seorang pengidap androphobianya kembali-. Ino yakin sebentar lagi pantatnya akan mencium permukaan keras lantai. Gadis itu meringis, menyiapkan diri.

 _Blugh._

Tapi tidak jadi. Ino merasa pundaknya direngkuh dari belakang dan punggungnya menabrak dada seseorang. Gadis itu melongok dan menemukan Sasuke lah yang sedang menahan tubuhnya dari belakang. _Hero always comes,_ yah.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" gumamnya.

Sasuke menunduk dan langsung melempari gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam setajam silet. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Ha?" Ino mengernyit, menyadari ekspresi jengkel yang dipasang oleh si pemuda.

Kemudian, Sasuke menegakkan kepala dan memandang lelaki di depannya. Ia berdecak kesal, lalu tanpa ada aba-aba, satu tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggang Ino dan langsung memanggul tubuh si gadis dalam satu ayunan.

"Whaa!" Ino refleks menjerit. Saat sadar, kini tangannya sedang menangkup punggung pemuda berambut hitam itu. Rupanya, Sasuke telah memanggul tubuh Ino di pundak lebarnya seolah gadis itu tidak ada beda dengan karung beras saja. Spontan, si gadis langsung memukul-mukul punggung pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan akuuu!" Ino meronta. "Hmph!" dan langsung memekik ketika ia merasakan satu tangan Sasuke yang lain sedang menangkup pahanya. "Hey!"

Padahal, Sasuke hanya sedang menghalau rok pacarnya itu supaya tidak terbuka lebar dan menjadi konsumsi lelaki serigala bermata panda di depannya itu.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke melempari Gaara dengan tatapan sedingin es antartika, lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk memunggungi sang kapten klub basket dan segera berjalan pergi menjauh dari sana. Maka, tubuh bagian depan Ino -yang sedang nangklok sempurna di pundak Sasuke- kini sudah berputar menghadap ke arah Gaara dan Sakura. Sambil memasang raut miris, Ino mengulurkan satu tangannya ke depan dan menggumamkan rintihan untuk meraih dan memanggil nama sahabatnya, meminta pertolongan. "Sakuraaaaa~" lirihnya.

Tapi sang sahabat tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia dan Gaara belum juga bereaksi, karena masih sibuk tercengang melihat kelakuan pasangan kekasih itu.

Sungguh posesif dan protektif sekali.

.

.

Ino berjongkok sambil masih menangkupkan kedua tangan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Kau tidak perlu memanggulku begitu kan!" Jerit Ino untuk ketiga kalinya. "Bikin malu saja!" keluhnya lagi. Sepanjang jalan tadi mereka berhasil menjadi tontonan siswa-siswi yang haus kasih sayang.

Kini Sasuke dan Ino sedang berada di lantai paling atas bangunan sekolah, yaitu atap gedung. Si pemuda sengaja membawa Ino pergi ke sana, agar tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu mereka.

Sasuke mendudukan diri dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding, tidak jauh dari tempat si gadis berada. "Kau malu karena digendong pacarmu tapi tidak malu saat terang-terangan selingkuh di depan umum?" timpalnya geram.

"Ha?" Ino langsung menurunkan tangannya, "Siapa yang selingkuh? Kau pikir aku perempuan rendahan?!" jeritnya tidak terima.

"Lalu adegan tarik-tarikan tangan tadi itu apa? Kalian sedang main india-indiaan?" Rupanya Sasuke melihat adegan itu.

Kepala Ino kejengkang. "Kau tidak lihat tadi aku hampir jatuh? Gaara- _kun_ hanya menolongku!" Sangkalnya, sambil satu tangan meninju lantai atap.

Lagian, kenapa pula Ino merasa ia harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini? Seharusnya ia tak usah repot dengan sangkaan Sasuke kan, toh mereka pacaran juga bukan berdasar pada perasaan. Jika mereka berakhir putus juga semesta malah akan senang. Ino mendengus. Gadis itu yakin dirinya hanya sedang membersihkan namanya saja.

Sasuke mendecak saat nama mantan rivalnya itu disebut. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia membuang napas panjang. "Aku sudah lelah hubungan kita terus diisi dengan pertengkaran anjing dan kucing yang tidak berguna seperti ini."

Ha? Ino dibuat keheranan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mencurahkan isi pikirannya.

"Apa kita tidak bisa berpacaran dengan wajar seperti orang-orang?" Sasuke melanjutkan.

Ino mengernyit. "Jika kau ingin punya hubungan normal seharusnya kau pacaran saja sama gadis normal sana! Kenapa juga musti repot-repot memaksa orang yang punya androphobia untuk jadi pacarmu, ha?"

Jleb. Benar juga.

"Jadi sekarang kau mengaku kau tidak normal, huh?"

Euh.

"Enak saja! Maksudku, kau bisa pilih gadis mana pun untuk dipacari, tapi kenapa aku? Sudah tahu aku benci-"

"Tapi hanya kau yang aku sukai." Potong Sasuke. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku menyukaimu, Ino." Lanjutnya.

Safir biru Ino melebar, lalu ia segera memalingkan muka. "J-jangan bercanda dengan muka datar seper-"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Kau tahu itu." sahut Sasuke. Ia bergeser lalu menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah si gadis sambil satu tangannya menangkup dagu Ino, untuk membuat gadis itu kembali menatapnya. "Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Sontak Ino menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya. "Hm?" Dengan polosnya ia balik bertanya, "Jawaban apa?"

Glek. Sasuke merasa ditoyor.

"Tentu saja jawaban atas pengakuanku seminggu lalu! Kubilang aku menyukaimu kan, bahkan sudah kukatakan sepuluh kali sampai barusan. Tapi kau belum juga menjawab apapun. Ini sudah seminggu, Ya tuhan. Asal kau tahu, itu pertama kalinya aku menyatakan perasaan tahu!"

Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Terus? Aku harus ngapain? Bilang WOW sambil koprol, gitu?"

Eergh, YAELAH! Gadis ini benar-benar . . minta dicium.

 _Flashback_. Sebelumnya, di kencan pertama mereka, Sasuke telah mengakui perasaannya pada Ino dengan cara yang bisa dibilang sangat . . romantis. Si pemuda tersenyum lembut pada si gadis sambil membelai sayang pipi gadis itu, sembari membisikkan kata hatinya dengan suara super halus yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk wanita mana pun berdiri. Siapa coba yang hatinya tidak akan berhasil diluluh-lantah dan diporak-porandakan saat diperlakukan demikian? Oleh pemuda tampan lagi.

Ah, tapi sayang. Hanya gadis normal saja yang akan menganggap kejadian itu romantis. Bukan gadis semacam Ino. Karena bagaimana pun, dari kacamata nona Yamanaka itu, si pemuda malah dianggap telah memilih posisi, kondisi dan waktu yang 'nggak banget' untuk menyatakan perasaan.

Yaiyalah, masa KTC sambil tiduran di atas tanah taman kota, sesaat setelah jatuh dari pohon, dan di malam jumat pula? Lengkap sudah 'nggak banget'nya. _Bye._

Pelipis Sasuke mulai berkedut. "Setidaknya, bilang kek, kalau kau juga menyukaiku."

"Apa? Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu disaat kita sudah pacaran? Jangan seperti bocah ABG yang baru tahu cinta-cintaan dong!"

Jleb. Sekali lagi jantung Sasuke terasa disemat ratusan tusuk sate.

"Lagipula, sudah kubilang kan aku membenci-"

 _GRAB._

Sasuke menangkap kedua lengan Ino. Ia sedang bertumpu di lutut, sambil semakin menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, ke arah gadis itu. "Benar juga." Sasuke menyeringai, membuat Ino merinding. "Kalau kita sudah pacaran, berarti aku boleh menyukaimu sesuka hati dong?"

Ino terkesiap. Ia melebarkan matanya lagi. "A-apa-"

"Bukannya kau ingin phobiamu disembuhkan?" Sasuke menatap Ino tajam, membuat si gadis menelan ludah. "Jika begitu . . Bagaimana kalau aku mulai memberimu terapi spesial sekarang?" lanjutnya, semakin maju mendekati Ino.

"Hah?" Ino merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakkan. "Ah, er . ." Rasanya gadis itu mendadak dilanda gugup. Kenapa? Pasti karena Sasuke sedang menatapnya sedekat itu, sambil tubuhnya sendiri pelan-pelan dipojokkan ke tembok. Tapi Ino tak juga meronta. Apa yang salah dengannya? Aaaaaa. Ia tidak paham.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ino mulai bicara terbata. _Aqua_ nya melebar sambil bergerak acak ke berbagai arah. ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, karena pemuda itu terus mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke arah wajahnya sendiri. Tapi ia tetap saja bertanya. "A-aku bi-bisa kambuh la-"

Sasuke menggeleng, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa saat dipegang olehku sekarang."

Kali ini Ino yang menggeleng, karena ngeri. "I-itu karena kau yang memaksa pegang-pegang," ucapnya, menelan ludah.

"Kalau begitu, yang seperti ini juga harus dipaksa."

Ergh, Ino mengernyit. "Ta-tapi-"

"Ayo kita coba." Putus pemuda itu sepihak. "Hentikan aku saat kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi." Bisik Sasuke.

"A-aa. ."

Sasuke mendekat.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahi Ino. "U-uum."

Pemuda itu semakin dekat.

Ino mulai bergerak tidak nyaman.

Tambah dekat.

Sasuke melepas satu tangan Ino, lalu membelai lembut rambut pirangnya, sebelum akhirnya menangkupkan tangan di sebelah pipi gadis itu, dan mengelus-elusnya.

Aaaaaa. Si gadis merasa napasnya tercekat.

"Jangan lupa bernapas," bisik Sasuke, mengingatkan. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu merasa susah menghela napas.

Ino mulai gemetar.

Jarak mereka tinggal . . Lima sentimeter, keduanya bertatapan.

Deg.

Empat sentimeter, wajah mereka berdekatan.

Deg.

Tiga sentimemeter, bibir mereka mulai berdekatan.

Deg. Deg.

Dua sentimeter, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ino memekik. Sepasang obsidian hitam dan safir biru milik keduanya masih terbuka. Seolah, tak ada yang mau melewatkan momen ini dan menutup mata duluan.

Dua sentimeter. "He. .mm," Kepala Ino mulai pening.

Satu sentimeter. Mata Ino mulai berputar-putar.

Tinggal sedikit lagi . .

Ah!

BLUGH!

Ino mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. "MA-" Napasnya terengah. "MATI. Aku mati."

"Mati?" Sasuke mematung. "Maksudnya kau menyerah? Sudah tidak sanggup?"

Ino mengangguk cepat, belum juga mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ah," Sayang sekali. Sasuke kecewa. "Hanya segini?" gumamnya, membuat jarak satu sensimeter menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka. Tinggal sedikit lagi padahal . .

"He-hentikan ini." lirih Ino, masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Haaa . ." Sasuke membuang napas. "Oke. Mari lakukan pelan-pelan." Ia menyeringai. Setidaknya Ino sudah benar-benar kehilangan rasa mualnya sekarang.

Sementara Ino masih kesulitan menata napasanya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke hendak mengecek kondisi gadis itu, tapi Ino malah mendorongnya keras.

"Menjauh dariku!" Jeritnya.

"HA? Kenapa kau malah mengasariku?" Sasuke tidak terima.

Ino segera mengangkat kedua siku tangannya untuk menutupi wajah, "Ja-jangan mendekat lagi," suaranya bergetar.

Sontak _onyx_ Sasuke melebar saat melihat Ino mulai gemetaran. Gadis itu menangis? Segera saja si pemuda meraih kedua tangan Ino dan menurunkannya, berusaha melihat wajah si gadis.

Sasuke jadi panik, langsung merasa bersalah. "Maaf,"

Dilihat si pemuda, Ino masih membekap mulutnya, tapi kali ini Sasuke sudah bisa melihat jelas wajah cantiknya dan ekspresi yang sedang terlukis disana. O'EMJI! Alangkah terkejutnya pemuda itu saat melihat si gadis sedang memasang ekspresi seperti sekarang.

"Rasanya aku . . . penuh dosaaa," rintih Ino, wajah ayunya sedang merona semerah tomat.

Dag.

Dig.

Dug.

DEEEERRR!

Sasuke langsung mengesot mundur satu meter ke belakang dan berputar memunggungi Ino sambil refleks menempelkan punggung lengan di dahinya.

 _Huf. Huf. Huf. Huf._

D-debaran apa ini?

Jantungnya ini, ulu hati ini, ginjal ini, empedu ini . . mengapa rasanya mendadak sedang berdenyut-denyut cepat?

Ciaaaahhh dag dig dugnya sampai ke ginjal dan empedu segala. Ppftt.

Whoaaa. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kini napas Sasuke ikutan terengah. Ino sedang tersipu menggemaskan di belakangnya, terlihat manis sekali. Sasuke kembali menoleh ke belakang untuk mencuri-curi pandang.

Saat ini gadis itu sedang memalingkan muka. Dari jauh pun, wajahnya masih tampak merah, satu tangan masih menutup setengah bagian mulutnya. AH, CANTIK, MANIS, IMUT DAN MENGGEMASKAN SEKALI.

Nyuuut. Tangan Sasuke menangkup dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdesir menyelekit aneh. S-sepertinya saat ini . . wajahnya sedang ikutan merona.

Ugh. Sasuke memukul-mukul ubun-ubunnya dengan kepalan tangan. Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya? Sasuke yakin dirinya benar-benar sedang terlihat OOC sekali.

 _Hah. Huh. Hah. Huh._ Tu wa tu wa (satu dua satu dua, maksudnya). Sasuke berusaha keras mengatur kembali napasnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

Yang dipanggil melonjak. Sasuke langsung menoleh.

"Jam pelajaran baru akan segera dimulai, aku harus pergi." Ucap Ino cepat, Ia segera bangkit berdiri.

HE?

Sasuke ikut beranjak dan . . bukan lagi menahan lengan gadis itu untuk tidak pergi, kini tanpa ragu Sasuke menarik tubuh Ino ke dalam rangkulan. Ino tersentak. "Gyaaaaa!"

"HAHAHAHA."

Eh? Ino mengerjap. Jika ia tidak sedang salah dengar, Sasuke malah sedang . . tertawa sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Ino." ucap pemuda itu _out of nowhere._

Eeerrgh. Guratan merah kembali muncul di pipi putih Ino. "Ah, uh, umm," Ia tiba-tiba kehilangan kata, dan langsung bergerak tidak nyaman, berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan pemuda itu.

"A-aku membencimu." Ucap gadis itu cepat.

Sasuke tertawa lagi, membuat Ino –entah mengapa- menjadi salah tingkah. Sekarang pemuda itu menunduk dan memandangi Ino dengan tatapan intens. "Jangan bohong. Kau sudah balik menyukaiku."

Gadis itu berjengit. "A-apa?"

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya sambil masih terkekeh. Ia menyipitkan mata. "Jantungmu sedang berdegup kencang sekarang. Benar kan?"

BENAR SEKALI DUGAAN ANDA.

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke lagi, "Lepas-"

"Tak akan kulepaskan sebelum kau mengaku."

Lagian, tidak salah kan kalau seorang lelaki ingin peluk-peluk perempuan yang ia sukai? Khukhu. Sasuke _cant help it_. Itu Naluriah. Ah, alasan~

Ino kembali berjengit. "Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu." Gumamnya. "Sasuke- _kun,_ lepaskan-"

Tetapi Sasuke malah kembali memeluknya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Ino segala, membuat gadis itu menjerit lagi. "Kyaaa!" Refleks Ino menutupi wajahnya yang sedang bersemu merah dengan telapak tangan. Ino tidak bohong. Ia tidak tahu dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. seharusnya ia membenci pemuda itu, dan juga benci dipeluk-peluk olehnya, tapi sekarang Ino tidak tahu lagi. Perasaannya sedang campur aduk.

"Kau kenapa? Apa susahnya, kau tinggal mengaku saja. Cepat katakan, aku sudah tidak tahan ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu." Gumam pemuda itu. Suaranya teredam pundak si gadis. Sasuke mengambil napas dalam. Ia suka aroma harum kue yang masih melekat di baju gadis itu.

Rasanya Ino ingin menangis. Kenapa ia tidak pingsan saja sekalian? Ia yakin kondisinya sedang memalukan sekarang. "A-aku tidak mengerti cinta-cintaan. Aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Ha-habis, hatiku masih suci." Jawab Ino pada akhirnya.

JIAAAHHAHAHAHA.

Sasuke tertawa lagi, kali ini sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap Ino. "Kalau begitu, kau sudah membuat hatiku sudah tidak polos lagi, Ino." Ucapnya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" Ino masih berusaha melepaskan diri, meski dengan rontaan yang semakin melemah.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Akan kubuat kau mengucapkannya." Bisiknya, masih bermimik serius. "Kalau kau juga menyukaiku."

QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM! ENTAH MENGAPA RASANYA INO INGIN MELEDAK SAAT ITU JUGA!

Untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya, mereka hanya bertatapan. Sampai . .

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Bel masuk jam siang berbunyi keras. Membuat Ino dan Sasuke sama-sama melonjak dan refleks saling melepaskan diri.

Ah, ganggu saja.

Sasuke menengok lagi ke arah Ino, membuat gadis itu refleks memalingkan muka.

"Ingat, kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku." Deklarasi si pemuda. "Ino."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Hai, jumpa lagi dengan vika. Maaf baru bisa update. Aku sudah jelaskan sedikit alasannya di BLEND X BOND, mohon pengertiannya aja hehe. Pokoknya, **hontou ni, gomen ne**.

DISINI UDAH KERASA ROMENSNYA KAN YA KAAAAANNNN YAAAAA? AKU PENGEN TAHU PENDAPAT KALIAN READERKU TERSAYAAAAAANG :*

 **Jangan lupa kasih review, THANKS A LOT** ~

Salam.

Ps. Jersey no 99 itu punya xiumin EXO dan angka 99 adalah number tag milik Killua Zoldyck.

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **xoxo** : asiiik masih bisa bikin senyum XD

 **JelLyFisH** : emaaang udah melting duluan hahaha itu udah ada getarannya, mungkin bentar lagi ino bakal bilang suka XD entahlah, baca terus aja yaak

 **inori Uchiha** : wah canon yaa? Sebenernya aku belum bisa move on dari canonnya sasu hiks jadi untuk sementara ini belum bisaaa. Aku masih mau ngerampungin cerita2 yg masih tbc dulu, mungkin suatu saat nanti yaa *tapi ga janji maafkaaan*

 **sasuino23** : senang bisa menghibur hehe disini mereka udah tambah dekaaaat lol wokeeeyyy aku usahakan~

 **Kiku-chan kawaii** : maafin aku yang juga terlambat apdet hiks maaf juga udah bikin jamuran :( chap ini tambah greget ga? Whehe okeey makasih semangatnyaaa

 **alfan domani** : ini udah lanjut yaaa maafin lamaa

 **Sweetty** : makasiiiih hehe chap ini udah sweet belum? XD

 **Komengtator** : haloo ketemu lagi :) makasiiih aku juga dibikin geregetaaaan XD

 **amayy** : okeey cintaa :*

 **Juwita830** : makasiihh sipooo

 **domani** : ini udah lanjut yaaaa hiks maafkan lama

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 01/11/16**


	10. Chapter 10 - Serenity

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. SasuIno. RUSUH. Gaje. Typo. I warned you.**

Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika ada kemiripan ide cerita. Tolong beritahu ketika menemukan kesamaan.

 **Sebagai hiburan dikala hati sedang kelam.**

* * *

 **THERAPY**

 **-** _Serenity_ –

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu," bisik Sasuke lembut. "Jadi, mari lakukan pelan-pelan saja."

* * *

 _Cit . . cit . . cuit_ . .

Nyanyian burung di pagi yang cerah terdengar seperti alunan melodi indah untuk mengawali hari.

Bahkan tak jarang, suara alam itu dapat dijadikan sebagai musik terapi otak untuk menenangkan diri dari kepenatan dunia.

Seharusnya sih begitu.

Namun, romansa semesta tersebut tidak dapat merenyuh suasana hati Yamanaka Ino saat ini.

Di pagi yang damai itu, di saat dedaunan pun belum meneteskan butiran embun terakhirnya, juga dikala hangat sinar mentari belum sepenuhnya menyapu udara lembab di awal hari tersebut . . si gadis malah sudah berada di salah satu ruang kelas sekolahnya yang masih kosong.

Alasannya? Karena Ino sedang mendapat giliran piket pagi bersama sahabatnya. Jadi, ia sengaja untuk berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

Ya, tetapi itu hanya alasan saja.

Sebenarnya gadis berambut pirang itu hanya sedang berdalih agar tidak perlu berangkat sekolah dengan sang pacar, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia bahkan sampai pergi duluan meninggalkan Sakura, sahabatnya, karena takut keburu ada yang menjemputnya.

Padahal pada kenyataannya, Ino sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membantu piket. Setibanya di ruang kelas, ia langsung menghempaskan diri ke atas bangku dan tidak terlihat bergerak lagi untuk beberapa puluh menit selanjutnya.

Ino sedang merasa lelah, gundah dan gelisah. Sudah beberapa malam ini ia susah tidur. Kepalanya terasa berkabut, hatinya cenat-cenut tanpa alasan dan dadanya suka tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara berisik seperti dentuman genderang yang ditabuh kencang. Terutama dikala benaknya merungsingkan kelakuan Sasuke yang makin kesini semakin bertambah aneh saja. Hhh. Ganggu saja memang.

Setelah gerbang sekolah Konoha Gakuen mulai dimasuki segelintir siswa yang kerajinan, Sakura akhirnya tiba di ruang kelas yang dijadikan sebagai _meeting place_ mereka. Gadis Haruno itu menggeser daun pintu kelas, lalu segera melonjak kaget saat mendapati pemandangan tidak mengenakan di depan sana.

Gadis bersurai _pink_ tersebut sontak menjerit, "Demi Neptunus! Kau kenapa lagi Ino- _pig_? Pagi-pagi sudah terkapar mengenaskan begitu!"

Sakura kini melihat seonggok jasad –yang ia yakini sebagai Ino- sedang terkulai lemas di bangkunya. Dahi mulus gadis Yamanaka itu ditempelkan pasrah ke ujung meja, dengan rambut pirangnya yang tak beraturan dibiarkan tergerai ke depan untuk menutupi seluruh wajah dan kepalanya. Dan kini sedang menjuntai panjang sampai menyentuh lantai.

Namun rupanya, Ino keliatan masih bernyawa. Sambil kepalanya bergerak sempoyongan, gadis itu segera mendongak dan berkata, "Aku mabok bau mawaaaaaar," lirihnya.

"H-ha?" Sakura mengernyit, kurang paham. Ia melihat wajah sahabatnya itu nampak sedang memerah sekarang. Namun bukan karena rona, melainkan akibat jejak kulit putih mulusnya yang habis tergilas garis meja.

"Jangan bilang, Sasuke- _kun_ mengirimimu buket mawar merah lagi?" duga Sakura.

Tepat sasaran.

Ino mengangguk miris. "Kini bukan hanya belasan atau puluhan tangkai lagi, tapi ratusan! Kamarku sudah seperti kebun mawar saja sekarang!"

"W-wow." Takjub Sakura. Dikiranya ada apa. "Pasti semerbak mewangi sekali harumnya." Komentarnya, membayangkan.

Ino mengangguk, lalu tubuhnya kembali lunglai menangkup meja. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, jidat . ." Dengusnya. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Loh, kenapa? Harusnya kau senang kalau kamarmu dihiasi banyak mawar kan? Mana gratisan lagi. Bukannya kau suka sekali bunga?" ujar Sakura santai sambil berjalan untuk menyimpan tasnya di bangku yang terletak di sebelah tempat Ino. Ia baru akan melangkah menuju loker di belakang kelas untuk mengambil peralatan kebersihan, saat Ino menimpuk punggungnya keras.

"Apanya yang bagus?!" bantah Ino cepat, membuat Sakura memekik. "Bisa kau bayangkan betapa puyengnya aku saat tiap pagi harus terbangun karena mencium aroma semerbak bau mawar yang menyengat? Belum lagi hadiah bantal bulu dan boneka unyu-unyu yang kini mempersempit kasurku itu! Kau pikir aku tidak terganggu?" cerocosnya sewot.

Sakura mengerutkan alis. "Kalau kau segitu terganggunya, kenapa barang-barang pemberian dari Sasuke- _kun_ itu tidak disimpan di luar kamarmu saja? Atau buang saja sekalian!" ia tak kalah sewot.

Jleb.

Ino dibuat diam. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandang. "Tidak bisa. Harus kusembunyikan dari Santa- _jiisan_ kan. Lagipula aku tidak tega jika harus main buang begitu saja, kan sayang. Jadinya . ." Gumam si gadis pelan.

Euhh. Sakura tepok jidat.

Kali ini ia menatap Ino dengan ekspresi hambar. "Kalau begitu kau tak perlu protes segala dong!" seru Sakura, sambil menoyor tempurung kepala sahabatnya itu.

Ino meringis.

Padahal bilang saja kalau sebenarnya memang suka sama hadiah-hadiahnya Sasuke, cuma gengsi mengaku saja. Pfft.

"Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan!" lanjut Ino tak mau kalah. "Dia tak perlu sampai mengirimi ucapan 'selamat tidur cinta', 'mimpi indah sayang', 'luv yu muahh muahh' yang menjijikan tiap malam kan? Mana pakai banyak sekali _emoticon_ cium segala, idiiihhh. Mataku sampai sakit melihatnya!" Si gadis dibuat merinding hanya dengan mengingat-ingat.

"S-serius?" Sakura _drop jaw_. Ia menilik ekspresi Ino jikalau gadis itu hanya sedang mengada-ngada.

"Sumpah!" Tegas Ino serius, sampai menyilang jarinya. "Aneh kan? Dia niat sekali mengganggui hidupku, sampai nekat berakting seperti gadis perawan yang baru ngerasain jatuh cinta saja! Dasar aktor kawakan!"

"Ha . . ha." Sakura tertawa garing mendengarnya.

Refleks ia mencoba membayangkan imej Sasuke yang bertingkah seperti gadis perawan yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta itu, tapi gagal. Imajinasinya tidak sampai sana. Berusaha melamunkan ekspresi Sasuke saat bilang luv yu muahh muahh saja, Sakura tak mampu.

Lalu Ino mendadak menggebrak meja dengan memasang ekspresi serius. "Aku jadi merasa Sasuke- _kun_ yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke- _kun_ yang dulu. Dia benar-benar berbeda. Berubah menjadi sangat aneh. Apalagi tingkahnya itu."

"Yahh, katanya cinta mampu merubah seseorang. Mungkin Sasuke- _kun_ sudah terkena virus-virus cinta jadi-"

"Aku tahu!" Ino memotong dengan gelengan mantap. "Pasti dia sudah diculik alien dan dicuci otak, makanya jadi lebay begitu."

". . ."

Sakura kembali memandang datar Ino. Ia paham sekali bahwa kelakuan si sahabat lah yang sudah pasti jauh lebih aneh dan lebay, menurut pandangan manusia normal.

"Saranku, hilangkan semua pikiran negatifmu itu, Ino. Bagaimana kalau Sakuke- _kun_ memang benar-benar tulus suka padamu?"

Ino langsung membuat gerakan ingin muntah. "Itu mustahil!" bantahnya. "Kau tidak ingat dia bahkan pernah mengataiku menjijikkan di depan semua orang? Aku yakin dia sedang mempermainkanku saja." Keukeuhnya. "Sasuke- _kun_ pasti senang melihatku tersiksa begini." Ino mulai meraup mukanya dengan telapak tangan. "Lagipula, 'suka' macam apa yang harus maksa-maksa begitu . ."

Sakura menghela napas. Ia tahu ini memang tidak akan berjalan mudah bagi gadis seunik Ino. Sekrup di kepala gadis pirang itu pasti sudah karatan karena terlalu banyak mengidap androphobia, makanya jadi tidak peka begini. Oh, Sasuke yang malang.

"Kau memang harus dicekoki cinta biar androphobiamu sembuh." Celetuk Sakura.

Tapi diabaikan sang sahabat.

Sambil memasang ekspresi resah, Ino memukul-mukul meja dengan telapak tangannya, "Pokoknya ini mengerikan _, jidat_. Mengerikaaaan!"

"Lalu sekarang mau bagaimana?" ucap si gadis bermanik _emerald._ "Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menghindarinya dengan alasan-alasan konyol seperti 'piket pagi lah, tugas lah, bantu guru lah, belajar bareng teman lah' lagi. Itu cara yang sudah basi untuk berdalih, tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu lagi, huweee." Isak Ino. Lagi-lagi ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja. Lehernya serasa tak bertulang.

"Lagipula kenapa sekarang kau mati-matian menjauhinya lagi sih? Bukannya phobiamu sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang?"

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Gadis itu pun tidak tahu kenapa sekarang ia niat sekali menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke. Ino sampai rela bangun lebih pagi dan berangkat lebih cepat ke sekolah selama beberapa hari ini. Ia pun sampai berubah menjadi kutu buku sepanjang jam pelajaran supaya tidak kepikiran soal Sasuke dan mengarang banyak alasan supaya bisa pulang lebih siang atau bahkan maksa pulang bareng teman. Semua itu ia lakukan supaya tidak perlu lama-lama bertemu dengan si pemuda.

Barangkali karena Sasuke mengancamnya untuk tidak kabur, membuat Ino malah semakin berusaha lari menjauh.

Entahlah.

Hanya saja, alih-alih merasa mual dan ingin muntah, hati Ino kini terasa berubah menjadi sangat resah jika pemuda itu mendekat. Wajahnya memanas dan batinnya kacau. Ia merasa tidak tenang hanya dengan betatapan dengan Sasuke saja.

Terlebih, Ino tidak suka melihat dirinya yang tidak berdaya dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika pemuda itu sudah mendiktatorisasi dirinya seenaknya.

Si gadis mengacak rambutnya sambil mendesah gelisah.

Apa yang sedang menimpanya?

.

.

Sepasang obsidian gelap milik seorang pemuda tampan sedang menatap serius layar ponsel pintarnya. Pemandangan yang sungguh tidak biasa, karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah tipe pemuda yang betah memainkan telepon genggamnya itu lama-lama, terutama saat berada di lingkungan sekolah seperti sekarang.

Hanya saja, ia tak kunjung mendapat balasan _chat_ dari pacarnya. Sudah belasan pesan berantai yang dikirimnya sedari pagi tapi tetap nihil jawaban. Ditambah lagi, Ino kini membalas pesannya barang bedugan. Mungkin _chat_ nya baru akan di- _read_ saat jam istirahat siang nanti.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas sangat pelan, menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, sang pacar bersikap seolah mereka sedang bermain petak umpet saja. Susah dihubungi, apalagi ditemui. Apa ia sedang sengaja menjauh?

Sasuke merasa kesal, jengkel, dongkol, tapi kebanyakan rindunya sih.

Mereka hanya sesekali bertemu di sela-sela jam istirahat, itu juga mana sempat ber _lovey dovey_ mesra layaknya pasangan kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Uluhh.

Ah, menyebalkan sekali. Jadinya hubungan mereka tetap tak ada kemajuan kan.

Kenapa Ino mendadak sesibuk itu sih?

Sasuke sampai perlu menyewa jasa pos kilat hanya untuk mengiriminya barang.

Kini mulut si pemuda mulai mengeluarkan decakan. Tapi bukan perihal si gadis penyebabnya, melainkan karena terganggu oleh ocehan Naruto -yang sedari tadi ia abaikan- terdengar semakin menjengkelkan saja.

Membuyarkan fokusnya pada lamunan yang jarang ia lakukan ini.

"Ayolah _teme,_ apa susahnya belajar bareng denganku?" Mohon pemuda berambut kuning jabrik di depannya, yang sudah dilontarkan lebih dari dua puluh kali sekarang.

Sasuke tetap bungkam.

"Aku tahu kau tidak perlu belajar karena otakmu sudah jenius dari lahir, tapi kumohon kali ini saja ajari aku!" Naruto memohon sampai pada titik urat-urat di kepalanya menyembul keluar seolah ia sedang berusaha menelan semua harga dirinya.

Akhirnya Sasuke mulai menggeser _onyx_ nya dari layar _handphone_ , hanya untuk memandangi Naruto yang sedang membungkukkan dahinya ke atas meja berkali-kali, sampai jidatnya dipenuhi bekas merah. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menaikkan alis.

Karena si wakil kapten yang merangkap menjadi sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menimpali, setelah 30 menit pengabaian.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik untuk belajar setelah 18 tahun hidup bahagia dalam kebodohan?" tanyanya penuh sarkas, dengan nada sinis yang biasa.

"Hei, jangan kasar gitu dong!" sontak Naruto mendongak. Tapi ia segera memelankan suaranya lagi, sadar dengan kondisinya. "Sebentar lagi mau ujian. Belum terlambat kan kalau baru mulai belajar sekarang?"

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Ah." Seolah ia baru ingat.

Naruto mengernyit, "Iya deh, orang pintar macam kau mah tak perlu ingat-ingat sama ujian." Gerutunya. "Jadi, sudikah baginda berbagi ilmu kepada rakyat jelata semacam hamba?"

Sasuke masih menatap kawannya datar. "Sejak kapan murid berandalan semacammu mempermasalahkan ujian?"

Ugh. Naruto sempat mengernyit lagi, lalu mendesah panjang. "Aku hanya tidak mau liburan semester nanti harus ikut kelas remedial cuma karena tidak lulus ujian." Ungkapnya.

Sasuke hanya merubah rautnya dari datar menjadi hambar, membuat Naruto kembali melanjutkan. "Geezz. Baiklah aku ngaku! Aku sudah membuat serangkaian janji kencan dengan Hinata- _chan_ selama liburan. Jadi aku bertekad untuk lulus di semua pelajaran."

Sasuke masih diam. Rasanya lucu juga menyaksikan temannya itu serius membicarakan pelajaran, tapi si pemuda sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk menertawakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta pacarmu saja untuk menemanimu belajar?"

Refleks Naruto memekik, "Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku? Hinata- _chan_ akan tahu betapa bodohnya aku. Itu memalukan!"

"Apa peduliku?" Komentar Sasuke singkat. Ia kembali mengangkat ponselnya tapi Naruto segera menahan.

"Ini akan menjadi kencan pertama kami semenjak resmi jadian, ayolah _teme._ Aku memang tak bisa meminta Hinata karena OSIS sedang sibuk-sibuknya, belum lagi tugas akhir! Lagipula katanya dia punya kelompok belajar dengan gengnya. Berarti barengan sama Ino- _chan_ juga, kan? Makanya, sebagai cowok yang nasibnya sama-sama ditinggal pacar jadi _bla bla bla_ "

Sasuke berkedip. Bareng Ino, katanya?

Ah, sebentar lagi ujian semester? Pantas saja pacarnya jadi sibuk ditemui begini. Memang belakangan ini si gadis selalu dikelilingi teman-temannya. Ternyata alasan belajar bareng itu bukan karangan belaka, toh?

Kini Sasuke nampak mulai berminat pada ucapan Naruto, yang tiba-tiba saja memberinya ide.

"Belajar bareng pacar ya, boleh juga." Gumam pemuda Uchiha itu. "Aku akan belajar dengan Ino, kalau begitu. Jadi maaf saja ya, _dobe._ " Tuturnya.

Benar juga, dengan begini ia jadi punya alasan lagi untuk berdua-duaan sesuka hati dengan gadis itu kan. Terlebih, Sasuke merasa pede-pede saja jika urusan pelajaran. Ia yakin keberadaannya dibutuhkan, membuat Ino tak ada alasan untuk menolak menemuinya lagi. Ha ha.

"HA?" si pemuda Uzumaki melonjak. "Kenapa jadi begitu kesimpulannya?!"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan kembali mengangkat ponselnya, berniat untuk menghubungi gadisnya. Juga sebagai isyarat untuk memungkas percakapannya dengan Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu!" Naruto menggebrak meja. "BUAT APA KALIAN MAU BELAJAR BARENG SEGALA? MAU SENGAJA BUANG-BUANG WAKTU HAH?" Naruto sewot, membuat Sasuke mendelik.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Wajah datar Sasuke membuat Naruto mengernyitkan pelipisnya. "K-kenapa katamu?" pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu menelan ludah. "ASTAGA _TEME_! Kau pura-pura lupa atau memang tidak tahu? PACARMU ITU KAN CEWEK TERPINTAR DI ANGKATAN KITA! DIA SUDAH TIDAK BUTUH DIAJARI OLEHMU!"

Sasuke berkedip.

"Huh?"

.

.

.

Jangan salahkan Sasuke jika ia tidak tahu dengan urutan _ranking_ siswa seangkatannya. Ia memang tidak pernah peduli.

Apalagi perihal kemampuan akademik gadis yang saat ini sedang menjadi pacarnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menaruh perhatian pada makhluk bernama perempuan sebelum ini, tanpa pengecualian.

Sekarang saat ia sudah tertarik pada Ino, entah mengapa lagi-lagi penyesalan muncul di hatinya. Dipikir-pikir lagi, Sasuke memang hampir tidak tahu apapun mengenai gadis itu.

Jadi selain cantik, manis, lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan, gadisnya itu juga pintar?

Ah, Sasuke jadi makin sayang saja rasanya. Calon istri idaman, pfftt.

Karena _mood_ nya yang memang sedang naik turun sejak pagi, saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak ada minat berdiam di kelas dan setuju saja saat Naruto menghasutnya untuk ikut membolos jam siang itu. Cacat emang si Naruto.

Maka disanalah dua siswa populer itu sekarang, jalan-jalan menyelinap berduaan di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Hendak pergi ke kantin.

Namun setibanya di persimpangan, Naruto mendadak berhenti.

"Hinata- _chan_!" pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit terkesiap saat melihat pacarnya tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tembok koridor.

"N-naruto- _kun_?" si gadis bermanik ametis sama kagetnya. Sedetik kemudian, beberapa gadis lain teman satu geng Hinata menghampiri.

"Ah," gumam Sasuke singkat, saat melihat Ino ikut memunculkan diri di antara kelompok itu. sementara Ino, kentara sekali melonjak. Dengan kedua safir biru yang melebar, Ino menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara. 'S-s-s-s-sasuke- _kun_?' desisnya dalam hati. Ia langsung berniat untuk memutar badan dan segera pergi dari sana, tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat karena _onyx_ Sasuke sudah terlanjur terpancang penuh minat padanya. Maka dengan berat hati ia mengurungkan niat kaburnya tersebut.

Ino hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto, jelas kesenangan dengan pertemuan tak terduga tersebut.

"Perpustakaan," jawab pacarnya. "Guru kami sedang ada perlu, jadi kami diberi tugas mandiri."

"Jam belajar mandiri ya? Wah asyiknya!" respon Naruto kelewat ceria.

Hinata mengangguk, pipi tembamnya sedang tersipu-sipu manis. "Umm, kalian sendiri, mau kemana?"

Cengiran di mulut Naruto sedikit mereda. Tanpa sadar satu tangannya mulai menggaruk-garuk gaje belakang kepalanya, "Er, kita baru akan pergi ke toilet." Bualnya, mengundang tatapan curiga beberapa pasang mata di depannya.

Agak aneh memang saat dua murid lelaki pergi ke toilet berjamaah, tapi Naruto tak sempat memikirkan bualan lain. Ia tak bisa bilang kan kalau sebenarnya mereka sedang membolos mau pergi ke kantin? Maka, pemuda Uzumaki itu langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk meminta bantuan, "Ya kan _teme-"_

Tapi Naruto hanya menemukan Sasuke yang jelas sudah mengabaikannya dan sekarang sedang menyeringai menatap pacarnya sendiri. Netra hitam Sasuke memandang paras cantik Ino dan peralatan tulis yang sedang dipangku gadis itu secara bergantian.

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan." Putus Sasuke cepat, membuat Naruto _drop jaw_ sekaligus memekik, "He?"

Sementara Ino, langsung merasa napasnya tercekat.

BAHH. 'M-mau apa dia?'

.

.

Tempat yang dikelilingi oleh rak-rak buku itu tampak sepi. Tentu saja, karena jam pelajaran siang memang sedang dimulai semenjak tadi. Hanya ada segelintir siswa yang menempati tempat tersebut sekarang, termasuk dua kelompok siswa yang tak sengaja bertemu tadi.

Sasuke dan Ino kini sudah duduk memisahkan diri di sudut paling pojok belakang ruangan perpustakaan itu. Taulah ya siapa yang memilih tempat tersebut.

Si pemuda duduk menghadap Ino yang sedang sibuk menenggelamkan diri pada buku tugasnya. Sebelumnya, ia sempat memindai singkat ruangan perpustakaan tersebut. Rupanya, tempat itulah yang selama ini menjadi tempat persembunyian Ino dan selalu berhasil menelan keberadaannya. Membuat gadis itu hilang dari pandangan dan selalu sulit dicari. Karena Sasuke memang belum pernah memijakkan kaki di tempat itu, jadi ia tidak tahu. Dan sepertinya memang tidak akan pernah . . jika bukan karena Ino.

Kini Sasuke sedang menumpu dagunya dengan satu tangan, sementara _onyx_ nya masih betah memandang ke depan. Hanya itu yang ia lakukan selama lima belas menit ini. Memandangi paras cantik pacarnya tanpa bosan.

Sementara Ino tahu ia sedang di perhatikan. Guratan jengkel mulai berdenyut-denyut di pelipisnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera merentangkan dua kaki jenjangnya di bawah meja, dan langsung mendorong mundur kaki kursi yang sedang diduduki Sasuke dengan keras.

GUBRAK!

Alhasil Sasuke dibuat terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya. Sementara Ino ngakak jahat menertawakannya.

Tuk.

Ino berkedip. Tapi sayang, adegan itu hanya imajinasi dalam kepalanya belaka. Karena sebenarnya saat ini Ino bahkan tidak berani sekedar untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari buku catatan.

Si gadis kembali mengutuk semesta. Apa yang salah dengannya?

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara helaan napas yang keluar dari mulut Ino. Sebelum gadis itu mulai mendongak dan balik menatap Sasuke.

"A-apa liat-liat?" tanya Ino, berusaha terdengar ketus. "Kalau tidak ada kerjaan, balik ke kelas saja sana!"

Tapi malah dibalas dengan seringaian tipis oleh Sasuke. "Jangan pedulikan aku. Fokus saja pada tugasmu." Ia melirik singkat buku catatan Ino yang baru diisi beberapa baris coretan. "Kuperhatikan kau sama sekali belum mengisi satu soal pun sejak tadi."

Jleb. Ino refleks menelan napas. SALAH SIAPA COBA PIKIRAN INO TIDAK BISA FOKUS DARI TADI?

Ino menggerak-gerakan matanya acak, mendadak gugup. Si gadis mendecak. "Bagaimana bisa aku fokus saat kau terus menatapku seperti itu hah?!" ujarnya.

Jujur saja, ia memang tidak bisa duduk tenang dari tadi. Tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti bergerak tidak nyaman. Entah mengapa rasanya grogi sekali. Apalagi saat _onyx_ setajam mata elang itu tampak terus mengincarnya. SESEORANG TOLONG JELASKAN BAGAIMANA BISA INO DUDUK MANIS DENGAN TENANG SEKARANG?

Mati-matian Ino menghindari Sasuke, eh tiba-tiba malah terjadi pertemuan tak terduga ini. BATIN INO BELUM SIAP, YALORD.

Lalu, si gadis agak tersentak saat melihat Sasuke malah bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan mengitari meja. "M-mau apa kau?" tanyanya waspada.

Sementara, dengan santainya Sasuke menghampiri tempat Ino dan segera mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di samping gadis itu. "Sini biar kubantu." Ujarnya, sembari menarik buku.

"Ha?" Ino membelalakan mata. Ia refleks hendak menggeser kursinya, tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak mau terus dipandangi, jadi biarkan aku duduk disini dan ikut mengerjakan soal." Ujar si pemuda santai. "Akan lebih cepat kalau dikerjakan berdua, kan?"

Ino masih memandang Sasuke dengan mata melebar untuk beberapa saat. Lalu ia memalingkan muka sambil mendengus. "T-terserah!"

Sasuke terkekeh jahil, lalu sengaja menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino. Ah, modus.

Pundak mereka mulai beradu, menyebabkan lengan atas mereka bersentuhan. Ino langsung terkesiap dan segera meluruskan punggungnya. Ia mengernyit.

Asdfghjkl. TERLALU DEKAT. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya Ino tidak bisa menghindar.

Tuhan, cobaan apa ini?

Dan ketika Sasuke mulai membawa tangannya untuk menangkup tangan Ino yang sedang memegangi bolpoin, sontak Ino melonjak dan refleks melepaskan genggamannya atas benda itu. "Gyaaah-" Ia hampir berteriak.

"Sstt, ini perpustakaan." Bisik Sasuke mengingatkan, membuat Ino menelan jeritannya sambil mengerjap-kerjap.

Klutuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Bolpoin itu menggelinding malang di atas meja.

Si gadis menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Disaat Ino panik, pemuda itu tetap terlihat kalem-kalem saja. Ah, sial.

 _Aquamarine_ dan _onyx_ berpandangan.

"Berapa cosinus 90 derajat?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya demikian, sambil mengambil alih bolpoin milik si gadis.

Ha? Ino menganga.

"N-nol?" Jawabnya, bingung karena Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya demikian.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sinus 90 derajat?" tanya Sasuke lagi, sekarang mulai menangkap tangan kanan Ino yang sedang terangkat itu, dengan tangan kirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu mengerutkan alis pirangnya, tambah heran.

"Satu." Jawab Ino lagi.

Mereka sedang membahas soal fungsi integral, kenapa Sasuke malah menanyakan nilai fungsi trigonometri yang sudah pasti ia hapal di luar kepala? Sedang mengetes kadar kepintarannya?

"Kalau tangen 90 derajat?" si pemuda kembali bertanya.

Ia mulai menurunkan tangan Ino yang sekarang digenggamnya ke bawah meja. Lalu ia mengistirahatkan tangan itu di pangkuan salah satu pahanya.

Sementara Ino hanya menelan ludah, masih belum sadar. Apa-apaan sih ini? Tentu saja Ino bisa menjawab pertanyaan mudah semacam itu. Apa ini jebakan?

Tapi Ino memutuskan menjawab lagi, "Tak terhingga."

Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum.

DUAARR. Ino menelan napasnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau masih bisa berpikir jernih," ucap si pemuda.

Di bawah meja, jari Sasuke mulai mengelus jemari si gadis dalam genggamannya. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Karena otakku seperti mendadak sedang _blank_ sekarang." Bisik Sasuke.

CEILEEEEHHHH, gombal.

Ino sempat melebarkan bola kristal birunya, sebelum ia cepat-cepat memalingkan muka. 'A-apa-apaan itu?' ringisnya dalam hati.

Pipi si gadis mulai merona.

Sedetik kemudian, Ino membelalakkan mata lagi saat akhirnya ia sadar bahwa tangannya sedang digenggam mesra sekarang. AAAAAAAA. SITUASI APA INI TUHAN?

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Ino merasa dadanya mulai engap, dan mengeluarkan suara berisik. Jangan bilang . . jantungnya sedang dag dig dug der seperti gadis normal sekarang? Ia mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi Sasuke malah menggenggamnya tambah erat. Si gadis menggigit bibirnya.

"K-kalau otakmu KOSONG begitu, kau sama sekali tidak akan berguna dong!" ceplos Ino.

Glek. Sasuke kejengkang.

"Terus untuk apa menawarkan diri untuk membantuku segala?" tambah Ino. "Pergi saja dari pada GANGGU!"

Ukh. Sasuke _sweatdrop._

Gadis ini benar-benar tidak peka, ya? Tidak bisa baca suasana? Tidak mengerti apa, Sasuke sedang berusaha menggombal? Sekilan Sasuke jadi sia-sia kan! Ah, malah jadi senjata makan tuan begini.

"Jangan meremehkanku." Ujar Sasuke, mendengus kesal. Ia langsung memonopoli buku catatan Ino. Setelah itu, si pemuda mendadak bungkam seribu bahasa.

Piuhh.

Akhirnya Ino bisa merasa sedikit lega saat kini Sasuke sudah berhenti memandanginya. Diam-diam si gadis melirik ke arah pemuda yang sedang fokus pada soal tugas sambil memasang muka cemberut itu.

Oalah, sedang manyun begitu saja dia masih kelihatan tampan.

Hn? Ino mengerjap. Mikir apa ia barusan?

Ino segera menelan ludahnya lagi, sambil mengedikkan kepala.

Tubuh mereka masih menempel sekarang, dan tangan Ino juga masih digenggam. Rasanya . . kok hangat-hangat nyaman gimana gitu ya?

ASTAGA! MIKIR APALAGI INO BARUSAN?!

Gadis itu segera menggeserkan pandang ke arah buku catatan, berniat untuk mengalihkan fokusnya. Tetapi, ia malah kembali dibuat mengerjap.

Ebuset, cepat sekali! Ino mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Sasuke sudah mengisi sepertiga dari soal tugasnya. Belum juga lima menit kelewat! Duh gusti, jadi pemuda itu memang benaran jenius? Entah mengapa Ino langsung merutuk dalam hati.

Rupanya, Sasuke memang tidak punya cela.

Kalau begini terus, sampai kapan Ino akan bertahan?

.

.

ASDFGHJKL!

Sial. Sial. Sial. Batin Ino merutuk.

Lagi-lagi si gadis jatuh ke dalam akal-akalan si pemuda.

Kini Ino harus menuruti keinginan Sasuke, sebagai balasan karena tugasnya sudah dikerjakan, katanya. Argh. Licik sekali kan? Padahal semesta juga tahu kalau pemuda itulah yang tadi menawarkan diri tanpa diminta. Tapi seperti biasa, Ino selalu tak punya kuasa untuk menolak.

Gadis itu menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"T-taman hiburan?"

Ino melongo ketika _aqua_ nya menatap dua lembar tiket bergambar biang lala yang disodorkan Sasuke. Lalu ia mendongak untuk memandang si pemuda sambil mulutnya masih menganga.

Pemuda dengan imej sedingin dan sestoik Sasuke, dan taman hiburan? Sungguh perpaduan yang janggal.

"Pfftt," Ino jadi tak tahan ingin tertawa.

Sasuke memalingkan muka, semburat rona merah muncul samar-samar di pipinya. "Sudah kubilang itu titipan dari mamaku kan? Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" dengusnya kesal.

Sebelumnya Sasuke memang sudah menolak 'hadiah' dari sang mama itu. Kenapa ia harus menyetujui untuk pergi kencan ke taman hiburan? Kenapa pula harus taman hiburan coba? Gengsi dong, kekanak-kanakan sekali kan! Tapi mama Mikoto -yang penuh dongeng dan drama itu- tetap memaksa dan tentu saja Sasuke mana bisa menolak. Pesan sang mama : perempuan yang sedang hamil muda harus banyak-banyak dibahagiakan hatinya.

Tuh kan Sasuke jadi ditertawakan! Jatuh sudah harga dirinya sekarang.

Sambil sewot, Sasuke menarik lagi dua tiket yang tadi disodorkan tersebut. "Yasudah kalau tidak mau!"

Tapi segera ditahan oleh Ino. "Aku mau!"

Sasuke memutar kepalanya ke arah Ino lagi. Ia menaikkan alis.

"Aku belum pernah pergi ke taman ria!" seru gadis itu, matanya mendadak berbinar-binar.

JIAAHH.

Sepertinya Ino langsung lupa pada rutukannya semenit lalu.

.

.

Tapi . .

"Mana antusiasmu yang tadi?" sindir Sasuke saat mendapati gadis itu langsung tumbang ke bangku taman sesaat setelah mereka memasuki gerbang 'Konoha Land' itu.

"Ayo pergi saja." Sasuke memutuskan. Ia memang ingin kencan dengan pacarnya itu, tapi tidak perlu ke taman hiburan juga. Masih ada banyak tempat kece lain, kan. Mana ramai begini, bikin panas dan malas saja.

Tapi Ino -yang kini sedang menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan gemetaran- langsung menggeleng. "Aku ingin sekali pergi ke tempat ini, tapi . . huweeeek," entah kapan terakhir kali ia diserang mual-mual hebat seperti ini, "Ada banyak sekali orang, uweek . . dan laki-laki, aku . . merasa jijik." Lirihnya.

Euhh.

Lalu Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mulai menurunkan tangannya. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang." imbuhnya, berusaha tegar. "Ayo."

Sasuke memandang gadis itu datar. "Sudahlah jangan memaksakan. Santai saja."

"Tidak!" Ino menggeleng. "Ini momen langka, aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu!"

Sasuke ikut menghela napas. Terkadang gadis itu memang bisa keras kepala juga. "Yasudah, ayo cari tempat sepi."

Sasuke sudah akan bangkit berdiri, saat Ino menggeleng lagi. "Aku mau naik itu." Tunjuk Ino ke arah atas, sambil nyengir. "Sekarang."

Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuki Ino. "Ha?"

.

.

Ino memandangi lansekap luar jendela dengan mata yang berbinar. Senyumnya merekah. "Woaahh."

Sementara Sasuke duduk bersedekap di sebrangnya, dengan raut malas ia kembali menggerutu. "Ada banyak wahana keren yang lain, kenapa naik ini?"

"Aku inginnya naik biang lala." Jawab Ino polos, masih tetap memandang ke luar jendela dengan wajah antusias. Padahal beberapa menit lalu, si gadis nyaris pingsan saat mengantri berdesakan.

Bukannya sibuk menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar buat ujian, pasangan muda yang satu itu malah sedang menaiki gondola kincir besar sekarang. Biang lala tertinggi di Konoha Land.

Kini mereka sudah setengah jalan sampai ke puncak.

"Wow, orang-orang mulai terlihat seperti kurcaci." Komentar Ino, sambil terkikik geli. Gadis itu masih mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke.

Si pemuda ikut melongok ke arah luar, tapi menurutnya tak ada yang istimewa di sana. Pemandangan biasa. Sasuke kembali memandangi gadis di depannya. Tapi kenapa Ino malah terlihat bahagia sekali?

Ini hanya wahana sederhana yang tidak akan memacu adrenalin, tapi si gadis sedang menjerit-jerit takjub sedaritadi. Ekspresinya bebas sekali. Ia terlihat senang sekali.

Karena bosan terus diabaikan, Sasuke mulai bangkit dan memindahkan diri untuk duduk di samping gadis itu. Ino masih belum menyadari pergerakan tiba-tiba tersebut, saat Sasuke kini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Wooww!" si gadis kembali berwoah sambil menangkup kaca gondola saat kini mereka sudah berada di puncak. "Langitnya indah." Gumamnya. "Rasanya menenangkan sekali."

Ini pertama kalinya Ino datang ke taman hiburan dan menaiki wahana seperti ini. Tak disangka, rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Ino tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Sementara Sasuke, kini memandangi Ino dengan mata yang melebar.

Gadis itu sedang tersenyum cerah sekali. Safir birunya berpendar indah sekali. Wajahnya seolah berkilauan karena tersapu sinar mentari. Cantik . . bagai bidadari.

Baru kali ini gadis itu membuat ekspresi demikian saat bersamanya.

Sambil masih tersenyum sangat lembut, Ino kembali berujar, "Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini . . nyaman sekali."

Gyut.

Ino berkedip saat merasakan tarikan di rambutnya. Ia menoleh, dan langsung terkesiap saat mendapati Sasuke kini sudah duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu sedang meraup helaian rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Aku juga tidak pernah . . merasakan yang seperti ini." ucap Sasuke. Satu tangannya yang lain mulai menyentuh tangan Ino.

Si gadis berjengit dan hendak menarik lengannya, tetapi tangan Sasuke sudah terlanjur menahannya dengan genggaman kuat.

"Bagaimana pun . . sensasi seperti ini, saat bersentuhan dengan seseorang . . aku tidak pernah memahaminya sampai sekarang." lanjut si pemuda.

Ino hanya bisa melebarkan mata.

Sasuke mulai menyondongkan badannya. "Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darimu, jantungku rasanya berdetak cepat sekali . ."

Ino mulai menelan ludah, tapi ia pun tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan safirnya dari wajah Sasuke yang entah mengapa sedang terlihat sangat memikat itu. Mungkin karena efek cahaya matahari di sore itu? Entahlah.

Ino tidak tahu. Ia hanya sanggup untuk berkedip-kedip.

"Aku menyukaimu." Untuk ke sekian belas kalinya, Sasuke kembali mengutarakan isi hatinya. "Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?" bisiknya. Wajahnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa belas sentimeter dari Ino.

Ino belum memberikan reaksi apapun, masih tercengang di tempat.

Sasuke menelusurkan jemari -yang sedang meraup helaian pirang gadis itu- ke atas, hingga mulai membelai dahi Ino.

Saat wajah Sasuke terasa semakin dekat, Ino berkedip dan segera mengedarkan pandang.

"Um," gumamnya pelan.

Dadanya kembali mengeluarkan bunyi berisik, dan wajahnya mulai memanas. Tangannya yang tak sedang digenggam mulai terangkat, hendak mendorong tubuh si pemuda. Suaranya bergetar, "Sasuke-"

Tapi pemuda itu segera memotong ucapan Ino dengan tepukan lembut di puncak kepala si gadis. Ino sontak terdiam.

"Jangan menghindariku lagi, Ino." Bisik Sasuke, "Aku tidak ingin kau menjauh."

Ino kembali menatap Sasuke dengan _aqua_ yang melebar. Ekspresi si pemuda saat ini . . sedang jauh dari kata stoik. Lalu tanpa sadar Ino mengangguk, membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Whoaaa. Napas Ino terasa tercekat.

"Jangan pergi dariku." Pinta Sasuke. Hembusan napasnya mulai menyapu wajah Ino. _Onyx_ nya masih memandang tajam _aquamarine_ gadis itu.

Ah. Bagaimana ini, rasanya Ino gugup sekali. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, tubuhnya juga sedang gemetaran. Ditambah Sasuke malah semakin menutup jarak di antara mereka. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mau kabur pun tidak bisa, mereka sedang terjebak dalam gondola biang lala sekarang.

Saat si gadis merasa kepalanya mulai ditarik mendekat pada Sasuke, Ino tak punya pilihan lain selain memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Ino menegang, tetapi rasanya . . ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Pemuda itu pun mulai menutup mata.

 _Cup_.

Ino sempat berjengit untuk sesaat.

Tapi . . Eh?

Ino segera membuka matanya lagi ketika Sasuke mulai menjauhkan bibirnya dari . . dahi gadis itu?

Benar. Sasuke baru saja mencium lembut kening si gadis.

Ino berkedip sekali, lalu mendongak. Sasuke telah kembali memandangnya, dan kini sedang menempatkan dahinya sendiri di puncak kepala Ino. Belum mau menjauhkan wajahnya dari sana.

Sementara wajah kaget Ino membuat Sasuke melengkungkan senyum. Ia kembali mengelus lembut kepala gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu," bisik Sasuke lembut. "Jadi, mari lakukan pelan-pelan saja."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, _aquamarine_ Ino melebar lagi. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan lega . . dan hangat . . yang muncul di hatinya. Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya masih berpandangan.

Sampai manik biru Ino mulai beriak dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Sudah tak tahan dengan sensasi gugup, grogi, nerves, dan kesalah tingkahan lain yang sedang melandanya sekarang. Maka, gadis itu segera menjatuhkan kepalanya di sela leher Sasuke, untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sedang tampak konyol sekali sekarang.

Sambil malu-malu, Ino menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali.

Sasuke sempat tercengang oleh kelakuan manis gadisnya itu, tapi tidak lama-lama. Ia segera mendekap tubuh Ino dengat erat sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha."

Ah, Sasuke suka sekali perasaan yang sedang ia nikmati saat ini. Apa nama perasaan ini, eh?

Mereka tidak saling menarik diri dan berkata lagi. Keduanya masih sama-sama melayang. Tetap diam dalam kesunyian yang nyaman, sampai gondola kembali menghantar mereka menuju permukaan . . tanah.

"Langitnya memang sedang indah sekali, ya?" Kekeh Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Yeay. Akhirnya Ino berhasil jatuh ke dalam pelukannya juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa. . vika kehabisan komedi. *gagalhumor* #plak/

Maapin karena vika masih belajar nulis, jadi masih kacau balau berantakan. semoga masih bisa bahagia baca fiksi-fiksi buatanku ini. *melow*

OIYA ROMENSNYA GIMANA SEKARAAAANG? UDAH ADA KEMAJUAN KAAAAAH?

Oke, akhir kata . . **REVIEW LAGI YAA~ Aku senang sekali saat bacain repiyu kalian~ THANKS^^**

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **xoxo** : ino polosnya kaya vika ya xoxo-chan? Wkwkwk *ditendangberjamaah*

 **itakun** : iyaa sasu kubuat ooc tapi muka datarnya masih melekat wkwk. Romens di chap ini sepertinya kurang komedi maapin yaa hiks

 **sasuino23** : okee makasiih ditunggu juga repiyunya lagi wkwkwk ino udah sayang ma suke yeaay

 **koalasabo** : aaw makasiih koala-chan moga imajinasi vika terus berkembang yaa wkwk doakan aku semoga makin rajin juga ehehe

 **kaname** : okeeey makasih yaaa

 **Azzura Yamanaka** : terus ada bekson lagu india wkwk iya emang si sasu perlu dinistakan! Itu diatas udah kissu ehehe, tapi masih kurang greget ya? wkwk makasih juga yaa

 **Komengtator** : uyeee ulalaaa mari baper berjamaah biar vika senang *lah? Wkwk

 **JelLyFish** : iya nih vika punya beberapa fenfik ongoing yang beda banget genre sama gaya penulisannya, jadi agak kerempongan idenya ngeblen gitu hiks diusahakaan apdet kok XD nah chap ini udah dikurangi komedinya koook

 **Kiku-chan kawaii** : aaw aku juga pengen sasu blushing2 cem gitu wkwk, tunggu tanggal mainnya ya, ntar juga ino goyah imannya, eh androphobianya haha sabaaaarrr okeey makasih yaak

 **Juwita830** : haha sabar ya, ino emang rada karatan otaknya, jadi harus dicekokin cinta dulu sama suke biar peka dianya XD

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated at 15.11.16**


	11. Chapter 11 - Cure

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. SasuIno. Absurd. RUSUH. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. Lebay. Typo. I warned you.**

Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika ada kemiripan ide cerita. Tolong beritahu ketika menemukan kesamaan.

 **Semoga terhibur.**

* * *

 **THERAPY**

 **-** _Cure_ ** _-_**

"Makanya mulai sekarang dan seterusnya . . sukalah padaku." Bisik Sasuke lagi. "Dengan begitu, aku bisa terus melindungimu."

* * *

"Mm," gumaman pelan keluar dari mulut mungil Yamanaka Ino.

Secercah sinar mentari pagi sedang menyisip dari balik tirai, membuat cahaya hangat yang menerawang dari balik _vitrage_ putih jendela kamarnya itu mulai mengusik kesadaran si gadis dari alam mimpi.

Masih terpejam, Ino menarik kedua tangannya untuk diregangkan.

 _Aquamarine_ nya mulai mengintip dari balik pelupuk matanya yang masih terasa berat untuk dibuka. Ino mengangkat satu punggung tanggannya, lalu perlahan mengucek kedua matanya.

Sambil mulai menarik badannya untuk bersandar, Ino menghela nafas panjang.

". . ."

Ino berkedip tiga kali selagi memandangi angka yang ditunjuk jarum pendek jam wekernya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah jendela dan menyibakkan gorden. Pagi sudah tampak cerah di luar sana.

'Ah, aku terbangun sebelum alarm berdering . .' batin gadis bersafir biru itu.

Lalu entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba Ino senyam-senyum sendiri. Ia menunduk dan menemukan sebuah boneka lumba-lumba berwarna _lilac_ sedang terkulai menyembul dari balik selimutnya. Ia kembali tersenyum. Diangkatnya boneka unyu-unyu tersebut dan dipeluknya erat-erat. Tubuh gadis itu sampai bergoyang ke arah kiri dan kanan, seraya meremas boneka empuk tersebut.

Tiga menit kemudian, Ino mulai meringsut untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. Kali ini safir birunya menangkap satu buah buket kecil mawar merah yang terletak di meja. Si gadis meraih buket itu, lalu diciuminya bunga-bunga mawar yang terdapat di dalamnya. Ino menghirup aroma manis mawar itu, seraya tersenyum lagi. Kali ini, hanya kepalanya yang bergoyang-goyang.

Tiga menit berikutnya, Ino bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri lemari. Digesernya pintu lemari tersebut, lalu dipilihnya beberapa baju yang menggantung disana. Si gadis berdiri di depan cermin sambil memutar-mutar badan, lalu dicoba dan dicocokannya satu-satu baju tersebut. Ia menimbang-nimbang sejenak, lalu menggeleng beberapa kali. Baju atasan yang tidak dipilihnya dilemparkan berantakan ke atas kasur.

Tapi, sebenarnya untuk apa Ino perlu memilah baju segala sih? Disaat baju-baju yang dikeluarkan dari lemari itu semuanya memiliki model dan warna yang sama. Yaitu atasan putih seragam sekolahnya.

Euhh, buang-buang waktu saja.

Tiga puluh menit selanjutnya, Ino sedang berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandinya dengan sudah mengenakan seragam rapi. Rambutnya ditarik ke atas dalam sebuah _high bun_ longgar. Ia menyondongkan tubuhnya ke kaca besar itu, lalu mengunjuk gigi, untuk memeriksa barangkali ada kotoran menempel di sela gigi putihnya. Aman.

 _Ting ting ting_.

Ino mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Lalu mengecap-kecapkan bibirnya, dan menilik kulit putih merona di pipinya. Maskara, ceklis. Gincu, ceklis. Bedak plus _blush on_ , ceklis. Ino sudah tampak cantik mempesona sekarang. Senyumnya merekah lebar.

". . ."

Tapi hanya untuk sesaat.

Setelah memandangi pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin selama lima detik, kepala si gadis langsung jatuh tersungkur di tembok wastafel sambil kepalan tangannya meninju-ninju permukaan keras wastafel itu. Lalu si gadis mengacak puncak kepalanya sampai sanggulan di rambutnya terlepas dan surai pirang panjangnya itu kembali tergerai.

ASTAGA. SEDERETAN TINGKAH KONYOL APA YANG SUDAH IA LAKUKAN BARUSAN?

Gadis itu sampai puyeng mengingat-ingat.

Tadi Ino senyam-senyum sendiri. Peluk-peluk boneka sambil mesem-mesem sendiri. Cium-cium wangi bunga sambil cengengesan sendiri. Pilih-pilih baju sambil cekikikan sendiri. Terus, mandi cantik sambil nyanyi-nyanyi dan nari-nari gaje sendiri? Ya ampyuun alaynya. Ulala~

Ino meremas jidatnya sambil memompa nafas. Lalu ia kembali mendongak dan melihat cermin. DAN APA INI? Si gadis memandang cermin dengan tatapan ngeri. MAKE UP?!

Sekarang Ino meninju cermin tak bersalah itu.

SEJAK KAPAN IA MENGGUNAKAN MEKAP TEBAL ALA ANAK ABG LABIL KAYA GINI BUAT PERGI KE SEKOLAH?

Ino mendesah panjang. Jemarinya memijati pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Astaga. Ia benar-benar sudah bertingkah konyol di pagi ini.

Tanpa perlu lama lagi, Ino segera mengambil tisu untuk menghapus riasan di wajahnya, lalu mencuci mukanya sampai bersih. Ia kembali menengadah sambil meremas tembok wastafel.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir mungilnya yang sedang bergetar.

APA YANG TERJADI PADA DIRINYA, YA TUHAN?

Ino merasa miris sendiri.

Si gadis kembali menatap cermin, kali ini memandang tepat ke arah dahinya. Ino mengangkat satu lengannya untuk mengelus jidatnya itu. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merona sendiri, karena ingat kejadian kemarin sore. Saat Sasuke mengecup manja keningnya di biang lala. Lalu Ino dipeluk-peluk mesra pula.

Ah, Ino segera menutup mukanya sambil menjerit-jerit dalam hati, 'Kiyaaaaaaa. KIYAAAAAHHH!'

Ada apa dengan Ino?

Uhh, ingin rasanya ia menggali lubang saja dan mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di sana.

Oke, jangan tanya Ino kenapa. Karena ia juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa jadi alay begini.

Tapi satu yang pasti. Gadis itu mengakui dirinya memang sedang merasa SUPER aneh sekarang.

.

.

 _Twirl . . twirl._

Ino masih menatap buku referensinya, tapi tangannya kini sudah berhenti menulis. Ia menghela nafas. "Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn."

"Bisa kau berhenti memainkan rambutku?"

Benar. Sedari tadi Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menggulung-gulung helaian rambut pirang panjang milik gadis itu, dengan jarinya.

Sasuke memindahkan fokusnya dari rambut Ino, lalu memandangi wajah gadisnya yang sedang menyamping itu. "Tidak." Balasnya.

Ino menoleh ke arah si pemuda, hanya untuk mendapati sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke sedang memandanginya.

Eerr. Ino kembali mengalihkan pandang, lalu perlahan menjatuhkan bahu dan menelungkupkan kedua lengannya ke meja. Ia pun menyembunyikan kepalanya di sana. Ino meringis dalam hati. Dag dig dug di dadanya mulai berulah lagi. Ia kembali menghela nafas.

"Setidaknya, bertingkahlah sedikit seperti kau sedang belajar." gerutu gadis itu, bicara pada meja. Suaranya sedikit teredam.

Benar, mereka kini sedang berada di ruang perpustakaan. Untuk belajar bersama lagi, katanya.

"Tapi rambutmu lembut, membuatku tidak fokus," tutur Sasuke, "untuk belajar." Tambahnya. Kini si pemuda mulai mengelus rambut di kepala Ino.

Si gadis berjengit pasrah. Belakangan ini, si pemuda memang gemar sekali bermain-main dengan rambut panjangnya. Meskipun begitu, Ino tetap belum bisa terbiasa saat kepalanya dibelai-belai sayang begini. Apa perlu ia potong pendek saja rambutnya?

Ino memang sudah sering diintimidasi oleh Sasuke seperti ini, tapi entah mengapa kali ini gadis itu merasa benar-benar takluk dan tak bisa melawan.

Masih menyungkup meja, si gadis menoleh lagi. Kini hanya menampilkan setengah wajah ayunya. "Lalu untuk apa kau di sini? Menggangguiku lagi?"

Kini Sasuke ikut meletakkan dagunya di meja, membuat Ino sedikit meringsut mundur. Jemari si pemuda mulai mengaitkan poni panjang Ino ke belakang telinganya.

"Menemanimu." Jawab Sasuke.

Si gadis menatap si pemuda dengan berusaha tetap beraut datar.

Mereka masih diam sambil saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, sampai Ino berucap lagi. "Berhenti mengirimiku mawar." Gumamnya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Kau tidak suka?"

Ino menggeleng. "Kamarku sudah seperti pemakaman saja sekarang." Ungkapnya serius.

Sasuke sontak terkekeh. Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, kini menumpu dagunya dengan satu tangan.

"Dan berhenti mengirimiku pesan berantai." tambah Ino. "Itu menyebalkan."

Ergh. Pelipis Sasuke mulai berkedut. Ia baru hendak berucap, tetapi Ino keburu memotong, "Dan berhenti pura-pura menemaniku belajar. Behenti juga mencariku. Berhenti menggangguiku. Berhenti membuntutiku. Berhenti membuatku kesal. Berhenti bermuka sinis. Berhenti bersikap songong dan menyebalkan." Ungkap Ino blak-blakan.

Ukh, sekarang mulut Sasuke ikut berkedut.

Tapi Ino masih melanjutkan, "Berhenti berekspresi datar. Berhenti mengirimiku boneka-boneka lucu, itu sungguh diluar karaktermu- mmph!"

Sasuke membekap mulut Ino, membuat gadis itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari meja dan segera menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya.

"Aku akan berhenti asal kau mulai mau bersikap jujur." Timpal si pemuda.

Ino mengerutkan dahi.

Lalu Sasuke menyondongkan kepalanya ke depan, "Kapan kau akan mengaku kalau kau juga menyukaiku?" Bisiknya.

ULUUUHHHH.

Rona-rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi ranum Ino lagi. Dengan cepat gadis itu memeletkan lidahnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Weeek." Dengus Ino, segera memalingkan muka. Lalu ia kembali menyibukan diri dengan buku-bukunya. Tanpa ada jawaban lanjutan.

Wew. Sasuke hanya terkekeh. Apa susahnya sih bilang suka padanya?

x x x

 _CTAK_.

Sakura menjentikkan jari tepat ke depan wajah sahabatnya. "Woy, kau masih ada di dunia ini atau sedang melayang di planet antah berantah mana, _Ino-pig_?"

Ino berkedip. "H-huh?"

Sakura melengkungkan satu sudut bibirnya dan menyipitkan _emerald_ nya ke arah Ino, menilik curiga. "Hmm, tidak biasanya kau bertingkah linglung seperti orang tolol begitu." Sindirnya. "Melamun seharian. Cengengesan sendiri seperti orang gila. Tidak nyambung saat diajak ngobrol. Meski kau memang sudah biasa bertingkah aneh, tapi ini berlebihan. Katakan, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Ino memaksakan untuk tertawa. "Ha ha, apa maksudmu, jidat?" Ia berusaha mengelak. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa denga-"

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_!" jerit Sakura.

Ino sontak melebarkan mata dan menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan tangan. Kentara sekali menyembunyikan rona merah yang tetiba muncul. "Sasuke- _kun_?" Lalu ia celingak-celinguk, tapi tidak menemukan keberadaan pacarnya itu di mana pun. Ia menaikkan alis pirangnya, "Mana?"

Maka, Ino kembali menatap Sakura . . yang ternyata sedang menahan tawa.

"Pfft," gadis berambut _pink_ pendek itu sedang terang-terangan mengoloknya. "Sudah kuduga. Ini ada hubungannya dengan dia."

Ino tersipu lebih dalam, menahan malu. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, manyun. "Geezz! Kau apa-apaan sih, jidat!" ia meninju lengan sahabatnya.

Tapi itu tidak berhasil membuat Sakura berhenti tertawa geli.

"Berhenti menertawakanku!" Ino ngambek.

Sakura mendenguskan kekehan terakhirnya, sebelum berusaha kembali menata diri. "Wow. aku. tidak. percaya. seorang. Yamanaka. Ino. yang. seumur. hidupnya. benci. laki-laki. akhirnya. bisa. jatuh. cinta. pada. seorang. lelaki. juga." Oloknya lagi, sengaja diucapkan patah-patah. "Horay." Soraknya, berusaha memasang ekspresi hambar.

Kedua belah pipi Ino belum berhenti memerah. Ia tidak bisa menimpali, jadinya gadis itu hanya memalingkan muka. Ino mendengus sebal, karena ucapan sahabatnya itu . . memang tepat sasaran.

Ino sudah mulai sadar dirinya memang menyukai Sasuke, ia hanya gengsi untuk mengaku saja.

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah gadis Yamanaka tersebut. "Jadi gimana, phobiamu sudah sembuh sekarang?"

"H-huh?" Ino kembali memandang ke arah Sakura, lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. U-um sepertinya sih, belum."

Sakura menaikkan alis. "Apa maksudmu belum? Sudah jelas gejala phobiamu sudah tidak pernah kambuh lagi saat kau bersama Sasuke- _kun_ kan?"

"S-sepertinya." Jawab Ino tak yakin.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau sudah tidak ada masalah dengan makhluk bernama lelaki lagi dong."

Ino kembali menggeleng. "Aku tetap merasa . . jijik."

"Lah?" Sakura bengong. "Terus apa gunanya kalau phobiamu cuma sembuh sama Sasuke- _kun_ saja?" tanyanya, kini memandang Ino datar.

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin aku hanya sudah terbiasa dengannya saja."

Sakura mendesah dalam. "Kau jangan manja, Ino. Kalau kau lebih berusaha, lama-lama androphobiamu akan hilang juga. Tuh buktinya sama Sasuke- _kun_ bisa."

"Ya terus aku bisa apa?" tanya Ino.

"Jangan hindari mereka lagi." Ujar Sakura sambil jarinya menunjuki segerombolan siswa lelaki di ujung sebrang sana.

Ino memandang sejenak ke arah yang ditunjuki Sakura, lalu sambil memeluk kedua samping lengannya, Ino bergidik. Ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak kuasa."

Sakura mendecak. "Sudah jangan banyak alasan lagi. Sadar tidak sadar, belakangan ini kau jadi sering mengandalkan Sasuke- _kun_ untuk melindungimu, kan? Lama-lama kau akan selalu bergantung padanya. Kalau begini terus, kau hanya akan menyusahkan Sasuke- _kun_ saja!"

Sakura tetiba bernostalgia pada masa-masa dimana dirinya lah yang selalu bertingkah sebagai tameng gadis cantik itu. Memang rasanya cukup merepotkan juga.

Ino mengernyit. "Ya terus aku harus ngapain?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lah, gampang saja kan." ujar Sakura serius.

"Banyakin interaksi sama laki-laki lain." Sarannya.

.

.

.

Jam pulang tiba.

Sasuke baru saja menerima pesan dari Ino untuk tidak menungguinya pulang. Gadis itu sedang ada urusan dulu dan akan pulang bersama dengan Hinata, katanya. Pemuda itu melengkungkan mulutnya ke bawah, lalu menghembuskan nafas. Ia merasa kecewa.

Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sasuke tidak bisa terus-terusan memonopoli Ino kan. Lama-lama si gadis bisa merasa bosan dan jengah juga karena ditempeli olehnya seharian. Sudah syukur kini hubungan mereka sudah semakin menghangat. Ceileehh. Tinggal tunggu waktunya saja kapan lanjut 'memanas'. Khukhu. Sasuke mesem-mesem gaje.

Lagipula ia paham pacarnya itu punya privasi sendiri dan memang sedang sibuk menyiapkan ujian. Sabar.

Lelaki sabar disayang pacar~

Si pemuda bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai menenteng tas. Ia memutar badan sambil hendak melampirkan tasnya itu di bahu, saat ia melihat kawannya masih tertunduk lunglai di atas bangkunya. Sasuke menaikkan alis.

DUK!

Sambil berjalan santai, Sasuke sengaja menendang kaki meja. Membuat Naruto melonjak.

"Apa-apaan kau, _teme_?!" bentak pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. "Kau menghalangi jalanku." Ucapnya acuh tak acuh.

"HA? Ada banyak jalan lain! Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak menghalangi ja- ah, sudahlah." Naruto kembali kehilangan energi, dan kembali menyungkup meja.

Sasuke bertambah heran. Tidak biasanya Naruto lemas begitu dan kehilangan minat untuk bertengkar dengannya.

"Sedang apa kau? Ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke pada akhirnya, cara yang disamarkan lelaki untuk melipur kawan.

Tetapi Naruto malah manyun sambil mengguling kepalanya ke samping. "Kenapa sih OSIS selalu sesibuk ini di detik-detik mau ujian? Kasian kan Hinata- _chan_ bla bla bla" eh, malah curhat.

Ah, kini Sasuke tahu penyebab sahabatnya itu bersikap demikian.

"Tapi lebih kasian aku yang harus ditinggal mulu sih. Huwee~" Rengek Naruto didramatisir. "Padahal klub kita saja sampai diliburkan, kenapa OSIS masih harus kerja terus?"

Sasuke menatap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu datar-datar saja. "Bukan urusanku." Ujarnya, sambil berlalu pergi. Ia memang tidak peduli.

Naruto mendesah panjang. "Hmmmm, tak kusangka kau bisa sesantai itu meski pacarmu sampai dilibatkan untuk membantu. Kupikir kau akan leb-"

Naruto tersentak saat Sasuke mendadak memutar tubuhnya lagi dan tiba-tiba sudah kembali berdiri di hadapannya dengan secepat kilat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda bermanik biru itu mendongak. Ia menaikkan alis. "Kau tidak tahu? Hinata- _chan_ bilang mereka sampai harus meminta bantuan Ino- _chan_ karena sudah keteteran."

Mata Sasuke melebar.

Hmm, Naruto menyadari ada perubahan di wajah datar sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya ia mulai bisa mencium bau-bau kecemburuan nih. Ppfft. Lalu Naruto menyeringai nakal sambil berkata, "Kau tahulah, pacarmu itu cakap sekali. Bahkan Sai sendiri yang kadang minta bantuan padanya . . _secara personal_ , loh." Ungkapnya, sengaja mengompori. Fufu.

Tas di pundak Sasuke merosot jatuh ke lantai dengan efek _slow motion_.

"Apa?"

.

.

"Maaf Ino- _chan_ , kami sampai harus menyusahkanmu lagi. ." lirih Hinata.

OSIS memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya setiap kali musim ujian datang, seperti saat ini. Semua laporan administrasi harus diselesaikan untuk menyusun jurnal tutup buku. Belum lagi mereka harus melakukan operasi penggeledahan dadakan, membuat OSIS harus mendata semua barang bawaan siswa untuk meminimalisir tindak kecurangan dalam ujian dan memberikan laporan harian yang harus disetorkan pada kepala sekolah.

Karenanya, setumpuk tinggi majalah dan buku bacaan lain 'yang diduga melanggar ketentuan' sudah menumpuk di beberapa meja di sana, yang harus segera dipindai isinya. Belum lagi dokumen-dokumen penting lain, membuat staf OSIS harus kerja lembur.

Ino menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang jangan sungkan. Ini kan mudah saja."

Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Ia tahu pasti laporan _budget_ yang sedang disusun oleh sahabatnya itu bukanlah laporan mudah yang bisa dikerjakan sembarangan orang di OSIS. Bahkan, bendahara sekali pun masih dibuat kerepotan. Tapi, Ino yang notabene adalah orang luar malah bisa melakukannya seolah laporan itu hanya berisi hitungan matematika dasar saja. Orang cerdas itu _amazing_ , memang.

"Lagian aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian kan? Yang seperti ini saja tidak akan bisa merusak rencana kita makan es krim bareng di tempat yang baru di buka itu. Sakura dan yang lain akan _stand by_ menunggu di kedai buat _tag_ tempat, jadi kita harus cepat." Tambah gadis pirang itu. Ia memang rela melakukan hal seperti ini demi untuk sahabatnya seorang.

Kali ini Hinata tersenyum haru. Karena hanya gadis bermanik ametis itu saja yang bersedia bergabung di lembaga _formal_ sekolah semacam OSIS, maka ia menjadi lebih sibuk dari pada kawan satu gengnya yang lain. Catatan, Sakura hanya tergabung sebagai perwakilan komite kelas saja. Tapi, sahabat-sahabatnya memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

Diam-diam Ino melirik sekitar. "Lagipula . ." gumamnya, 'Sakura menyuruhku untuk banyak melakukan interaksi dengan siswa laki-laki dan ini memang tempat yang cocok, dan juga layak dijadikan sebagai ajang latihan.' Batin gadis bersafir biru itu.

Memang benar.

Selain pengurus inti dan ketua divisi, anggota OSIS tersebut memang didominasi oleh laki-laki, yang kebanyakan juga adalah _fanboy_ nya Ino, termasuk si _kaichou_ sendiri. Tapi yah, kode etik staf OSIS mengharuskan mereka menjaga kelakuan sehingga Ino bisa aman di sini dan tak perlu risau dengan kebarbaran naluri para lelaki yang memujanya. OSIS tentu beretika, _banzai_!

Tapi kan, dipikir lagi . . Ino memang tidak ada masalah jika hanya mengobrol biasa dengan para murid lelaki itu, dari kejauhan. Si gadis cuma akan dibuat kerepotan jika sampai harus melakukan kontak fisik. –hanya Sasuke yang jadi pengecualian, saat Ino sampai mual-mual muntah hanya karena membayangkannya saja- Jadi apa cara begini saja akan membantu menyembuhkan phobianya? Atau ia harus mulai pegang-pegang orang, begitu maksud Sakura? Geezz. Ia tidak paham.

"Maaf, Yamanaka- _san,"_

Ino melonjak saat seseorang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Untuk memintamu membantu kami lagi meski kau pun pasti sedang sibuk." Ujar Shimura Sai, tangannya penuh dengan tumpukan kertas laporan. Tapi raut pemuda pucat itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perasaan bersalah ataupun menyesal karena sudah merepotkan Ino. Iyalah, Sai malah senang.

"Ah, tak apa. Ha ha." Perlahan Ino meringsut mundur. "Aku melakukan ini demi Hinata- _chan_ kok. Lagipula dia juga sudah berkata percis begitu barusan." Ujarnya, melirik pada Hinata.

"Kami akan benar-benar sangat terbantu jika memiliki siswi sepintar dirimu di OSIS. Apa kau masih menolak untuk bergabung?"

Ino tertawa hambar sambil mengangguk mantap. Bukannya ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk bergabung ya?

"Aku yakin sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu itu dengan sepuluh kali penolakan, Sai- _kun_." Imbuh Ino. "Dan aku tidak akan berubah fikiran." Tegasnya.

"Ah, sayang sekali." Sai tetap saja merasa kecewa. "Padahal hanya dengan kehadiranmu saja sudah bisa menyulut atmosfir ruangan ini, membuat semuanya jadi bersemangat." Ujarnya, tersenyum kelam.

Ino kembali tertawa hambar.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa membantuku di sebelah sana? Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus segera di selesaikan." Tanya Sai, mengalihkan topik. Ah, padahal modus!

"Um," Ino melirik Hinata, melihat gadis berambut indigo gelap itu mengangguk tanda 'pergi saja, serahkan yang ini padaku'.

"Oke." Jawab Ino pada akhirnya.

Hm, Ino masih saja polos.

Baru saja mereka sampai di bangku sang _kaichou_ , pintu ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba menjeplak terbuka.

BRAK.

Semua mata menoleh, dan langsung menemukan sosok Sasuke sedang berdiri di sana. Atmosfir ruangan yang barusan tadi terasa agak hidup, langsung berubah diam.

Sementara Ino seketika mematung. "Sasuke- _kun_?" desisnya pelan. Entah mengapa, batinnya tiba-tiba dilanda horor. Seolah, ia sedang kepergok melakukan sesuatu yang . . salah?

Sasuke langsung dapat mendeteksi keberadaan pacarnya, yang ternyata sedang berdiri bersebelahan dengan seorang pemuda pucat di pusat ruangan itu. Refleks Sasuke memasang ekspresi datar yang sulit di artikan.

Sasuke mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, membuat semua orang berjengit dengan mata yang melebar. Ah, kok serasa _dejavu_ ya?

Semuanya menelan ludah. Apa sebentar lagi, kedamaian ceria -yang sebelumnya terasa di ruangan itu- akan segera musnah?

Mereka sontak menoleh ke arah Sai secara bersamaan, dan langsung melihat _kaichou_ mereka itu sudah memasang senyum palsunya. Uh, ini terasa mengerikan.

Tak ada yang berani bicara sampai Sasuke tiba di hadapan Ino dan Sai. Duh, berasa lagi nonton adegan drama yang lagi tegang-tegangnya saja.

Sai yang pertama memecah kesunyian. Ia tersenyum, tapi jelas kerutan jengkel sedang berdenyut-denyut di sekitar dahi pucatnya. Tentu saja ia kesal, saat ada predator lain yang tiba-tiba berani menjamah wilayah kekuasaanya.

"Ah, ada keperluan apa kau datang kesini, Uchiha- _san_?" Tanya Sai, dengan nada sopan yang terasa janggal. Seolah sedang bersiap untuk perang saja.

Cih, masih nanya basa-basi juga. Batin Sasuke. Ia sempat melirik Ino. Gadis itu sedang menggigiti bibirnya, kentara tegang. Sementara Sasuke sendiri? Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu percis seperti ekspresi seorang bocah yang mainan kesayangannya sedang diambil paksa.

Tapi tak disangka, Sasuke malah memberikan jawaban di luar ekspektasi.

"Aku mau membantu." Ujarnya santai. Membuat semua orang di sana mengerjap tidak percaya sambil _drop jaw._ "HA?"

Apa mereka sedang salah dengar?

Sementara Ino masih membeku dengan mata melebar. Kini apalagi yang sedang direncanakan Sasuke?

"Hahaha." Sai hanya merespon dengan tawa palsu. "Apa yang kau katakan, Uchiha- _san_? Kami memang sedang kerepotan, tapi OSIS tidak bisa seenaknya menyusahkan orang luar-"

Sasuke tersenyum, umm tapi tentu saja senyum sinis. "Kenapa?" Ia segera menarik Ino mendekat, "Barangkali kau lupa bahwa dia juga adalah orang luar?"

Jleb.

Ino hanya bisa mengerjap-kerjapkan mata.

Lalu Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino dan mengambil beberapa dokumen yang sedang dipegangi gadis itu. "Biar aku saja yang mengerjakan ini." ujar si pemuda, kembali tersenyum tipis.

Tapi itu hanya membuat Ino tambah merasa ngeri. Ia tahu pasti Sasuke sedang menahan amarahnya sekarang.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sai. "Kuyakin, ini akan cepat selesai jika _aku_ yang membantu." Ujarnya penuh penekanan, sambil mengangkat dan menggoyang-goyangkan dokumen tersebut. "Kau hanya perlu berdiri di sana dan melihat semuanya beres." Tambah Sasuke sarkas sambil menunjuki pilar tinggi kertas di meja sang ketua. Pemuda jenius itu mulai menilik isi dokumen yang digenggamnya.

"Ah, ini mudah saja." komentar Sasuke meremehkan, lalu langsung mengerjakannya dengan sangat cepat tanpa perlu menunggu diizinkan.

Sai yang merasa tersinggung, segera berkata. "Terimakasih tawaranmu, Uchiha- _san_. Tapi orang asing sepertimu tidak dibutuhkan di sini." sang ketua OSIS tentu tidak mau kalah. Ia mulai mengambil dokumen yang ditumpuk di mejanya, lalu mengerjakannya dengan kecepatan yang sama. "Aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri."

Sasuke tertawa penuh Sarkasme. "Memang seharusnya bisa kau selesaikan. Kalau tidak becus dengan tugas sendiri, mendingan kau mundur saja dari jabatanmu."

Guratan kesal di dahi Sai bertambah. Ia membalas dengan tidak kalah sarkasnya. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan OSIS. Disiplinkan saja klubmu sendiri. Klub olahraga yang dihadiri oleh sekumpulan siswa berandalan pasti sulit untuk diatur, kan?"

Siku-siku kejengkelan yang daritadi bertengger di dahi Sasuke ikut berdenyut-denyut.

Dan begitu seterusnya. Mereka saling melempar kalimat ejekan dengan senyum dipaksakan di mulut untuk beberapa puluh menit selanjutnya. Sementara, tangan dan mata mereka tetap terfokus pada dokumen yang sedang dikerjakan masing-masing dan satu per satu diselesaikan dengan secepat kilat.

Ino hanya bisa menggigiti kuku jarinya selama menonton 'pertarungan' sengit tersebut. Sementara, anggota OSIS yang lain ikut menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan masing-masing dalam keheningan yang mencekam. Mereka tahu pasti, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kedua pemuda yang tiba-tiba tampak seperti sedang berlomba tersebut. Kemampuan mereka memang berada di luar kapabilitas siswa rata-rata. Lihat saja, bagaimana cepatnya tumpukan dokumen di meja itu berkurang.

Tidak ada yang menentang kejeniusan Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu serba bisa itu memang, jadi jangan heran jika ia bisa tiba-tiba muncul dan sanggup mengerjakan tugas seorang _kaichou._ Juga jangan salah, Sai pun disebut-sebut sebagai ketua OSIS tercerdas sepanjang masa Konoha Gakuen didirikan.

Jadi, tak ada yang menampik kehebatan keduanya. Tak ada pula yang berani mengganggu untuk melerai. Begitu seterusnya sampai dua puluh tiga menit berlalu.

BRAK!

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sai sama-sama melempar dokumen terakhir mereka ke atas meja.

"Selesai." Ujar dua pemuda itu berbarengan.

Sasuke dan Sai sontak bersitatap. Kedua pasang _onyx_ mereka mengkilap-kilap tajam menebarkan kebencian.

Semua orang kembali menoleh pada dua pemuda yang memiliki sepasang _onyx_ dan rambut _raven_ yang entah mengapa terlihat identik itu, dan langsung dibuat takjub. Beberapa bulir keringat mengucur di dahi mereka. Khal layak tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekaguman saat melihat seluruh tugas OSIS tersebut diselesaikan, dengan waktu sepuluh kali lebih cepat, hanya oleh dua orang saja.

Refleks mereka bersorak bersamaan, tapi dalam hati.

Sementara Ino semakin berdiri tidak nyaman di tempatnya.

Lalu setelah ini, apalagi? Semuanya mengantisipasi dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Jadi, sudah bisa kuambil lagi dia sekarang." ucap Sasuke, sambil menarik lengan Ino. Membuat gadis itu memekik kaget karena gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut.

Tak perlu banyak omong lagi, Sasuke segera menuntun gadisnya keluar dari markas OSIS, meninggalkan semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut berada dalam kondisi bengong. Termasuk juga Sai yang tentu saja tercengang.

Sudah begitu saja? Tidak ada 'pertarungan' lanjutan?

Setelah pintu ditutup, dan semua orang berkedip kembali pada kenyataan, refleks para anggota OSIS itu segera berdiri dari posisi duduk masing-masing dan membungkuk serentak ke arah pintu.

"TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS BANTUANNYA, UCHIHA-SAN, YAMANAKA-SAN!" ucap mereka dengan tulus penuh kegembiraan. Dengan begini, tugas mereka berkurang menjadi sepuluh kali lebih ringan kan?

Sementara, Sai hanya bisa melorotkan badannya jatuh ke singgasananya sambil meremas kepala. Sedangkan Hinata, tengah sibuk menggigiti bibirnya dengan hati dipenuhi kecemasan. Ini tidak terlihat baik, apa yang akan terjadi pada sahabatnya?

.

.

Jalanan di koridor itu sudah sepi.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan OSIS, membuat Ino mempunyai firasat buruk. Langkah mereka cepat. Tangan gadis itu sedang diremas erat. Jelas sekali si pemuda masih marah.

Entah mengapa Ino jadi merasa cemas. Ia menatap takut-takut punggung si pemuda. Apa semua ini salahnya?

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Akhirnya Ino memberanikan diri bersuara.

Tapi Sasuke tak menjawab. Alih-alih, membawa gadis itu untuk berkelok cepat memasuki sebuah ruangan kosong. Ino mengernyit ngeri, menduga ia akan kena semprot lagi. Benar-benar terasa seperti _dejavu_.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku-"

Si gadis sudah membayangkan tubuhnya akan dihempas ke tembok dan dikukung oleh Sasuke sesaat setelah pintu ditutup. Namun ternyata Ino salah.

Sasuke malah menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukan, membuat Ino berjengit sekaligus tercengang. Si pemuda menjatuhkan dahinya di pundak Ino.

"Maafkan aku, Ino." gumam Sasuke.

Eh? Si gadis seketika melongo.

"Aku merasa sangat cemburu sampai tidak bisa menahan diri." Lanjutnya.

Ino dapat merasakan, Sasuke menghela nafas dalam. Pemuda itu memang tidak bisa mengacaukan urusan si gadis begitu saja. Ia paham ada reputasi yang dipertaruhkan.

Loh? Ino mengerjapkan mata. Ini benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya.

"Uum," Ino mengatup-katupkan mulutnya. Jelas saja ia dibuat salah tingkah dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Tapi Ino segera bergeleng. Ini bukan waktunya untuk _blushing-blushing_. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke.

Si pemuda mulai melonggarkan dekapannya dan mendongak. Ia membawa obsidian gelapnya menatap _aqua_ Ino lekat-lekat. Si gadis menahan nafas.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka melihatmu berada di sana." Ucap Sasuke serius.

Ino mundur selangkah, merenggangkan jarak di antara mereka. Ia tersenyum kikuk. "Eer, aku hanya membantu Hinata- _chan_. Sudah kubilang sebelumnya kan?"

"Kau boleh membantu asal tidak ada hubungannya dengan OSIS." Sasuke kembali bertingkah posesif.

Ino menelan ludah. Sasuke sedang memandangnya lekat sekali.

"Lagipula tempat itu penuh dengan laki-laki. Kau mau phobiamu ketahuan? Itu hanya akan menyusahkan."

Jleb.

Ino mengalihkan pandang, kini tertawa kikuk. "Justru bagus kan, itung-itung latihan." Ungkapnya.

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Huh? Latihan apa?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas, lalu kembali memandang Sasuke. "Menyembuhkan phobiaku. Kalau aku terbiasa berinteraksi dengan mereka, lama-lama androphobiaku akan hilang juga kan?" Ino berhenti sejenak, dilihatnya Sasuke melebarkan mata, tampak terkejut. Ino melanjutkan, "Begitu kata Sakura. Jadi aku pikir-"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan supaya bisa sembuh?" Sasuke memotong. "Pegang-pegang mereka?"

Eergh, justru itu yang sedang Ino bingungkan.

Dengan polosnya, Ino merespon dengan kedikan bahu.

Sasuke memandangnya datar.

"Sini," ajak Sasuke, ia meraih lengan Ino dan membawa gadis itu ke tengah ruangan kelas tersebut.

Ino mengerutkan dahi. Ia melihat Sasuke mulai mendudukan diri di ujung salah satu meja. Lalu pemuda itu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau kau penasaran pada lelaki, kau bisa memakaiku sebagai objek latihan. Gunakan tubuhku sesukamu." Ucap Sasuke. Lalu ia menyeringai tipis. "Kau boleh memegangiku sepuasmu."

Ino melebarkan mata, lalu berkedip sekali. "A-aku boleh?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hm," Sambil masih menyeringai menggoda, ia berkata. "Jangan sungkan."

Ino sempat cengo beberapa saat. Tampak menimbang-nimbang. Ia sempat menilik Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Ia memang perlu menambah wawasan seputar lelaki, karena Ino merasa selama ini ia awam sekali, tentang mereka. Mungkin karena itu androphobianya tidak pernah hilang. Fikir Ino polos.

Lalu sejenak kemudian, gadis itu berkata, "oke."

Si gadis mulai melangkah mendekat, kali ini Sasuke yang membuka _onyx_ nya lebar-lebar. Pemuda itu malah balik terkejut sendiri. Hey, hey, serius?

Setelah mereka berhadapan, Ino menatap area di bawah leher Sasuke untuk sejenak. Ia sempat menelan ludah. Lalu . .

Pok.

Tanpa ragu, gadis itu menempatkan satu tangannya di pundak Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu berjengit. Tak lama kemudian, tangan si gadis yang satunya pun mengikuti.

Ino mulai sedikit menyondongkan tubuhnya, dan meraih leher Sasuke, lalu memijat-mijat pundak belakang si pemuda. Ino merengut sebentar saat jarinya merasakan tulang selangka Sasuke di atas kemeja putihnya, lalu tangannya turun untuk mengelus-elus dada si pemuda.

W-woah, badannya keras sekali. Penuh otot, berbeda sekali dengan miliknya. Fikir Ino, polos lagi.

Barangkali Ino lupa, kalau tubuh Sasuke itu memang berbilah kotak-kotak karena abs dan otot-ototnya.

Gadis itu memang penasaran, ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh tubuh seorang pemuda. Khukhu.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam tercengang sambil memperhatikan gadis itu meraba-raba dadanya tanpa sungkan. Benar-benar tanpa ada sungkan. Sepenuhnya Sasuke dibuat _drop jaw_ sambil _speechless._ Pemuda itu menelan ludah.

Saat Ino mulai mengangguk-angguk -entah karena apa-, dan lanjut menggerayangi tubuhnya, Sasuke merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi (?) dan akhirnya bicara. "A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Huh?" Ino kaget saat mendengar Sasuke terbata untuk pertama kalinya. Sontak saja ia mendongak, dan menemukan Sasuke sedang . . merona?

Ino langsung berhenti bergerak. Matanya melebar sambil mulutnya menganga. "H-hah? S-sedang apa?" Dan entah mengapa gadis itu ikut terbata, sambil ketularan merona pula. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang demikian, membuat Ino akhirnya menyadari hal nista apa yang sedang ia lakukan barusan.

Tubuh Ino menengang. "L-lah? Kau sendiri yang bilang aku bebas pegang-pegang," Ucapnya.

"Hn." Sasuke agak memalingkan muka, mencoba menghilangkan rona di mukanya. "Tapi kau . . ragu sedikit kek. Benar-benar meraba tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa ada sungkan begitu . ." gumam Sasuke, lalu ia kembali memandang gadisnya. Sebuah seringaian kini sudah bertengger di mulutnya. "Tak disangka, kau bisa nakal juga ya?"

N-n-n-nakal?

Ino berjengit, "A-apa?" refleks gadis itu mengangkat tangannya dan hendak melangkah mundur, tapi langsung ditahan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu segera memegangi kedua tangan Ino agar tetap ditangkupkan di dadanya, seraya menghimpit tubuh Ino dengan pahanya, juga mengapit kaki jenjang Ino dengan betisnya. Menghalau si gadis supaya tidak menjauh.

Ino mengernyit ngeri. Segera saja ia berusaha membela diri. "Tapi, kau sendiri yang bilang aku boleh merab-" Ino mendadak berhenti. Jika melanjutkan bilang 'boleh meraba' rasanya akan terdengar janggal. Heuuu . . Alhasil Ino hanya bisa menggigiti bibirnya.

"Hmm?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresinya kentara menggodai. Rona merah di muka si pemuda sudah sepenuhnya hilang, tergantikan oleh seringaian jahil sekarang. Jangan bilang tadi pemuda itu hanya pura-pura saja?

"Aku hanya berniat menggodaimu saja loh. Tapi tak kusangka, kau benar-benar meraba-raba tubuhku dengan sesuka hati begitu." Goda Sasuke.

Ino menahan nafasnya.

A-APAAN ITU?

SKENARIO LICIK LAIN?

IA DIJEBAK LAGI?

Duh.

Sasuke terkekeh. Ia masih duduk di pinggiran meja, dan Ino yang masih berdiri tepat di hadapannya, sedang menunduk memandangnya sambil tersipu manis, imut dan menggemaskan begitu. Dan tubuh gadis itu masih dikukung oleh si pemuda.

Benar-benar polos sekali, gadisnya itu. Sasuke jadi tambah ingin menggodainya saja.

Si pemuda mulai mengangkat satu tangannya, lalu diselipkannya tangan itu pada leher belakang Ino. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu menegang lagi. Sambil menatap _aquamarine_ Ino tajam, Sasuke berkata, "Sekarang gantian, bagian aku yang meraba-raba tubuhmu."

HA?

Safir biru Ino kembali membelalak selebar-lebarnya. Sontak ia meronta sambil menjerit, "TIDAK, GYAAAA-"

"HUAHAHAHAHA" Dan Sasuke, tertawa lepas melihat tingkah gadis itu. Ia segera menepuk puncak kepala Ino, membuat gadis itu berhenti berteriak.

"Tapi bercanda." tambah Sasuke cepat.

A-apa? Ino berjengit untuk ke sekian kalinya. Gadis itu memandang horor Sasuke. YALORD, IA HAMPIR LUPA KALAU SASUKE ITU BISA SANGAT BERBAHAYA BAGI KESEHATAN JANTUNGNYA.

Lalu Ino mulai bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman sambil mulutnya membuat isakan. "L-lepaskan aku." Lirihnya.

"Tidak mau." Timpal Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , berhenti menggodaiku!" mohon Ino, tangannya meronta minta dilepaskan.

Tapi Sasuke malah terkekeh lagi. Gemas akan tingkah pacarnya itu. "Kau polos sekali." Komentar Sasuke.

Ino mendengus. "Lepa-"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain. Jadi, jangan pernah meladeni mereka." Ungkap Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Sekalipun."

Ino masih berontak, "Kalau begitu androphobiaku tidak akan sembuh-sembuh dong-"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Kau sudah baik-baik saja saat bersamaku. Yang lain tidak penting."

"H-ha?" Ino menelan ludah. "Tapi percuma saja kalau phobiaku hanya sembuh sama kamu saja, kan? Kalau begitu terus aku hanya akan merepotkanmu-"

"Aku senang direpotkan olehmu." Potong Sasuke.

Uluuuhhh.

Ino melebarkan matanya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandang untuk menatap langit-langit kelas, mendadak grogi lagi. "Uum,"

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya -yang sedang menepuk puncak kepala Ino- sampai ke tengkuk gadis itu.

"Aku menyayangimu. Apa aku saja belum cukup?" bisik Sasuke.

Ino kembali menundukkan kepalanya, dan memandangi Sasuke yang sedang mendongak padanya. "Tapi aku akan sangat menyusahkan." Gumam gadis itu.

Sasuke melempar senyuman maut. "Kau boleh menyusahkanku semaumu."

AARRRGGHHH.

Ino merasa hatinya sedang ditusuk . . ditusuki panah-panah asmara. Ciaahh.

"Jadi . . jangan cemaskan androphobiamu lagi." Sasuke mulai semakin mengangkat wajahnya.

Ino menelan ludah.

Sasuke mulai melingkarkan tangannya yang lain di pinggang Ino. "Ya?" tanya pemuda itu.

Ino mengangguk patah-patah.

Untuk beberapa belas detik selanjutnya, mereka hanya berpandangan. Kedua tangan Ino masih ditempatkan di bahu Sasuke, sementara tangan pemuda itu sedang merengkuh pinggang dan tengkuk si gadis.

"Makanya mulai sekarang dan seterusnya . . sukalah padaku." Bisik Sasuke lagi. "Dengan begitu, aku bisa terus melindungimu."

Aaaa. Aaaa. Aaaa. Sebuah kembang api ukuran besar sedang meledak di kepala si gadis.

Ino merasakan tengkuknya ditarik perlahan, membuat ia menunduk lebih dalam. Tapi Ino tidak ingin menghentikan. Sampai dahinya menyentuh dahi Sasuke pun, Ino tetap membiarkan. Dan mereka masih saling memandang. Keduanya tetap mempertahankan posisi itu untuk beberapa puluh detik yang nyaman.

Sampai si gadis mulai meremas pundak kekasihnya itu, karena merasa kepalanya semakin ditundukkan.

"Aku boleh menyayangimu sepuasku, kan?" tanya Sasuke, kini suaranya lebih mirip desisan.

Eeeerrrr.

Ino mengangguk pelan. Membuat pemuda itu tersenyum, sebelum ia semakin mendongakkan wajahnya. Dan mereka mulai saling bertukar nafas. Wajah keduanya sedang berjarak sangat dekat sekarang. Tapi anehnya, meski jantungnya sedang berdebar kencang, Ino malah merasa . . senang?

Saat safir birunya melihat Sasuke perlahan memiringkan kepala, Ino tidak bisa berbuat apa pun selain menutup matanya pelan-pelan. Bohong jika Ino bilang ia tidak tahu apa yang hendak Sasuke lakukan.

 _Chuuuuu_.

Sesaat kemudian, Ino dapat merasakan bibirnya dikecup lembut secara perlahan. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Bibir keduanya sedang menempel sekarang. Tetapi lagi-lagi, bukannya panik atau mual, Ino malah merasa nyaman. Gadis itu mulai membawa kedua tangannya –yang sedang bertengger di pundak Sasuke- untuk merengkuh tengkuk pemuda itu lebih dalam.

Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Ino di pipinya. Terasa lembab . . dan hangat. Juga helaian rambut panjang gadis itu yang sedang menjuntai menutupi kepala keduanya. Tetapi Sasuke lebih memfokuskan diri untuk menikmati rasa kecupan mereka. Ah, bibir gadis itu terasa lembut, empuk . . dan menyenangkan. Sasuke suka sensasi yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang.

Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa belas detik selanjutnya. Tak ada lumatan, hisapan apalagi jilatan. Hanya tempelan pelan dan tekanan lembut di bibir. Tapi itu saja sudah sangat cukup untuk sekarang, Sasuke tahu ia tidak boleh terburu-buru.

Sampai keduanya mulai merenggangkan jarak, tapi belum mau saling menjauhkan diri.

Kini Sasuke dapat melihat wajah si gadis sedang tersipu merah sekali. Ah, manisnya. Ia bisa betah memandangi ekspresi gadisnya itu sepanjang hari tanpa merasa bosan. Itu juga jika Ino mengizinkan.

Tapi . .

" _Hiks_ ," Ino tiba-tiba terisak.

Membuat Sasuke refleks melebarkan mata. Dilihatnya, manik biru gadis itu mulai tergenang.

Ino menangkupkan satu tangan di mulutnya, "Aku . . " ia bergumam, ". . merasa ternodai lagi."

Sasuke mematung, dibuat _speechless_. Gadis itu menangis? Yang benar? Itu reaksi yang sama dengan saat pertama kali mereka habis ciuman dong! Bedanya kali ini si gadis tidak pingsan saja.

-Barangkali ada yang lupa, ini adalah ciuman kedua mereka ya-

Sasuke langsung dilanda panik, "Ino-"

Namun alih-alih menangis, gadis itu hanya manyun sambil berucap lagi. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Sasuke- _kun_ bodoh! _hiks_."

Eh? Sasuke mengerjap.

Rupanya Ino hanya sedang terisak-isak menggemaskan sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Tak ada air mata yang tumpah. Mungkin karena malu-malu, gugup, grogi, nerves dan kesalah tingkahan lain?

Sontak pemuda itu menghela nafas lega.

Sasuke segera merangkul tubuh Ino lagi, dan menempatkan kembali dahinya di pundak gadis itu. Sasuke tertawa. "HAHAHAHA. Kau mengagetkanku saja. Hahahaha."

Sementara Ino, ikut menyenderkan dagunya di puncak kepala Sasuke. Ia tahu wajahnya sedang terlihat konyol sekali sekarang, tapi ia malah menikmati rasa geli dari belaian rambut hitam milik pemuda itu di pipinya. Ino masih terisak-isak palsu sambil membuat gerakan mencekiki leher si pacar. Merasa kesal karena sudah dibeginikan.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab kok." Ujar Sasuke, di antara kekehannya. "Ayo kita langsung menikah saja besok."

Sontak Ino meninju dada Sasuke, membuat si pemuda lagi-lagi hanya merespon dengan tawa.

Ah, gadisnya itu memang benar-benar menggemaskan.

x x x

Hari sudah memasuki penghujung sore.

Ino menyerahkan helmnya pada Sasuke sesaat setelah ia turun dari motor.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi." Ujar si pemuda, tersenyum.

Ino hanya mengangguk, tanpa mau menatap pemuda itu. Sepanjang jalan, si gadis memang berubah menjadi pendiam.

"Keh,"

Suara kekehan tersebut membuat Ino mendongak dan sontak menimpuk lengan sang pacar dengan tasnya. "Kubilang berhenti tertawa!" protes gadis itu.

"Habis kau lucu sekali." Sasuke masih terkekeh, membuat Ino mendengus.

"Ino- _chan_?"

Sebuah suara wanita yang berasal dari arah rumah tiba-tiba terdengar memanggil, membuat Sasuke dan Ino mengengok bersamaan.

"Ah," gumam Sasuke, saat melihat dua orang paruh baya berbeda gender sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melongo ke arah mereka.

Sementara Ino, mendadak melebarkan mata.

"M-mama, Papa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA. entah mengapa rasanya vika pengen ketawa. Maafkeuun lol

Silahkan meledak sepuasnya :)

Oya, yang _scene_ OSIS itu semuanya aku ngarang. Udah ga inget kerjaannya ngapain, heuu. Sebenernya, ada beberapa kejanggalan di cerita ini kalo ada sadar, tapi gapapa yaaaaa, demi kepentingan cerita.

K-kenapa ini gak tamat-tamat? A-aku nulis fiksi ini tanpa kerangka sama-sekali, kupikir bakal cepat selesai tapi kok . . malah nembus sampe 11 chap T_T

Umm, yaudah deh. Support vika aja terus yaa, makasih banyak :)

b-betewe, kali ini romensnya gimana? UDAH GREGET KAH? *tutup muka*

 **SILAHKAN BERKOMENTAR DI KOTAK REVIEW~ Aku senang sekali saat membaca semua repiyu dari kalian~**

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **itakun** : makasih hehe kalo chap ini gimana?

 **xoxo** : okee vika akan berusaha~ aku juga mau iiii

 **kaname** : okee makasiiih

 **Juwita830** : makasih aaa okee aku akan berusaha XD

 **Azzura yamanaka** : k-kalo yang diatas, udah greget kah? *cemas* waaa tos! sama banget, aku juga sering gitu. Mesem-mesem gaje sendiri di tempat kerja kalo lagi bacain sesuatu yang . . wkwk embeeer sasu yang sok jaim dan lempeng itu emang perlu dinistakan! makasih juga, ditunggu lagi repiyu nyaa whehe

 **Komengtator** : inonya udah mau skrg mah wkwk tapi gengsinya kegedean iii apakah kali ini sudah cukup nista? Okeeesip

 **sasuino23** : aaaa makasih, vika senang kalo kamu nyaman dan suka bacanya :) :) aku juga malu-malu nulisnya (?) *digampar/ okeeey semoga chap ini bikin kamu suka juga yaa hehehe

 **JelLyFisH** : wahaha aku rada oleng yah kemaren wkwk semoga di chap ini sasu makin manis yaaak dan ino juga makin ngefly (?) moga kamu suka sama perkembangannya mereka. Makasiiihh sipoo

 **Kiku-chan kawaii** : bisaaa soalnya sasu kubuat cinta banget nget nget sama ino weheheehe iyaa ino mulai suka dicium-cium manja, dia mah diam-diam tenggelem wkwk

 **domani** : makasiih, okee ini udah apdet cepet yaak

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 20/11/16**

Hore! vika apdet cepet!


	12. Chapter 12 - Drug

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. SasuIno. RUSUH. Gaje. Typo. I warned you.**

Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika ada kemiripan ide cerita. Tolong beritahu ketika menemukan kesamaan.

 **Semoga terhibur.**

Oya, mamanya Ino disini kuberi nama Yamanaka Layla saja ya.

* * *

 **THERAPY**

 **-** _Drug_ -

Sasuke berlarian. Sasuke beterbangan. Sasuke berputar-putar. Sasuke gelindingan. Sasuke jompalitan. Kepala gadis itu sedang dipenuhi oleh Sasuke sekarang.

* * *

"M-mama, papa?"

.

.

Penghujung senja tengah menyapa kediaman keluarga Yamanaka.

Sepasang iris hijau kebiruan milik Yamanaka Inoichi sedang digeser bergantian untuk memandangi dua sosok remaja berbeda gender yang kini sedang berdiri kaku di ambang pintu pagar rumahnya. Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan _aqua-jade_ nya beberapa kali ketika ia memandangi sosok anak gadisnya sedang berdiri di sebrang sana . . dengan ditemani oleh seorang pemuda.

Inoichi dan istrinya memang sengaja pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya untuk menjenguk putri semata wayang mereka. Namun saat ini, ia benar-benar dikejutkan saat menemukan anak gadisnya tersebut baru saja pulang ke rumah . . dengan diantar oleh seorang pemuda yang mengendarai motor besar.

Benar.

Seorang pemuda yang bahkan dari kejauhan pun, sudah bisa terlihat kadar kekerenan dan ketampanannya.

Inoichi masih mematung di ambang pintu rumahnya. Tak jauh beda dengan kondisi sang istri, Yamanaka Layla, yang juga sedang sama tertegunnya.

Jelas dong mereka ditimpa syok.

Putri mereka itu tidak pernah sekali pun terlihat berdiri berduaan atau pun berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda sebelumnya. Apalagi sampai boncengan naik motor dan dibawa pulang ke rumah segala. Seperti saat ini.

Sementara di ujung sana, Yamanaka Ino juga masih belum memberikan reaksi apa pun.

Setelah sempat memanggil pelan nama orang tuanya barusan, gadis itu malah lanjut diam sambil menatap ke arah depan. Ia menyipitkan _aqua_ nya.

Alhasil, si gadis dan orang tuanya yang hanya terpisah jarak pagar dan pekarangan rumah itu . . hanya saling pandang-memandang.

Uchiha Sasuke melirik ke arah pacarnya itu dan orang tuanya secara bergantian. Lantas ia dibuat heran. Pemuda itu yakin sekali dua orang dewasa di depan sana adalah orang tua si pacar, yang pastinya baru pulang dari luar negeri. Karena terlihat dari ekspresi kaget yang sedang dipasang oleh Ino, Sasuke berasumsi bahwa ketiganya memang baru bertemu sekarang.

Tetapi bukannya segera bersorak sambil berlari riang untuk memeluk orang tuanya atau apa lah, gadisnya itu malah tetap mematung di tempat.

Sasuke menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya untuk beberapa saat. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu atau pun merusak momen pertemuan keluarga pacarnya. Otak jeniusnya sudah membayangkan sebuah adegan acara reuni yang disertai dengan jeritan dan pelukan. Namun setelah sebelas detik berlalu, tetap tidak ada adegan apa pun yang terjadi.

Yang ada malah atmosfir _awkwkard_ mendadak terbentuk di sana. Nah loh, Sasuke menautkan alis.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Ino menangkup keningnya. "Ugh," desahnya, "Ada urusan apa mereka pulang kemari?" ketir si gadis.

Lah?

GUBRAK.

Sasuke langsung kejengkang. Ia menatap pacarnya itu dengan mata melotot.

Bukannya merasa senang, sumringah, bahagia atau apa kek karena melihat sang mama papa kembali ke rumah, kok gadis itu malah bertanya demikian? Memangnya itu reaksi yang biasa diberikan gadis normal lain saat bereuni dengan orang tua yang telah lama tidak dijumpainya?

Ingin rasanya Sasuke tepok jidat. Hanya saja pemuda itu keburu melihat Ino menengok ke arahnya. Si pemuda mengerjap.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, Sasuke _-kun_." Tutur gadis itu tiba-tiba. "Terimakasih ya sudah mengantar." Ucapnya lagi. Ia cepat-cepat membentuk senyum.

"Dadah." Ino sempat melambaikan tangan sekali, lalu bergegas menggeser pagar, hendak memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

Jelas saja Sasuke dibuat melongo. Lah, ia ditinggal begitu saja? Kok jadi berasa seperti sedang diusir ya?

Ino baru hendak menutup kembali pagar besi rumahnya, ketika Sasuke menahan laju geretan pagar itu dengan tangannya. Ino mendongak, alisnya naik.

"Aku ikut." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ha?" Ino menekukkan mata, "M-mau apa? Tidak usah kau pula-"

"Tidak sopan kan kalau pulang begitu saja." Potong Sasuke. Lalu ia menyeringai tipis. "Aku juga ingin menyapa calon mertuaku."

Cieeh mau ketemu camer. Tenyata Sasuke jantan juga ya. Fufu.

Sontak Ino mengernyit. Ia menatap horor pemuda itu. A-apa? C-calon mertua?

Gadis itu terbengong selama tiga detik, niatnya ingin menimbang-nimbang. Namun ia kalah cepat, sadar-sadar Sasuke sudah menyelinap memasuki pagar dan kini telah berjalan mendahuluinya. Ino mengerjap, lalu segera mengejar. Ia kembali berusaha menahan Sasuke, namun pemuda itu mengabaikan.

Ergh, Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya ia memang sudah tidak bisa mencegah Sasuke untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke terus melangkah mendekat ke arah pintu. Iris hitamnya dapat melihat lebih jelas sosok kedua orang yang sedang berdiri di sana. Mereka masih terdiam kaku sambil memandangi kedatangan sepasang anak muda itu.

Papa si gadis mempunyai perawakan tinggi besar dengan rambut pirang panjang dikuncir satu. Wajahnya agak sangar. Sedangkan sang mama, berpenampilan elegan dengan rambut cokelat yang ditata rapi dalam sebuah sanggul. Wajahnya cantik mirip dengan anak gadisnya, hanya saja rautnya lebih tegas, barangkali akibat keelokannya telah ditelan waktu.

Tanpa ragu, Sasuke menghampiri keduanya yang masih tampak tertegun itu. Ino mengejar di belakangnya. Pemuda itu yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. Tanpa sungkan ia membungkukkan setengah badan sambil menyapa.

"Senang bisa berjumpa. Saya Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya, sopan.

Baru setelah itu kedua orang tua Ino mengerjap. Akhirnya mereka mulai bergerak, meski kentara sekali keduanya malah dibuat semakin syok untuk beberapa detik. Ketika mendapati pemuda yang datang bersama putrinya itu kini sedang berbicara pada mereka.

"Ah," akhirnya sang ibu menimpali. Ia ikut membungkuk singkat, meski dengan raut muka yang masih tampak seperti orang sedang tersesat. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu juga."

Di sampingnya, Inoichi hanya mengangguk patah-patah. Ia juga masih berada dalam keadaan sepenuhnya melongo.

Sementara Ino, tampaknya ia lah yang paling dibuat tercengang di sini. Astaga, Sasuke? Membungkuk sopan dan berkata halus? Pemuda otoriter dan egois itu? _Aqua_ nya berkedip-kedip sampai lima kali. Pemuda dingin dan stoik itu punya moral juga?

" . . . "

Suasana hening mendadak menyelimuti atmosfir tempat itu. Sebab keempatnya malah sama-sama diam.

Eh? Kini Sasuke yang benar-benar dibuat kebingungan dengan situasi ini. Kenapa tak ada yang bicara lagi?

"Kau,"

Setelah sadar dari bengongnya, akhirnya Inoichi mulai bicara juga. Membuat Sasuke dan Ino sama-sama mendongak ke arahnya.

"Makhluk apa kau?" tanya Inoichi, memandang lurus pemuda di depannya.

Eh?

Rahang Sasuke sedikit terbuka. Pelipisnya naik. Ia terdiam sejenak, makhluk . . apa?

"Manusia?" jawab si pemuda, entah mengapa seperti tidak yakin.

"Berasal dari planet mana?" tanya sang ayah lagi.

Eeh?

Sebuah tanda tanya besar mendadak tercetak di jidat Sasuke. Ia balik menatap pria di depannya, siapa tahu sedang bercanda. Tapi yang terlihat di sana hanyalah seorang ayah yang sedang serius melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, dan menunggu jawabannya.

Bukankah pertanyaan yang normal diajukan dalam situasi seperti ini biasanya adalah : Siapa? Tinggal dimana? Bekerja apa? Anak siapa? dan sebagainya. Tapi situasi Sasuke berbeda. Pertanyaan yang datang padanya sungguh _antimainstream_. Pemuda itu jadi bingung sendiri.

Maka, secara refleks Sasuke menelengkan kepala sambil menjawab, "Bumi?" Masih menimpali dengan tidak yakin.

Hening lagi sejenak. Inoichi dan Sasuke hanya saling memandang, tanpa berkedip. Pria itu sedang menimbang sesuatu.

"Siapa kau?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan tersebut diajukan juga.

Suara sang ayah sedang ditekan, membuat bunyinya terdengar seperti geraman. Mungkin untuk menakut-nakuti 'teman' anak gadisnya, seperti yang sering ditunjukkan di iklan-iklan.

Namun yang seperti itu saja tidak akan membuat si pemuda goyah.

"Saya pacarnya Ino." Kali ini Sasuke bisa menjawabnya tanpa ada ragu.

Mendengar itu, Inoichi dan istrinya sontak melonjak.

"Apa?!" Sang ayah langsung melotot. "Apa yang kau katakan? PACAR?" ia mendadak meraih pundak Sasuke dan langsung mengguncang-guncangnya. Wajahnya bertambah sangar.

Sasuke mengernyit. "I-iya. S-saya pacarnya." Jawabnya lagi, sedikit gagap. Tapi bukan karena gugup, barangkali efek dari dobel syok karena kaget dan digoncang-goncang.

 _Jade_ Inoichi masih memancang tajam _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Si pemuda menelan ludah. Apa ia kurang meyakinkan?

"Tapi kau bukan vampir dari cerita fantasi itu kan?" geram sang ayah, bertanya seperti itu dengan tiba-tiba.

H-huh?

"Vampir?" gumam Sasuke. Pertanyaan konyol itu membuatnya melongo dan sontak menggeleng secara bersamaan. "Tentu saja bukan."

"Bukan pangeran dari negeri dongeng?" kini sang mama ikut melontarkan pertanyaan.

Sasuke menekukkan alis. Negeri dongeng? Kalau pangeran sekolah sih, iya.

Pemuda itu segera menggeleng lagi.

"Bukan alien dari EXOplanet juga?" Cecar sang ayah lagi.

Alien? Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Memangnya dia terlihat seperti punya antena di kepala dan tentakel sebagai pengganti lengannya? Planet apa pula itu?

Sasuke belum juga berhenti bergeleng, tapi Layla sudah bertanya lagi. "Kalau begitu, apa kau seorang member _boyband_?" entah mengapa wanita paruh baya itu kini tampak bersemangat. _Bronze_ nya berbinar-binar.

Kini Sasuke mengernyit. Ia menjawab tegas, "Bukan."

Karena terus dicecar pertanyaan konyol seperti itu, Sasuke jadi terus menggeleng dengan tampang seperti orang bego begini.

Mendengar jawaban tegas itu, sang mama bergumam lesu. "Ah sayang sekali, padahal kau kan ganteng." Komentarnya.

Maaf? Sasuke masih menautkan alisnya. Memangnya yang ganteng harus mulu anggota _boyband_?

Namun kebingungan pemuda itu diabaikan dua orang dewasa di depannya.

Setelah sempat mendesah, Inoichi menengok pada istrinya. "Itu berarti dia benar-benar _hanya_ manusia biasa." Bisik pria itu. "Tak ada yang istimewa."

Jleb.

Ucapan tersebut masih bisa didengar oleh daun telinga Sasuke.

Lah? Hanya manusia biasa? Tentu saja bukan! Tak ada yang istimewa? Tentu saja ada! Lihatlah wajah tampan dan penampilan Sasuke yang jauh di atas rata-rata cowok manusia biasa. Lagipula, kenapa mereka malah tampak kecewa? Memangnya mereka sedang berharap apa?

Ingin rasanya ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk saja. "Saya manusia normal." Ujarnya, meski setengah terluka.

Ayah dan Ibundanya Ino sempat bertukar pandang lagi.

"Oh syukurlah." Ujar sang mama, lega. Tangannya mengelus kedua lengan Sasuke, seolah memastikan pemuda itu memang bukan makhluk astral.

Tanda tanya masih bergelantung di dalam benak si pemuda. Ia melirik ke arah Ino, tapi gadis itu hanya mendelik ke arah lain sambil mengelus-elus pelipisnya. Ternyata semenjak tadi, gadis itu mendadak bertingkah seolah pura-pura tidak kenal dengan tiga orang di sampingnya itu.

Sasuke semakin tersesat saja rasanya.

Kini nyonya Yamanaka tersenyum, "Mau masuk?" ajaknya, satu tangan mengarah ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah wanita itu. Ia baru akan mengangguk, namun gadis di sampingnya tiba-tiba menyanggah dengan gelengan hebat.

"TIDAK!" sela Ino cepat. "Ini sudah kesorean. Sasuke- _kun_ harus segera pulang. Benar kan?" Ia menoleh ke arah si pemuda.

Tapi ternyata Sasuke juga sedang menggeleng. "Aku tidak perlu pulang cepat-cepat." Ucapnya.

Egh, Ino hanya bisa mengernyit. Kenapa pemuda itu selalu tidak bisa diajak berkompromi sih?

"Astaga, Papa!" Pekik Layla tiba-tiba.

Jeritan tertahan itu membuat Sasuke dan Ino sama-sama kembali meluruskan kepala mereka ke depan.

"Ino- _chan_ sedang . . bicara pada seorang laki-laki." gumam sang mama, tercengang.

Dilihat oleh Sasuke dan Ino, tuan dan nyonya Yamanaka itu kini sedang sama-sama melongo dengan wajah penuh haru dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Seolah mereka tiba-tiba menyaksikan sesuatu hal yang amat sangat membahagiakan.

"Mama, anak gadis kita sudah beranjak dewasa ternyata." Lirih Inoichi, menyeka air di sudut matanya. Wajah garangnya tiba-tiba dirundung haru. "Meski harusnya ini membuatku frustasi, tapi entah mengapa aku malah senang."

"Ya," sang istri mengangguk setuju, mengelus-elus lengan atas suaminya. "Tegarkan dirimu Pa."

Melihat sebuah adegan drama tiba-tiba berlangsung di depannya, refleks Ino meremas puncak kepalanya. Sementara Sasuke masih hilang arah. Ia hanya berkedip-kedip sambil menelan ludah. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan keluarga ini?

. . .

"HAHAHAHA. Kau pasti sedang kebingungan kan Nak, iya kan? Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu. Hahaha."

Sasuke mengerjap. Ia memang sedang bingung.

Kini si pemuda sedang diajak untuk ikut makan malam di kediaman pacarnya, membuatnya duduk di antara keluarga Yamanaka itu. Sepasang _onyx_ nya masih menatap wajah bapak (calon) mertuanya yang belum juga berhenti tertawa lepas sedari tadi. Tampang garangnya turun dua tingkat. Kesan galak yang Sasuke kira melekat pada pria itu . . . buyar sudah.

Ia masih belum percaya ayah dari pacarnya itu ternyata malah sesupel ini. Pupuslah bayangan ayah mertua super galak dan posesif seperti di film-film.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Dulu aku sering menceramahi putriku untuk menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki, apalagi yang tampan. Jadi aku kaget sekali saat Ino diantar pulang olehmu." Ungkap Inoichi, tertawa lagi.

 _Plak._

Lalu tiba-tiba pundak Sasuke ditepuk keras.

Ukh, Si pemuda memekik dalam hati.

Terbawa suasana, tadi pria itu sampai bangkit dari duduknya dan menyondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk menepuk keras pundak Sasuke. Tapi langsung ditariknya lagi tangan itu karena malah terasa sakit. Ternyata pundak si pemuda sangat kokoh dan keras. Inoichi sampai mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

Calon ayah mertua dan calon mantunya itu hanya bersitatap beberapa saat.

"Soalnya Ino- _chan_ cantik sekali sih. Dari zaman TK dia sudah dikerubungi anak laki-laki, kami jadi khawatir dengan masa depannya." Layla datang menghampiri sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk besar _ratatouille_ dan menyimpannya di atas meja _._ Wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya.

"Karena terlalu cantik, aku sampai parno jikalau putriku akan melangkah di jalan yang salah." Sang mama menyeka air mata yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menggenang di sudut manik _bronze_ nya.

Ino hanya menatap malas kedua orang tuanya. Bzzz. Lanjut lagi deh . . drama mereka. Si gadis sampai heran, kenapa keluarganya itu selalu dipenuhi drama?

Inoichi mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju, sementara satu tangannya mengelus bahu sang istri. "Aku tidak ingin Ino dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki sebelum dia resmi menjadi wanita dewasa. Jadi dari kecil aku sering menakut-nakutinya. Kau tahu apa yang kukatakan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu coba?

"Hati-hati Ino," Inoichi menekan suaranya, membuatnya lebih berat. "Laki-laki tampan itu biasanya bukan manusia. Mereka itu siluman penculik gadis cantik yang sedang menyamar. Jadi jauhi mereka. Siluman itu menakutkan dan berbahaya, seperti monster." Sang ayah menirukan dirinya di waktu dulu.

Deeeeng.

Sasuke berkedip. Teori dari mana itu?

"Hahaha." Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, sang ayah tertawa lagi.

"Masih ada lagi." Inoichi lanjut bicara, kembali berakting. "Jika pun manusia, laki-laki tampan itu . . pasti tukang mempermainkan wanita! Semuanya playboy dan hidung belang!"

Jleb. Sasuke merasa seperti sedang tertubles pisau makan.

Kenapa rasanya, ia seperti pernah dengar perkataan ini ya? Ah, Ino pernah mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Tapi kalau pun bukan seorang playboy, kau juga harus tetap berhati-hati . . " Inoichi menambahkan, wajahnya serius. "Sebab biasanya laki-laki tampan itu punya pacar yang bahkan bisa lebih tampan darinya!"

He? Sasuke menautkan alis, maksudnya?

Inoichi kembali menyondongkan tubuh untuk merapat ke meja, ia berbisik. "Alias gay."

Kali ini Sasuke mengernyit, membuat Inoichi menegakkan duduknya lagi.

"Muahahahaha." Dan pria itu kembali tertawa ngakak.

Membuat Sasuke tambah merasa tersesat dan hilang arah. Dimana ini? Siapa aku? Sedang apa aku sekarang?!

"Papa, berhenti bicara seperti itu!" ucap istrinya, tapi ia juga sedang ikut terkekeh. "Apa Papa tidak sadar kalau Papa juga masuk pada kategori pria tampan?"

"Ahaha Mama benar juga." Sahut Inoichi, pede. "Tapi Papa sudah terbukti normal!" yakinnya. Lalu ia melirik pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu hanya merespon dengan tawa kaku. Ia tidak paham apa maksud lirikan pria yang sedang duduk di sebrangnya itu. Atau pun selera humor sepasang calon mertuanya tersebut, yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Nampaknya selera humor mereka memang berbeda level. Jadi pemuda itu hanya bisa pura-pura tertawa saja.

Sedangkan Ino sedang menumpu sebelah dagunya, sambil manyun. Tangannya yang lain memainkan sendok di mangkuk sup sayurannya. Ia sudah bosan mendengar kalimat ceramahan mengenai 'hati-hati pada lelaki tampan' yang sudah sering didengarnya sedari kecil itu.

Jadi kapan mereka mulai makan sih?

Lalu dilihat Ino, Sasuke melirik ke arahnya lagi, dengan ekspresi tidak dapat didefinisikan. Antara campuran bingung, heran, canggung, kikuk, mati gaya, entah harus merespon apa, dan seolah sedang minta diselamatkan. Melihat berbagai raut yang tercetak sekaligus di wajah tampan pacarnya itu, sebenarnya membuat Ino ingin tertawa saat itu juga. Tapi sayang ia tidak sedang dalam _mood._ Alhasil, si gadis hanya memeletkan lidah, pura-pura polos dan tidak peduli.

Tadi sih disuruh langsung pulang malah maksa ingin bertemu orang tuanya. Jadi sekarang, silakan nikmati saja waktu bersama mereka. Ppft.

Setelah puas menggodai Sasuke, akhirnya Inoichi dan Layla mulai menoleh ke arah anak gadisnya.

"Tapi Ino malah jadi cuek sekali, bahkan seperti tidak berminat pada laki-laki. Aku jadi semakin khawatir dengan masa depannya." Ucap Inoichi. "Bagaimana kalau malah putriku yang berakhir menyimpang?"

Kali ini Sasuke merespon dengan anggukan. Selamat Om, kau memang telah berhasil membuat putrimu menjadi menyimpang. Dengan membuatnya menjadi pengidap androphobia!

Sekarang Sasuke jadi tahu asal muasal pacarnya bisa terjangkit phobia aneh itu. Ia terus mengangguk paham.

"Tapi omong-omong Ino- _chan_ , kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja? Sedang gugup ya karena kau ketahuan bawa pacar. Ppft," sang mama menahan tawa, kali ini berpindah untuk sengaja menggodai anak gadisnya. "Mana tampan begini lagi!" girangnya.

Di sebrang sana, sepertinya hidung Sasuke sedang kembung kempis.

Tapi Ino tak menyahut, malah sengaja memalingkan pandang.

"Ino?" panggil papanya.

Belum ada jawaban.

Inoichi dan istrinya segera bertukar pandang lagi.

"Ino- _chan_ . . jangan-jangan kau marah?" tanya mamanya. "Ah, ayolah jangan marah begitu."

Hm? Sasuke jadi ikut menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

Ino masih belum ada niatan untuk menjawab.

"Maafkan kami." Inoichi mulai panik. "Kami hanya ingin berbincang dengan pacarmu."

Ino masih memfokuskan diri pada sendok supnya.

"Tuh kan Papa, kita sudah keterlaluan sampai membuat Ino- _chan_ ngambek," Layla ikutan panik. Ia hendak beranjak dari kursinya, namun langsung berhenti ketika mendengar Ino mendengus.

Gadis itu kembali meluruskan kepala, memandang tajam ke arah kedua orang tuanya. "Ma, Pa."

"Ya?" sang mama dan papa menjawab bersamaan.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa perlu menjelaskan sesuatu pada putri semata wayang kalian yang selalu mendadak ditinggal pergi ke luar negeri oleh orang tuanya ini?" Ungkap Ino, ketus.

Papa mamanya sempat terdiam sejenak, tapi selanjutnya mereka malah mendesah lega.

"Oohh . . hanya masalah itu toh. Kupikir kau marah karena apa." Ujar Inoichi.

Euuhh. Ino memutar mata.

"Tenang saja Ino- _chan_ , kami sudah menyiapkan oleh-oleh seperti biasa." Seru sang mama, polos.

Geezz. Ini lagi. Apa orang tuanya tidak merasa bersalah gitu sering meninggal-tinggalkan anak gadisnya yang cantik ini sendirian? Katanya khawatir? Dusta?

Oke lupakan, Ino sudah terbiasa. Sasuke hanya menatap mereka dengan muka datar. Interaksi macam apa yang sedang terjadi disini, _Yalord_?

"Oya, bagaimana makanannya?" pungkas wanita berambut cokelat itu, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Apa ini sesuai dengan seleramu?" tanyanya, tentu saja pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ini enak."

"Ah, syukurlah." Senang wanita itu.

Selanjutnya mereka makan dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

"Ahem,"

Setelah beberapa belas menit berlalu, Inoichi mulai berdehem lagi. Tanda percakapan sehabis makan akan dimulai lagi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa di sekolah kau tergabung dalam klub?"

"Ya."

"Hm, klub apa?"

" _American Football_." Jawab Sasuke.

"Waahh, itu hebat." Seru Layla. "Bukannya dulu Papa juga tergabung dalam klub itu?"

"Ya, ya." Inoichi tampak sumringah. "Pantas saja kau tampan dan kuat sepertiku. Hahahaha"

Ino keselek. Apa hubungannya? Duh.

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku restui hubungan kalian." Ujar Inoichi tiba-tiba.

Sasuke sedikit melonjak di tempatnya, sedangkan Ino benar-benar tersedak sekarang.

HAH SERIUS? SEMUDAH ITU? HANYA KARENA ITU? Ino mempertanyakan. SETIDAKNYA ADA DRAMA DULU DONG SEPERTI DI SINETRON-SINETRON!

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengerjap tak percaya. Dalam hati ia melonjak kegirangan. YES! Kini ia sudah resmi mengantongi restu.

Mereka terus bercakap untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya. Tepatnya orang tua Ino sih yang lebih banyak bicara. Sementara si pemuda dan si gadis kebanyakan hanya mengangguk dan menyahut jika ditanya saja. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke melirik ke arah sebuah foto bayi yang terpampang besar di dinding ruangan itu, yang sedari tadi memang sudah mencuri perhatiannya.

Inoichi menyadarinya. "Ah, itu Ino saat dia masih bayi. Sangat cantik kan?" ia bangga.

Sasuke segera mengangguk setuju, tanpa perlu pikir panjang lagi. Tapi lebih tepatnya, bayi dalam foto itu terlihat imut, manis dan menggemaskan sekali sih. Membuat Sasuke ingin menculiknya. Fufu. Culik versi besarnya Ino maksudnya.

Layla terkekeh. Ia ikut menatap foto itu dengan penuh kekaguman, lalu mulai merentangkan tangannya untuk meraih jemari Ino yang sedang terkulai di atas meja di sebrang tempatnya. "Ino- _chan_ memang manis sekali."

Ino mendongak. Melihat ekspresi di wajah mamanya sedang berubah menjadi haru.

"Pasti sulit bagimu, Ino- _chan_ , harus menghadapi banyak gangguan yang datang dari orang-orang yang mengagumimu karena kau cantik." Layla berkata demikian seolah ia sedang curhat. "Maafkan kami karena telah menurunkan gen ini ya." euuh, sempat-sempatnya pede. "Dulu kau bahkan pernah menganggap mereka menyebalkan sampai-sampai kau tidak mau masuk sekolah dan mengurung diri di kamar."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke melebarkan _onyx_ nya. Separah itu . . kah?

 _You have no idea,_ Sasuke. Ino bahkan sampai mengidap androphobia segala.

"Kita sampai sering menyusahkan Sakura- _chan_." Layla merasa bersalah, "Tapi sekarang, kau sudah tidak beranggapan seperti itu lagi kan?" lalu ia melirik Sasuke. "Aku senang sekali malahan sekarang kau sudah punya pacar. Tampan begini pula." Layla terkikik.

Ingin rasanya Ino menyangkal. Gadis itu masih merasa kerepotan dengan para pengagumnya sampai-sampai ia jadi mengidap androphobia begini. Tapi itu rahasia ya, jadi Ino hanya diam saja.

Disamping sang mama, Inoichi mengangguk. "Kau sampai bilang tidak mau berpasangan dengan lelaki mana pun jika bukan seorang vampir tampan dari film favoritmu, atau alien tampan dari drama korea yang sering kau tonton atau pangeran tampan dari novel bacaanmu, _hiks."_

Sasuke tercengang saat pria berwajah sangar itu kembali menyeka bulir air yang tiba-tiba menggenang di sudut matanya lagi, sambil terisak pula. Oh jadi itu alasannya mengapa tadi si pemuda dicecar serentetan pertanyaan konyol seputar vampir, alien, dan pangeran.

Sementara Ino hanya tepok jidat. Duh.

"Atau para pemuda tampan anggota _boyband_ korea itu!" tambah Layla. "Umm, siapa mereka, Ino- _chan_?"

Sasuke sontak menoleh ke arah Ino untuk melempar tatapan heran. Si gadis tersenyum kikuk. Pacarnya itu adalah pengidap androphobia tapi ia suka pada _boyband_?

Sungguh terlalu.

Ino hanya menggeleng pelan, pura-pura polos. Padahal, itu kan cuma karangannya saja untuk ngeles. Ya ampun Ino, orang tua sampai dikibulin juga.

"Aku jadi cemas anakku yang cantik ini akan menjomblo seumur hidup. Ini salah Papa karena dulu terlalu menakut-nakutinya!" Lanjut sang mama.

Ino mengangguk setuju. Karena pencucian otak di masa kecilnya itu ia jadi punya phobia menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Mama juga terlalu mencemaskannya sih." Sanggah Inoichi.

Keduanya bertatapan sejenak, lalu sama-sama menghela nafas. "Ini salah kami karena selalu meninggalkan rumah untuk perjalanan bisnis dan membiarkan Ino tinggal sendirian hanya ditemani Santa saja."

Lah, kenapa ujung-ujungnya jadi ke arah sini?

"Makanya kami terkejut saat Santa bilang, belakangan ini Ino- _chan_ bersikap aneh dan sering diantar jemput seorang pemuda. Jadi kami ingin memastikan." Ungkap Layla.

Inoichi mengangguk. "Karena alasan itu, hari ini kami sengaja pulang." Lalu sang ayah menatap serius ke arah Sasuke.

"Jadi Sasuke- _kun,_ sebagai seorang ayah, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Sasuke menegakkan duduknya. Sementara Ino memandang ke arah mereka. Atmosfir ruangan itu menjadi berubah serius.

"Apa kau benar-benar serius menyukai Ino?" tanya Inoichi.

"Ya." jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu.

Inoichi sempat terpana dengan jawaban tegas itu, namun ia masih bisa berkata lagi. "Baguslah, karena aku tidak akan menerima sesuatu yang dilakukan dengan main-main." Ungkapnya. "Jadi, apa kau bermaksud untuk membawa hubungan ini ke arah yang lebih serius?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab pemuda itu lagi, sekarang lebih tegas.

 _Blush._

Sontak saja Ino dibuat merona. Sementara Layla menangkup mulutnya, dan sekali lagi Inoichi tertegun akan ketegasan jawaban pemuda di depannya itu.

"Hahaha." Kemudian Inoichi tertawa, kagum pada anak muda itu. "Padahal kan kalian masih SMA." Komentarnya, mengibas-kibaskan tangan.

Tapi Sasuke masih menanggapi pembicaraan ini dengan serius. "Aku berjanji akan menjaga Ino sampai saat itu tiba." Ujarnya, meyakinkan.

SIIIIING.

Hening sejenak.

Ino semakin diam tersipu, sementara Inoichi dan Layla semakin terpana pada sikap blak-blakan dan 'kejantanan' calon menantunya itu.

Tetapi karena keheningan itu terus berlanjut, akhirnya wajah Sasuke ikut memerah juga. Membuat Inoichi terkikik melihatnya.

Kemudian sang mama juga menyadari rona merah merata di wajah putrinya, yang baru kali ini ia lihat. Maka ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Kedua pasangan muda itu sedang sama-sama tersipu di tempatnya sekarang.

"Pfft. Kalian lucu sekali." Ungkap sang mama. Ia menoleh ke arah suaminya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan. "Jadi ingat masa muda dulu ya Pa?"

Inoichi meraih kedua tangan istrinya itu, "Iya Ma. Jadi nostalgia. Apalagi mama tidak berubah, tetap cantik seperti dulu."

"Aihh, Papa juga kok. Sudah tampan sedari dulu!" Timpal Layla.

Latar _love_ dan bunga-bunga tiba-tiba mengelilingi keduanya. Meski itu hanya imajinasi Sasuke dan Ino semata. Kini mereka sudah berhenti ber _blushing_ ria. Alih-alih sama-sama sedang menatap datar ke arah Tuan dan Nyonya Yamanaka yang sedang terjebak nostalgia itu.

"Mama . ."

"Papa . ."

Sementara pasangan muda di depannya hanya bisa saling melempar dan mengalihkan pandang. Jadi malu-malu. Fufu.

DANG DENG DONG.

Lonceng jam antik yang berbunyi setiap setengah jam sekali mengganggu momen suami istri tersebut. Keduanya melonjak.

"Ah, tidak terasa sudah jam setengah 8 malam." Inoichi melirik jam tersebut.

Ino mengerjap. "Sasuke- _kun_ harus segera pulang." Ujarnya cepat, membuat Sasuke menengok ke arahnya. _Aku diusir lagi, eh?_

Layla berkata, "Ah iya, hampir saja lupa. Tapi tadi kau sudah meminta izin pada orang tuamu kan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menengok lagi ke arah Ino yang sedang melemparinya tatapan -kode agar ia segera pulang-.

Jika pemuda itu terus berada di sini, Ino yakin pasti ayah dan ibunya akan mulai menceritakan beberapa bagian lain dari kisah kehidupannya lagi. Ia sudah cukup terekspos sekarang, hiks. Sudah hentikan semua iniii~ batin si gadis.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis sebelum akhirnya menyetujui untuk pulang.

Saat pemuda itu hendak beranjak dari kursinya, Inoichi berkata lagi. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Fugaku."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Nanti kusampaikan pada- eh?" ia mengerjap. "Om kenal dengan ayahku?"

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Inoichi malah berseru. "Ah! Jadi dia benar-benar ayahmu? Pantas saja kau mengingatkanku padanya semasa muda dulu, apalagi marga kalian sama. Jadi aku benar, kau anaknya?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

Inoichi menepukkan kedua tangannya, menyeringai. "Wow. Padahal aku hanya menebak. Khukhu. Hebat juga firasatku."

"Um," Sasuke menunggu.

Inoichi berdehem, "Tentu saja aku kenal padanya. Aku dan dia bisa dibilang, hm apa itu nama gaulnya," ia berfikir sejenak, "oya, _partner in crime_ selama sekolah dulu. Kami juga tergabung dalam klub yang sama, _American Football_ sepertimu." Pria itu menyeringai.

"Ah," Sasuke paham. Jadi ayahnya dan ayah pacarnya itu teman sejawat? Kenapa tak ada yang bilang padanya lebih cepat?

Hn. Ternyata dunia memang sempit ya. Apa ini yang dinamakan jodoh? Atau takdir?

"Lagipula, aku tidak akan begitu saja merestui hubunganmu dengan anak gadisku jika aku tidak tahu bibit bebet bobotmu." Inoichi tertawa.

Eerr, Sasuke berkedip. Bukannya tadi pria itu bilang ia hanya menebak-nebak?

Ah entahlah.

.

.

Sasuke sudah berada di ambang pintu. Ia membungkuk pamit.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ tolong jaga Ino- _chan_ ya. Besok kami sudah harus pergi lagi, hiks " ujar sang mama.

Dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke. "Pasti." Sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

Iyalah, pemuda itu malah senang dititipi Ino.

Dilihat si pemuda, kedua orang dewasa itu sedang balik tersenyum padanya. Ah, begini ya rasanya saat dapat restu dari mertua? Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin berterima kasih pada seluruh semesta sambil menabur bunga.

Namun setelah itu, bukannya berbalik untuk pulang, Sasuke malah menoleh ke arah Ino. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, membuat si gadis sedikit menaikkan alis pirangnya. Ada apa lagi, eh?

Tapi rupanya Layla bisa paham. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis sebelum berputar ke arah Inoichi, lalu menarik lengan suaminya itu. "Ayo kita masuk!" ujarnya sumringah.

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Sudahlah ayo masuk saja." Sang mama cepat-cepat mendorong suaminya masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menarik knop pintu. Ia melongok sebentar, "Ino- _chan_ antarkan Sasuke- _kun_ ke depan ya, tapi jangan lama-lama."

Lalu ia segera menutup pintu rumahnya itu.

Blam.

Pintu ditutup. Menyisakan Ino yang sedang bengong, dan Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Oh, jadi pemuda itu ingin minta diantarkan sampai gerbang pagar toh. Ngomong dong. Kan Ino mana paham.

"Jadi orang tuamu benar-benar tidak tahu soal androphobiamu?" ujar Sasuke, tertawa. Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju pagar, ke tempat dimana motor pemuda itu terparkir.

"Sst, jangan keras-keras." Ino mendorong pemuda itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Sasuke masih terkekeh. "Keluargamu unik ya?"

"Hm?" Ino menaikkan alis, "Apa iya? Menurutku mamamu jauh lebih unik."

Jleb. Memang sepertinya iya sih.

"Kheh, kalo begitu kita satu sama." Kekeh Sasuke.

Pemuda itu masih juga menyeringai tampan sambil tetap menatap tajam _aqua_ Ino, membuat gadis itu hampir salah tingkah. Grogi selalu kembali menghantam Ino jika ia sudah ditinggal berduaan saja dengan pemuda itu. Ino hanya merespon dengan kedikan bahu.

"Jadi begini ya rasanya mendapatkan restu dari calon mertua?" kata Sasuke lagi, merasa bangga sambil menatap langit-langit semesta.

Euuhh.

Ino hanya terus berjalan cepat melewati pagar, berusaha untuk tetap kalem. Belakangan ini pemuda itu selalu sukses membuat _inner self-_ nya menjadi uring-uringan.

Tetapi setelah keluar dari pekarangan kediaman Yamanaka itu, bukannya cepat-cepat menaiki motornya dan segera pulang, Sasuke masih saja berdiri di depan gadis itu sambil memandang tajam ke arahnya. Seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu. M-mau apa lagi?

"Terimakasih." Ujar pemuda itu tiba-tiba, sambil tersenyum.

Ino menaikkan alis. "Untuk?"

"Untuk SIM yang telah diberikan ayahmu."

Sekarang Ino mengerutkan dahi. "SIM?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menyondongkan kepala ke arah wajah gadisnya itu lalu berbisik. "Surat Ijin Menghalalkanmu."

JIAAAAAHHH.

Kali ini Ino sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak merona. Ia segera menggeser pandangannya ke arah lain, mendadak grogi. "Cepat pulang, sudah malam." Ujarnya.

"Oke." ucap si pemuda. Tapi ia masih berdiri di hadapan gadis itu, lalu sekali lagi menyondongkan kepalanya. Sasuke sempat meraih satu tangan Ino, lalu . .

 _Cup._

Ia memberikan sebuah ciuman perpisahan di pipi si gadis.

Refleks Ino menahan nafasnya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Sasuke selagi bibir pemuda itu menekan lembut pipinya. Si gadis berusaha keras untuk tidak melonjak.

Setelah si pemuda kembali menarik wajahnya, Ino mulai mengangkat lagi pandangannya. Dilihatnya, Sasuke sedang tersenyum tampan ke arahnya.

Dalam hati Ino menjerit-jerit. Rona di pipinya belum juga menghilang, pemuda itu malah semakin menambahnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Ujar Sasuke. Ia meremas jemari sang pacar untuk terakhir kali.

Ino mengangguk pelan, balik meremas tangan besar dan kekar kekasihnya itu.

Huaaa. Dadanya mulai bergemuruh lagi. Padahal ia sedang berusaha supaya tetap kalem. Menahan diri untuk tidak berlari-lari ceria mengelilingi kompleks rumahnya. Jadinya, Ino hanya bisa senyam-senyum cantik, menyembunyikan groginya.

Tapi itu malah membuat Sasuke bertambah gemas. Ah, gadis itu manis sekali. Ingin rasanya si pemuda memeluk erat-erat dan mencium dalam-dalam pacarnya saat itu juga. Tapi tempat dan situasinya sedang tidak mendukung. Ia bisa digampar calon ayah mertuanya kalau sampai ketahuan sedang terang-terangan mencumbu anak gadisnya. SIMnya juga bisa dicabut. Sabar, sabar. Masih ada waktu lain, khukhu.

Alhasil Sasuke hanya bisa mencuri-curi ciuman singkat di pipi gadis itu saja.

Ah, Itu juga kau sudah menang banyak, Sasuke!

Ino menunggui Sasuke yang sudah mulai mengenakan helm _full-face_ nya, lalu menaiki motornya, sampai sosoknya menghilang di kejauhan jalanan.

Gadis itu masih memandangi kegelapan petang, sambil merangkum sebelah pipinya. Lalu jemarinya membelai lembut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum.

Kenapa langit di malam ini tampak indah sekali ya? Ulala~

.

.

Setelah memasuki kamar, Ino segera merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, sambil menendang-nendang guling yang sedang terkulai malang di bawah kaki jenjangnya.

"Kyaaah." Jeritannya teredam bantal empuk itu.

Sasuke berlarian. Sasuke beterbangan. Sasuke berputar-putar. Sasuke gelindingan. Sasuke jompalitan. Semuanya di lakukan di dalam kepala Ino.

Kepala gadis itu sedang dipenuhi oleh Sasuke sekarang.

Ino mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedari tadi bergemuruh.

TING. TING. TING!

TING. TING. TING!

TING. TING. TING!

Bunyi bising beruntun yang berasal dari dalam tasnya itu membuat Ino melonjak. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Tangannya merogoh ponsel dari dalam tas, yang ia yakini sebagai asal muasal dari suara gaduh itu.

Ino mengangkat _smartphone_ putihnya itu, lalu menatap layarnya. _Aquamarine_ nya segera melebar.

Dilihatnya, ada 127 panggilan tidak terjawab, 84 pesan masuk dan 999++ pemberitahuan _chat_ yang tertera di sana.

Semuanya berasal dari kawan satu gengnya.

Si gadis menepuk jidatnya.

Astaga, Ino sampai lupa. Bahwa tadi ia sudah ada janji untuk makan es krim bareng teman-temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Fanfiksi ini banyak terpengaruh dari manga Hibi Chouchou.

Asli dah chap ini super gaje, ya? lol

Aku masih hilang arah. Selalu dibuat rada susah buat balik dapetin _feel_ Therapy lagi setelah berkutat dengan pict BlendxBlond, _and vise versa_. Jadinya, maaf kalo kurang asem.

Soal nama mamanya Ino itu, aku gatau siapa namanya soalnya gak disebutin sama Kishimoto- _sensei_. Yaudah deh aku kasih nama Layla aja. Why? Karena aku suka Layla Hamilton XD *abaikan/

Oya, aku mau bilang THANKS A LOT sama kalian yang udah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di Love Force-nya Ulquihime. Senengnya bisa tahu ada penyuka SasuIno dan Ulquihime disini. Soalnya aku pecinta _crack pair_ seperti ini, jadinya seneeeng~ kalo nemu sesama penyuka mereka wkwk.

 _Lastly_ , kok cepet banget sih waktu berlalu, perasaan baru kemarin aku apdet ini, lah ternyata . . gomeeen.

 **Revieeew lagiii yaak. Senang bisa berkenalan dan berbincang dengan kalian lewat fanfiksi ini. THANKS :)**

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **Juwita830** : haha syukurlah kalo kejanggalannya tertutupi okeesip

 **Wilzania** : aaa makasiih, masuk kok reviewnya :) iyaa pelan-pelan aja yaa kontak diantara mereka, biar kerasa feelnya hehe

 **Guest** : :)

 **koalasabo** : aku udah bales reviewmu yang ini di BlendxBond yaa haha makasih juga koala-chan udah dukung terus, vika jadi seneng banget nget nget~ ehehe amiin buat doa-doanya, kamu juga sehat selalu yaa biar bisa terus baca fanfic2nya vika XD

 **xoxo** : samaaa XD okeey mangats juga buatmu~

 **itakun** : yeaayy tapi aku ga tau chap ini lucu atau ngga heuuu kalo ooc mah pasti wkwk

 **Ganss** : okeey diusahakan, makasih yaa :)

 **sasuino23** : pelan-pelan tapi pasti deketnya mereka yaah hehe sipooo diusahakan, makasih~

 **Azzura yamanaka** : aaaa makasih, tapi vika masih abal-abal jd belum bisa mempertahankan humornya yang suka muncul ilang naik turun gini hiks aku juga pengennya memunculkan hot kisses *ampundah *ketularanmesum XD tp sabar dulu ya wkwk yatta! syukurlah kalo fanfic ini sesuai seleramu~ karena aku juga suka yg kaya begini~ okeey makasih doanya, yg terbaik juga buatmuu

 **Komengtator** : setujuuuu RIP INO YANG POLOS *gelar bendera* muahahaha tapi aku malah suka sama sasu yg tukang maksa dan agresif begitu *EH? XD

 **JelLyFisH** : aku gatau apa reaksi ortunya ino diatas seheboh/lebih heboh/kurang heboh dari mamanya sasu huhu tapi mereka mendukung kok, mana ada yg bisa nolak mantu macam sasu yg ada juga pengen langsung dikarungin XD

 **eruni** : ini udah apdet yaaa, maapin lama :p aku juga sukaaa, tsundere? Bisa jadi XD yg pasti si sasu mah nyosooor wkwkwk

 **Kiku-chan kawaii** : iyaa akhirnya ino tergoda, nyerah dan jatuh ke pelukan sasu juga XD dan gayung bersambut, aku juga bahagia~

 **Name nissa** : waw makasiih, ini udah dilanjut yaa, baca teruus XD

 **amayy** : hallo amayy-chan! Okeesip kamu juga baca terus yaak~

 **domani** : ini udah lanjut hehe maap lama

 **Jangkryx** : adaaaa ini udah lanjut, baca lagi yaak

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 14/12/16**

 **"Just do it even if it hard, and you lost."**


	13. Chapter 13 - Moody

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. SasuIno. RUSUH. Gaje. Typo. I warned you.**

Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika ada kemiripan ide cerita. Tolong beritahu ketika menemukan kesamaan.

 **Sebagai Hiburan.**

* * *

 **THERAPY**

 **-** _Moody_ -

Bulir alir terus melinang dari sudut safir biru Ino. "Apa kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi?" tanya si gadis, dramatis.

* * *

Setelah ujian usai, para murid Konoha Gakuen memiliki beberapa hari bebas dari kegiatan belajar-mengajar selama menunggu buku _raport_ mereka dibagikan. Tetapi, siswa dan siswi tersebut tetap harus masuk sekolah karena absen mereka masih diperhitungkan untuk akumulasi nilai.

Meski begitu, hari bebas merupakan waktu yang menyenangkan bagi para pemuda untuk bermain, dan bagi gadis-gadis untuk berkumpul membicarakan seputar _girl thingies_ tanpa ada beban apa pun. Seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh Yamanaka Ino dan teman satu gengnya.

"Siang ini pun tidak bisa pulang denganku?"

Uchiha Sasuke menyembunyikan rengutan kekecewaannya ketika ajakannya untuk pulang bersama kembali ditolak oleh Ino.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia melongok arlojinya. "Ada kafe baru yang ingin kami kunjungi, jadi-"

"Tapi kau sudah janji untuk pergi bersamaku hari ini." potong si pemuda.

Ino sempat menatap Sasuke sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandang. "Umm, kita bisa pergi di hari lain kan." gumamnya acuh tak acuh.

Sasuke bernafas keras. "Bukankah kau sudah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dengan mereka?" protesnya.

Ino mendongak lagi, merengut. "Tapi kami sudah menunggu tempat itu dibuka sejak lama. Boleh ya, Sasuke- _kun_?" Rayu si gadis sambil tersenyum manis.

Uhh, _Jangan tersenyum. Itu menggangguku._ Batin Sasuke merapal. Lelaki itu hampir saja tergoda. Namun ia tidak akan terjatuh pada cara yang sama untuk ke tujuh kalinya. Senyuman itu selalu sukses membuat si gadis terus berhasil lolos darinya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab si pemuda.

Wajah ayu Ino langsung berubah cemberut. Membuat hati Sasuke cenat-cenut. Tapi pemuda itu tidak mau kalah. Biarlah gadis itu merajuk untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke harus segera mengambil tindakan sebelum pacarnya keenakan _hang out_ terus bersama teman-teman perempuannya, dan semakin susah dipisahkan. Si pemuda harus mengambil alih gadisnya lagi.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama seminggu ini untuk meminjamkanmu pada mereka." Ungkap Sasuke. "Sekarang sudah saatnya aku mengambilmu lagi, jadi kau tidak boleh menola-"

"Cih."

Tiba-tiba saja Ino mendecih. Sontak Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa, huh? Sekedar barang? Sampai seenaknya dipinjamkan dan diambil begitu?!" protes gadis itu sewot.

Si pemuda masih terjebak dalam syok untuk beberapa saat akibat melihat perubahan cepat emosi Ino. Sasuke yakin barusan tadi gadis itu sedang merajuk, lalu tiba-tiba saja berganti menjadi galak.

"Lagipula kau pikir kau ini siapa, sampai bisa mengaturku begitu?" lanjut Ino, mengangkat dagunya.

Kini rahang Sasuke ikut membuka.

Pemuda itu mengerjap. "Aku ini pacarmu, tentu saja aku berhak." Klaimnya.

Si gadis mendengus. Lalu memalingkan wajah. "Huh. Baru jadi pacar saja sudah belagu." Gumamnya.

JEGEERR!

B.e.l.a.g.u?

Sasuke benar-benar melongo sekarang.

Belakangan ini ia hampir tidak pernah lagi melihat wajah galak atau pun mendengar komentar pedas gadis itu. Penolakan pun tidak pernah setegas ini lagi, karena belakangan Ino lebih banyak bertingkah imut dan menggemaskan. Begitu menurutnya. Sasuke sudah nyaris lupa tentang kejudesan gadis itu yang dulu pernah melegenda.

Sikap dingin Ino pada Sasuke yang belakangan ini telah mencair, seolah sedang mengeras lagi.

Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Kenapa Sasuke mendadak diperlakukan begini lagi? Ah entahlah.

Meskipun masih kaget, perempatan jengkel kini mulai berdenyut di dahi pemuda tampan itu. "Kenapa kau malah mengataiku begitu?" Sasuke balik protes dengan nada kesal. "Aku hanya menagih janjimu." Ia mulai meraih satu lengan Ino dan segera memutar badan. "Pokoknya kau harus pulang bersamaku sekarang." putusnya sepihak, kembali pada sikap otoriternya yang biasa. Sudah cukup Sasuke bersabar.

Badan Ino mulai di tarik pergi.

 _Plak_.

Tapi tangan pemuda itu ditepis keras. Sasuke kembali melebarkan mata. Ia segera membalik badan, menghadap kepada pacarnya lagi. Kini gadis itu sedang memicing kesal melihat ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau terus berbuat seenaknya begini?" tanya Ino, seolah sedang menuntut keadilan.

Pelipis Sasuke mulai berkedut-kedut. Ternyata benar firasatnya. Kelamaan jalan bersama teman-temannya, membuat pacarnya itu sampai tega mengabaikan, melupakan bahkan kembali menjudesinya begini.

"Ck." Kali ini Sasuke merespon dengan decakan.

"Sudah cukup." gertaknya dengan nada dingin. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa kesal. "Ayo pergi!" Titahnya, agak menggertak. Hendak meraih tangan si gadis lagi.

Namun Ino segera menampik. Ia melebarkan safir birunya. "K-kenapa kau malah membentakku?!" Ino jadi ikutan kesal. "Aku bilang aku tidak mau pergi denganmu! Kenapa kau terus memaksa?" gadis itu menyolot.

Ugh. Dahi Sasuke benar-benar mengkerut sekarang. _Onyx_ nya menatap tajam _aquamarine_ Ino. Pemuda itu mulai melangkah maju, berniat menyudutkan gadis itu sampai ke tembok.

Ino balik menatap si pemuda kaget. Sesuai harapan Sasuke, gadis itu mulai melangkah mundur.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke mulai mencecar, "Kenapa kau mendadak bersikap seperti ini lagi?" si pemuda terus melipir Ino sampai gadis itu tersudut. "Aku sudah memberimu kebebasan, tapi kau malah keterusan begini." Tekannya.

Punggung si gadis sudah merapat pada tembok sekarang.

"Aku sudah cukup sabar tapi kau malah keenakan." Tangan Sasuke mulai meraih masing-masing lengan Ino. Membuat gadis itu berjengit.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya si gadis horor.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Alih-alih mulai menekukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya kau perlu diingatkan lagi," Ia berbisik. "Siapa pemilikmu saat ini."

Ino melebarkan _aqua_ nya Saat Sasuke semakin menyondongkan wajahnya. Si pemuda hendak meraup bibir Ino, namun gadis itu segera memalingkan mukanya ke samping.

"Kyaaaa!" Jeritnya, meronta. "Hentikan! Dasar kau lelaki mesum!"

Ergh. Sasuke jengkel. Tapi ia malah menyeringai sekarang. Sudah cukup lama pemuda itu tidak melihat wajah menggemaskan pacarnya yang sedang menjerit-jerit untuk menolaknya begini. Apalagi dikatai mesum. Membuatnya tergoda . . untuk menggodai gadisnya lagi.

"Mesum, eh?" ujar si pemuda. "Baiklah. Kalau kau terus mengataiku begitu, aku bisa benar-benar menjadi seperti itu."

Ino melebarkan mata. Kini Sasuke mulai menghujani pipinya dengan serangkaian kecupan, membuat si gadis menahan nafas.

"S-sasuke- _kun,_ " desis Ino. "Hentikan—" Gadis itu menggeliatkan kepalanya. Tetapi Sasuke terus nyosor. Ugh. Ino menggigit bibirnya,

"Kubilang berhenti!" Bentak si gadis pada akhirnya. Ia mengerahkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menghempas wajah Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sampai nyaris tercakar.

Untung Sasuke sempat menghindar.

Si pemuda mengernyit sekaligus melongo lagi. Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba jadi beringas? Namun Sasuke tidak bermaksud berhenti. Ia hendak mengecup wajah gadisnya lagi, tapi segera terpaku saat bibirnya merasakan pipi Ino mendadak basah.

" _Hiks._ "

Sontak Sasuke berhenti bergerak ketika mendengar suara isakan tersebut. Ia segera menarik kepalanya, dan langsung tercengang saat melihat wajah ayu gadis itu. Air mata kini telah mengucur di pipi Ino. Tubuh si pemuda langsung terasa kaku.

"K-kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke, benar-benar kaget.

Mereka berpandangan sejenak.

Lalu Ino terisak lagi. "Kenapa kau malah mengasariku? _hiks._ " Tanya si gadis. Suaranya bergetar.

Sasuke _speechless_. Segera saja ia bermaksud meminta maaf. "M-maa-"

Tapi terpotong oleh isakan Ino. "Apa – _hiks-"_ Bulir alir terus melinang dari sudut safir birunya. "Apa kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi?" tanya si gadis, dramatis.

JLEGEERR!

Sasuke langsung _drop jaw_. Langit berawan hitam seakan mendadak runtuh menimpa kepalanya. Segera saja ia merasa panik. "A-apa? Kenapa kau jadi berpikiran begitu?" si pemuda tiba-tiba kebingungan setengah mati.

Tapi hanya dijawab oleh beberapa isakan lanjutan dari Ino. Gadis itu menyeka matanya dengan kedua tangan secara _slow motion._

"Ino," Sasuke menangkup kedua belah pipi si gadis. Rasa horor masih hinggap di hatinya. "Maaf jika aku kelewatan. Jangan menangis. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi begini?" si pemuda semakin merasa panik dan cemas, campur aduk.

"H-habisnya Sasuke- _kun_ . . Kau terus maju sendirian seperti itu . . membuatku takut." Jujur Ino.

Sepasang _onyx_ milik si pemuda membulat lebar. Astaga YaLord. Hati Sasuke mencelos mendengar curhatan gadis itu. Selama ini ia terlalu egois tanpa memikirkan perasaan Ino. Meski kini gadis itu telah jatuh pada pelukannya, bukan berarti androphobia Ino telah hilang sepenuhnya. Sasuke hampir lupa. Sudah diberi hati, tanpa sadar ia malah melonjak. Sasuke mengutuk diri sendiri.

Pemuda itu menggeleng rusuh. Lalu segera merengkuh sang pacar ke dalam dekapannya. Ah, ini salahnya. Benar-benar salahnya.

Sasuke cepat-cepat berkata, "Maaf. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Aku jan-

 _KRIIING!_

Momen itu tiba-tiba terpotong oleh sebuah suara panggilan telpon yang berdering keras. Membuat keduanya melonjak.

Sasuke segera merenggangkan pelukannya atas tubuh Ino, lalu cepat-cepat merogoh ponselnya. Pemuda itu yakin bunyi nyaring tersebut berasal dari _handphone_ miliknya. Sasuke menatap sebentar layar ponsel tersebut, dan langsung mengernyit.

Ino yang tadi sempat berwajah muram, kini melongok ke arah si pemuda. Sasuke sedang tampak ragu mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Raut si gadis berubah penasaran. "Siap-"

"Ssstt." Sasuke segera menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir gadis itu. Membuat Ino menaikkan alis.

Si gadis ikut mengernyit ketika mendengar Sasuke menjawab, "Ya, Ma?"

" _KUBILANG BERIKAN TELPON INI PADA INO-CHAN! KENAPA KAU SELALU MELARANG MAMA BICARA PADANYA? ATAU SINI MAMA MINTA NOMOR HAN-NGIIUUUUUNG!"_

Tanpa ada basa-basi, suara jeritan itu langsung terdengar melengking nyaring dari sebrang sana meski _loudspeaker_ ponsel si pemuda tidak sedang diaktifkan. Refleks Sasuke segera menjauhkan ponsel itu dari daun telinganya.

Sementara Ino memekik keras karena kaget. "Eeekh-"

Sasuke segera membekap mulut gadis itu. Namun Mikoto terlanjur mendengar pekikan tersebut. " _Ino-chan_? _Itu suara Ino-chan kan?_ _Kau sedang di sana?"_

Gadis itu mengernyit ngeri ketika mendengar suara Mikoto menyebut namanya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan gelisah. Pemuda itu tengah meremas kepalanya, seraya membuang nafas. Kini ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menyodorkan ponsel hitamnya ke arah Ino.

Ternyata belakangan ini Mikoto memang selalu meminta untuk disambungkan pada calon menantunya itu, namun Sasuke berkali-kali menolaknya. Entah ada perlu apa mamanya dengan pacarnya, yang pasti Sasuke punya firasat buruk. Pemuda itu hanya berusaha untuk melindungi sandiwara kehamilan mereka.

Ino tak segera meraih ponsel itu. Ia menggeleng, tidak mau menerima panggilan tersebut. Suara sang mama yang berasal dari dalam telepon genggam itu masih terdengar berkicau tidak sabaran. Ino langsung punya firasat buruk.

"Bicara saja," Bisik Sasuke, mengacungkan ponselnya. "Jika sudah begini, mamaku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau mengangkat telponnya."

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Lalu menyeruput ingusnya sekaligus dalam satu tarikan nafas. Diraihnya pelan ponsel tersebut, dan diangkatnya sejajar telinga. Sasuke menatapnya harap-harap cemas.

"Hallo tan-eh, Ma—"

" _AH INO-CHAN! Bagaimana kabarmu_?" sang mama langsung terdengar sumringah.

"Umm, baik. Ba—"

" _Syukurlah_." Mikoto terdengar menghela nafas senang. " _Aku kangen sekali padamu_!"

"Ah, um—"

Ucapan gadis itu terus dipotong. " _Dan juga pada calon cucuku_!" Seru Mikoto menambahkan. Spontan Ino menangkup perutnya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi ngeri. Si pemuda balik menatapnya tanpa kata.

Sasuke bisa menerka apa yang sedang mamanya ucapkan sekarang. Sudah cukup lama ia berusaha untuk menahan keinginan mamanya untuk bertemu dengan pacarnya, supaya dapat menghindari pembicaraan seputar masalah ini.

" _Jadi Ino_ - _chan_ ," Mikoto terus bicara. " _Siang ini kau harus mampir ke rumah_." Pintanya.

"Ha?" Ino menelan ludah. "Ah, ta—"

" _Aku menunggumu. Sampai jumpa! TUU—UTT_." Pungkas nyonya Uchiha itu seenaknya.

Sampai akhir pun Mikoto tidak memberi Ino kesempatan untuk bicara. Dan benar saja, ibundanya Sasuke itu kembali mengundang si gadis untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Ino menghela nafas berat. Ia menoleh kaku ke arah si pemuda. "Jadi bagaimana ini, Sasuke- _kun_?" rengeknya. Gadis itu cemberut sambil menepuk-nepuk perut ratanya. Bagaimana jika Mikoto kembali mengajaknya untuk periksa kandungan?

Sasuke membuang nafas. Ia paham apa maksud Ino. "Jika sesuatu terjadi, aku akan cari cara untuk kabur lagi." Ucap si pemuda, menenangkan. "Jadi kau ikut denganku?"

Ino kembali menyeruput ingusnya. Ia sudah berhenti menangis sekarang.

"Hm." Angguknya, sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dalam hati Sasuke merasa lega. Jika mamanya tadi tidak mengganggu, mungkin Ino masih ngambek tidak jelas sekarang. Tapi di sisi lain pemuda itu juga merasa khawatir. Apa yang akan dilakukan mamanya kali ini?

.

.

.

 _Ting Tong. Ting Tong_.

Sasuke memencet bel rumahnya. Ia melirik ke arah Ino. Gadis itu sedang berdiri dalam diam. Wajah cantiknya tampak tenang. Tapi entah mengapa sedikit terasa janggal.

Sasuke tidak berharap gadis itu untuk merasa bingung atau pun cemas, hanya saja ekspresinya yang tampak kalem-kalem saja seperti ini malah membuat Sasuke resah.

Bukankah saat terakhir kali Ino datang ke kediaman Uchiha itu, si gadis tampak panik sekali? Tapi yang terjadi sekarang adalah sebaliknya. Malah jadi Sasuke yang kini merasa cemas. Terlebih, ada perseteruan kecil antara ia dan gadis itu di sekolah tadi. Ino sampai menangis segala, membuat Sasuke panik setengah mati.

Sambil menunggu pintu dibuka, pemuda itu meraih tangan Ino. Si gadis tidak menolak saat tangannya digenggam. Tapi juga tidak menoleh, tidak terkesiap, tidak tersipu, pokoknya tidak memberi respon apa pun. Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu memang masih marah?

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Ino?" panggilnya.

"Hn?" jawab Ino tanpa menengok.

"Maaf." Ujar si pemuda.

Kali ini si gadis menoleh. "Hmm?"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kaget tadi." Ucap Sasuke. "Kau bahkan sampai menangis segala. Ada apa?"

Ino sempat menaikkan alis, lalu berkomentar. "Oh, itu." Ia kembali meluruskan wajahnya untuk menatap daun pintu. "Tak masalah. Tadi aku hanya merasa tiba-tiba ingin menangis saja. Bukan masalah besar kok." Ucapnya enteng dengan muka datar, sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Gubrak!

Sasuke _sweatdrop._ Ia merasa ditimpa langit runtuh. YANG BENAR, SESIMPEL ITU? BETULAN TAK ADA UNEK-UNEK LAIN? Memangnya bisa menangis tanpa ada alasan begitu?

"Omong-omong, kenapa mamamu lama buka pintunya ya?" gumam Ino, malah merisaukan Mikoto. Tidak peduli pada Sasuke yang sedang kejengkang sambil menatapnya keheranan. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan pemuda yang sedari tadi mencemaskannya.

Sasuke meremas tangan Ino lebih erat, membuat gadis itu menoleh lagi. "Kau bena-"

 _Ceklek_. Pintu dibuka.

"Ah, Ino- _chan_!" Mikoto menyeruak tiba-tiba. Ia segera merengkuh calon menantunya.

Ino hanya berkedip-kedip. Wanita yang sedang mendekapnya itu adalah ibu yang telah melahirkan pacarnya. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa hangat saat mengingatnya. Ingin rasanya berterima kasih karena telah melahirkan Sasuke ke dunia. Hnnnnn? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia kepikiran begitu? Dulu saat Ino pertama berkunjung ke kediaman pacarnya itu, rasanya ia tidak berpikiran seperti demikian. Mungkin karena kini perasaannya pada pemuda itu telah berubah?

Ino hanya senyam-senyum grogi. "Selamat siang." Sapanya.

Mikoto balik tersenyum sumringah. Sesaat kemudian, ia menarik cepat tubuh gadis berambut pirang itu untuk segera memasuki rumah. Ino mengikuti saja.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Mikoto.

Ino menjawab dengan anggukan.

Mikoto menepuk tangannya. "Baguslah, karena aku sudah menyiapkan camilan khusus untukmu."

Mereka terus berbincang sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, terabaikan.

Pemuda itu menyeka bulir keringat dingin di dahinya, lalu mulai melangkah memasuki rumahnya sendiri.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Sasuke melihat Ino sedang duduk sendirian di sofa.

"Dimana mama?" Tanyanya.

"Mengambil camilan. Kita disuruh menunggu saja di sini." Jawab Ino.

Sasuke tak berkomentar lagi. Ia melempar tasnya ke sofa sebrang, lalu ikut mendudukkan diri di samping si gadis. Si pemuda melirik-lirik gadis yang kini sedang fokus menatap vas bunga di atas meja. Ia memandangi pacarnya itu sejenak.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke menyondongkan badannya ke samping, menekukkan kepalanya, dan menempelkan dahinya di pundak Ino.

Sontak gadis itu menoleh. Ia sedikit melonjak, namun tidak menggeser tubuhnya.

Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam tengkuk gadis itu. Mengendus aroma bunga peony yang melekat di sana sebentar. Lalu kembali menegakkan duduknya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. _S_ _tay cool_.

Ino menaikkan pelipisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Mengisi baterai." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Sekarang tenagaku sudah terisi penuh lagi." tambahnya. Ia memang merasa rindu sekali pada gadisnya itu karena belakangan ini mereka telah dipisahkan oleh momen ujian dan hal-hal lain.

Si gadis menekukkan alisnya. Lalu ia terkikik pelan. "Kau aneh sekali." Komentarnya.

Sasuke melebarkan mata. Tidak menyangka dengan reaksi yang diberikan pacarnya itu. Ah, manis sekali. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mencium Ino sekarang juga. Tapi mamanya keburu datang sambil memangku sebuah nampan.

"Tadaaaa~" seru Mikoto.

Sasuke dan Ino sama-sama mendongak.

"Mama sengaja memasak resep ini khusus untuk Ino- _chan_." Ujar Mikoto, menyimpan nampan berisi beberapa mangkuk makanan itu ke atas meja.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke, melihat makanan berwarna kuning-kuning dengan kuah kecoklatan yang dibawa mamanya.

Mikoto senyum-senyum. Ia ikut duduk bergabung dengan pasangan muda itu. "Manisan kedondong dan tumis mangga muda." Jawabnya.

Calon menantu dan anaknya masih memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan heran. Maka ia pun melanjutkan, "Makanan yang asam-asam seperti ini cocok dimakan oleh wanita hamil yang sedang ngidam. Ino- _chan_ pasti akan suka. Iya kan?"

Ha? Ino terbatuk. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Sasuke, lalu tersenyum kikuk pada mamanya.

Mikoto menyodorkan semangkuk penuh makanan tersebut pada Ino. "Ayo cepat dimakan." Ujarnya.

Si gadis tidak punya pilihan lain selain meraih mangkuk tersebut. Ditatapnya dengan cermat makanan yang tampak asam sekali tersebut. Ia menelan ludah. _Aku tidak begitu suka makanan yang asam-asam_. Dalam hati ia meringis.

Dengan ragu-ragu dan terpaksa, Ino mulai menyendoki makanan tersebut, lalu menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Uukh. Sedetik kemudian pipinya mengkerut keasaman.

"Asam ya?" Mikoto hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

Ino mengangguk cepat-cepat. Ia bermaksud menyimpan kembali mangkuknya ke atas meja, tapi segera ditahan Mikoto.

"Harus dihabiskan ya." Tambah sang mama.

"Eh?" Ino langsung mendongak lagi. "D-dihabiskan?

"Hu'um." Mikoto malah mengangguk kesenangan.

Serius? Ino menggigit bibirnya, lalu menatap ketir ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya memberinya tatapan iba. Tapi gadis itu tidak bisa protes karena Mikoto terus memperhatikan. Ia mengambil beberapa sendok makanan itu lagi, dan kembali kegetiran.

Gadis itu mengecap-kecapkan mulutnya karena lidahnya mulai terasa kaku.

"Enak kan?" Mikoto tertawa kecil. "Biasanya mangga muda itu bagus untuk kehamilan dan akan mengobati ngidam." Ia menyengir tanpa dosa.

 _Tapi kan aku tidak sedang hamil_. Batin Ino meringis lagi. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk di sampingnya. Tentu saja bermaksud untuk meminta pertolongan. Tapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum miris menatapnya.

Mikoto melihat interaksi tersebut. "Kau menatap Ino- _chan_ seolah ingin menyantapnya juga, Sasuke- _kun_." Ujar sang mama pada anaknya. "Ah. Jangan-jangan kau juga sedang ngidam?"

"Ha?" Sasuke memandang mamanya heran.

Mikoto menepuk tangannya. "Tentu saja kau ikutan ngidam! Dulu juga papa sering begitu. Tidak aneh kok. Turunan ya?" Wanita itu sekarang tertawa-tawa. "Nah kalau begitu, ayo kau juga ikut makan!"

Rahang Sasuke jatuh membuka. Sementara Ino mulai ikutan tertawa sekarang. Pemuda itu baru akan menolak, ketika si gadis menyodorkan sesendok penuh tumis mangga ke depan mulutnya.

"Aa . ." gumam gadis itu, mempraktikan dengan membuka mulutnya.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke sedikit melebar melihat itu, jelas terkejut karena Ino mendadak berniat untuk menyuapinya.

"Ayo cepat buka mulutmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Aa~" pinta si gadis dengan nada manis.

Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah. Mana mungkin ia menolak suapan gadis yang sedang tersenyum manis di depannya itu kan?

Sasuke sempat menatap sendok yang sedang terangkat itu. Bukankah benda itu tadi sudah dipakai oleh Ino untuk makan? Pemuda itu menelan ludah lagi. Berarti ini . . akan jadi ciuman tidak langsung dong? Sebersit rona merah nyaris muncul di pipi Sasuke. Tapi sedetik kemudain, si pemuda segera mengerjap. Hn?! Mereka bahkan sudah pernah ciuman langsung sebelumnya, kenapa Sasuke malah berpikiran seperti gadis perawan yang belum pernah berpacaran saja?!

Eergh. Ini pasti efek dari aroma menyengat makanan asam itu dan senyuman Ino yang menggoda imannya.

Sasuke kembali memandang Ino. Gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan antisipasi, menunggu. Alhasil, pemuda itu mengikuti saja apa yang diminta gadisnya. Mulai membuka mulut dan memasukkan sendok berisi makanan asam itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Ukh. Pemuda itu langsung kegetiran karena rasa asam yang keterlaluan tersebut.

"Hihi." Ino hanya terkikik saat melihat pacarnya keasaman. Senang karena Sasuke juga merasakan penderitaannya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya yang bisa menurut dengan semudah itu. Padahal seumur hidup ia tak pernah suka makanan berasa asam.

"Sasuke- _kun_ bantu habiskan ya." ucap Ino dengan nada manis. Ia hendak menyuapi pemuda itu lagi.

Tapi bukannya menolak, Sasuke malah mengangguk. Sial. Tubuhnya melakukan apa yang tidak dikehendaki batinnya. Habisnya, gadis itu tiba-tiba bersikap mesra begini kepadanya. Sampai suap-suapan segala. Kan mau tidak mau, Sasuke jadi kesenangan. Fufu.

Tak apa lah. Makanan seasam apa pun jadi terasa manis jika ia menyantapnya sambil menatap wajah ayu Ino yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Ceileeehhh.

"Aiiihhhh kalian manis sekali!" sorak Mikoto gemas, yang juga ikut kesenangan melihat adegan di depannya. Ia tertawa gembira. Lalu sang mama mulai beranjak berdiri, bermaksud untuk membawa minum.

Ketika Ino hendak menyuapi Sasuke untuk ke enam kalinya, pemuda itu malah membalikkan arah dari mulut sendok yang dipegang si gadis.

"Kau makan juga." Ujar Sasuke, kini mengambil alih sesendok penuh manisan kedondong itu pada Ino. si gadis segera mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat sambil bergeleng. Pipinya menggembung menggemaskan.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau hanya makan beberapa suap tadi." Komentarnya. "Yang hamil itu kau, kenapa aku yang disuruh menghabiskan?" protesnya.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menendang satu kaki pemuda itu. "Siapa juga yang hamil!" gumamnya.

Sasuke hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang lain, lalu meraih kedua belah pipi Ino. Sedikit menekannya, agar gadis itu mau membuka mulut. Segera saja Ino bergidik karena keasaman sesaat setelah makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Pada akhirnya, mereka terus saling menjejalkan makanan tersebut ke mulut masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sang mama datang sambil membawa gelas minuman. Keduanya langsung menyambar gelas itu dan segera meneguk habis isinya.

Mikoto terus dibuat terkekeh melihat tingkah muda-mudi itu.

Kini semua makanan di meja telah habis. Sang mama tersenyum senang.

"Omong-omong, berapa usia kandungan Ino- _chan_?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba.

Ugh, Ino tersedak. Ia segera memandang Sasuke yang juga sedang terbatuk-batuk.

"Hampir 3 bulan." Jawab pemuda itu random. Dihitung dari masa mereka berpacaran saja.

Ino hanya memandang pemuda itu horor. Jangan-jangan sang mama . . mau mengajaknya pergi ke bidan lagi?

Tapi Mikoto hanya mendesah pelan. "Ah, masih lama ya." keluh wanita itu. "Padahal mama sudah tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu."

Heuu. Ino dan Sasuke sama-sama mengalihkan pandang dengan canggung.

"Baiklah. Kalau sudah selesai makan, kalian jadi bisa mulai belajar bersama sekarang." ujar Mikoto.

Keduanya kembali memandang sang mama. Alis mereka sama-sama terangkat.

"Belajar?" Sasuke mengulang. "Ujian kan sudah selesa-"

"Tapi kau tidak bilang lebih awal tentang ujian itu! Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat kalian belajar bersama di rumah." Potong mamanya. "Jadi, belajarnya sekarang saja ya." Putus wanita itu sepihak.

Sasuke dan Ino hanya bisa megap-megap.

.

.

.

Ino menatap canggung seperangkat alat tulis yang sudah berjejer rapi di atas meja duduk di hadapannya. Tapi bukan peralatan itu yang membuat si gadis merasa canggung, melainkan ruangan yang sedang di tempatinya sekarang.

Kamar Sasuke.

Terakhir kali ia masuk ke sini, Ino sempat melihat pemuda itu bertelanjang dada. Kan _awkward_ sekali jadinya. Kalau sekarang ia melihat pemandangan itu lagi, bukannya menjerit-jerit jijik seperti dulu, ia yakin dirinya malah akan ber _blushing_ ria _._

Tapi Ino segera menepis pikiran itu. Ia membuang nafas panjang.

"Apalagi yang harus dipelajari . ." gumamnya, menatap cuek buku di meja.

Sepertinya Mikoto belum pernah melihat anak jeniusnya belajar, sampai segitunya ia menyusun semua ini. Itu dugaan Ino. Tapi kenapa harus di dalam kamar?

Lagipula Ino sama-sekali tidak sedang ada _mood_ untuk belajar. Mana perutnya tiba-tiba terasa mulas. Apa ini efek dari makan manisan kedondong dan tumis mangga muda yang dijejalkan padanya sebelumnya?

Sasuke tak jauh beda. Ia pun tidak ada niat untuk belajar. Malah lebih betah memandangi wajah cantik pacarnya yang sedari tadi sedang bergumam tidak jelas. _Well,_ tema belajar bareng ini tidak buruk juga. Ia jadi punya kesempatan untuk berdua-duaan dengan gadisnya itu. _Well done,_ Mama! Khukhu.

Dilihat si pemuda, Ino mulai membaca malas sebuah soal fisika. Si gadis mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu mulai berkomentar, "Kenapa di zaman sekarang masih harus mengukur putaran roda kereta kuda di saat sudah ada mobil yang sudah dilengkapi _speedometer_?" tanyanya random sekali.

Sasuke ikut menaikkan alis. Bukannya mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal itu, Ino malah terus mengomentari hal-hal sepele dari soal-soal lain yang biasanya tak pernah ia pertanyakan. Begitu seterusnya sampai Sasuke merasa terabaikan.

Tapi entah mengapa, rasanya si pemuda tidak merasa jengkel meskipun tak dapat perhatian. Ia malah merasa lucu melihat si pacar yang jarang sekali bertingkah malas dan bosan saat belajar seperti sekarang. Ia senang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ino sedari tadi.

Awalnya gadis itu menumpu malas kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Lalu berkomentar tidak jelas. Kemudian menertawakan sesuatu yang entah apa itu, Sasuke tidak tahu. Terus mendecak malas sambil mencoret-coret bukunya, dan sebagainya. Si pemuda hanya bisa terkekeh diam-diam, karena sepertinya gadis itu belum juga sadar dirinya sedang terus diperhatikan.

Saat gadis itu mulai memanyun-manyunkankan mulutnya secara menggemaskan, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tergoda untuk memanggil namanya.

"Ino."

"Hm?" gadis itu akhirnya mendongak, setelah sekian belas menit terus menunduk.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke merangkak maju mendekati tempat gadis itu. Ia menyondongkan kepala tepat ke arah wajah Ino berada.

 _Cup_.

Ino hanya berkedip ketika merasakan bibirnya dikecup singkat secara tiba-tiba.

Lalu Sasuke menarik cepat badannya lagi untuk kembali pada posisinya semula, duduk tegak. Namun kini sebuah seringaian sedang tersungging di mulutnya.

Ino berkedip lagi. Tapi kemudian . .

 _PLETAK!_

Kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba terjengkang ke belakang saat ia merasakan sebuah benda berbentuk balok tiba-tiba menghantam dahinya.

"Aw!" pekik si pemuda. Sontak ia segera menangkup jidatnya itu seraya menatap lurus ke arah Ino, satu-satunya tersangka pelemparan tersebut.

"Ah," gumam gadis itu sambil melebarkan safir birunya. Melihat Sasuke kesakitan, ia segera menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, lalu meraih kepala pemuda itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke- _kun_." Ino panik. "Kau tiba-tiba saja melakukan itu aku jadi kaget," si gadis melongkok dahi pemuda itu barangkali terluka. Tapi . .

 _Plok._

Sedetik selanjutnya Ino malah menepuk keras pipi Sasuke. Pemuda itu melonjak terperanjat.

"Itu hanya lemparan ringan, tak akan membuatmu terluka." Ucap Ino, tiba-tiba bernada ketus. "Jangan manja deh, seperti bocah saja."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ lagi. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan mata melebar dan mulut terbuka.

Belum juga pemuda itu selesai melongo, kini Ino mendadak menggebrak meja. Sambil melirik Sasuke, ia berdecak. "Ck. Aku jadi malas belajar." Ujarnya judes. Lalu gadis itu beranjak berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke luar dari kamar, menghilang di balik pintu.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bengong sendirian di dalam kamar. Pemuda itu mengerjap-kerjap beberapa kali. Astaga. Apa yang terjadi dengan pacarnya itu? Kemana sikap imut, manis dan menggemaskan Ino menghilang? Padahal setengah jam-an lalu mereka masih suap-suapan mesra. Kenapa gadis itu bersikap seperti ini lagi sekarang?

Sasuke menempelkan dahinya di meja. Kedua tangan mengacak rambut hitamnya. Ia memekik ngeri. "Jangan bilang androphobianya kambuh lagi?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit merenungkan kesalahan yang mungkin ia perbuat sambil meratapi nasibnya, akhirnya Sasuke ikut keluar dari kamar dengan perasaan cemas. Namun ia malah mendapati pacar dan mamanya tengah asyik menonton televisi.

Segera saja pemuda itu dibuat keheranan saat melihat Ino kini sudah bisa terkikik geli bersama mamanya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas gundah.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bergabung duduk bersama dua wanita kesayangannya itu. Diperhatikannya layar televisi yang sedang memutar _film_ favorit sang mama.

Dongeng _Sleeping beauty_.

Sasuke menontonnya dengan tatapan datar.

Tiga menit kemudian, suasana tiba-tiba berubah tegang.

Lalu ketika adegan sang _heroin_ tertusuk jarum pintal dan tertidur, tangisan pecah dari arah kedua wanita itu. Mereka mulai saling mendekap. Sontak Sasuke menengok ke arah keduanya sambil tercengang.

Kini air mata sudah melinangi kedua wajah cantik berbeda usia itu.

Si pemuda dibuat _speechless._ A-ada apa? Sasuke hanya bisa kebingungan sendiri.

" _Hiks._ Mama tidak tega melihat Putri Aurora yang mirip sekali dengan Ino- _chan_ itu menderita." Gumam Mikoto, mengeratkan pelukannya atas tubuh Ino.

Si gadis balik memeluknya. Ia mengangguk setuju. "Kasian sekali dia harus dikutuk tidur sampai 100 tahun. Berarti dia dan pangeran terpaut usia seratus tahunan dong? Kelewatan berondong itu namanya. _Hiks."_ komentar gadis itu random.

Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa pun. Hanya memandang keduanya dengan rahang terbuka lebar.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , _hiks,_ bawakan kami tisu." Mikoto menunjuk ke arah meja.

Tapi Sasuke masih betah melongo. Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan dua wanita itu. Lagipula, sejak kapan hubungan ibu calon mertua dan calon menantunya jadi sedekat itu?

Karena belum juga ada respon dari Sasuke, maka Ino menginisiasi untuk membawanya sendiri, "Biar aku saja." Ucapnya, sesenggukan.

Saat Ino bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil wadah tisu, Mikoto tiba-tiba saja menjerit histeris.

"KYAAAAHHH!"

Segera saja Ino melonjak. Ia menengok ke arah Mikoto yang kini telah ikut berdiri sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Ino- _chan . ._ " wanita itu memandang Ino dengan tatapan horor.

Ino kebingungan. Sementara Sasuke ikut panik. Ada apa? Mereka sedang berdrama lagi? Pemuda itu tak bisa berasumsi apa pun.

"Ino- _chan_ k-kau, kau berdarah!" Teriak sang mama sambil menunjuk ke arah roknya.

Hah?!

Segera saja Ino menunduk dan mengecek rok abu-abunya itu. Benar saja. Bercak-bercak merah seperti noda darah sedang tercetak di sana.

 _Aquamarine_ Ino membelalak lebar.

Sasuke mulai berdiri untuk mengecek, dan ikut melebarkan _onyx_ nya saat melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan yang dilihat mamanya.

Keduanya langsung terpaku di tempat.

"Ya tuhan, a-apa maksudnya ini?" Mikoto berdiri dengan terpogoh.

Ino menggigit bibirnya, ekspresinya tegang. Ia hanya bisa berdiri kaku tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Bagaimana ini? Sudah jelas bercak darah di roknya tersebut adalah noda tembus tamu bulanannya.

Gadis itu memandang ngeri ke arah Mikoto yang masih tercengang. Apa kali ini drama kehamilannya benar-benar akan terbongkar? Siapa pun tahu bahwa wanita yang sedang hamil tidak akan kedatangan tamu merah itu.

Ino hanya bisa menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang juga masih melongo kebingungan. Gadis itu kembali terisak, air matanya berlinang lagi. "Sasuke- _kun . ._ " ia hanya bisa memanggil lirih nama pacarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa," Mikoto meraih pundak Ino, membuat gadis itu melonjak. "Kenapa ini terjadi?" sang mama menatap si gadis dengan _onyx_ yang tergenang. Hati Ino mencelos melihatnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku," Ino berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun hanya kata maaf yang ada di pikirannya. Maaf karena telah membohongi wanita yang sudah baik kepadanya itu." Ma, aku be-"

Tapi bukannya marah, Mikoto malah merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. "Tenanglah Ino- _chan_. Ini tidak apa-apa, jangan panik." Ucap wanita itu, mengelus kepala Ino.

Eh? Ino hanya bisa mengerjap.

"Kau sedang pendarahan." Bisik Mikoto serius. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, kembali menatap Ino. "Tapi jika sebanyak ini," Wanita itu terisak lagi. "Kau bisa keguguran."

Eeeeh? KEGUGURAN?

Ino hanya bisa melebarkan mata. Kemudian Mikoto mendorong pelan tubuh gadis itu ke arah Sasuke. Si pemuda segera merengkuhnya.

"Jaga Ino- _chan_ sebentar!" ucap Mikoto panik, lalu segera memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat menuju kedalaman rumah. Nyonya Uchiha itu segera memanggil seluruh nama pelayan yang ada di rumahnya satu per satu.

Sementara Sasuke masih tercengang. "K-kau keguguran?" kagetnya, masih menopang tubuh pacarnya. "Tapi aku kan tidak benar-benar menghamilimu bagaimana bisa ka-"

Ino segera menyikut pinggang pemuda itu, membuat Sasuke memekik.

Ino sudah berhenti terisak sekarang. "Ini hanya tembus biasa. Sepertinya aku sedang datang bulan." Ungkapnya.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

Ah, pantas saja _mood_ dan emosi gadis itu naik-turun sejak tadi. Ino jadi sensitif sekali. Gampang emosian.

Ternyata sedari tadi, Ino sedang PMS.

Lantas, bagaimana lagi sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Balada cewek PMS ternyata XD

Kalo lagi PMS suka jadi _moody_ dan rese begitu kan yah LOL wajar Sasuke sampe dibuat kewalahan begitu XD semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur~

 _Thanks for caring_. Silahkan review lagi :)

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **itakun** : ino ketularan unik dari mampapnya hehe okeey

 **wilzania** : whehehe vika malah seneng dengernya, asal jangan sampe gila beneran yaa :p sippo seneng bisa menghibur XD

 **koalasabo** : Layla itu nama heroin dari anime Kaleido Star, namanya Layla Hamilton. Aku suka karakternya dia, penampilannya juga menyerupai Ino. Dia punya rambut pirang panjang sama mata biru, coba digugel hehe. Tapi karena mamanya ino udah punya penampilan canon, akhirnya namanya doang yg dikutip. Amiin, doa yg sama buatmu yaa. Whahaha ternyata gombalan SIM itu bermanfaat yah. Makasih juga sudah mendukung terus. Moga kedepannya ceritaku bisa bikin kamu senyum-senyum terus yaak

 **Eru-nii** : ino ga mau bikin khawatir ortunya yg tinggal di luar negeri, udah cukup dia di protek sampe segitunya pas kecil. Lagian dia jaim aja jadi pengen mandiri hehe

 **Yuvvly** : wkwk habis aliennya exoplanet kan ganteng-ganteng, sepertinya kemampuan menyekilnya sasu udh meningkat whehe. Okeesip

 **JelLyFisH** : ehehe makasih. Iya aku emang nyelipin beberapa komedi di cerita ini karena fenfik androphobia terlanjur bergenre humor. Cerita yang lain humornya dikit kok, nanti bosen kalo semua cerita dibikin serius jadi aku sengaja bedain gaya penulisannya

 **xoxo** : whehe makasiih

 **domani** : okeey dipastikan bakal tetep diapdet kook

 **sasuino23** : yeaaay sippooo makasih yaa baca teruss

 **Azzu Ya** : yaah gapapa mau sepanjang apapun juga reviewnya vika malah seneng ehehehe mampapnya ino ga bakal percaya ino hamil kecuali ada bukti #plak/ kalo reaksi mampapnya sasu tau ino ga hamil ntar terungkap di chap depan XD siip ihihi ayolaaah kita saling mendekat (?) Jaaa~

 **Juwita830** : okeeeey

 **Guest** : okeesip romancenya udah nambah kan disini? meskipun random haha

 **Komengtator** : gapapa telat, yg penting direpiyu ehehehe #maunya/ aku juga pengen paket lengkap sasuino tambah anak cucunya kalo bisa sampe mereka happily ever after. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya . . yasudahlahya~ salam bahagia ajaa~

 **Gembil** : makasiih :) gapapa yg penting skrg review biar aku tahu kamu ehehe bisa aja ino dibikin lebih tegas tapi entar ceritanya tambah panjaang, jadi cukup segini aja dulu ya XD

 **TitikMaryanti** : hai, aku malah belum bikin wattpad, fanfiction aja baru bisa ngubeknya haha. Samaa aku juga suka sasu dan ino sejak zaman dahulu kala bahkan jauh sebelum aang jadi avatar #loh? Toss yuuuk~

 **Aliaros** : makasiih :) aku emg udh ada rencana bikin ino cemburu abis sampai minta dinikahin sasu, tapi mungkin di lain cerita hehe. *emang ada?* Okeey

 **navers aulia** : okeesip, diusahakan. Makasih yaak

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 08/01/17**


	14. Chapter 14 - Rhapsody (END)

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. SasuIno. RUSUH. Typo. LAST CHAPTER! I warned you.**

 ** _For fun_.**

* * *

 **THERAPY**

 **-** _Rhapsody_ -

Ino merona sambil menangkup pipi merahnya. "Terimakasih Sasuke- _kun._ Akan kupastikan bahwa hati dan cintaku hanya milik Sasuke- _kun_ seorang."

* * *

Yamanaka Ino tentu kaget saat tahu dirinya nyaris keguguran.

 _Ehem,_ maksudnya saat Uchiha Mikoto menyangka ia sedang hampir keguguran. Ino juga terkejut ternyata ia sedang memasuki periode bulanannya dan mendapati darah halangannya itu tembus sampai ke rok abu-abunya. Untung belum benar-benar mengucur di sepanjang kaki jenjangnya sehingga bisa tambah mendramatisir keadaan.

Kini, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu hanya bisa diam membeku melihat calon ibu mertuanya di sebrang sana masih mondar-mandir panik mengabsen seluruh pelayan di rumahnya untuk meminta pertolongan.

Memangnya, ekspresi apa yang harus dipasang wajah cantiknya dalam situasi seperti ini? Memang masih ada sisa linangan air mata di pipi ranum gadis itu efek dari tangisan sebelumnya. Tapi itu pun sudah hampir mengering. Apakah Ino harus berakting menangis lagi?

Tidak. Tidak Tidak.

Bisa saja Ino langsung bersorak girang sambil berkoprol ria sampai gerbang depan saat membayangkan drama kehamilannya ini akan segera berakhir dengan _sad ending._ Ino tak sabar melihat dirinya terbebas dari segala tuduhan menghinakan. Tapi rasanya kelakuan itu tidak pantas untuk dilakukan wanita yang sedang akan keguguran. Lagipula Ino membenci cerita memilukan, makanya ia hanya diam menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Gadis Yamanaka itu tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya keguguran, amit-amit _yalord_. Makanya, batin si gadis sibuk bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan dan rasakan sekarang? Ino tidak tahu. Saat ini ia memang sedang merasa mulas sekali. Mungkin karena gugup, tegang, was-was dan dicampur dengan sensasi PMS rasa nano-nano yang lain, jadi Ino masih betah mematung dalam bingung.

Hanya saja jika ia tidak lanjut berakting sekarang, maka drama kehamilan mereka ini . . benar-benar akan _game over_ dengan akhir yang tragis. Pasalnya, jika gadis itu sampai dibawa ke dokter untuk periksa kandungan, maka akan ketahuan bahwa si gadis sedang berbohong.

Ino belum siap jika harus dicap sebagai perempuan jalang. Atau gadis penipu, atau cewek gampangan, atau wanita ular pemangsa lelaki tampan macam Uchiha Sasuke, seperti yang sering muncul di sinetron-sinetron. Ia bisa dilabeli begitu karena telah ketahuan membohongi seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan berani menghina jajaran leluhurnya –RIP eyang Madara- dengan modus hamil.

Ino menatap gundah sosok Mama pacarnya yang sedang menggelar rapat paripurna beserta para pelayannya dengan diliputi suasana panik di ujung sana.

Ia menerka, respon seperti apa yang akan diberikan Mikoto saat tahu dirinya tidak sedang hamil dan perilaku menyedihkan apa yang akan ditimpanya. Apa leher Ino akan dicekik secara brutal, atau tubuhnya dibanting ke halaman beraspal secara kasar, atau bisa jadi badannya ditusuki oleh ratusan jarum akupuntur secara sadis agar jiwanya bisa dikutuk untuk tidur selama ribuan tahun?

Ah, pasti hayalan Ino semakin melantur karena efek dari terlalu menghayati nonton film _sleeping beauty_ tadi.

Duh, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ino menggigit bibir, berusaha mencairkan ketegangannya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tumben belum juga selesai memutar otak jeniusnya untuk memberi mereka pencerahan.

Si pemuda memang mendadak berubah menjadi patung manusia tampan sejak tadi. Barangkali ia sedang merasa cemas, hilang kata, kebingungan dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa karena baru pertama kali melihat pacarnya sedang berdarah-darah seperti sekarang.

Karena Ino terus melemparinya tatapan mengiba, akhirnya Sasuke bersuara.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya pemuda itu sambil dengan polosnya menunjuk ke arah bokong Ino.

Si gadis sedikit terperangah lalu refleks melipat roknya yang bernoda. Tentu saja sebagai perempuan muda dan perawan ia merasa malu ketahuan tembus dan ditunjuki seperti itu. Sakit? Um, lebih tepatnya perutnya yang terasa mulas.

Tapi, pada akhirnya Ino memilih untuk menggeleng saja.

Terdengar helaan napas lega dari pemuda tampan di depannya yang sedetik lalu tampak gusar, membuat Ino tambah mati gaya. Hei, jangan salahkan Sasuke karena bertanya demikian. Pemuda itu sudah pernah bilang kan kalau sebelum ini ia tak pernah peduli pada perempuan. Termasuk bagaimana sakitnya rasa menstruasi. Ia tidak ingin tahu. Lagian Sasuke tidak mungkin mengungkit itu sebagai topik perbincangan santai dengan mamanya, kan?

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan memasang ekspresi panik Mikoto datang menghampiri pasangan muda itu. Ia cepat-cepat merengkuh lengan Ino.

Gadis itu menegapkan punggungnya.

"Mari kita segera pergi ke dokter." Ujar Mikoto, berusaha terdengar tenang. Namun usahanya jelas gagal karena kini suara lembut itu tengah bergetar.

 _Deg_. Ino menahan napas.

"Tidak bisa Ma." Sasuke terpaksa menginterupsi.

Mikoto dan Ino menoleh berbarengan ke arahnya.

"Ino phobia dokter. Apa Mama lupa?" sambung bungsu Uchiha itu.

DOR.

Ino melebarkan mata. Oiya! Gadis itu segera memukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya di telapak tangan kirinya –meski gerakan itu hanya dilakukan secara imajiner dalam benaknya- Sepertinya ia memang telah lupa dengan kebohongan di tempo hari tersebut.

Sementara Mikoto tersentak.

Sasuke menunggu sejenak, sudah memprediksi sang mama akan menjerit kaget sambil mengeluh risau dan bergerak panik secara berjamaah. Namun kegaduhan yang diharapkannya itu tidak terjadi. Suasana malah berubah hening. _Hot Mom_ nya mendadak diam seribu bahasa, hanya berkedip-kedip sebanyak tiga kali.

Setelah suasana senyap yang mempertegang keadaan itu menyelimuti ruang keluarga selama setengah menit, akhirnya sang mama menggerakkan tangannya secara _slow motion_ untuk menangkup mulutnya. Gerakan pelan itu memberi efek dramatis pada raut muka yang sedang dipasang wanita cantik tersebut. Satu bulir alir mata tiba-tiba menetes perlahan dari mutiara hitamnya untuk membasahi pipinya yang kini sudah kering.

Mikoto menangis lagi.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke terbelalak _._ Ibundanya tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi pilu seperti gadis sedang patah hati akibat dikhianati sang pacar sekarang. Sasuke hanya mampu mengerjap perlahan. Apa ia sudah salah berucap sampai membuat mamaya menangis begitu?

Semetara Mikoto balik memandang putranya dan calon menantunya secara bergantian. "Ma . . mama lupa . ." isaknya. "Ja-jadi harus bagaimana?" tangisnya semakin berlinang. Ia kebingungan.

Masih memasang raut terluka, nyonya Uchiha itu segera memutar badan. Dengan tubuh ringkihnya yang sempoyongan seperti orang linglung, Mikoto berjalan kembali secara lambat menuju tempat para pelayannya di belakang. Ia kembali panik.

Pemandangan tersebut tampak menyayat hati.

Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya bisa merentangkan satu lengannya sambil mengangkat satu kaki, hendak menggerakkan badannya untuk menghampiri sang mama yang kini sedang ambruk dalam rengkuhan salah satu pelayan mereka. Membuat lima orang _maid_ di sana langsung dilanda kalang kabut melihat nyonya mereka nyaris pingsan.

Astaga. Apa kali ini kebohongan Sasuke sudah keterlaluan?

Tentu saja Mikoto akan merasa sangat terluka. Menantunya nyaris keguguran. Ia hampir kehilangan cucu yang tak akan pernah lahir ke dunia.

Rupanya Sasuke masih harus membuka kamus istilah kedokteran mengenai arti dari kata keguguran bagi seorang wanita dan betapa perihnya musibah itu bagi seorang calon ibu.

Sasuke hampir melangkah, namun segera ia urungkan niat tersebut. Jika dipikir-pikir, kegaduhan yang tercipta sekarang bisa jadi kesempatan bagus untuk kabur. DASAR LELAKI DATAR TAK PUNYA HATI. Ia tidak punya opsi lain, kan? Setelah drama kehamilan dan masalah keguguran ini terselesaikan dengan entah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke berjanji akan membasuh kedua kaki mamanya dengan air kembang tujuh rupa untuk menghapus dosa. Maka pemuda itu kembali menarik rentangan lengan dan kakinya.

Tapi . .

" _Hiks._ "

Sasuke berjengit ketika mendengar suara isakan lain yang berasal dari seseorang disampingnya. Ia segera memutar kepala. Tepat sekali dugaannya. Dilihatnya kini sang pacar sedang berdiri kaku di sana dengan raut menahan luka.

"Ke-kenapa kau ikut menangis?" bisik Sasuke, sembari _dropjaw_. Pacarnya kan tidak benar-benar sedang keguguran.

Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah berekspresi seperti sedang tersakiti. Barusan, si gadis memang sedang menatap nanar pemandangan mengiris hati yang diciptakan calon mertuanya. Tidak tega melihat wanita yang selama ini telah menganggap Ino sebagai putrinya dinistakan sampai menangis seperti demikian. Namun, bukan air mata tulus Mikoto yang sedang membuatnya merintih kesakitan sekarang.

Ino merapatkan bekapan mulutnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Apa?" Sasuke mendekatkan kupingnya ke arah wajah Ino dengan panik.

"Kakiku," cicit Ino.

"Hn?"

"K-kau menginjak kakiku." Gumamnya, menahan diri supaya tidak kelepasan menjerit.

"Ha?"

Sasuke segera menunduk dan langsung melihat sandal rumah yang dipakainya memang sedang menindih jemari kaki mungil milik pacarnya.

OOPS! Cepat-cepat Sasuke memindahkan satu kakinya itu.

Si pemuda segera memeluk gadisnya. Ekspresinya penuh dengan rasa bersalah. "Maaf, Ino. Aku sedang syok sampai tidak sadar menginjakmu."

Meski masih berwajah lirih, Ino hanya merespon dengan anggukkan. Namun bukannya berhenti terisak, Ino malah lanjut berbisik dengan suara bergetar, masih menahan tangis. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Ia tidak tega jika harus meneruskan membohongi Mikoto. Ini sudah keterlaluan rasanya.

Mendengar suara lirih sang pacar, pemuda itu hanya bisa mendesah dalam. Sebagai kekasih siaga yang _gentleman_ dan bertanggung jawab, seharusnya Sasuke bisa melindungi Ino dari segala macam kondisi, kan? Tapi otak jeniusnya malah berasa mendadak tumpul sekarang. Ia merutuki diri sendiri sambil mendekap erat tubuh Ino. Meratapi kesalahannya.

Karena terbawa Suasana, Sasuke sampai tidak sadar bahwa dirinya mulai ikut berdrama.

Mikoto beserta para pelayan yang melihat adegan 'peluk-peluk sedih saling menenangkan' pasangan itu segera merasa terenyuh. Mata mereka sudah tidak mampu untuk menahan bulir air mata iba yang sedari tadi ditahan-tahan. Dipikir mereka, pasangan yang masih terlalu muda itu sedang meratapi dan menangisi kehilangan jabang bayi yang mungkin bisa terjadi sesaat lagi. Sasuke dan Ino sedang tampak mempersiapkan hati atas kepergian buah hati mereka yang tak akan pernah sempat lahir ke dunia.

Begitulah. Padahal suasana konyol itu hanya tercipta dari sekedar injakan tak disengaja.

Semua yang sedang hadir di sana hanya sedang salah paham saja.

Mikoto dan para dayangnya mulai meraung sesenggukan.

Suara tangisan yang semakin terdengar kencang itu akhirnya kembali mencuri atensi Sasuke. Lalu, sebuah bohlam pijar berkapasitas 25 watt tiba-tiba meletup muncul sambil menyala terang di atas kepalanya –meski itu hanya perasaan pemuda itu semata-.

Ajaibnya, bohlam imajiner tersebut memang berguna juga. Seolah mendadak dapat ilham, Sasuke ingin sekali mengacungkan satu telunjuknya sambil berkata 'Aha!' dengan ekspresi sok pintar, tapi segera ia urungkan saat mengingat perilaku tersebut sangat diluar karakternya. Padahal Sasuke sudah terlanjur OOC, Ppfft.

Alih-alih, tanpa ada aba-aba, si pemuda malah mengangkat tubuh Ino ke dalam gendongan ala _bridal style_. Sontak saja si gadis terkesiap.

Sang mama dan para pelayannya yang memang belum menyiapkan hati pun dibuat melonjak melihat kelakuan Sasuke itu.

"Siapkan mobilku, kita harus segera memeriksakan Ino." titah si tuan muda.

Gadis dalam gendongannya mematung.

"Ta-tapi— dokter? Itu, p-phobia, Ino- _chan_ —"

Perkataan gagu Mikoto segera dipotong oleh putranya.

"Kita pergi ke bidan." Ungkap Sasuke.

LAH?

Di bawah sana, si pemuda bisa merasakan pacarnya melotot minta perhatian. Tapi Ino masih diabaikan. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa meringis pelan. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang Sasuke rencanakan?

"Oh, iya!" Mikoto segera mendesah lega. "Hampir saja lupa, kan masih ada bidan." Soraknya, menghapus air mata. Segera saja sang mama memberi intruksi. "Cepat suruh supir untuk parkirkan mobilnya!"

"Baik, nyonya!" jawab para pelayannya dengan cekatan. Mereka segera berhamburan dari sana.

Sementara Ino meremas kuat kain baju Sasuke, masih meminta diperhatikan, berharap diberi penjelasan.

Bukannya jika Ino sampai dibawa ke dokter atau pun bidan, maka semuanya akan terbongkar? Drama kehamilan ini bisa _game over_. Lantas, mengapa pemuda itu malah menyarankan demikian?

Ino sedang kebingungan sekarang.

. . .

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" desis Ino. Ia mendelik singkat ke arah sebuah mobil balap berwarna _grey_ yang dalam sekejap sudah terparkir di depan halaman rumah.

Tetapi Sasuke masih bersikap tak acuh. Pemuda itu hanya menggendong Ino dalam diam, dengan langkah tergesa segera membawa tubuh si gadis mendekati mobil.

Tolong minggir. Air panas, air panas.

Ino semakin tidak mengerti. Perlukah ia minum _Aq*a_ sekarang supaya bisa paham? Apa isi kepalanya sedang kering sekarang?

Merasa tidak terima karena telah diabaikan, otak Ino memberi perintah pada jemarinya supaya mencubit leher si pemuda.

Rupanya tepat sekali keputusan gadis itu untuk mencomot area sensitif milik Sasuke itu, karena si pemuda langsung dibuat melonjak dan segera menunduk menatapnya dengan ekspresi kegelian, un, atau terangsang, barangkali?

Selama tiga detik, Sasuke memelankan langkah tergesanya sembari memberi Ino tatapan tak percaya. Ia tak pernah diraba di area itu oleh seorang gadis sebelumnya. Pacarnya itu jadi semakin berani saja.

Tetapi Ino hanya balik menatapnya tanpa dosa. Gadis itu menaikkan alis pirangnya.

"Aku punya rencana." Gumam Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia melempar pandang, 'percayakan saja tubuh dan nasibmu padaku sekarang'.

Ino berkedip, tidak sempat menyadari betapa modus dan ambigunya perkataan Sasuke barusan. Maka tanpa pikir panjang ia balik melempar isyarat, ' _roger_ ', sambil diam-diam mengacungkan satu jempolnya. Meski benaknya mempertanyakan mengapa acara gendong-menggengdong itu terasa lama sekali dan mereka tidak segera sampai ke tepi mobil. Sasuke kan sedang melangkah cepat menuju mobilnya, bukan sedang melenggak-lenggok di _red carpet_ yang melapisi jalan setapak menuju pelaminan mereka.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menyembunyikan mesem-mesem liciknya.

Sesampainya di depan mobil, para pelayan segera membukakan pintu mobil dan melapisi joknya dengan beberapa lembar kain seperti persiapan ibu-ibu hamil yang akan lahiran.

Sasuke segera menurunkan dan mendudukkan badan Ino ke jok penumpang secara hati-hati. Ia memang sengaja berpura-pura sedang membawa istri berperut buncitnya yang tengah berada dalam pembukaan tiga hampir melahirkan.

Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa melongo, masih tak paham harus melakukan apa.

Peristiwa rusuh itu belum berakhir sampai di sana.

Sasuke kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Kalian persiapkan baju ganti." Titahnya pada para pelayan yang segera menyanggupi. Semua _maid_ yang berkumpul di sana berangsur bubar.

Lalu Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya pada sopir yang sedang menduduki jok pengemudi mobilnya. "Kau masukkan motorku ke garasi." Titahnya lagi disertai anggukan dari pria yang bekerja sebagai sopir mamanya tersebut.

Lalu Sasuke memutar badan. Saat Mamanya yang masih tampak panik itu hendak memasuki mobil, putranya menahan. "Apa mama tidak merasa perlu mengabari Papa dulu?" tanyanya dipenuhi modus.

Seakan baru tersiram air hujan yang membuat kepala panasnya mengepulkan asap putih, Mikoto segera terkesiap. "Oiya mama lupa!" ujarnya. "Ponsel mama di dalam rumah, akan mama ambil dulu." Sambung wanita itu dengan terpogoh membalik badan dan berjalan cepat memasuki rumahnya.

Sedetik selanjutnya, dengan gesit dan lihai Sasuke segera memasuki mobil dan meraih kemudi. Lalu menjalankan mesin mobil agar bisa cepat berlalu pergi. Roda mobil mulai berputar untuk melesat keluar dari halaman kediaman Uchiha yang megah itu, tak lupa meninggalkan nyonya rumahnya tanpa dosa. Umm, sebenarnya Sasuke merasa bersalah sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalian semua suci, biar hanya pemuda berambut gaya pantat ayam itu saja yang penuh dosa.

Ino yang sedari tadi masih diam bergeming, tambah dibuat tercengang saja. "J-jadi ini ide cemerlangmu?" tanyanya, mengatup-katupkan mulutnya. "Kita kabur begitu saja?"

"Terus mau bagaimana lagi?" timpal Sasuke. Ia masih fokus untuk mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Ia harus memastikan mamanya tidak mengejar di belakang.

Ino menganga. "Sampai kapan kau berencana untuk membodohi mamamu? Kau bercita-cita jadi anak durhaka? Ingin dikutuk menjadi batu kerikil yang tergeletak naas dan terabaikan di pinggiran jalan?"

Ergh. Sasuke tahu ia bukan anak yang penurut dan masih belum bisa berbakti pada orang tua, tapi dikatai dan disumpahi seperti itu oleh pacarnya sendiri membuat harga dirinya tersinggung.

"Lantas kita harus melakukan apa?" sahut Sasuke. "Kita pikirkan itu nanti, yang penting sekarang keluar dulu dari rumah."

"Kenapa tidak mengaku saja tadi se— KYAAHH!"

Ino membelalakkan mata saat merasakan laju mobil yang mereka tumpangi semakin kencang. Ditambah lagi mobil _sport_ mewah berwarna _grey elegant_ itu menikung brutal di persimpangan jalan dengan cara ekstrim. Si gadis yang sedaritadi matanya seolah tertutup berlapis-lapis kabut kegelisahan, segera sadar bahwa kini Sasuke sedang menyetir mobilnya ugal-ugalan.

"K-kau memangnya sudah punya SIM?" tanya Ino ketakutan. Tangannya refleks berpegangan pada jok yang sedang ia duduki.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya santai. Ia menaikkan alis. "Surat Izin Menghalalkanmu?"

Glek.

Ino merasa ada yang menoyor kepalanya. "Bukan itu." Koreksinya. "Maksudku Surat Izin Mengemudi! Memangnya kau sudah punya lisensi untuk menyetir?"

"Oh, itu." Sasuke kembali meluruskan lehernya ke depan. "Tentu saja, aku kan sudah delapan belas." Jawabnya enteng.

"O-oh," Gumam Ino. Ia lanjut menatap Sasuke dengan ngeri. Tapi hanya sesaat. Tatapan horor itu segera berubah saat _aqua_ Ino menangkap citra si pemuda yang kekerenannya sedang tampak meningkat lima level saat sedang mengendarai mobil seperti ini. Si gadis meneguk ludah.

"Jadi kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Ino, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan laju kendaraan tersebut. Ia sadar sedang menumpang, jadi dirinya tak punya hak untuk banyak protes.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah, kau mau kemana?"

Ino berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia menunduk untuk menatap rok abu-abunya.

"Aku sedang perlu bawahan baru, dan juga seperangkat pembalut sekarang." ungkapnya.

"Oke." Sasuke menyahut singkat.

.

.

.

Keadaan, situasi dan kondisi di kediaman Uchiha pasti sedang ricuh sekali sekarang. Beruntung, Sasuke sempat mengaktifkan pilihan _flight mode_ pada ponselnya sebelum sang Mama sempat menelepon dan mengerecokinya dengan ribuan pertanyaan.

Ino telah berganti pakaian.

Setelah mereka melakukan diskusi yang cukup panjang di sudut taman kota yang sedang mereka singgahi, tubuh pasangan muda itu sama-sama ambruk pada sebuah bangku taman yang terletak di pojokan. Meleka lelah, setelah mendebatkan apakah drama kehamilan ini patut dilanjutkan atau disudahi saja. Tapi bagaimana caranya.

Ino ingin semua ini segera berakhir sedangkan Sasuke masih yakin ia bisa menemukan cara lain untuk menyelesaikan semua ini tanpa mengorbankan pihak mana pun. Keduanya memang sama-sama keras kepala.

 _Hiks._

Ino bernapas keras sambil menyeruput hidungnya yang tiba-tiba beringus. Hayati sudah lelah, silahkan tenggelamkan saja di samudera Hindia.

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah gadis yang sedang menangkupi mukanya dengan dua telapak tangan.

Pemuda bernetra hitam itu segera terhenyak.

"Ino, kau kenapa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke, berusaha menurunkan lengan Ino dari wajah cantiknya.

Tentu saja Sasuke syok.

Barusan pacarnya itu sempat menggerutu kesal sambil merecoki si pemuda dengan berbagai tuduhan dan tuntutan karena telah menyeretnya ke dalam drama nista ini. Lalu sedetik selanjutnya, dengan lembutnya ia menasehati Sasuke menggunakan kultum yang ia dengar di waktu shubuh tadi, agar sang pacar bisa kembali ke jalan yang benar dan berhenti melakukan dosa.

Tapi kemudian, si gadis berubah membentak marah pemuda itu karena tidak terima Sasuke sempat bersikeras ingin meneruskan semua kebohongan ini. Dan yang terakhir terjadi semenit lalu, Ino tertawa girang karena membayangkan perannya sebagai wanita hamil akan segera berakhir. Lalu sekarang apalagi?

Tawa meremehkan si gadis akan segera berganti menjadi tangisan yang dikumandangkan dengan melownya seperti ini?

Ya tuhan, ternyata benar kata orang dan kata sejuta lelaki diluaran sana yang mengatakan bahwa balada perempuan PMS adalah neraka bagi para pemuda malang yang mempunyai pacar. Karena meski biasanya makhluk bernama perempuan itu memang sudah sulit untuk dimengerti, dalam fase PMS mereka bisa menjadi makluk mengerikan nan menjengkelkan dengan kelakuan yang semakin sulit ditebak.

Masih terisak dengan air mata yang mulai melinang –barangkali akibat tiba-tiba teringat pada banyaknya dosa yang telah ia perbuat pada semesta, biasa efek baper PMS- Ino berdesis. "Jangan ganggu. Dadaku sedang penuh sekarang." Suaranya terdengar ketus.

Sasuke yang sepenuhnya tidak paham mengenai apa yang sedang dibicarakan Ino, segera menyondongkan tubuhnya. "Penuh karena apa?" Ia menelengkan kepala, kentara bingung.

"Penuh dengan kegelisahan seorang gadis." Jawab Ino dramatis. Gadis itu menepis tangan Sasuke yang mencoba menyentuhnya dengan gerakan kasar. "Kau tidak akan mengerti, Sasuke- _kun_. Tidak akan pernah mengerti."

Hening sejenak saat Ino mengambil jeda. Sementara Sasuke dilalap syok berkepanjangan sambil menatap kosong lengannya yang tadi ditepis kasar.

Ya tuhan, salah Sasuke apa?

"Kau tak akan paham betapa sulitnya menjadi perempuan! _Hiks_." Seru Ino. "Hanya aku sebagai seorang perempuan yang nantinya akan selalu dirugikan bahkan dicap sebagai wanita jalang jika semua ini terbongkar. Hanya aku!" Tuntutnya.

Ino mulai mengangkat kepala dan menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. ia menoleh perlahan ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan pilu disertai mata biru yang sudah tergenang.

Tapi kali ini tatapan Ino berubah dari sayu menjadi nyalang. "Dan kau? Hanya akan menginjak kesusahanku dan dengan teganya menaburi lukaku dengan garam bagai ibu tiri Cinderella yang selalu tertawa di atas penderitaannya!"

Sasuke hanya bisa _dropjaw_ sambil _sweatdrop_. Kenapa Ino sampai berubah menjadi super sensitif dan lebay begitu?

Demi rahasia umur panjang Madara Uchiha. Sasuke yang notabene bergolongan darah AB dan seringkali dicap sebagai goldar berkarakter paling kompleks dan _moody_ -an saja, rasanya tidak begitu-begitu amat.

Homina homina homina. Tak lupa Sasuke dibuat _speechless_ juga _._

"Aku tak a-"

Ucapan Sasuke tersebut segera dipotong dengan perubahan ekspersi Ino yang berganti menjadi pilu. "Bagaimana jika mamamu sampai kejang-kejang dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat meratapi kelakuan nyeleneh putranya yang merangkap berprofesi sebagai pendusta ini?" Ino memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan naas seolah Sasuke adalah aib bagi keluarga.

Jleb. Sasuke merasa ditikam oleh pedang goblin (?)

Apalagi Ino terus melemparinya dengan tatapan nanar yang berkesan 'manusia rendah sepertimu tak pantas bersanding di pelaminan denganku.'

Sontak saja Sasuke merasa mencelos dan kelimpungan. Akhirnya ia menarik napas menyerah.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Baiklah." Rapalnya dengan tiga kali pengulangan. Sasuke mencoba tetap bersabar dan nampaknya ia hanya bisa mengalah. Sasuke tidak akan tega melihat Ino terus berada dalam kondisi labil seperti demikian dan semakin menistakannya. "Ayo kita pulang saja untuk mengaku dan sama-sama meminta maaf. Begitu maumu kan?"

Seketika Ino berhenti terisak.

Sontak saja hawa muram dan kabut hitam yang sedetik lalu mengelilingi gadis itu kini berubah menjadi hawa hangat mentari yang bersinar dari balik pegunungan menyoroti hamparan bunga musim semi yang bermekaran indah. -Tapi itu hanya imajinasi Sasuke belaka-

Si gadis berhenti bermuram durja, kini digantikan dengan senyuman cerah yang selamanya bisa sukses mengorek iman Sasuke.

Apa tangisan gadis itu sebelumnya hanya air mata buaya belaka? Batin Sasuke keheranan. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya saja.

Lalu tanpa disangka, Ino segera menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dan mendadak mendekap pemuda itu dengan pelukan hangat.

"Yeaay serius?" senandung gadis itu senang. "Janji ya!"

Untuk sepersekian detik, Sasuke hanya diam melongo. Selang beberapa saat lalu, Ino bahkan telah menepis raihan tangannya dengan kasar seolah Sasuke adalah najis saja. Tapi kini? Gadis itu sedang memeluknya duluan dengan mesra. _See_? Selamanya Sasuke tidak akan bisa mengerti wanita.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memeluk balik gadisnya itu. Ia membelai lembut rambut pirang yang terasa halus dan lembut milik Ino dan mendekap pinggangnya erat. Gadis itu tak menolak, masih terdengar tawa ceria dari mulutnya.

Demi poseidon yang menjabat sebagai penguasa lautan setelah berabad-abad. Sepertinya Ino memang sedang ingin bermanja-manja sekarang. Masih efek PMS kah?

Sasuke sibuk berterimakasih kepada Tuhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tapi ia masih tersenyum manis. "Hehe."

Sasuke seolah masih terhipnotis dengan kelakuan _anti-mainsteam_ pacarnya itu. Apalagi sekarang. Ekspresi bahagia yang sedang terlukis di wajah cantik Ino sukses mengaktifkan desiran di hatinya dan selalu mampu membuat jantungnya bergetar. Menyulut nafsunya.

Sasuke balas tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Jemarinya mulai mengahapusi sisa air yang masih tertinggal di pipi mulus gadis itu.

Keduanya berpandangan.

Lalu seolah sedang berada dibawah pengaruh sihir pesona si gadis yang begitu majikal, Sasuke perlahan membawa wajah Ino mendekat seraya menundukkan wajahnya sendiri. Pipi gadis itu mulai dihiasi warna merah, mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pacarnya.

Ah gadis itu manis sekali.

Sasuke mengelus lembut wajah ayu Ino, lalu ia mulai memiringkan kepala. Sementara Ino hanya diam saja. Ia tidak menolak saat perlahan Sasuke menempelkan mulut di bibirnya. Juga tak melakukan perlawanan saat pemuda itu mulai melumat bibirnya dengan gerakan lambat.

Ah. Terasa hangat, dan menyenangkan. Ini baru yang namanya ciuman. Batin Sasuke, menikmati rasa kenyal nan empuk disepanjang bibir lembab Ino.

Sasuke mulai menurunkan dua tangannya dari wajah Ino sampai sebatas pinggang gadis itu. Menarik tubuh Ino mendekat.

Sasuke sudah siap-siap jika saja tubuhnya akan didorong kasar, namun itu tak terjadi.

Oh semesta! Ino membalas ciumannya. Sasuke melonjak dalam hati. Bibir gadis itu memang masih bergerak ragu, namun ini adalah kemajuan drastis.

Ino balik melumat pelan bibir Sasuke, sembari jemarinya meremas lumayan kuat kain baju di dada pemuda itu.

Jujur saja Ino memang menyenangi sensasi yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang. Tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya dalam fantasi terliar otaknya yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata itu, ia akan sudi berciuman dengan seorang lelaki. Si gadis sering kali mencap ciuman sebagai kegiatan menjijikan. Mengapa pula ia harus rela membiarkan sepasang bibir ranumnya dikulum, dilumat dan didominasi perlahan-lahan -dengan semena-mena atau pun tidak sabaran- oleh seorang lelaki? Tapi kini, Ino malah merasa ketagihan. Ia jadi merasa berdosa pada semua pasangan di dunia yang sudah ia katai bodoh karena melakukan itu. Maafkan gadis lugu ini, wahai seluruh umat semesta.

Setelah sekitar satu menit berlalu, Sasuke melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka. Tapi ia belum mau menjauhkan wajahnya. _Onyx_ nya menilik raut wajah Ino. Gadis itu tidak sedang tampak kesal atau pun terganggu seperti biasanya, alih-alih hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatapnya dengan sedikit grogi.

Uwow. Rasanya Sasuke ingin berjompalit sebanyak lima putaran sampai ke sebrang air mancur taman sekarang, namun ia tidak mau melepas dekapannya atas sang pacar. Momen langka ini terlalu berharga.

Lalu sekali lagi, tanpa sungkan Sasuke kembali memagut lembut bibir ranum Ino. Kali ini gadis itu segera menyambutnya. Ulala. Semesta terasa berhenti berputar dan tata surya seakan hanya mengorbit mengelilingi tempat mereka berdua saja sebagai pusatnya.

Oh, nikmatnya masa muda.

Demi es krim terenak dari merek dagang mana pun yang pernah diciptakan oleh kaum manusia di muka bumi ini. Berciuman rasanya jauh lebih lezat dan nikmat dari pada _dessert_ apa pun.

Sasuke dan Ino sama-sama melepas ciuman mereka setelah dua menit berselang. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang.

"Bagaimana kondisi dadamu sekarang?" Sasuke berbisik, bertanya penuh perhatian. Wajahnya hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajah Ino. "Masih terasa penuh?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Ino hanya mengangguk. Ia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Sekarang dadaku penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang sedang meluap-luap."

Nampaknya, emosi Ino yang sedang naik turun itu bukan hanya bermanfaat untuk memacu adrenalin Sasuke, namun juga hormon endorfinnya. Pfft.

Ah, Sasuke juga sedang merasa bahagia.

x x x

Setelah melewatkan sore yang panjang untuk berkencan, _without care of the world_ , akhirnya pasangan muda itu teringat kembali akan penebusan dosa mereka yang masih belum tuntas.

Astaga. Sempet-sempetnya mereka kelupaan.

Maka, keduanya segera memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke rumah Sasuke saat petang tiba.

Meskipun sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan apa pun yang akan terjadi, Ino masih merasa tegang setengah mati. Sasuke juga merasa demikian, cuma kegundah-gulanaan itu tidak ia sedang tunjukan saja. Pemuda itu menggenggam kuat tangan pacarnya.

Organ dalam tubuh Ino seperti sedang berpesta. Meriah sekali degup jantungnya. Paru-parunya terasa sesak. Lambungnya seperti sedang kebanyakan menumpahkan cairan asam, membuat perutnya mulas –atau mungkin ini hanya efek dari haid-. Belum lagi kembang api yang tersulut di dadanya, seolah sedang meletup-letup keras.

Gadis itu sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan _silent treatment_ yang sedang tercipta memenuhi suasana ruang keluarga Uchiha ini.

Mari ber- _flashback_ dulu.

Sebelum mereka datang, kabarnya Mikoto dilanda panik luar biasa bak orang kesurupan. Keberadaan anak bungsunya tiba-tiba lenyap ditelan bumi karena ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi meski telah puluhan kali di _calling_ , dan wanita itu segera menyalahkan operator, merek ponsel, sampai kegaptekannya akan zaman modern ini. Sang Nyonya Uchiha jadi tidak tahu kabar ter _-up to date_ mengenai calon menantu dan bakal cucunya. Setelah lelah uring-uringan meratapi nasib sendiri sebagai emak-emang zaman doeloe yang terjebak hidup di zaman milenium serba canggih, objek kemarahannya berpindah pada sang suami tercinta.

Fugaku yang sebenarnya tidak sedang salah apa-apa itu tiba-tiba saja dituduh terlalu memanjakan anak-anaknya. Padahal memanjakan dari mana, wong sosoknya yang garang itu saja sudah membuat dua jagoannya tunduk tanpa membantah. Tapi Mikoto bersikeras didikan Fugaku lah yang menjadi penyebab utama mengapa Itachi belum juga menikah dan membawa perempuan ke dalam keluarga besar mereka sampai saat ini, padahal umurnya sudah mencapai seperempat abad. Sang mama tak kuasa jika harus melihat putera sulungnya itu menjadi perjaka tua. Maka sang suami hanya bisa angkat tangan tanda menyerah.

Setelah puas mencecar suaminya, tak lupa juga Mikoto mengomeli anak sulungnya. Saking terbawa perasaannya, sang mama bahkan sampai mengatai puteranya itu tidak laku, terlalu jenius sampai membuat semua wanita normal kabur, terlalu tampan, terlalu datar, terlalu sempurna dan terlalu-terlalu lainnya. Sungguh terlalu.

Celotehan sang Mama makin melantur sampai-sampai ia bertanya pada kaca yang tertempel di dinding dimana tempat anak bungsunya berada. Karena tak juga dapat sahutan, ia bahkan nekat hendak pergi ke dukun segala.

Untung yang dicari keburu tiba di rumah.

Tak perlu basa-basi lagi, Mikoto segera meracau Sasuke dengan berbagai bentuk serangan verbal. Namun semua perlakuan _adsurb_ itu tentu tak berlaku pada Ino. Ia masih dipeluk sayang sambil ditanyai kabar.

Sampai kedua pasangan muda itu akhirnya mengaku jua.

"Ino tidak sedang keguguran." Ujar Sasuke.

Segera saja Mikoto mendesah lega. Sebuah gumpalan awan putih mendadak keluar dari atas kepalanya, mungkin setan yang tadi merasukinya sudah keluar. -Meski itu hanya imajinasi para _mister_ Uchiha saja-

Namun pernyataan Sasuke selanjutnya membuat awan hitam yang mengandung petir tiba-tiba menggelegar hebat menghujani Uchiha _resident_ dengan dramatis.

"Ino juga tidak sedang hamil." Sambung Sasuke.

Ketiga orang di depan mereka menelengkan kepala dengan bingung.

Lantas Sasuke melanjutkan. "Aku tidak pernah menghamilinya. Waktu itu dia mual-mual saat kudekati karena Ino mengidap androphobia. Aku hanya memanfaatkan keadaannya saja." Jelasnya dengan wajah datar. "Barusan juga dia hanya sedang tembus menstruasi, bukan sedang keguguran." Sambungnya. "Itu hanya asumsi Mama saja."

Maka ruangan berubah hening.

Petir berhenti menyambar.

Dan _silent treatment_ itu pun hadir.

Ikan arwana di akuarium berukuran sedang milik Fugaku mendadak berhenti berenang hanya untuk memandang keadaan di sana dengan mata besarnya.

Setelah selang tiga menit, suasana masih saja hening.

Burung gagak hitam peliharaan Itachi tiba-tiba berkoak kesepian dari dalam kandangnya, minta perhatian.

 _Flashback_ pun berakhir.

"APA?!" Akhirnya para penyandang marga Uchiha itu tersadar dari lamunan.

.

.

Berbagai ekspresi ditunjukkan oleh masing-masing anggota keluarga yang digadang sebagai _Family Goals of the Year_ itu, menurut _polling_ sms seantero penduduk kota.

Dari mulai Itachi yang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak 'horay' sambil menabur bunga. Ia yang biasanya memiliki sikap tertata sampai tak bisa menahan diri dan langsung tertawa cetar membahana sambil terpingkal-pingkal saat mendengar pengakuan miris adik kesayangannya itu.

Tentu saja ia merayakan momen langka ini dengan suka cita. Tak pernah ia bayangkan dari sekian juta perempuan penduduk bumi, Sasuke akan melabuhkan cintanya pada seorang gadis pengidap androphobia dan sampai nekat mengarang drama kehamilan yang mampu menggetarkan keluarga dan mematahkan hati seluruh gadis normal di dunia.

Sang adik mendelik tak suka ke arah abangnya, kentara sebal mendapat perlakuan menghinakan dari sang kakak. Namun ia tak boleh bertindak barbar untuk membalas Itachi sekarang, atau Ino akan _ilfeel_ padanya. Dan saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat pula.

Sementara Ino meringis hanya menahan malu dalam hatinya. Oke. Ia masih dapat menerima perlakuan abangnya Sasuke yang baru ditemuinya hari itu. bersyukur karena Itachi malah menganggap semua ini lucu. Sekarang Ino mempersiapkan diri pada perlakuan selanjutnya.

Ia bahkan sudah siap jika namanya sampai berada dalam buku tamu kantor kepolisian setempat karena telah dilaporkan dengan kasus penipuan . . oleh ayah Sasuke yang termahsyur dengan sikap dingin nan garangnya.

Maka ia menggeser pandangannya ke arah sang ayah. Tak disangka bukannya naik pitam, Fugaku yang biasa berwajah datar, kini tengah menghembuskan napas panjang sambil memasang raut muka lega. Ia segera mengangkat kedua tangan untuk berterimakasih pada yang maha kuasa.

Ino dan Sasuke mematung di tempat.

"Syukurlah. Aku sudah tidak kuasa harus memikirkan cara apa untuk meminta maaf pada Inoichi atas kelakuan anakku yang telah berani merusak kehormatan anak gadisnya." Lega sang ayah. "Untung saja semuanya hanya rekayasa belaka."

Fugaku mulai berjalan menghampiri tempat Sasuke, lalu segera menepuk bangga pundak anak bungsunya itu. "Bagus, Nak. Aku jadi tak perlu menanggung malu dan mati gaya lagi saat berjumpa dengannya kelak."

Sasuke hanya mengerjap. Rupanya setelah pemuda itu menyampaikan salam dari Papa Ino tempo hari dulu pada ayahnya, Fugaku kaget bukan kepalang saat mengetahui bahwa calon menantunya adalah puteri semata wayang dari sahabat sepermainannya dulu. Pemilik dan Presdir dari Uchiha _Real Estate_ _Company_ itu mendadak dihantui kecemasan akan dihujat dan diputus-hubungankan oleh sahabatnya itu. Apalagi dengan sifat eksentrik yang dimiliki Inoichi. Entah akan sericuh apa nanti.

Ia bahkan sampai mengalami kesulitan tidur dan mengidap gangguan kecemasan berlebihan atau bahasa kerennya _Generalized Anxiety Disorder_ selama beberapa hari terakhir ini sehingga harus mengonsumsi obat depresi secara teratur sebelum tidur.

Oke. Reaksi dari Tuan Uchiha itu terbilang aman.

Terakhir, Ino memandang was-was ke arah Mikoto yang masih termangu di tempatnya. Barangkali sedang mencerna semua informasi yang barusan di dengarnya. Meski yang paling ramah, namun Nyonya Uchiha itu juga lah yang paling tidak bisa ditebak diantara semua orang di sini. Maka Ino merasa gelisah bukan main.

Gadis itu menelan ludah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada untuk merapal doa. Ino sudah siap jika saja dirinya sampai diserang secara verbal bahkan fisik, atau diperlakukan apa pun. Asal jangan bawa Ino ke psikiater dan tempat penuh lelaki saja. Karena ia masih alergi.

Lagipula, Ino percaya Sasuke akan mengorbankan apa pun, dari mulai jiwa raganya, statusnya sebagai anak, harga dirinya yang setinggi gunung Fuji, bahkan sampai kehormatannya (?) untuk melindungi Ino. Pemuda itu sudah janji.

Maka, kini Ino hanya bisa menyerahkan nasibnya pada Tuhan pemilik semesta.

Masih memasang raut terguncang, Mikoto berjalan pelan menghampiri tempat Ino. Si gadis terkesiap saat merasakan pundaknya tiba-tiba dicengkram.

"Benar itu, selama ini kau tidak hamil?" Tanya Mikoto serius.

Ino hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah. Ia mengaku bersalah. Namun ini rasanya kok kaya _dejavu_ ya?

Gadis itu sudah membayangkan akan menerima reaksi menggetarkan iman dari sang Mama. Namun Mikoto hanya memandangnya dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Lalu tak disangka . .

 _Tes_ . . Setitik air turun dari mata hitam indah Mikoto.

 _Tes_ . . _Tes_ . . tangis itu mulai melinangi pipinya yang masih kencang tanpa ada kerutan.

Ino dan Sasuke tercengang berjamaah. Begitu pula Fugaku dan Itachi. Wajar saja, pasti sang mama kecewa cucunya tak bisa lahir sekarang.

Tapi . .

"Syukurlaaaaahhh . . ." desahan lega lolos dari bibir Mikoto yang sedang bergetar.

Wanita itu segera menangkup sebelah pipi gadis pirang yang masih termangu di hadapannya. "Aku sempat merasa cemas dengan kondisimu . . hiks . . Anakku yang nakal itu telah menghamilimu di usia muda seperti ini . . aku khawatir sekali dengan kondisi mental dan ragamu nanti . ."

Tentu saja Ino terenyuh mendengarnya. Matanya mulai tergenang. Bibir merahnya ia gigit untuk mempertahankan ketenangan. Ia masih mematung di tempat.

Lalu Mikoto merengkuh tubuh gadis itu ke dalam dekapan. "Lagipula, keguguran bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan." Jeda sebentar saat wanita itu terisak, "Aku bersyukur kau tidak benar-benar mengalaminya, Ino- _chan_."

Oh, Tuhan. Ino sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sejuta kebaikan yang dipancarkan oleh calon mertuanya itu. Padahal ia sudah berbohong. Padahal ia sudah berlaku tidak sopan. Padahal ia sudah memberi harapan palsu. Tapi . . pelukan hangat ini yang malah ia dapatkan.

Maka tangis Ino pecah saat itu juga. "Ma-maafkan akuuuuu." Mohon Ino. Jika bisa, ingin rasanya ia bersujud di depan wanita berhati malaikat itu namun Mikoto tentu tidak akan mengizinkan.

Alhasil, mereka masih berpelukan erat. Rambut Ino dibelai sayang.

Ketiga lelaki pemilik marga Uchiha disana hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menyaksikan adegan mengharukan tersebut.

.

.

Setelah suasana berangsur kondusif, Sasuke dan Ino segera didudukkan di sofa seakan mau dinikahkan saja. Tapi tidak, mereka hanya diberi wejangan.

"Kalian masih muda, jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru." Ujar Mikoto, menggenggam jemari Ino. Ia menoleh singkat ke arah suaminya. "Tak apa kan Pa, kita menunda untuk mendapat cucu?"

"Hn." Fugaku hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam datar. Ia terlihat tak acuh, namun sebetulnya begitu perhatian. Buktinya ia selalu mengalah menghadapi tingkah eksentrik istrinya.

Mikoto bersenandung riang. "Kau masih bersedia menjadi menantuku, kan?" tanyanya.

Ino tersenyum malu-malu, balik meremas lembut jemari wanita cantik di depannya. Tentu saja ia megangguk.

Ah, seketika itu Sasuke lah yang paling merasa bahagia di sana.

"Makanya, jangan hamil dulu sebelum kalian resmi menikah nanti ya?" sambung Mikoto.

Ino mengangguk satu kali. Lalu dengan muka polos, ia langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Diikuti tiga pasang mata uchiha lain yang segera menengok dengan _slow motion_. Untuk memdramatisir keadaan, ketiga pasang _onyx_ itu serentak menyipit tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Yang dipandang berjamaah itu mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa semuanya menoleh padaku dengan cara seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Kau orang yang paling berpotensi menghamili ino- _chan_ , makanya kau harus camkan baik-baik nasihat Mama dan Papa saat ini." celetuk Itachi.

Sasuke keselek. Ia hendak protes. "Apa mak-AAW!" Sasuke memekik ketika merasakan jemari kuat ibunya mencubit kulit di pinggangnya.

"Kau jangan nakal, Sasuke- _kun_." Nasihat sang Mama.

Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk nurut, sadar diri bahwa pengalaman 18 tahun hidupnya di dunia masih belum cukup untuk menentang mama tercintanya.

Sementara yang lainnya hanya tertawa.

"Oke." Mikoto menepukkan tangannya riang. "Berarti saat ini kita hanya bisa mengandalkan Kakak."

Itachi mengernyit, mendadak merasa tidak enak hati. "Untuk?"

"Untuk memberikan kami cucu." Titah itu langsung keluar dari mulut Fugaku, Tuan Rumah Kepala Keluarga Uchiha yang termahsyur dengan kehormatannya.

Kali ini Itachi yang terbatuk, dan Sasuke puas menertawakannya.

Mikoto perlahan bangkit berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Fugaku. "Ayo Pa, kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi." Ajak sang istri. "Mari cepat hubungi kenalan Papa yang terkenal sebagai biro perjodohan handal itu."

Fugaku mengangguk dan segera mengikuti jejak sang istri, bangkit berdiri sambil meraih tangan Mikoto, lalu sama-sama beranjak pergi.

Ketiga muda-mudi lainnya juga ikut berdiri.

Itachi masih mematri senyuman –yang tak dapat didefinisikan-nya ke arah Sasuke. Sang adik yang merasa jengkel sontak mencoba meninju perut ber- _abs_ sang kakak namun dapat segera ditangkis Itachi dengan mudah.

Abangnya itu sempat menepuk kepala Sasuke lalu segera beralih minat untuk menghampiri tempat Ino.

Gadis itu hanya terpaku diam. Jika ditilik dengan lebih cermat, sang kakak memiliki pembawaan yang sungguh berbeda dari adiknya. Meski mereka sama-sama memiliki wajah yang kelewat rupawan, namun aura maskulin, dewasa dan bijaksana terkoar dari dalam diri sang kakak.

Uwowowowowo. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat. Tapi Ino merasa tak sanggup untuk melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauh.

Lalu . . _Aquamarine_ Ino nyaris lepas dari rongganya saat mendapati Itachi memandangnya intens dan dengan santainya mengelus rembut puncak kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia tak bisa menghindar.

Lelaki yang kini sedang menyunggingkan senyuman maut mempesonanya itu kini berucap pada Ino. "Dari dulu aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang telah berhasil menjinakkan adikku." Ujarnya. "Pantas saja, ternyata kau cantik sekali begini." Ia menilik. "Sayang sekali kau mengidap androphobia. Tapi jangan tegang, kuyakin Sasuke pasti akan selalu menjagamu."

Ino segera mengangguk patah-patah sambil menahan napas. Apa abang Sasuke yang super kece itu tahu apa arti dari androphobia alias phobia pada lelaki – _especially_ yang ganteng dan menawan hati, dalam kasus Ino ini- yang sedang diidap Ino? Dan lelaki itu tentu saja masuk pada daftar kriteria yang _worth for_ dijadikan objek phobianya. Tapi dengan santai dan kalemnya Itachi malah menyentuh kepalanya dengan gerakan yang sangat berbeda dari Sasuke. Jika sang adik doyan menepuk pelan pucuk kepala pirang Ino, maka lain dengan sang kakak yang tengah membelai-belai lembut rambutnya.

Wow, semua selalu dibuat iri sama dirimu, Ino- _chan_.

Sementara Sasuke, masih terdiam di sebelah sana. Sedang sibuk merutuki betapa lemahnya kepalan tangannya sampai-sampai ia belum pernah berhasil meninju bagian mana pun tubuh milik Itachi dari zaman ia bayi sampai sekarang ini.

Lalu saat Sasuke akhirnya menengokkan batang lehernya, HUANJEEERRR! Betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu saat melihat sang kakak kini tengah menyerang pacarnya.

Pemuda itu sontak meradang. Dengan mata yang membulat merah karena kesal dan gerakan gesit, Sasuke segera melerai tangan Itachi dari kepala Ino, menepisnya kasar. Ia mulai menyalak. "HEI APA-APAAN KAU SENTUH-SENTUH PACARKU BEGITU?!"

Ternyata, keposesifan Sasuke tidak pandang bulu.

Namun, abangnya hanya menoleh santai, segera mendapati Sasuke sedang mendengus sambil memicingkan mata tajam ke arahnya. Dengan mendenyut-denyutkan alis hitamnya dengan jahil sebanyak dua kali, Itachi hanya melempar senyum -yang entah apa artinya itu, Sasuke tak mau tahu- lalu dengan kalemnya melenggang pergi.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Ino- _chan_." Pamit Itachi.

Sasuke hanya mendelik tidak suka sambil berdecak.

Setelah meyakini sang kakak menghilang dari jangkauan mata, Sasuke segera memutar badan menghadap Ino.

Dan segera menggerutu. "Kenapa kau tak menghindar saat akan dipegang-pegang dia? Seharusnya andropho—"

Dilihatnya gadis itu tengah mematung. Sasuke menaikkan alis.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," perlahan Ino mendongak. "Jadi itu kakakmu . . ?"

"Ya. Kenapa?" jawab Sasuke ketus seraya menatap gadisnya heran.

Ino menggeleng. "Tak apa. Hanya saja . ." dengan gerakan _slow_ , gadis itu menangkup dadanya. "Hatiku bergetar," lalu tangannya berpindah untuk merangkum kedua sisi wajahnya, "dan pipiku memanas."

Sasuke melebarkan mata, melihat si gadis mendadak merona.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku masih mengidap androphobia?" imbuh Ino, kebingungan sendiri.

BLEDAAAARR!

JLEGEEEEER!

DUAAAAR!

YASALAM!

Figura foto keluarga Uchiha yang sedang menggantung di dinding tiba-tiba jatuh tanpa sebab membuat kacanya retak. -Namun itu hanya bayangan cicak-cicak di dinding saja-

Sasuke tersentak. "Apa-apaan reaksimu itu?!" Ia kalang kabut. "Kau sudah memilikiku! Apa aku saja belum cukup?" Pemuda itu segera merengkuh pundak kekasihnya tersebut dengan posesif. "Aku tahu kami seringkali dibilang mirip bak pinang dibelah setengah tapi aku tak rela jika phobiamu juga tidak berlaku padanya da-"

Ino segera menempelkan jemarinya untuk menutup mulut Sasuke.

"Bercanda, kok." Ujar gadis itu.

Ino menyeringai tanpa dosa.

Sementara Sasuke mengerjap tak bersuara.

KLONTANG . . ONTANG . . TANG . .

Sebuah panci di dapur tiba-tiba jatuh akibat tersenggol kucing bengal piaraan Mikoto.

Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu, Sakuke hanya bisa _dropjaw_ sambil menatap Ino dengan _sweadrop._

SERIUSAAAAAN?!

UALAAAHHH. HAMPIR SAJA SASUKE TERSERANG GAGAL JANTUNG.

"L-lalu mengapa phobiamu tidak kambuh saat dia mendekatimu?" pemuda itu masih merasa was-was.

Ino mengedikkan bahu. Dengan polosnya ia hanya menelengkan kepala sambil berucap, "Mungkin karena dia itu kakakmu?"

Sasuke hanya mampu berkedip. Keringat dingin masih mengucur dari sebelah sudut dahi pemuda itu. Sementara Ino hanya tersenyum manis tanpa dosa.

X

X

X

Tidak terasa, lima setengah bulan terlewat sudah.

Tanpa terasa pula, kini Konoha Gakuen sedang menggelar upacara kelulusan untuk kelas tiga.

bukan hanya siswa kelas tiga saja yang sedang menghadiri acara tersebut di aula sekolah, namun semua murid kelas dua dan kelas satu juga diwajibkan ikut serta sebagai tanda penghormatan.

Dan kini nyaris semua siswa berjiwa muda di sana, sedang tampak menitikkan air mata. Dari yang hanya menangis pelan menyembunyikan isakan, sampai yang terang-terangan tersedu sedan. Juga yang berpura-pura menitikkan air mata buaya.

Catatan, bukan hanya kelas tiga yang menangis, namun juga dua tingkatan siswa di bawahnya.

Ada yang merasa bahagia atau pun sedih karena akhirnya mereka bisa meninggalkan Konoha Gakuen tercinta bersama seribu kenangan di dalamnya, atau yang menangis terharu karena tak rela _senpai_ mereka lulus, atau ada yang terbawa suasana sampai yang hanya ikut-ikutan menangis untuk memeriahkan suasana pun ada.

Tapi ada juga segelintir siswa yang masih memasang wajah selow dan datar-datar saja.

"Untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini . . dan beranjak menuju babak kehidupan baru." Terdengar pidato perwakilan guru sebagai wejangan terakhir untuk siswa tercintanya yang telah sukses menguras air mata pendengarnya.

"Selanjutnya, perwakilan dari siswa kelas tiga, Shimura Sai, dipersi—"

Bunyi gaung mikrofon segera teredam oleh sorakan seluruh siswa, terutama wanita.

Tanpa banyak gaya lagi, Sai segera berjalan dengan elegannya untuk menaiki podium. Mantan ketua osis ter _hot_ sekota Konoha itu memang terpilih untuk membacakan naskah pidato kelulusan.

 _Drap. Drap. Drap._

Baru saja Sai hendak meraih mikrofon yang dijulurkan padanya, sebuah suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar sedang menyerbu ke arahnya sukses membuat pemuda pucat itu menoleh.

Sai terkesiap saat menemukan Gaara sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan segera merebut duluan mikrofon tersebut.

"YAMANAKA INO. AKU SELALU TERTARIK PADAMU. AKU TAK PEDULI DENGAN PACAR SIALANMU ITU. LEBIH BAIK KAU PUTUS SAJA DENGANNYA DAN BERPALI-"

Dalam sedetik, mikrofon itu telah berganti tangan. "YAMANAKA-SAN. AKU LEBIH MENGAGUMIMU. JADI, AKAN KUTUNGGU JANDAMU SIIIIIIIINNGGGGG—" gaung mikrofon semakin menggetarkan telinga ketika acara rebut-rebutan itu kembali berlanjut, dengan dua tersangka bergelut barbar di atas podium kehormatan itu.

Wajah para guru membiru. Ada yang menepuk jidat. Ada yang menyeka peluhnya dengan sapu tangan. Ada pula yang sibuk merapikan riasan di bulu matanya. Ada juga yang ketiduran tidak perduli dengan kelakuan nyeleneh muridnya. Mumpung masih muda.

Sementara para panitia mendesah panjang saat mendengar kericuhan lain disertai jeritan pengakuan cinta dari para siswa lelaki yang tak mau kalah, sampai sorakan kagum dan centil para siswa perempuan.

"PLEASE JADI PACARKU SAJA, INO-SENPAI!"

"JANGAN LULUS KUMOHON!"

"AAAAA KAICHOUUUUU SARANGHAJA!"

"GAARA SENPAI I LOVE YOUR AI TATTOO FOREVER!

"SASUKE-SENPAI! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"BAGAIMANA NASIB SEKOLAH JIKA PANGERAN TAMPAN DAN PUTERINYA LULUS HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN HATIKU YANG RAPUH INI EAAA~~"

Suasana telah benar-benar berubah tak kondusif. _As usual_. Nampaknya para jajaran staf akademik sudah merasa bosan.

Di pusat kerumunan, Ino yang memang telah dibekali sebuah mikrofon –menurut arahan panitia, untuk jaga-jaga- mulai berdiri dari kursinya dengan gerakan perlahan. Lalu ia segera mengangkat mikrofon yang sedang digenggamnya. "EHEM!"

Suasana mendadak hening saat ratusan pasang mata menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Dag. Dig . Dug.

Deg. Hanya dengan memandang gadis _barbie_ itu saja sudah mampu membuat hati semua orang bergetar dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Tanpa pandang _gender_.

Ino mengangkat satu tangannya di depan dada. "Maaf."

Hanya itu satu melodi indah yang terucap dari mulut sang puteri sekolah namun telah sukses membuat ratusan mulut menjadi bungkam dalam diam. Secara tak langsung, gadis tercantik idaman seluruh siswa itu telah menolak semua pernyataan cinta sia-sia yang terlontar barusan.

"Ah!" pekikan keras seorang siswi kelas satu mampu menyita atensi seluruh ruangan.

Uchiha Sasuke kini tengah berjalan menaiki tangga podium. Ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap. Begitu juga Sai dan Gaara yang mendadak seperti sedang berpartisipasi dalam _mannequin challenge_. Tak percaya bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal tidak pedulian sekarang bersedia bergabung di atas podium dengan mereka.

Pemuda Uchiha itu segera meraih mikrofon yang sedang diperebutkan. Tak lupa ia segera mendorong mundur saingannya yang masih ditimpa syok secara barbar.

Kasak-kusuk khal layak mulai terdengar.

"Dia marah." / "Sasuke- _senpai_ sudah pasti kesal, pacarnya tetap diperebutkan." / "Ada apa?" / "Aw, sedang sebal pun dia tetap saja tampan." / "Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?" / "Apa akan ada perkelahian?"

Disertai dengan ratusan bisikan lain.

"Jangan pernah ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi padanya." Sasuke memulai. "Yamanaka Ino sudah menjadi milikku."

 _SIIIIIINGGGG._

Peserta upacara kelulusan itu kembali hening dan menatap mantan kapten _American Football_ itu dengan penuh khidmat.

"Jika ada yang masih berani menyusahkannya, maka akan langsung berurusan denganku." Sambung Sasuke. "Sebab mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, dia akan dilindungi hanya olehku." Deklarasi pemuda itu diucapkan dengan tegas dan lantang bagai mempelai pria yang sedang membacakan _ijab qabul_ di depan penghulu untuk meminang pujaan hatinya.

Masih hening.

Hanya terdengar suara kepakan sayap burung pipit yang tak sengaja mampir terbang di langit-langit aula saat itu.

'Keren sekali.' Batin seluruh siswa, memuji sekaligus memuja.

Sampai akhirnya semua orang menoleh bersamaan ke arah gadis cantik berambut pirang dan bermata biru pemilik nama Yamanaka Ino yang sedang menjadi topik hangat pembicaaan itu.

'Apa balasannya?' Semua orang penasaran. Bahkan guru yang sedang tertidur pun kini sudah bangun.

Si gadis sedang merona sekarang, sambil menangkup pipi merahnya. Lalu dengan nada tenang ia mulai berbicara. "Terimakasih Sasuke- _kun._ Akan kupastikan bahwa hati dan cintaku hanya milik Sasuke- _kun_ seorang." Ujar gadis itu dengan nada tegas, meski kentara terselip malu-malu. "KYAAAA!" Ia menjerit sendiri karena grogi.

Ratusan pasang mata kembali mengedarkan tatapannya ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam di atas podium. Khal layak ingin sekali bertepuk tangan, namun rasanya tubuh mereka masih berada dibawah pengaruh sihir ' _freeze'_ dari seorang penyihir _Enchanter_ cantik (?)

Untung saja mereka hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan, karena jika ada yang bisa _zoom_ ekspresi Sasuke dari dekat, maka akan terlihat bahwa kuping pemuda itu sedang sepenuhnya memerah sekarang. Tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk menangkup dada. Uhh, itu adalah pernyataan cinta tulus pertama yang pernah Sasuke dengar keluar langsung dari mulut Ino. Tentu saja aksi gadis cantik itu selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar dan tubuhnya gemetar karena menahan senang. Ah, berpacaran dengannya tak pernah membuat Sasuke merasa bosan.

Jangan salahkan Sasuke jika tiba-tiba ia ingin menculik gadisnya itu dan segera membawanya keluar dari tempat memuakkan yang diricuhi banyak orang ini kan.

"GYAAAAHHHHHH! MANISNYAAA!" semesta akhirnya sanggup untuk bersorak.

Sasuke mengabaikan teriakan membahana itu. sepasang _Onyx_ nya masih terfokus pada pemandangan indah sosok sang pacar. Gadisnya itu masih tersenyum manis yang hanya ditujukan untuknya. Membuat Sasuke tambah merasa gemas saja.

Maka tanpa banyak gaya lagi, Sasuke segera turun dari podium untuk menghampiri tempat Ino. Semua siswa -rakyat jelata- segera beranjak dari kursinya untuk memberi jalan pada sang pangeran sekolah, tanpa perlu ada yang menyuruh lagi.

Ino melirik malu-malu ke arahnya, membuat Sasuke tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk segera mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan menggendongnya ala pengantin.

Ino terkesiap. Semua orang tercengang. Satu persatu balon yang dipasang sebagai hiasan meletus beriringan.

Sai dan Gaara masih terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya dan belum juga berubah posisi. Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya. Naruto berlari ke arah pacarnya. Hinata hampir pingsan karena terlalu menghayati menyaksikan kejadian _oh so sweet_ bak drama korea tersebut.

Yang menjadi pusat perhatian masih sibuk bertatap-tatapan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menabur ribuan helai kelopak bunga berbagai warna sebagai pemanis latar tempat keduanya melabuhkan cinta. –tapi itu hanya imajinasi para penonton saja-.

Tanpa ada ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke segera membawa tubuh gemulai pacarnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Entah mau dibawa kemana, entah Sasuke mau melakukan apa, tak ada yang tahu. Ino pun tak tahu, tapi ia tampak _fine-fine_ saja.

Untuk sekarang, yang pasti orang-orang disana hanya bisa melalukan satu hal.

Menjerit sekencang-kencangnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ROMANTIS SEKALIIIII."

Pada akhirnya, Androphobia yang diidap Ino . . hanya bisa sembuh pada Sasuke saja. Dan juga sanak saudaranya, barangkali?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Sesi terakhir chap ini terinspirasi dari chapter terakhir manga Hibi chouchou.

 **YEAAAAYY TAMAT JUGA!**

BRB NGADAIN SYUKURAN! BELAH TUMPENG! TIUP LILIN! PECAHIN TELOR!

* * *

 **YATTAA!**

 **AKHIRNYA FENFIK THERAPY INI BISA RAMPUNG JUGAAA! FANFIC MULTICHAP SASUINO PERTAMA VIKA YANG BERHASIL DITUNTASKAN! AAAAAA~ *teriak kesenengan pake toa***

 **Gimana, akhir yang manis bukan? XD setidaknya ini alur paling baik yang bisa terpikirkan oleh otakku :p**

 **TERIMAKASIH pada semua reader yang terus setia membaca fenfik ini dan juga yang setia menagih agar cerita ini terus diapdet. TERIMAKASIH juga pada reviewers yang terus memberi dukungan, juga TERIMAKASIH pada yang telah memfav dan memfollow cerita ini.**

 **Vika ga bisa mention satu-satu, pokoknya, THANKS A LOT MINNA-SAN FOR EVERYTHING.**

 **Semoga suka pada ending cerita ini :)**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Maaf ga bisa apdet lebih cepat. Kemarin-kemarin aku disibukkan dengan berbagai hal~

Aku memang sudah berencana untuk menyudahi fenfik ini, dan akhirnya kesampaian juga. Terimakasih Tuhan.

Aku juga berniat merampungkan cerita-cerita yang lain. Sebisa mungkin, _I won't left anything undone._ Aku suka gregetan aja melihat fenfik karyaku yang belum komplit. Itu merupakan tantangan. Jadi, tolong sabar yaa.

Untuk yang menanyakan kontakku, mari berteman di facebook ' **Vika Kyura** ' ya. aku senang bisa berteman dengan kalian di sana. Aku lumayan sering upload beberapa fanart juga di fb.

Semoga kalian senang dengan cerita ini dan cerita-cerita yang vika suguhkan lainnya.

Jika ada yang berminat membaca fenfik SasuIno vika yang lain, silahkan mampir ke BLEND X BOND dan KNOT.

Jika ada yang suka Ulquihime, silahkan kunjungi vika di UNPUBLISHED CREATION, MANNEQUIN'S CHARM, NOT THERE, CHANGE atau LOVE FORCE.

Jika ada yang mencintai Naruhina, silahkan mampir di STOLENT MOMENT.

Jika ada yang menyayangi SaiIno, silahkan kunjungi NASTY TEMPER.

Jika ada yang penasaran dengan GimmHime, silahkan mampir di UNEXPECTED MATE.

Semuanya multichap karena vika memang penggemar fanfic berchapter XD

Untuk GaaIno aku hanya sempat menulis cerita one-shot mereka.

Dan jika ada yang berminat untuk mengintip cerita vika selain yang multichap, barangkali yang two-shot atau one-shot atau kumpulan drabble, silakan kunjungi profil vika.

Sekian saja promosinya. LOL.

Salam,

 **VikaKyura.**

 **Completed at February 10, 2017.**

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **IstriSasuke** : okeey ini udah tamat yaa hehe KNOT ntar diapdet juga kok sabar yaah. Makasih udah baca, makasih semangatnya~

 **Kaname** : semuanya akhirnya sudah terbongkar :)

 **navers aulia** : maafya apdetnya lama hiks, yang penting skrg udh kelar hehe. Buat cara nambahin ke favorit, kamu harus bikin akun fanfiction dulu terus login, baru bisa favorit cerita. Makasih yaa

 **itakun** : makasiih, maaf yaa lama. Tapi fanfic ini gak bakal kesusul sama KNOT kok, buktinya skrg udah duluan tamat hehe

 **sasuino23** : semua yang terjadi telah diceritakan di atas :)

 **Guest** : semuanya sudah terjawab sekarang XD

 **domani** : sipoooo

 **rina domani** : okeey, sekarang udah kelar kok XD

 **JelLyFisH** : ini sudah berakhir sekarang hehehe

 **Juwita830** : thanks :)

 **InoLover** : sudaaaahhh

 **Makasih semua, atas perhatiannya. Bye~~**


End file.
